Por Amor
by usakochiba01
Summary: las peleas, las pruebas, las dudas han llegado a su fin, un camino termina, una nueva vida empieza. por que siempre estaras en mi corazon. te amo por sobre todas las cosas Cap. final. SyD.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaria k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es asi, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

Usagui corre presurosa a su cita con Darien, sabe que como tantas veces llega tarde pero también sabe que a él no le importa porque la quiere mas que a su vida así como ella a él, pero un pensamiento relampaguea en su mente, de un tiempo para acá, la mirada de él ha cambiado, como si una sombra apareciera por segundos cada vez que la ve, pero agita la cabeza y el pensamiento desaparece, solo le queda correr para llegar a él, es lo único que importa.

Darien espera sentado en la barca del parque, el azul profundo de sus ojos se vela por momentos, sonríe al recordarla, y su sonrisa deja ver cuanto la ama. Aunque un recuerdo llega fugaz a su mente, la voz resuena en su cabeza, "es una hermosa princesa eternamente encadenada a su destino, sin posibilidad de elegir, aguantando solamente".

- No es cierto, le contesta en sus pensamientos, ella puede elegir, me eligió a mi, o no?, no importa, ella esta conmigo y eso no cambiara. Yo seria capaz de lo fuera por su felicidad.

En ese momento ella llega sin aire y se arroja a sus brazos, su mirada cambia automáticamente y se llena de cariño hacia ella.

-Darien lamento haber llegado tarde, es que me quede dormida.

-Me lo imaginaba, quizás ya va siendo hora de que madures un poco, no lo crees, dado que en tu posición no te puedes permitir ser una niña eternamente.

-Ja, admite que eso es lo que te enamoro de mi, y que extrañas mis exámenes aterrizando en tu cabeza.

Una leve sonrisa a parece en su rostro, -solo a veces, pero no te salgas por la tangente, sabes que tarde o temprano serás una reina y deberás portarte como tal.

-Uummm, te pasa algo?, tu nunca hablas de esas cosas y siempre me dejas ser yo, así que... te nvito un helado, e inmediatamente pega la carrera hacia un puesto cercano.

él solo suspira, es cierto, el no acostumbra hablar de ello, pero a veces, solo a veces, desearía no tener un destino que cumplir, la ama, sin duda la ama, pero en el fondo de su alma se pregunta si ella realmente se hubiera quedado con el en lugar de Seiya si no tuviera un destino que cumplir. Agita la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y con pasos lentos se encamina hacia ella.

En un departamento tres jóvenes discuten acaloradamente.

-Tú sabes que no lo puedes cambiar. Comenta alzando la voz un joven de pelo gris claro

-No importa, no por eso dejare de intentarlo. Contesta de igual manera un joven pelinegro.

-Tu sabes que no funcionara, interviene otro de cabello castaño, nuestra fuerza es limitada y tarde o temprano no servirá.

-No importa, si sirve 10 minutos me basta.

-Aunque pierdas todo en el camino?

-Aunque así sea.

-Sabes que el obstáculo mas fuerte es él y nunca lo podrás poner de tu lado y su ayuda es esencial, o ya se te olvido ese obstáculo Seiya? Dice Taiki

El pelinegro baja la cabeza con una mirada de impotencia, -no, no lo he olvidado. Pero si realmente la ama me dará la razón.

-Interesante tu teoría, dices que si la ama, te dejara hacer lo que te propones. Sigue soñando. Y dicho eso Taiki sale de la habitación.

El pelinegro dirige su mirada al que queda en la habitación, busca apoyo pero sabe que difícilmente lo conseguirá.

-Lo siento, sabes que te aprecio, pero, lo que piensas es demasiado complicado para llevarse a cabo, las probabilidades están en tu contra, descansa un rato y piensa las cosas con calma. Dicho esto el también abandona la habitación. Y el joven levanta la mirada hacia el techo, lo sabe, pero aun así es una esperanza.


	2. sembrando dudas

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

CAPITULO II

Sembrando dudas

En el templo

-Hola chicas, sorpréndanse, llegue temprano. Dice Serena con voz alegre

-Muy bien Serena contesta la chica de pelo azul

-Gracias, Amy, es que estuve pensando lo que me dijo Darien ayer

-Tu pensando?, vaya eso si es una novedad, dice irónicamente una chica de largo pelo negro.

-Vamos Rei, solo porque soy una nueva y madura yo no te diré que me lo dices por puritita envidia.

-Jajaja, eso es Serena que se note tu madurez y para estrenarla que te parece si leemos un manga? Además podemos ver la nueva telenovela donde sale un amor taaann adulto. Interviene sonriendo la chica rubia con un gran moño rojo en la cabeza.

-Yo no creo que Serena se refiera a eso como ser madura Mina, interviene una cuarta chica de cabello castaño en coleta, pero una gran gota resbala en su cabeza al ver a Serena y Mina frente al televisor devorando galletas.

-Hasta ahí llego su madurez, sentencia Rei.

Parándose rápidamente de la tele Serena se dirige a hacia ellas y les dice.

-No chicas, mi amado Darien me dijo algo que me hizo pensar bastante, me comento sobre mi futuro como Reina de Tokio de Cristal y las responsabilidades que tendré así que para estar a su altura deberé madurar y trabajar mucho.

-Muy bien Serena, contesta Amy- ya era hora de que empezaras a tomar en serio tus responsabilidades y conozco unos libros que te serán muy útiles, y en ese momento empieza a formar una montaña de libros frente a Serena, con lo cual una gruesa gota de sudor resbala por la cabeza de las cuatro chicas restantes.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Darien alguien toca a la puerta

Ding dong, ding dong (suena el timbre)

Darien se levanta de la computadora donde esta estudiando y abre la puerta

-que haces aquí, no se supone que habías regresado? Exclama sorprendido.

-Hola Darien, puedo pasar? Pide amablemente Seiya.

-Lo siento, pasa por favor, te ofrezco algo de tomar. Y lo conduce hacia la sala de la casa donde toman asiento.

-Nada, gracias, solo quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Si en algo te puedo ayudar.

-No se si Serena te ha contado pero mientras estuviste fuera yo cuide de ella.

-Poco me ha contado, pero quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de ella.

-fue un verdadero placer para mi, pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar, en el tiempo que estuve con ella me di cuenta de que ella es realmente alguien muy especial y no solo por ser Sailor Moon sino por ser ella quien es, por su ternura, su calidez, su belleza y su…..

-Se perfectamente de que hablas pero no me dices nada que yo no conozca así que por que no vas al grano. Interrumpe un poco celoso Darien.

-Creo, no, estoy firmemente convencido de que tu no te mereces su amor. Habla Seiya con voz firme.

-Me parece que apresuras tus conclusiones y si eso es todo lo que me vienes a decir te sugiero que te retires porque estoy estudiando. Contesta Darien levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera, todavía no termino.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia mi historia con Serena y para que lo sepas no solo somos pareja Serena y yo, sino también Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Max a si que….

-Pero tú no estuviste aquí cuando ella fue atacada por Galaxia, yo fui quien la defendió. Interrumpe Seiya empezando a levantar la voz.

-Te recuerdo que estaba prisionero de Galaxia, no fue por gusto, contesta molesto Darien y tratando de tomarse las cosas con calma continúa hablando. - Se que es difícil no enamorarse de Serena estando junto a ella por las mismas cualidades que ya mencionaste pero no importa cuanto estuviste a su lado, ella y yo ya tenemos un futuro juntos y nada lo va a cambiar.

-Un futuro o un destino juntos? Exclama rápidamente Seiya - ella me hablo de ese destino, de su pasado, del futuro como neo reyes, pero pregúntate si ese "destino" como tu lo dices no existiera ¿ella realmente te amaría?, no lo creo.

Esta ultima parte la dice con esfuerzo pues para entonces ya estaba aprisionado contra la pared empujado por lo fuertes brazos de Darien.

-Basta, no te lo permito, no te permito dudar de eso. Dice enfurecido Darien

-Porque tú ya lo haces? Comenta Seiya

Y apretándolo mas fuerte contra la pared le dice Darien- Tu nunca entenderás cuanto me costo aceptar mi amor por ella, no por que no lo mereciera al contrario, por que ella tiene tanto que dar y no importa cuantas veces dé mi vida por ella lo haré mil veces si es necesario para demostrar todo lo que siento.

-Aunque no puedas pelear a la par con ella? Replica rápidamente Seiya- ella tiene poderes y tu solo eres un humano que lanza rositas y no … y es callado por el puño de Darien que se estrella en su cara, el cual después de haberlo golpeado se queda sorprendido por su reacción y solo observa en el suelo a Seiya mientras él sigue hablando.

-Sin importan cuantas veces me golpees te lo diré, yo la amo mas que tu, yo soy mas capaz de estar a su lado, no solo en la vida normal sino también en las batallas. Yo soy una guerrera que puede protegerla. Y mientras va hablando al mismo tiempo se pone de pie.

-Exacto, tu lo has dicho _guerrera_contesta Darienrecalcando la ultima palabra.

-Ruborizándose un poco Seiya dice: eso es un pequeño detalle, pero si yo te dijera que sé la forma de probar que si tu no hubieras reencarnado como el príncipe de la tierra Serena seria libre de amar a alguien mas o mas bien dicho, de escoger amar a alguien mas, que harías?.

A lo cual Darien se sorprende y da un pequeño paso atrás como no queriendo oír las palabras.

-Que dices Darien?, continua Seiya,- ¿ realmente estas tan seguro de tu amor como para darte el lujo de esa prueba.?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias a KIRA MOON y a vero Nick por sus comentarios, especialmente a pandora no rea, mi sensei personal, preciosa me encantas.

Dejen más comentarios please

Usakochiba01


	3. Desconcierto

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap**** III**

Serena se encontraba descansando en su cama, una gran expresión de cansancio se dibujaba en su rostro y no era para menos, acababa de salir de casa de Amy después de toda una mañana de batallar con las clases de álgebra que le impartía la chica peliazul y aun le restaba ir a casa de Lita para que le enseñara a cocinar los exquisitos almuerzos que ella preparaba.

-Ahhhgggg, que difícil es todo esto, decía Serena - tengo mucho sueño, pero NO, una chica tan linda como yo no se puede dar por vencida tan fácilmente, y se levanta de un salto de la cama y se dirige al escritorio donde tiene la foto de ella y Darien juntos mientras piensa en voz alta,

-Mi querido Darién no sabes cuanto deseo que te sientas orgulloso de mi, se que solo soy una niña tonta, pero me esfuerzo mucho para estar a tu lado, no quiero ser una carga para ti, así que, te prometo ser la mujer que tu quieres. Y dicho esto deja la foto en su escritorio y sale corriendo del cuarto, pero a medio camino se oye la voz de mamá Ikuko que dice

-Serena, te llama por teléfono tu amiga Lita.

-ya contesto mamá, gracias.

-Hola Serena, disculpa que te llame para cancelar la clase de hoy pero Mina acaba de llegar a la casa y me convenció de acompañarla a una audición, podemos dejarla para otra ocasión? Pregunta un poco apenada Lita.

-No hay problema Lita, ya sabes que entre amigas no pasa nada ( y pensando para si: _así dormiré otro rato mas_.) y cuelga el teléfono después de despedirse. El cual suena inmediatamente y al contestar se oye la voz de Darién.

-Buenas tardes, se encontrará Serena.

-Mi amado Darién, como sabes que estaba pensando en ti, exclama alegre Serena.

- Solo me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo por la tarde, solo tengo que pasar por la universidad a ver unas cosas y después tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros, que dices?

-Encantada, pero, tú nunca llamas de improviso¿pasa algo? Pregunta extrañada Serena

-No, solo que te extraño y quisiera pasar mas tiempo a tu lado, y del otro lado del teléfono se ve a Darién un poco ruborizado por lo que acaba de decir.

-Serena se queda un momento en silencio para después replicar con una sonrisa picara- así que quieres que pasemos tiempo a solas, ehh, tu y yo, pero Darién, yo solo soy una niña, no se si deberíamos

-Serena yo solo pensaba en un paseo por el parque, por favor, no pienses mal contesta un ya totalmente ruborizado Darién.

-JA jajaja, lo se, solo te tomaba el pelo, nos vemos en una hora en el parque.

-No, nos vemos en hora y media en la puerta de la universidad, así habré terminado y pasaremos mas tiempo juntos, que te parece?

-ok, te alcanzo allá y dicho esto cuelga y sale corriendo despidiéndose con un grito de su mamá. -Nos vemos luego mamá, llego a cenar.

Un rato después en la puerta de la universidad se ve a una acalorada y despistada Serena buscando a Darién.

-uuufff, creo que llegue demasiado temprano, je je, para variar un poco, así que le daré una sorpresita a mi Darién, donde estará, me dijo que buscaría unos papeles así que debe estar en la biblioteca, y se dirige corriendo hacia allá.

En la Biblioteca en una mesa con varios libros se encontraba Darién y otros compañeros de estudios.

-Yo creo que esa reacción estuvo demasiado lenta contra la dosis que se aplico.

-pero el espectro del antibiótico no era demasiado fuerte.

-pero debemos ser cuidadosos con el grado de toxicidad hasta no estar seguros de la verdadera causa, contesta una chica de largo cabello negro y ajustada playera acompañada de una casi inexistente minifalda, e inclinándose hacia Darién se recarga en su hombro para asomarse en el libro que él sostiene, -o tu que opinas Darién?

-Opino que estas demasiado cerca de MI NOVIO, exclama con fuerte voz Serena que se encontraba parada detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que se lanza a abrazarlo haciendo a un lado a la chica que por el brusco movimiento cae de la silla y lanza una fuerte exclamación.

-MALDICION

-Espera Serena que haces, ella es solo una compañera de estudios y soltándose de los brazos de Serena se levanta de la silla y ayuda a la chica que esta en el suelo.

-Te encuentras bien Ángel, pregunta un siempre caballeroso Darién

y Ángel haciendo un puchero contesta- no lo se todo me da vueltas, creo que me maree, y se abraza a Darién. ( o mas bien se trepa en él )

antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar llega una señora mayor, a todas luces la encargada y con voz de sargento mal pagado exclama:

-Jóvenes, si no saben estar en silencio por favor retírense, se les permite estudiar aquí como deferencia al joven Chiba, pero si no saben comportarse sugiero que busquen otro lugar. Y dicho esto da media vuelta y se retira. Automáticamente todas las cabezas voltean hacia Serena la cual tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza y estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

-Lo lo siento, dice una apenada Serena

Darién se "desprende" de Ángel y se dirige hacia sus compañeros:

-permítanme un momento continúen estudiando, y toma a Serena de la mano y la jala hacia la puerta, mientras se oye la "dulce" voz de Ángel diciendo, yo no sabia que dejaban entrar niñas a la universidad, será que es la hermanita menor de Darien porque se ve bastante tontita, acompañando el comentario con una risita burlona.

Serena al oírla pretende regresar hacia ella pero la figura de la encargada le impide el paso y sin decir nada mas Darién la sigue jalando hacia la puerta.

Ya afuera

-Darién lo lamento yo solo quería darte una sorpresa dice Serena con voz afligida.

-Pensé que nos habíamos citado para mas tarde Serena, por favor, deja de ser tan impulsiva, solo estábamos estudiando.

-Tú estabas estudiando, ella te estaba estudiando a ti, reclama una celosa Serena.

-Basta Serena, no te permito que te dirijas así hacia mis compañeras, y tomando aire para calmarse un poco continua- por favor espera afuera en lo que termino de recoger mis cosas y me disculpo con Ángel de tu parte.

-Yo no te pedí que te disculparas de mi parte y si lo que quieres es regresar a verla, pues quédate con ella y dicho esto Serena da media vuelta y se aleja corriendo, cuando Darién trata de alcanzarla se topa con el profesor de biología

-Joven Chiba, que bueno que lo encuentro, necesito de su apoyo para la próxima exposición de…. Y mientras continúa hablando lo jala en sentido contrario al que se fue Serena, Darién confundido por la repentina aparición se deja llevar.

Serena lloraba sentada en la parte baja de unos escalones en un apartado patio. Y al ver esta imagen una persona se dirige rápidamente hacia ella y se inclina enfrente de ella para estar a la misma altura.

-Bombón que haces aquí, dice un preocupado Seiya.

Serena levanta la mirada y al verlo exclama¡Seiya¡ y se inclina para abrazarlo buscando consuelo y por tener nublada la visión por las lagrimas no calcula bien y cae encima de el.

Seiya solo ríe encantado y no hace movimiento alguno por separarse de ella.

-Vaya bombón, no sabia que me extrañabas tanto.

- Yo tampoco. Dice una enojada voz.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por sus comentarios y lamento la ausencia, pero el trabajo me trae a tope.

Dejen más comentarios please

Usakochiba01


	4. Una explicación llena de preguntas

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap IV**

**Una explicación llena de preguntas**

Serena lloraba sentada en la parte baja de unos escalones en un apartado patio. Y al ver esta imagen una persona se dirige rápidamente hacia ella y se inclina enfrente de ella para estar a la misma altura.

-Bombón que haces aquí, dice un preocupado Seiya.

Serena levanta la mirada y al verlo exclama: ¡Seiya¡ y se inclina para abrazarlo buscando consuelo y por tener nublada la visión por las lagrimas no calcula bien y cae encima de el.

Seiya solo ríe encantado y no hace movimiento alguno por separarse de ella.

-Vaya bombón, no sabia que me extrañabas tanto.

-Yo tampoco. Dice una enojada voz. Al mismo tiempo que en un rápido movimiento toma por la cintura a Serena la pone de pie y la aprieta contra si.

-Hola Haruka, dice alegremente Seiya mientras se va poniendo de pie.

-Que diablos haces con cabeza de bombón? Reclama una enojada Haruka y sigue apretando a Serena contra si.

-Calma Haruka, no ha pasado nada, solo estaba tratando de ayudara a Serena que se veía un poco mal. Y empieza a sacudirse el polvo de su traje.

habla Serena con una triste voz al mismo tiempo que se va separando de los brazos de Haruka

-Por favor Haruka, deja a Seiya en paz, el acaba de llegar,

- Princesa, ¿estas llorando? Dice con sorpresa la sailor del viento al tomarla suavemente de la cara y con la rapidez del viento se separa de ella y toma por la solapa del saco a Seiya al mismo tiempo que le dice: -Como te atreves a hacerla llorar estúpido, te haré pagar cada una de sus lagrimas

Serena al darse cuenta de ese movimiento reacciona y jalando del brazo a Haruka lo separa del pelinegro.

-No, él no ha sido la causa, dice con voz muy suave al mismo tiempo que inclina la cabeza, ha sido Darien.

Sorprendidos Seiya y Haruka voltean al verla al mismo tiempo y la sorpresa se refleja en sus caras, el pelinegro aprovecha el minuto de desconcierto de Haruka para llegar junto a Serena y tomándola por los hombros le dice:

-Bombón, recuerda que yo estoy aquí, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo pídemelo tu sabes que yo por ti haría cualquier cosa. Y le deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras que con una mano seca una lagrima que corría por el rostro de Serena.

-Princesa, será mejor que te lleve a casa, interviene Haruka jalando a Seiya y poniéndose entre los dos y por lo bajo dice mirando al chico "antes de que le rompa la cara a alguien" .

Serena solo asiente con la cabeza, se da la media vuelta y da dos o tres pasos y se detiene, voltea la cara y con lo que trata de ser una sonrisa dice,- gracias por la ayuda Seiya, yo se que puedo contar contigo, dicho esto sigue caminado hacia donde se ve el convertible de la rubia mientras Haruka encara a Seiya.

-Que diablos te pasa?, te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte a Serena me oíste? dice con furia contenida la sailor del viento

Con tranquilidad pero con firmeza contesta Seiya - mientras ella me necesite yo estare ahí y no importa quien o cuantos me lo impidan, yo estaré ahí.

- No te atrevas, ella no necesita mas protectores, entiéndelo, ella ya tiene a Darien.

-tu adorado príncipe, contesta Seiya burlón, si el puede hacerla llorar y te necesita a ti para pelear sus batallas no creo que deba ostentar tal rango.

-Idiota, el no necesita tal cosa, y que se supones que haces aquí si es la universidad de Darién, estudiar no, ya que todavía eres un chiquillo tonto sin la edad suficiente. Dice mordazmente la rubia

-Vine con mis hermanos a una firma de autógrafos y me pareció ver a Serena, por eso estoy aquí. Y haciendo un gesto como si reflexionara en algo continua: -Y tú cual es tu excusa?, ah ya se, custodiando a tu amado princi...

Y un fuerte golpe lo tira al suelo, - yo voy donde se me pegue la gana y no tengo por que darte explicaciones, Haruka se inclina junto a Seiya que seguía en el suelo- te lo advierto, aléjate de Serena o tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. Y se pone de pie, se da la media vuelta y se aleja mientras dice: te lo advierto.

Seiya desde el suelo y medio incorporándose solo dice en un susurro: así sea con sangre estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio, y si es la de Darien mejor. Mientras se limpia la que le escurre de la boca.

Momentos después el convertible avanza a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio y una silenciosa pareja va en el, al fin Haruka rompe el silencio

-Cabeza de bombón me puedes explicar que diablos hacías con ese tipo?. Y como es que Darién te hizo llorar?

Por favor Haruka, no quiero hablar de eso, y no se lo digas a nadie por favor, son tan solo tonterías mías.

Si te ha puesto así no creo que sean tonterías, ¿quieres ir al departamento?, Michiru no esta, se encuentra en la universidad planeando una gira patrocinada por ellos, así que podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Serena solo asiente con la cabeza y vuelven a quedar en silencio mientras el convertible enfila hacia el departamento de las dos sailor exteriores.

Después en el departamento

Serena se encuentra sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada fija hacia fuera sin realmente ver, tan solo pensando, en ese momento entra Haruka con una taza de té en las manos y por un segundo destella en su mente el recuerdo de ella y Michiru sentadas en el mismo lugar viendo la lluvia caer antes de la aparición de los talismanes, parpadea rápidamente para borrar el pensamiento y se sienta junto a Serena y le entrega la taza, la cual deja ella a sus pies.

-Dime cabeza de bombón, que ha sucedido para que Darien te haya echo llorar y lo que es mas importante por que estabas ese tipo contigo?.

Con un aire cargado de tristeza e intentando bromear contesta: ¿celos Haruka?, no te preocupes, para mi es solo un amigo, un gran amigo.

Haruka con un leve sonrojo que desaparece casi al instante contesta- es solo preocupación por ti , tu sabes que es mi misión cuidarte.

Serena al oír esta ultima parte su mirada se oscurece un poco mas y soltando sus rodillas le pregunta con una voz cargada de sentimiento y mirándola directamente a los ojos:¿ Haruka si yo no fuera tu misión, te enamorarías de mí?

Haruka se sonroja violentamente y abre la boca para contestar pero ni un solo sonido sale de ella, solo se le queda mirando fijamente sin poder separar sus ojos de ella mientras mil pensamientos corren por su mente.

Serena rompe el silencio con una sonrisa agridulce y agacha la cabeza al tiempo que dice: no te preocupes, no necesitas contestarme, es tan solo que Michiru es tan elegante y segura de si misma, todo lo que yo quisiera ser y no puedo y al decir "no puedo" su voz se quiebra y empieza a sollozar mientras murmura "no importa cuantas veces lo intente, no puedo y si no puedo Darién no se va a quedar a mi lado".

Haruka la jala hacia su cuerpo y la abraza, recarga la cabeza de Serena en su pecho mientras ella sigue sollozando y acaricia suavemente su cabello al tiempo que murmura: cabeza de bombón, tu no necesitas ser nada mas, así como eres, eres perfecta, para mi lo eres. Y la sigue abrazando en silencio mientras piensa para si: "por primera vez el estúpido de Seiya tiene razón, yo también quisiera patear a Darién por hacer llorar a Serena."

Suena un teléfono y una alegre voz contesta:

-Si, casa de la familia Tsukino.

-Señora buenas tardes, habla Darién, se encontrara Serena?

-lo siento Darién, salió hace un momento con un amigo, ¿gustas dejarle algún recado?

-no, gracias, disculpe, no sabe si Serena trae su celular?

-si, su amiga Mina le ha estado llamando toda la mañana, Porque la pregunta?

- la he estado llamando y no contesta.

-elhhhh, ummmmm, probablemente no lo trae... supongo.

-le podría decir k me llame en cuanto llegue, disculpe la molestia y gracias.

-No hay problema, en cuanto la vea le aviso, hasta luego. Responde mama Ikuko y moviendo la cabeza cuelga el teléfono y se dirige hacia una habitación y llama a la puerta antes de entrar y ver a la chica rubia recostada con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Serena, te volvió a llamar tu amigo, al oír esto la rubia levanta por un momento la cabeza pero la deja caer inmediatamente y la hunde mas entre la almohada, mama Ikuko se sienta a su lado en la cama y le dice con voz suave, ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad?, no se lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero cualquier persona se merece una oportunidad, pudiera ser que las cosas no sean como tu las piensas, de repente eres un poco impulsiva y eso te puede llevar a conclusiones equivocadas, y la rubia no contesta, al ver esto mama Ikuko le da una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza y le dice: solo piénsalo hija, mejor arrepiéntete de dar una oportunidad que de nunca haberla dado. Y se para de la cama y sale del cuarto acompañada del sonido de un celular que empieza a sonar una y otra vez, la rubia levanta la cabeza, ve el identificador y lo mete debajo de su cama mientras el celular sigue mostrando en la pantalla un nombre: Darién

En otro lugar.

Darien baja el teléfono un momento, suspira y aprieta el botón de remarcado, atento al sonido pero solo oye como después de mucho sonar lo manda al buzón, una vez mas vuelve a suspirar y agacha la cabeza derrotado, se dirige hacia la ventana y solo se pregunta ¿por k no contestas?, ¿tan mal te he tratado que a la primera dudas?, ¿qué mas tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿qué mas?, se queda pensativo un momento y marca otra vez, otra vez salta el buzón de voz, y en gesto de frustración avienta el teléfono que cruza media sala y cae sobre el sofá, con paso lento se dirige al sofá y se deja caer en el mirando al techo, así permanece un buen rato hasta que toma el teléfono otra vez y empieza a marcar, solo que esta vez si le contesta una voz levemente enfadada lo cual le sorprende, pero no le importa, tiene cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

-Disculpa que te moleste, ¿estas ocupada? Y guarda silencio mientras escucha la respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Y responde inmediatamente

-Necesito hablar contigo, donde puedo verte?, si no puedes en este momento, mas tarde.

-No, me gustaría que fuera en un sitio mas privado, lo que quiero hablar contigo no me gustaría que lo escuchara nadie mas.

-Bien, interrumpe Darién, llego allá en media hora, cuelga el teléfono y rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta y de camino toma las llaves del coche.

Al otro lado de la línea una mujer de cabello rubio cuelga pensativa y empieza a pensar mentalmente sus opciones.

Mas tarde dos personas se encuentran sentadas en una sala, las dos personas se notan incomodas, pero por muy diferentes razones, después de un tenso silencio él empieza a hablar

Necesito que me des tu opinión Haruka

se oye la respuesta con leve tono frió e irónico.- Que te hace pensar que yo te puedo ayudar, porque no recurres a tus amigas, si las conoces de mas tiempo y eres mas cercano a ellas

Darién no nota la indirecta sobre Ángel y contesta

-Se que a ellas las conozco de mas tiempo pero no se si sea posible con ellas

- Insinúas que tu futura guardia personal no tiene la capacidad suficiente para atender tus deseos replica con el mismo tono irónico.

-No, responde firme Darién, es solo que no han adquirido la madurez suficiente. Mina haría un drama, Amy solo se ruborizaría, Rei me golpearía y es muy probable que Lita cuente con la fuerza para ayudarla a hacerlo

Una gota de sudor corre por la cabeza de Haruka al imaginar la muy probable escena

- supongo que te puedo ayudar en algo, pero antes, porque yo? Por que no Michiru o Setsuna?

-Pienso que Setsuna es muy fria, no se si realmente lo sea pero lo parece y Michiru es delicada.

-pero fuerte y leal.

-No lo niego, pero tu serias capaz de analizar las cosas mas fríamente y hacer lo necesario en caso de necesitarlo.

-De que se supone que estamos hablando? De combate o de asuntos del corazón?

-De los dos.

Ante la respuesta Haruka se inclina hacia Darién y mostrando un amplio interés pregunta -¿estamos hablando de cabeza de bombón?

-Si

Y regresando al tono irónico responde: que la princesa tenga que pelear con tu "amiguita" por ti no me parece que sea cuestión mía, y mucho menos de una sailor. Aunque claro, Sailor Moon no tiene punto de comparación y la batalla ya estaría decidida ¿ o no?

Explotando Darién levanta la voz visiblemente molesto, ¿qué diablos tengo que hacer para ganarme su confianza?, ponerme de rodillas ante de ella, lo haría, si me contestara el maldito teléfono.

-Pero por teléfono no valdría la pena, replica en tono burlón Haruka

-Que te hace pensar que no la he buscado, ya fui al templo, a casa de Lita y de Mina y simplemente no aparece, como puede ser que un malentendido llegue tan lejos dice con voz decepcionada.

-No se si sea realmente un malentendido, pero de que le dolió a la princesa le dolió y tu tienes la culpa de ello.

-Yo se que tengo la culpa y al oír esto Haruka arquea una ceja en señal de interrogación.

Y Darién le dice al ver ese gesto no, YO no le hice nada a esa niña, o quizás ese sea el problema, que no importe cuanto ame a Serena ella sigue siendo una niña.

-Y hasta ahora te molesta?, interroga Haruka enfadada.

-Basta, no es eso. No es su edad, no de mi parte pero si la mía.

-Perdona que te interrumpa pero no te entiendo nada

-En los últimos días me he cuestionado si Serena y yo realmente debemos estar juntos.

-Deja ver si entiendo, tu y ella se pelean y tu cuestionas si deben seguir, no se de tu lado pero desde donde yo lo veo se ve bastante mal.

-Darién suspira resignado y contesta: no se que pensar. Yo la amo con todo mi corazón pero no dejo de preguntarme si solo esta junto a mí porque ese "debe ser su destino" pregúntate si ese "destino" no existiera ¿ella realmente me amaría?

-Ella te ama, el porque o como no interesa, te ama, grábatelo en tu cabeza. Responde con firmeza Haruka, aquí la cuestión seria si TÚ la amas tanto como ella a ti.

-Ya se lo dije a ese idiota y te lo digo a ti, no serias capaz de entender, cuanto me costo aceptar mi amor por ella, no por que no lo mereciera al contrario, por que ella tiene tanto que dar y no importa cuantas veces dé mi vida por ella lo haré mil veces si es necesario para demostrar todo lo que siento.

-¿y quien es el idiota? Pregunta Haruka rápidamente, Darién la ve sorprendido por la pregunta a lo que Haruka ruborizada dice: yo no estoy diciendo que seas tú, tú mencionaste un idiota, ¿de quien hablas?

-De Seiya

-si, concuerdo contigo, si lo es, pero si tu le haces caso también lo eres por oír a alguien que solo quiere quedarse con la princesa a como de lugar.

-y si te dijera que encontró una manera de probar que si ella y yo no hubiéramos compartido una vida pasada ella no estaría a mi lado en esta vida, que dirías?

-Dame una sola razón para que creas semejante estupidez, dice furiosa Haruka.

-El solo planteo una duda que estaba dormida en mí, y si realmente Serena no tuviera el pasado que tiene, y yo no lo compartiera que razón tendría una niña para andar con alguien mayor que ella.

-Y después de pasear su mirada por el cuerpo de Darién, Haruka traga saliva y contesta: no querrás que yo te de razones para andar contigo, que pretendes, que te diga que estas echo un cuero o que estas buenísimo y que que lindos ojos tienes o que... y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Darién mientras ella hablaba, enrojece violentamente, y tratando de cambiar la conversación dice, no divagues, carraspea, dime de que manicomio saco Seiya esa idea tan genial.

-Al principio pensé que era una locura, pero puede funcionar.

-Deja ver si entendí, tu estas dispuesto a darle el gusto al tarado ese y buscar la forma de separarte de Serena para probar que el tiene razón, dice una muy sorprendida Haruka

-Si

una sola palabra sale de los labios de Darién pero enfurece a Haruka que se levanta del sofá y le dice furiosa: quizás el idiota ese tenía razón y no la AMAS. Si yo tuviera la oportunidad nunca la dejaría ir, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensarlo, ni por un solo segundo.

-Lo se, responde Darién y también se para del sofá para seguir a Haruka que ya estaba en ese momento en medio de la habitación, por eso te elegí a ti, a mi no es a quien siguen, realmente es a ella, pero de todas, tu no solo darías la vida por ella, harías hasta lo imposible por que ella siguiera viva y feliz.

-Te equivocas, puede que al principio mi lealtad fuera solo hacia el pasado, pero tu te has ganado el valor y aprecio de todas, si no fuera así, créeme que no me importaría que tan príncipe fueras, igual te mandaba al diablo. Y mientras dice esto con su dedo le pica el pecho a Darién.

Darién le aparta suavemente la mano y con mirada tierna le dice: gracias, realmente aprecio tus palabras, pero no vine para eso, vine para pedirte que cuando yo no este cuides de Serena.

-Te vas de viaje otra vez? No creo que sea el mejor momento para irte a E.U pero tú sabrás si quieres perder a Serena. Y le da la espalda a Darién y se cruza de brazos.

-No voy a E,U. Pienso darle una oportunidad a Seiya

-Grandísimo idiota, igual te puedes quedar en Tokio a ver como te quitan a la novia, le dice furiosa Haruka al tiempo que se lanza al ataque e intenta golpearlo en el estomago, pero Darién reacciona rápidamente y esquiva el golpe, al tiempo que al vuelo toma de la mano a Haruka, la dobla sobre su propia espalda y con el otro brazo la aprisiona y la sujeta junto así fuertemente, se inclina y le susurra al oído.

-lo que no te he contado es como, y si aun no entiendes el por que te lo digo de una vez, la amo, y si su felicidad no esta junto a mi, que así sea, aunque la única parte que no me gusta, es que tengo que morir en el intento.


	5. Mi unica razon es ella

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap V**

**Mi razón es ella**

-Grandísimo idiota, igual te puedes quedar en Tokio a ver como te quitan a la novia, le dice furiosa Haruka al tiempo que se lanza al ataque e intenta golpearlo en el estomago, pero Darien reacciona rápidamente y esquiva el golpe, al tiempo que al vuelo toma de la mano a Haruka, la dobla sobre su propia espalda y con el otro brazo la aprisiona y la sujeta junto así fuertemente, se inclina y le susurra al oído.

-lo que no te he contado es como, y si aun no entiendes el por que, te lo digo de una vez, la amo, y si su felicidad no esta junto a mi, que así sea, aunque la única parte que no me gusta, es que tengo que morir en el intento.

La sorpresa y la desesperación se reflejan en la cara de Haruka, quien empieza a luchar por soltarse y mientras dice gritando:

-Eres un idiota un estúpido, un tarado, un... y la voz se le quiebra y aprieta fuertemente los labios mientras intenta no derramar las lagrimas de coraje que llenan sus ojos y sigue aprisionada por los brazos de Darién quien no dice nada, pero en su cara se puede ver una infinita tristeza.

-¿Porque después de tantas batallas donde hemos perdido tanto quieres sacrificarte por algo que no vale la pena? Pregunta pasado unos momentos Haruka con una voz llena de ira y dolor.

-Mi razón ya te la dije, contesta Darién con una aparente serenidad mientras lentamente suelta a Haruka y esta se separa de el y le sigue dando la espalda

-¿y que va a pasar con Tokio de cristal?, o acaso ya se te olvido cual es tu obligación como príncipe de la tierra? Que va a pasar con cabeza de bombón cuando tu no estés? Que va a pasar con el futuro de la tierra?

-es por eso que tengo que morir, como recordaras la tierra y yo estamos ligados así que si yo no estoy alguien tendrá que estar en mi lugar

-aparte de las ganas que tengo de matarte cual es la razón especifica por la cual tienes que morir?

Darién se acerca a Haruka y le toma suavemente por el hombro y la voltea hacia el, ella reacia obedece con la cabeza abajo, el sonríe melancólicamente al ver brillar las pestañas de la rubia con las lagrimas contenidas y le toma la cara entre las manos para verla a los ojos mientras dice con voz ronca

-Tu entre todas las sailor eres la que lleva la fuerza guiada con el corazón, y me siento profundamente honrado de haber combatido a tu lado, por favor entiende que esto no lo hago por gusto, por favor no llores, créeme que a mi la idea de perder a Serena me desgarra el alma pero si un simple incidente tambalea su confianza en mi me hace pensar que no soy digno de ella, que no he hecho lo suficiente para estar a su lado y ganarme su amor, y si Seiya tiene razón...

Al oír este nombre Haruka muestra fiereza en su mirada y abre la boca para pronunciar muy malas palabras, pero estas no llegan a salir pues Darien le pone suavemente un dedo en la boca y continua

-Si, lo se, yo también lo odio, pero de alguna forma él solo llego en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada, como yo. Serena tiene una vitalidad y un amor inmenso para todos y aun es muy pequeña comparada conmigo, cuando yo la conocí ella era una niña sin preocupaciones, el recuerdo del pasado la hizo madurar muy rápidamente a mi lado y me dio la oportunidad de disfrutar de todo lo que ella es, pero si yo no hubiera aparecido quizás ella no estaría pensando ahorita en un futuro lleno de responsabilidades y seria una chica mas con las preocupaciones propias de la edad, que ropa ponerse o levantarse temprano para llegar a clases, pasar el próximo examen, y quizás un novio mas de su edad que la comprendiera y fuera mas cariñoso con ella, que la acompañara a la escuela y compartieran el almuerzo en el descanso, todo lo que yo no puedo darle, no me malinterpretes no es falta de cariño hacia ella, por haber quedado huérfano siendo un niño fui criado por tutores y se preocuparon por mi, pero me falto el calor de hogar y no aprendí a demostrar lo que sentía y a ser tan abierto como Serena, y no importa cuanto amor sienta por ella, nunca cambiare lo suficiente para llegar a ser tan alegre y despreocupado como Seiya, siempre estaré pensando en trabajar y estudiar un poco mas para llegar a algo mas de lo que soy ahora, por que no importa lo que tenga, siempre sentiré que es poco para lo que ella se merece y si el es capaz de hacerla reír y que siga conservando ese aire de juvenil pureza, sinceramente no se me ocurre a alguien mejor para quedarse con ella.

Haruka aprieta los puños y los labios al mismo tiempo, Darién baja un poco la mirada para ver los puños de ella al sentir el movimiento y sonríe tristemente.

-Bueno, realmente mi primera opción eras tu, pero no creo que Michiru estuviera dispuesta a sacrificarse tanto por su princesa, además de que no se si Serena tenga una mente tan abierta en ese sentido.

Haruka enfadada da un paso a tras y se suelta de Darién quien continua hablando con la mirada puesta en los ojos de ella

-No, no es burla, por el contrario, si yo no supiera cuanto lugar ocupa Serena en tu corazón no te pediría esto, pero si se cuanto la amas, no se si de la misma forma que yo, pero la amas, así que te pido de corazón que me ayudes.

-Y pretendes que por amor te mate? Dice desafiante y aun al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, pretendo que por amor cuides a Serena en mi lugar cuando yo no este.

-Y no te has puesto a pensar en Serena?, ella no tiene voz o voto en esto? Que pasa si ella no quiere lo que tu quieres darle?.

-Por favor, no me pidas más explicaciones, ya no tengo mas, de corazón te digo que creo hacer lo correcto.

-aun te falta una, "el maravilloso plan de Seiya"

Darién toma aire y se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la pared de donde se recarga y empieza a hablar.

-Tu sabes que el cristal dorado esta ligado a Irusion y que este se mantiene gracias a los deseos y anhelos de todas las personas, este cristal no tiene la misma fuerza que el de plata que tiene Serena pero si se combina con las fuerzas de Irusion es muy posible que logremos mover el tiempo a un momento donde podamos cambiar el destino y Serena no tenga que estar ligada a mi.

-Para eso tendría que no conocerte, interviene rápidamente Haruka

-Si, así como el cristal no tiene la misma fuerza tiene la misma debilidad, si Serena lo usa en demasía expone su vida, si yo no hago el movimiento correcto o Irusion no tiene la fuerza suficiente no lo lograre, ni cambiar el destino ni ninguna otra cosa.

-Y que va a pasar con el cristal una vez que cambie el destino? y que te asegura que una vez que no estés cabeza de bombón realmente escoja a Seiya,? y tu?

-Por eso necesito también la fuerza de ese mundo, para que una vez que suceda el cristal quede intacto.

-Pero tu cuerpo no aguantara tanta fuerza.

Darién solo asiente con la cabeza y continua: ahí es donde entra el, antes de que yo desaparezca fisionare el cristal con el que posee Seiya, ya que mi poder es mas grande, tanto él como yo buscaremos la forma de fusionar los dos para que el se encargue.

-Pero y si su cuerpo no aguanta los dos morirán en vano.

-Tiene que aguantar, al parecer el cree tener la fuerza suficiente. Y la voluntad la tiene.

-Pero si se queda con tu cristal el de alguna forma se volvería tu, seria tu esencia en el cuerpo de el.

-No, el no desplegara la fuerza del cristal, así que seguiría siendo el y si la teoría es correcta es muy probable que Serena lo escoja a el como pareja.

-Y si no, y si todo lo que haces no sirve, que?

Darién recarga con gesto cansado su cabeza en la pared, cierra los ojos y guarda silencio un momento antes de contestar:

-Tengo que creer que lo que estoy haciendo servirá, no quiero separarme de ella, no quiero estar sin ella, no recuerdo un solo momento de mi vida que haya sido feliz sin ella a mi lado, pero no quiero volver a acusarle el dolor que esta sintiendo ahora, no quiero que siga llorando todas las noches o que deje de comer. Y sin abrir los ojos continua, se que estas sorprendida, pero además de lanzar rositas como el príncipe de la tierra tengo la capacidad de conectarme con este planeta y que me transmita los sentimientos de alguien, así que no quiero verla triste, ya no, y traga saliva mientras una la lagrima corre por su cara, la cual se limpia rápidamente y sonríe valientemente a Haruka, ahora me entiendes?

Ella no contesta, no puede, aun permanece parada pero una de sus manos tapa su boca mientras por sus mejillas corren silenciosas lágrimas. Darién se acerca, le toma la cara con una mano y con la otra le limpia las lagrimas,

-todo va a salir bien, cuídala mucho por favor,

y le da un suave beso en la frente, los ojos de Haruka se abren a un mas y su llanto se vuelve mas fuerte al sentir otras lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, es el llanto de Darién que empieza a correr silencioso mientras deja que Haruka lo abraze. Y ahora ella sabe que no necesita tener ningún poder especial para sentir el dolor y sufrimiento que corre por el cuerpo de Darién.

Horas mas tarde….

Un convertible amarillo avanza a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio y adentro va Haruka mientras recuerda la última escena en el departamento.

-Haruka, te prohíbo que le cuentes nada a Serena ni a nadie y no es un favor, es la ultima orden que te doy como príncipe de la tierra, ¿entendido?

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y ve salir del departamento a Darién quien volvió a su habitual serenidad que no deja ver la tormenta que se desata en su interior. Haruka golpea con fuerza el volante y pisa a fondo el acelerador mientras piensa:" te prometí no contarle nada, lo que no te prometí es hacer que ella te haga cambiar de opinión".

Mas tarde en casa de Serena:

Serena se encuentra recostada en la cama y escucha una la voz que grita dulcemente

-Serena te buscan.

La rubia suspira enfadada y grita

-No estoy mamá. Diles que hoy no amanecí aquí

-creo que para que te crean eso no deberías hacer tanto ruido cabeza de bombón, dice Haruka que se encuentra parada en la puerta de la habitación, Serena al verla emite una risita nerviosa, pero inmediatamente regresa a la pose enfadada

-que haces aquí?, dije que no estaba, así que no estoy, hum. y se sienta en la cama y se cruza de brazos volteando la cabeza para el otro lado.

-Vamos preciosa, no tendrías ni 5 minutos para mi?

-Si vienes a hablarme de ese pesado de Darien no, y continua en la pose.

Por un segundo la cara de Haruka refleja una tremenda preocupación pero disimula perfectamente.

-que te hace pensar que vengo precisamente a eso? No puedo simplemente sentirme un poco sola y querer platicar con las amigas?

-El mundialmente famoso corredor de formula 1 con cientos de admiradoras, ja, y además tienes a Michiru, no te c r e o.

A lo cual Haruka suspira teatralmente y dice, ahh, mi sirena me ha abandonado para recorrer Inglaterra en una gira, así que, ¿aceptas acompañarme por un helado?

Serena empieza a mover la cabeza negativamente pero en su mente se dibuja una gran copa de helado bañado en chocolate con cereza en la punta,

-Y puedes pedir también una malteada, ¿qué dices?

Serena la mira desconfiada un momento pero puede mas su gusto por los dulces y dice:

-Esta bien, pero promete que no me hablaras de Darién.

-Esta bien, te prometo que no iremos a ver a Darién

Serena la mira confundida tratando de recordar lo que dijo pero Haruka ya no esta en la puerta y solo oye su voz que dice:

-Si te tardas mas no te invito la malteada, en el acto se baja de la cama y echa a correr detrás de Haruka que ya la espera en la puerta.

Mas tarde en la cafetería Crown

-Una malteada, un helado doble de chocolate con jarabe, un panquecito y una rebanada de pastel por favor Unazaki.

La pelirroja no se inmuta al tomar el pedido de Serena, ya que al ser cliente habitual, sabe la pasión por los dulces de Serena, y se dirige a Haruka quien se encuentra con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, ¿y tu que vas a pedir?

-Solo un café, gracias. Y acto seguido pregunta a Serena

-¿Dime cabeza de bombón, que te he hecho para que no quieras hablar conmigo?

-umm, si tu no lo sabes no te lo voy a decir. Y se vuelve a cruzar de brazos.

-Vamos bombón, cuéntame y te invito a los videojuegos.

-Uuummm, esta bien, te lo diré, pero no creas que es por que me lleves a los videojuegos, aun que están estrenando uno buenísimo de sailor v que..

-Bombón

-Te fui a buscar en la mañana,

- Que raro no te vi,

-No entre, por que cuando iba a llegar vi a alguien que no quería ver

- Si te refieres a ..

Serena interrumpe enfadada y le dice:

-No me interesa, y al instante sus ojos se vuelven grandes y llorosos y empieza a morder su servilleta para decir con voz lastimera, -Haruka como puede que no comprendas mi dolor, soy una pobre princesa traicionada y tu no me apoyas, buaaaa.

Haruka retrocede en el asiento con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza y en ese momento suena su celular y se levanta aliviada de poder escapar de la escena.

-Hola, dice una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea

-Michiru

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Si tu no estas aquí no hay nada que interrumpir

-Ah, y si estuviera?

-tendría que ponerme creativa.

- Ji ji, solo te hablaba para ver como va todo

-Bien, todo sigue igual

-Todavía siguen peleados el príncipe y la princesa?

-te lo contare todo en cuanto pueda

-ok, cuídate por favor.

-Tu también

y cuelga el teléfono pero al dar la media vuelta se tropieza con una chica que va entrando a la cafetería y para evitar que se caiga la toma por la cintura al tiempo que dice

-Disculpe no la vi.

A lo que la chica contesta enojada

-Que le pasa, fíjese por donde ca... pero al ver a Haruka que vestía su acostumbrado traje cambia de actitud inmediatamente y se recarga en ella mientras dice:

-Lo siento, fue culpa mía, es k me estoy mareando, agárreme por favor, y aprovecha para colgarse del cuello de Haruka,

-¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ¡ grita Serena y le da un tremendo jalón a la chica que cae sentada y Haruka solo la ve sorprendida y se inclina para darle la mano pero esta es apartada de un golpe por Serena

-como te atreves a ayudar a esa tipa, es una resbalosa, una víbora, una destroza hogares.

-Calma cabeza de bombón solo se tropezó conmigo

-Aaahhhggg, esa es la tipa que estaba trepada en Darien

La chica en el suelo le contesta:

-Pero si es la hermanita tontita de Darien, que paso niñita,¿ que todavía no entiendes que los hombres mayores son mucho para ti? Y dirige una mirada lastimera a Haruka al tiempo que le dice" ves como yo no hice nada, ella me ataco sin razón, por favor ayúdame"

-Creo que por el momento estas donde debes estar,

le contesta Haruka y se da la vuelta solo para ver como Serena desaparece por la puerta de la cafetería y esta a punto de seguirla pero se voltea para atajar el puño de Ángel que se dirigía a su espalda y le aprieta fuerte el brazo mientras le dice

-tientas demasiado a tu suerte, dame solo una razón para que te cobre cada una de las lagrimas de la princesa.

Ángel con voz de puchero -te atreverías a atacarme?, si solo soy una indefensa mujer.

Haruka la mira fijamente al tiempo que le dice fría y mordazmente.

-Hay algunas que deberían llevar otro nombre y se me ocurren algunos para ti.

La chica se suelta de un jalón disgustada y se aleja mientras le dice:

-Bah, tu no estas tan guapo.

Haruka se dirige rápidamente a la salida pero Serena ya no se ve por ninguna parte.

En una calle cercana Serena se encuentra parada en el puente peatonal viendo el tráfico cuando de repente una figura alta se para junto a ella.

-Ya deja de seguirme Haruka, ya te dije que no quería hablar de Darién.

-Hola Serena

-ah, hola Andrew, no te había visto.

-Tiene rato que no vas a los videos, ¿sigues enojada con Darién?

-Eso es algo que no te importa. Contesta enojada Serena, Andrew solo sonríe un poco y continua

-me contaron lo que paso el otro día en la biblioteca

-pues yo no tuve la culpa, la culpa la tuvo su "amiguita" de Darién

-te creo, ella ya lleva rato tras de Darién, dice el asintiendo con la cabeza

-o sea que yo tenia razón, dice Serena con mirada asesina en los ojos.

-Calma, tenias razón solo en lo que respecta a ella, Darién mas de una vez le ha pedido que lo deje en paz, pero ella pone su cara triste y ya sabes que el a veces se pasa de caballeroso.

-¿Entonces porque estaban juntos ese día si el no la soporta?

-El maestro le pidió a Darién que dirigiera el grupo de estudios por que van muy rezagados y él no se pudo negar.

-Ummm, hablas a si por que eres su amigo.

Andrew con una risita nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza le dice, bueno un poco, pero por lo que conozco a Darién el no es ese tipo de persona, ¿no crees que deberías hablar con él?

Serena no contesta y solo mira el tráfico.

-vamos Serena, se esta haciendo noche, te acompaño a tu casa.

- hay Andrew, no se que pensar.

- eso solo tu lo sabes, vamos te dejo de camino a tu casa.

Al mismo tiempo enfrente de la casa de Serena se para una moto azul y el chico que la conduce se quita lentamente el casco y ve a alguien salir de la casa, entrecierra los ojos al ver quien es y lo ve fijamente, el otro chico lo ve y le habla sonriente

-hola Darién, vienes a ver a Bombón.

-Seiya, contesta secamente Darién

- creo que no te va a atender

-puedo preguntar porque?

-es que acabamos de regresar de una cita y ella esta muy cansada, así que no creo que te quiera ver.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mil gracias a quienes leen esta historia y muchísimas mas a quienes dejaron mensajito, besos a todos y aunque tardísimo un feliz año a todos.

Usakochiba01


	6. Manipulando el destino

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap VI**

**Manipulando el destino**

hola Darién, ¿vienes a ver a Bombón.?

-Seiya, contesta secamente Darién

- creo que no te va a atender

-puedo preguntar porque?

-es que acabamos de regresar de una cita y ella esta muy cansada, así que no creo que te quiera ver.

Darién no dice nada, solo lo mira fijamente y sus manos aprietan fuerte el manubrio de la moto mientras Seiya continua hablando.

-Estuvimos platicando toda la tarde, precisamente de ti y ella me decía que estaba muy apenada contigo, que no sabia como decirte que quiere terminar contigo ya sabes por lo del destino y del futuro y cosas así.

Darién sin decir palabra aun se baja de la moto y se para enfrente de Seiya quien queda unos centímetros mas bajo que el, lo cual lo desconcierta un poco pero su mirada se fija en un sobre que sobresale por el bolsillo de Darien.

¿-Es eso una carta para Serena?

Darién solo aprieta los labios y sigue sin contestarle.

-te advierto que si tocas te van a decir que no esta, que salió hace rato con una amiga que vino por ella, lo se por que yo estaba junto a su mamá cuando le pidió que dijera eso por si venias.

-No necesito que me digas que hacer, yo puedo decidirlo solo. Contesta fríamente Darién y su mirada se fija en la puerta de la casa, empieza a caminar hacia la casa pero titubea cosa que aprovecha Seiya para seguir hablando.

-Y sobre lo que te comente,¿ ya tomaste una decisión? Ya ha pasado una semana y no tengo tu respuesta.¿ o es que te da miedo? Dice la ultima frase en tono burlón.

-Mañana a las 8:00 a.m. en el parque Juban. Contesta Darién

-Ma-mañana, es día de escuela, ¿no tienes que ir a la universidad? Titubea al contestar Seiya

-después de esto no voy a estar así que no me preocupa, y te preocupa un día de escuela?, le dice al tiempo que arquea una ceja, yo pensé que tu mayor preocupación era Serena ¿o es que te da miedo?

-No, contesta enfurecido Seiya, ahora que se que tengo a Serena de mi lado no me interesa nada mas, así que por mi puedes entregarle tu dichosa carta, después de mañana no serás ni un recuerdo para ella.

-Lo se, pero prometí hacerlo

-A quien se lo prometiste, ¿al hada de los dientes? O al ratón de los sueños?.

Al instante una rosa roja vuela y Seiya hace un movimiento rápido para esquivarla, pero no lo suficiente pues la rosa le ha dejado un rastro de sangre marcado en el cuello y en la mano pues ha utilizado esta para detenerla.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?

-Que hayas ganado la batalla no significa que seas tan presuntuoso y empieza a madurar pues estas a punto de adquirir mas responsabilidades de las que nunca has tenido, y tendrás que estar preparado para gobernar, así que ve madurando.

-Y la maldita rosa que, reclama enfurecido Seiya

-Yo se que Serena no se acordara de mi, pero tu sí, así que te lo dejo de recuerdo para que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Te las haré pagar, e inmediatamente mete la mano en la bolsa del saco para tomar el broche de transformación pero en ese momento se abre la puerta de la casa de Serena y sale Shingo, el hermano menor de Serena, y se dirige hacia ellos.

-Seiya, pensé que ya te habías ido.

-No pequeño, y se dirige hacia el y le revolotea el pelo con una mano mientras dice: me encontré con un viejo amigo y estaba platicando con el. ¿Por cierto le podrías decir donde esta Serena?

-No esta, salió con una amiga hace rato y no a regresado, dice Shingo dirigiéndose a Darien, oye ¿tu no eres el amigo Serena que va a la universidad?

Seiya deja de acariciarle el cabello y contesta por Darién,

Si lo es, pero ya se va y yo también, nos vemos. Y se despide mientras camina alejándose de la casa. Shingo se le queda mirando a Darién que continua parado y le dirige su mirada de hermano celoso

-Y tu, no te ibas?

Darién lo ve un momento y se agacha para estar a su altura y le dice:

-Te puedo pedir un favor?

Shingo lo sigue viendo con mirada de hermano celoso pero algo en los ojos de Darien le hace variar un poco el tono de su voz

-de que se trata.

-le podrías entregar esto a Serena cuando la veas por favor, y le tiende la carta.

Shingo abre los ojos de sorpresa por que al recibir la carta una rosa roja aparece encima de esta.

-¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Es un truco

-me lo enseñarás algún día?

Darién no contesta, solo sonríe. Y se oye al fondo la voz de mamá Ikuko que grita:

Shingo, donde estas, ya ven a dormir.

Ya voy mamá, corre hacia la puerta y antes de entrar se voltea y le dice a Darién

Yo me encargare. Y se mete corriendo a la casa

Gracias, dice por lo bajo Darién mientras se queda viendo la ventana del cuarto de Serena.

El convertible amarillo se detiene junto a la casa y Haruka al verlo le grita

-Darien,

El voltea un poco perdido en sus pensamientos pero al verla recobra la compostura

-¿Asegurándote que cumpla la promesa o viendo a Serena? pregunta a Haruka, si te prometí que le haría saber lo que siento antes de hacer el cambio con Seiya lo cumpliré sin que me vigiles.

-Ya hablaste con ella?

-No esta.

Y los dos voltean hacia la casa al ver una luz encenderse en el cuarto de Serena.

- O al menos eso me dijeron. Termina la frase Darién casi para si.

Los dos guardan silencio mientras Darien se sube a la moto y antes de ponerse el casco le dice a Haruka.

-Mañana a las 08:00 en el parque Juban.

-Tan pronto? Pero aun no has hablado con Serena.

-La decisión esta tomada

-Pero me prometiste que..

-Te prometí hacérselo saber y cumplí, le mande una carta.

Haruka quiere decir algo, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de Darien solo le dice:

-Hace rato no traías el coche?

-Si, pero la moto me relaja mas.

-Si, a mi me pasa lo mismo

-¿Que vas a hacer esta noche?

-¿Un ultimo deseo?

-Siempre he querido saber si una moto le puede ganar a un deportivo ¿qué dices? Se pone el casco y arranca a una gran velocidad.

Haruka echa un ultimo vistazo a la casa de Serena y arranca con un fuerte rechinido de llantas para seguir a Darién mientras piensa:

- Michiru tiene razón, correr no resuelve nada, y acelera a fondo siguiendo a Darien.

Adentro de la casa.

-Shingo, ¿qué haces adentro del cuarto de tu hermana? Sabes que a ella no le gusta que entres cuando no esta.

-Lo se mamá, pero quería dejarle algo

-Mamá Ikuko voltea hacia el escritorio donde se veía la carta y la rosa y le pregunta:

-¿Quien te la dio?, ¿el chico que se paso la tarde jugando videojuegos contigo?

-No, su otro amigo, el que hace enojar a papá.

Mama Ikuko sonríe al recordar la escena que hizo papá Kenji al conocer a Darién.

-¿Darién?

-si.

-Esperemos que por fin tu hermana vuelva a sonreír, anda vamos, te acompaño a la cama.

Mamá, yo ya soy grande así que puedo esperar a que Serena regrese a la casa.

Para mi siempre serás mi pequeño y tu hermana ya aviso que viene en camino, dice mientras lo saca del cuarto y apaga la luz.

Al día siguiente….

-¡Serena levántate que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!

-MAMÁ por k no me levantaste antes, voy a llegar tarde, dice Serena mientras baja corriendo las escaleras terminándose de poner la blusa.

-Yo no te dije que llegaras tan tarde anoche, y a donde te metiste?

-Estaba en casa de Unazaki y Andrew (dice mientras recuerda como ayer estaba por llegar a su casa pero al ver llegar la moto de Darien le pidió a Andrew que fueran mejor a su casa a ver a su hermana.)

No vas a desayunar? Pregunta mamá Ikuko desde la cocina al ver a Serena dirigirse a la puerta.

No, ya se me hizo tardisimo dice mientras mordisquea una tostada y cierra de golpe la puerta.

Cabeza de chorlito espera - grita Shingo y corre a alcanzarla

Que te pasa?, no ves que llego tarde, déjame en paz.

Shingo esta a punto de darse la vuelta cuando recuerda a Darien y le dice

Tonta, a que no revisaste tu escritorio anoche,

Y eso a ti que te importa?

Te dejaron esto y le avienta la carta con la rosa la cual intenta Serena atrapar en una mano la rosa y en otra la carta y no perder la tostada en el intento.

Shingo, me arruinas el desayuno!, ¿de quien es esto?

Ayer te lo dejaron mientras no estabas cabeza de chorlito. Y se da la media vuelta para regresar a la casa.

Serena al ver la rosa inmediatamente sabe que es de Darien y la avienta en su mochila enfadada, pero un segundo después la saca y la mete con cuidado en un libro, ve la carta y esta a punto de romperla pero cambia de opinión.

Umm, no se si deba leerla, Darien se porto muy mal conmigo piensa mientras ve el sobre, pero recuerda la conversación de Andrew y las palabras de su mamá sobre dar una oportunidad y mientras camina abre la carta y empieza a leer.

**_Sabes que te necesito..._**

Al mismo tiempo en el parque Juban se encuentra Darien sentado en la banca donde esperaba a Serena la vez anterior viendo hacia el camino por donde ella llego y esperando quizás que ella aparezca, sabe que es una locura por que no sabe de la cita pero aun así una parte de el le gustaría, agacha la cabeza sumido en sus pensamientos y de repente una sombra lo tapa, se niega a alzar la cabeza y al mismo tiempo muere por hacerlo hasta que oye la voz

-Darien

compone su semblante, respira profundo y alza la cara al mismo tiempo que se para de la banca y saluda a Haruka con un:

-¿que haces aquí?

-Buenos días a ti también.

-Lo siento, buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Acompañandote

-Gracias, pero no es necesario.

-¿Aun piensa hacerlo?

-Si

-¿y Serena?

-Le deje la carta anoche, ya la debió de haberla leído y si no tengo una respuesta de ella significa que no le importa y según Seiya ya se decidió por el.

-Y tu le crees a ese estúpido?

-Buenos días. Se oye la voz de Seiya que va llegando

-Hablando del rey de roma, es el saludo de Haruka

-Que, ¿necesitas guardaespaldas? Lo dice mientras mira a Haruka

-necesita que le revisen la cabeza. Dice ásperamente esta.

Darien solo ve a Haruka fijamente y esta guarda silencio pero en su mirada se puede leer que esto no le gusta nada.

-Estas listo? Pregunta Darien a Seiya

-Si, dice firmemente Seiya y suaviza la voz para continuar: te prometo que la voy a cuidar con toda mi alma

-Así lo espero.

**_Sabes que te necesito..._**

**_que no solo eres parte de mi vida, eres mi vida entera,_**

**_que me haces falta aunque a veces no te lo diga,_**

**_que te amo aunque parezca no demostrarlo,_**

**_que me haces muy feliz aun cuando mi rostro no lo delate así,_**

**_que estas en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos._**

Darién y Seiya están parados frente a frente, Haruka se encuentra dos pasos atrás de Darién a pesar de que Seiya no quiere que este ahí pero se a negado en firme a moverse.

-Hasta el último segundo es el príncipe de la tierra y yo no lo voy a dejar solo

y con esta frase se ha plantado firme, Darién solo sonríe en agradecimiento

-Aprecio tu lealtad pero recuerda que pronto el no será mas tu príncipe replica Seiya.

Haruka da un paso hacia él, pero el brazo extendido de Darién le marca el alto, Haruka solo aprieta los puños y permanece detrás de él.

Los dos se ven fijamente, Darién con la mirada pregunta si esta listo. Seiya mueve la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

Darién separa un poco los pies, cierra los ojos y un circulo de chispas doradas lo empieza a rodear de los pies hacia la cabeza dejando mostrar la armadura del príncipe con su capa.

Seiya solo lo observa, sabe que no debe transformarse para conservar la condición de hombre, pero un leve temblor, casi invisible recorre su piel.

Darién abre un poco los brazos con las palmas abiertas, continua con los ojos cerrados pero sus brazos se acercan a su pecho lentamente, un resplandor empieza a salir de el, poco a poco el cristal dorado brota de su pecho y queda entre sus manos, Darién lo extiende hacia delante mientras el resplandor crece a cada momento.

**_Ciertamente, habrá ocasiones en que no demuestre muchas cosas, sin embargo, no quiere decir que mis sentimientos por tí hayan cambiado, al contrario, el tiempo (pero sobre todo tu), me han permitido fortalecer todo aquello que desde el inicio siento por ti._**

Una fina capa de sudor cubre la frente de Seiya pero con mirada resuelta realiza el mismo movimiento de Darién dejando ver una semilla estelar con brillos rojos. Pasa saliva con un poco de esfuerzo, sabe que el momento que viene es decisivo, si no logran completar la fusión no habrá mañana para el.

El príncipe de la tierra abre lentamente los ojos y Seiya se sorprende por la profundidad de la mirada que pareciera contener todo el azul de los mares de la tierra. Por un segundo titubea pero recuerda la sonrisa de Serena y el titubeo desaparece.

El viento se arremolina junto al cuerpo de príncipe sin tocarlo como creando una barrera, el alza un poco mas los brazos y el cristal destella todavía mas si es posible mientras el remolino se hace mas fuerte, poco a poco abre los brazos dejando que el cristal frote libremente enfrente de el,

_**Que si, en ocasiones me desesperas, pues si, es verdad, y también en ocasiones te lo he dicho, pues... que mal plan, pero no lo digo por ofenderte o molestarte, es para que lo sepas, y no te comportes así, se que también puedo ser molesto y cuando me lo dices, pues a veces no me cae el veinte, pero con el tiempo te aseguro que si.**_

**Haruka solo observa el poder que irradia y piensa que es muy parecido al del cristal de Serena, ¿Cómo es posible que no se diera cuentas antes de ese poder? Y a su mente van llegando recuerdos de cómo cada vez que Sailor Moon necesitaba mas poder para atacar, la presencia de Tuxedo Mask le brindaba ese poder para complementar el suyo y era precisamente el quien era la guía y la esperanza de Serena, ¿que es lo que va a pasar ahora que el no este?**

** _ciertamente hay cosas que conocemos, o pensamos que conocemos del otro, ahora creo q no es así, que cambiamos, que hemos madurado mucho y que de cierta manera sabemos lo que queremos (aunque no lo demostremos). No es poco, ciertamente, sin embargo, es un tiempo en el cual he disfrutado de cada momento agradable que hemos tenido, y también he sufrido contigo algunas cosas no tan agradables, sin embargo, asi es la vida, asi son nuestras vidas y de una u otra forma hemos logrado sobrellevarlas._**

Darién tensa los músculos, no esta acostumbrado a sacar todo el poder del cristal dorado y mucho menos que Serena no este a su lado para tomar un poco de ese poder, su corazón empieza a latir un poco mas despacio, recordando cada uno de los momentos con Serena, sus citas, sus peleas como pareja, sus muertes como príncipes y sus batallas como defensores del amor y la justicia, su corazón sigue bajando el ritmo, sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo, así que es ahora o nunca, y empieza a mover el cristal hacia el de Seiya, el cual es rápidamente opacado por el brillo del cristal dorado mientras Seiya empieza a palidecer cada vez mas.

**_Sabes... TE AMO, y no me da pena decírtelo, ni escribirlo, TE AMO, y quisiera decírtelo más seguido, no con palabras, tan solo decírtelo para que lo recuerdes, para que lo sepas... para que tomes en cuenta que me tienes a tus pies, para que cada día, cada momento, sepas que hay alguien que te AMA, alguien que CREE en ti, alguien que CONFIA en lo que tenemos y que quiere, a tu lado, hacer su vida más feliz._**

Poco a poco los dos cristales se vuelven uno, es notoria la perdida de fuerza en Seiya no tanto en Darién pero su corazón continua bajando el ritmo, le esta faltando tiempo, falta invocar a Irusion para sellar el cristal en Seiya quien continua debilitándose pero en su mirada se nota que no esta dispuesto a dejarse vencer, por un segundo piensa que seria mas fácil dejar que el cristal absorba a Seiya, solo por un segundo, pero sabe que no seria capaz de hacer eso, no si Serena va a sufrir por Seiya, así que reúne todas las fuerzas, cierra los ojos y astralmente se traslada a Irusion para llegar a la torre de meditación, Elios voltea sorprendido al verlo llegar y solo murmura "Príncipe", Darién solo sonríe y toca la torre y al instante una columna dorada brota de esta y la imagen de Darién desaparece de la vista de Elios quien se pregunta si es un espejismo, pero al ver la columna sabe que no.

**_Siento mucho no decirte tan seguido que TE AMO, pero creeme, cada vez que te veo, mis ojos te lo gritan y mis labios... mis labios ya los has sentido demostrarte cuanto TE AMO._**

Haruka ve como una bola de luz dorada empieza a nacer de las dos semillas y va creciendo hasta cubrir a los dos, pero dejando ver como el cuerpo de Darien empieza a caer de rodillas al tiempo que va perdiendo la transformación de príncipe para quedar vestido de tuxedo kamen (sin el antifaz y el sombrero) dejando ver sobre la camisa un medallón colgando de una banda roja, la reconoce inmediatamente aun cuando nunca la ha visto, es la insignia de la familia real de la tierra, Haruka no aguanta mas y trata de cruzar la barrera, pero la rebota automáticamente causándole heridas en el cuerpo, Seiya nota el movimiento y levantando solamente la mano hacia ella la bota a tres metros de distancia, ahora Darién esta completamente de rodillas enfrente de Seiya, Haruka se para a pesar de las heridas y empieza a correr hacia ellos hasta topar nuevamente con la barrera pero lucha con todas sus fuerzas para cruzarla mientras ve como el cuerpo de Darién va cayendo, el uniforme de la sailor del viento aparece de repente y su frente brilla con el símbolo de su planeta regente, con el brillo como escudo logra atravesar la barrera y pararse entre los dos, Seiya la mira sin expresión alguna y le dice:

-Estas herida,

Haruka baja la vista y puede ver como su cuerpo presenta múltiples heridas que sangran, aun así toma posición de defensa frente a Seiya quien ahora no muestra debilidad alguna y ve como el cristal dorado empieza a entrar en el cuerpo de él mientras el de Darién se empieza a desvanecer

Ella también esta a punto de caer pero no cambia de postura, saca fuerzas de la nada y aparece la espada de uranus en la mano al tiempo que grita:

-"Espada de uranus, protege" y logra crear un campo de energía para cubrirla a ella y a Darién quien continua en el suelo.

El cristal ha entrado completamente ahora, sabe que la barrera no aguantara, el poder es demasiado, pronunciando con dificultad pregunta a Seiya

-¿Tiene que morir?, ya te dio lo que buscabas, ¡¿por que tiene que morir?!

-No, no necesariamente, pero es un lujo que no me puedo permitir .

contesta Seiya y levanta las dos manos, la barrera dorada empieza a expandirse cada vez mas rápido, Haruka suelta la espada la cual queda suspendida por un segundo, el cual aprovecha para cubrir el cuerpo de Darién con su cuerpo mientras solo murmura un nombre : Michiru

La barrera dorada suelta toda su energía y cubre el planeta por completo dejando ver por una milesima de segundo a Sailor Uranos abrazar el cuerpo de Darién y a Seiya que los ve triunfante.

**_Cuidate amor mio, cuidate mucho y recuerda... pase lo que pase... TE AMO!_**

****

Serena llega derrapando a la puerta de salón y se topa con Seiya quien viste el uniforme de la escuela,

-Ehh, cuidado bombón.

-ah, ah, ah, ya llego la maestra?, pregunta sin aire Serena,

-No, tienes suerte, aun no. Responde risueño Seiya y la jala hacia la banca,

- ven siéntate, Serena se sienta para recuperar el aire pero al sentir la mirada de Seiya voltea hacia el y le pregunta

-Que te pasa?, se te perdió algo?.

-No, a ti se te olvido algo.

-¡que! ¿La tarea?, ¿la tarea?, no, si la traje y el almuerzo también ¿Qué?

-Darme los buenos días bombón

Serena se ruboriza un poco y contesta apenada

-Tienes razón. Y se inclina hacia el mientras le dice:

-Buenos días amor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mil gracias a quienes leen esta historia y muchísimas más a quienes dejaron mensajito, besos a todos

Usakochiba01


	7. Una nueva vida

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap VII**

**Un nuevo lugar, una nueva vida**

Que te pasa?, se te perdió algo?.

No, a ti se te olvido algo.

¡que! ¿La tarea?, ¿la tarea?, no, si la traje y el almuerzo también ¿Qué?

Darme los buenos días bombón

Serena se ruboriza un poco y contesta apenada

Tienes razón. Y se inclina hacia el mientras le dice:

-Buenos días amor y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Chicos¡

-Hola Srita. Mizuno

-Hola Amy, que pasa

-Creo que no esta bien que andes haciendo esas cosas adentro del salón,

-Buena idea, vamos a la azotea bombón.

Dice mientras se para y jala a Serena de una mano

-NO, no dije que se fueran, dije que no se comportaran así adentro. Uff exclama mientras una mirada de leve enfado aparece en sus ojos.

-Calma Amy, Seiya solo estaba bromeando. Dice Serena tratando de aligerar un poco el momento

Amy dirige una mirada muy seria a Seiya mientras extiende su mano hacia ellos dos

-Que pasa? Pregunta desconcertada Serena

-Como presidenta de la clase estoy encargada de recoger los pases de permiso para la excursión a la Universidad

-Ahg, te dije que algo se me había olvidado

-Creo que eso te lo dije yo.

Serena se voltea a verlo con cara de enfado mientras Amy solo mueve negativamente la cabeza, Seiya se dirige tranquilamente a la mochila de Serena y la abre mientras le dice a Amy,

-No creo que lo haya olvidado, debe estar por algún lado y saca un papel doblado de en medio de dos libretas, ves, aquí lo tienes y lo extiende hacia Amy mientras saca otro de su bolsa del pantalón y también se lo da, y aquí tienes el mío.

-Con un movimiento de cabeza la chica de pelo azul le agradece y se dirige a otros compañeros mientras Serena mira de su mochila a Seiya y viceversa

-No recuerdo haberlo metido, ¿como lo sacaste?

-Sabia que se te iba a olvidar bombón, por eso fui con tu tía a que me lo firmara

-Y te lo firmo? Dice sorprendida Serena

-Si, Y mientras subiste a cambiarte lo metí en la mochila, sabia que no lo notarias.

afirma sonriente él pero en su cabeza recuerda el sermón que le dio la tía sobre que ayudar a Serena no significa hacerle las cosas, sino enseñarle a hacerse responsable.

- Woww, gracias, y se lanza a sus brazos pero una voz se deja oír y fuertemente

-Chicos

-Mizuno, ya te dije que si quieres...

-Joven Seiya, que haya ganado el concurso para el próximo ídolo de j-pop no le da derecho a comportarse así, le dice la voz a sus espaldas y el se voltea con Serena aun abrazándolo para ver a la maestra Mónica que se encuentra parada detrás de el, al verla los dos se sueltan y se dirigen rápidamente a sus asientos acompañados de las risitas de los demás alumnos.

-Buenos días chicos, les dice la maestra dirigiéndose a todo el grupo, antes de partir a la excursión al a Universidad les voy a presentar a dos alumnas nuevas que llegaron el día de hoy. Ellas son las señoritas Minako Aino y Lita Kino, por favor chicas preséntense:

La chica de pelo largo y rubio atado con un moño rojo se dirige con confianza a sus nuevos compañeros:

-Hola, mi nombre es Minako Aino pero me pueden llamar Mina, vengo de Inglaterra y mi sueño es ser una maravillosa cantante y hace un guiño muy coqueto mientras da un paso atrás, obviamente toda la población masculina del salón responde entusiasmada.

La otra chica, alta y de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta no se ve tan confiada, pero pronuncia con voz clara

-Mi nombre es Lita Kino, vengo de la provincia de Osumu y soy buena en básquetbol y cocina. Termina y da un paso atrás, esta vez la población masculina no responde tan entusiasmada pero se pueden oír cuchicheos por todo el salón.

-Bien, preparen todos sus almuerzos y diríjanse al autobús que se encuentra en el estacionamiento.

Todo el grupo hace el clásico desorden para salir pero Serena y Seiya son detenidos por Mina quien le da unos golpecitos en el hombro a el para llamar su atención.

-Hola, es cierto lo que escuche, que ganaste el concurso del próximo ídolo del j-pop

-Si, dice con gran orgullo Seiya

-Wow, que emoción y que va a pasar, vas a sacar un disco?

-Los productores van a juntar a los ganadores de otros dos concursos para formar un trio y después lanzar el disco.

-Seiyaaaa, se puede escuchar la voz de Serena que se nota muy celosa por la conversación y agarrandose del brazo de Seiya le dice a mina "dulcemente"

-Te presento a mi novio, Seiya Kou y yo soy el amor de su vida, Serena Tsukino

-Eh, hola a ti también dice Mina un poco nerviosa al notar la mirada de Serena.

Creo que ya se va el autobús dice la chica y se media vuelta para salir del salón

Ya en la universidad

Bien jóvenes, por favor diríjanse ordenadamente al auditorio para la conferencia de introducción. Y los estudiantes siguen a la maestra Mónica mientras platican animadamente pero en la entrada se quedan rezagados Serena y Seiya quien le insiste a esta para conocer la Universidad por su cuenta, la chica no se decide si entrar o no pero por estar perdida en sus pensamientos tropieza con un joven que se dirige al auditorio.

-Ouch, lo siento dice al tiempo que se soba la cabeza,

-¿Ustedes no son de la preparatoria que viene a la conferencia? le dice el joven dirigiéndose a los dos.

-Si, pero nosotros venimos con el grupo que le toca después, dice Seiya mientras jala a Serena para otro lado.

-¿otro grupo?, pensé que de su escuela solo venia un grupo,

-si, pero hubo cambio de planes, y empieza a caminar mas aprisa para alejarse de ahí

el joven se les queda viendo y se nota claramente que no les cree pero es llamado desde el auditorio para entrar.

-Darien, entra por favor, ya vamos a iniciar y te toca la apertura.

-Si Angel ya voy.

Seiya continua jalando a Serena hacia un pequeño grupo de árboles que se ve cerca y al llegar ahí se sientan dándole la espalda al auditorio tapados por un árbol, todo esto sin pronunciar una palabra.

-Seiya porque estas tan pensativo?

-Eh, lo siento bombón es que el tipo que estaba en la entrada lo recuerdo de algún lado pero no lo ubico.

-Umm, yo no creo que lo conozcas, el ya es universitario y nosotros somos todavía unos lindos adolescentes.

-Pero eres una adolescente lindísima , eso ni dudarlo y se acerca para darle un beso pero es interrumpido por Serena

-Oye que te paso en el cuello? Y en la mano? Ayer que te deje no lo tenias, acaso te caíste? Ah, ya se, te volviste a pelear con luna por el sillón verdad? Ya te dije que es el si...

Seiya solo se mira la palma de la mano sin escuchar a Serena que sigue hablando mientras ve la línea roja que cruza su mano y con la otra toca su cuello y siente un leve ardor, la herida se nota fresca pero el no recuerda habérsela echo, al instante un flashazo de una luz dorada pasa por su cabeza pero no logra identificarla.

-Seiya me estas oyendo?

-Eh, si bombón disculpa, es que trataba de hacer memoria,

-No te preocupes, yo te curo con un beso y toma su mano entre las suyas y le da un pequeño beso al instante los dos se separan de un salto pues al contacto con los labios de Serena la herida se a cerrado inmediatamente

-Ese poder se llama psicometría y es la capacidad de sentir las cosas al tocarlas y esta fuerza se puede comunicar para bien o para mal y se manifiesta en el aura.

Se escucha una voz femenina, los dos voltean hacia donde surge la voz y ven a una estudiante delgada, alta y con una hermosa cabellera negra que le llega un poco más debajo de la cintura con uniforme de una escuela de monjas.

-Disculpa que los interrumpa, mi nombre es Rai Hino y soy estudiante del colegio T-A supongo que ustedes también viene para las conferencias sobre las carreras.

Los dos solo atinan a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-¿Cuales son sus nombres?

Seiya parece despertar al fin y se levanta para ofrecerle la mano a la recién llegada

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y la hermosura que esta a mi lado se llama Serena Tsukino

-Hola, eres muy guapa dice esta ultima mientras le ve con ojos de admiración

Una sonrisa sencilla aparece en su cara mientras contesta,

- gracias, acaso ya termino la conferencia?

-No, contesta rápidamente Seiya, es que bombón se mareo y salimos a tomar un poco de aire

-Bombon? Ah, por las bolitas de su cabeza

_Chonguitos_ por favor, dice Serena

Chonguitos, bolitas, como sea odango atama, le dice risueña Rei

Grrrr, se puede ver en la cara de Serena que no le ha gustado nada pero interviene rápidamente Seiya

¿Y como dices que se llama ese poder?

-psicometría

-Srita Hino, ya vamos a entrar, le busca la maestra.

-Gracias, ya voy, contesta la chica, cuídense, se despide de los chicos mientras se dirige al grupo que ya la espera.

-Psico que? Dice Serena confundida, y eso como se come o donde lo consigues?

-No lo se, dice Seiya pensativo, ni siquiera sabia que lo tenias

-Yo? Lo tienes tu, yo por que,?

-Por que la herida la traía yo, cuando tu la tocaste se cerro, entonces eres tu.

-Ah, o sea que además de increíblemente guapa soy toda una heroína.

-Aja, Seiya asiente con la cabeza pero en su mirada se refleja desconcierto, ¿como podremos averiguar?

-Y si le preguntas a Amy?, ella sabe todo sobre todo, así que ella nos sacara de dudas,

-Bombón, le podrías preguntar tu?

-Si, aunque aun no entiendo porque no te llevas bien con ella, se que es un poco tímida pero es muy dulce.

-Será que no he desplegado todo mi encanto con ella y le sonríe picaramente mientras la abraza y recuerda la ultima conversación con Amy

_-Vamos Amy, no puedes estar tan enojada conmigo_

_-Tu sabes que me preocupo por Serena y que anden en citas cuando son exámenes no esta bien_

_-Solo quería que se despejara un poco para estudiar mejor, le dice sonriente_

_Amy continua hablando pero su rostro se ve muy serio._

_-Tu bien sabes que Serena no es muy buena en el estudio y que no le ayudas haciéndole las tareas, además, aunque tu lleves malas calificaciones te confías por que sabes que te puedes recuperar muy rápido con un solo repaso, Serena no puede hacer lo mismo, es mi amiga y no quiero que repita año, y tu no le das prioridad al estudio, tus prioridades son otras._

_Seiya ya molesto le contesta: no me digas y como presidenta de la clase tu me vas a decir que deje de andar con ella para que la puedas enterrar junto contigo en una montaña de libros sin tiempo para mi._

_La cara de Amy deja ver por un momento el dolor que le producen sus palabras pero se acomoda las gafas que ocultan su mirada y le dice con voz fría._

_Joven Kou, le sugiero que busque ayuda para Serena o en caso contrario reprobara año, dicho esto se da media vuelta y se empieza a alejar por el pasillo sin atender la voz de Seiya._

_Amy, discúlpame, no quise decirte eso, es que no quiero separarme de ella un minuto, Amy¡¡._

_Señorita Mizuno para ti, es la única respuesta de Amy mientras se aleja._

-Ehhh, par de tortolitos, sepárense que ya va a salir el grupo, se deja oír una voz en tono alegre, los dos voltean a verla para descubrir que es Mina, la chica nueva.

-Ya?, no es muy pronto? Responde Seiya

-Se nota que no estaban adentro, a mi se me hizo eterno.

-Gracias por salir a avisarnos

La chica se sonroja un poco mientras contesta: bueno, realmente no sabia que no estaban adentro, es que el que abrió la conferencia esta divino y cuando salió lo seguía pero me perdí. Termina la frase luciendo un poco apenada.

-El que abrió, quien? Pregunta interesada Serena

-Si, un chico alto, de cabello negro, ojos azules y sonrisa divina, contesta emocionada y con ojos en forma de corazoncitos

-Y que vestía? Pregunta cada vez mas interesada Serena

-camisa rosa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos y pantalón café claro y se veía muyyyyyyy biennnn

-ah, y tiene un perfume muy suave, como a rosas pero totalmente masculino

-si, si, si, mueve emocionada la cabeza Mina

-y alto, mas alto que yo porque me llega mas arriba de mi cabeza

-si, si, ese, ese

-hay, no vi por donde se fue, dice con voz decepcionada y volteando la cabeza para todos lados, movimiento que imita Mina mientras una sombra se cierne amenazadora a sus espaldas y la figura avanza hacia ellas mientras les dice:

-¡Serena!

y se puede ver a Seiya echando fuego por los ojos mientras las dos chicas se encogen de miedito y con risita nerviosa le dice a Mina

-ya ya te presente a mi adorado Seeiya?

-Si, si, el amor de ti vida, verdad? Contesta en el mismo tono nervioso Mina

Seiya las contempla un momento y suelta inmediatamente la carcajada mientras toma a Mina y a Serena por los hombros y empieza a caminar

-Solo por que te adoro te voy a perdonar y además les invito un helado.

Las dos chicas se miran un momento desconcertadas para después guiñarse un ojo y colgarse cada una del brazo de Seiya.

-Yo quiero helado doble de fresa con capa de chocolate

-Y yo helado triple de vainilla con cerezas

-No, a mi me toca el mas grande por que es mi novio.

-Si, pero es la primera vez que me invita así que yo tengo derecho a mas.

Y se siguen oyendo sus voces mientras se dirigen a una cafetería cercana.

Ya en la cafetería se encuentran sentados los tres en una mesa mientras esperan la llegada de sus helados, las chicas platican animadamente mientras el chico se dedica a ver a su alrededor pero su mirada se detiene en una mesa cercana, se queda viendo fijamente para sonreír complacido y llama la atención de sus acompañantes.

-Chicas, miren para allá, la mesa a la izquierda

-Donde? Donde?, se oyen al mismo tiempo las voces y sus cabezas empiezan a buscar la mesa hasta que su mirada se detiene en una mesa cercana a la suya y en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa que se borra inmediatamente al ver al chico anteriormente descrito sentado en la mesa pero acompañado de una chica que prácticamente se le sentaba encima

-Vamos Darién, que te cuesta darme clases particulares, tu sabes que soy muy mala en esa materia, le dice la chica mientras hace un puchero.

-Lo se Ángel, precisamente por eso deberías de estudiar mas y no lo haces.

-Por favor Darién, no seas malito conmigo

-No Ángel, por favor no insistas, mi carga de materias no me daría tiempo, discúlpame.

-Vamos Darién, y prometo recompensarte

-No, lo siento

Y se para de la mesa no sin antes dejar el importe de los cafés sobre esta y salir de la cafetería.

Las chicas no han perdido detalle y Seiya tampoco pero antes de que pudiera hablar un grupito de alumnas de otra escuela que venia de vista se acerca a el .

-Tu eres Seiya Kou verdad, te vimos cuando ganaste la final regional, nos podrías dar un autógrafo?

-Gracias, no sabia que era tan famoso, le dice a la chica mientras le guiña un ojo y empieza a firmar libretas. Serena no se ve muy complacida pero Mina la jala de la manga.

-Oye, aprovechemos para ver si averiguamos algo mas y se para de la mesa mientras le dice a Seiya

-Vamos al baño, ahorita regresamos, Seiya no las escucha pues la bolita lo tenia rodeado completamente, cosa que aprovechan las chicas para salir rápidamente de la cafeteria y a los lejos ven al joven que buscaban, así que se acercan sigilosamente por la espalda pero al estar a unos pasos la llegada de otra persona las hace ocultarse en la esquina de un edificio.

-Darién

-hola, termino la conferencia, así que tengo la tarde libre, y tu?

-Yo también, tu dices si terminamos lo de ayer.

-Creo que seria una buena opción,

Mientras contesta por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver a las dos chicas ocultas en la esquina y le hace un movimiento a su acompañante, este al verlas sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca al chico mientras le abraza y le dice algo al oído, el chico solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Mina y Serena tienen la boca completamente abierta y están como estatuas mientras ven alejarse a la pareja, segundos después las dos voltean a verse con cara de incredulidad y decepción y se oye la voz incrédula de Mina.

-Vis-viste lo mi-mis-mismo que yo

-s-Si, si,

y las dos al mismo tiempo exclaman decepcionadas

-era un hombre¡, abrazo y beso a un hombre ,Ahhhhhhhhh

La pareja a llegado al estacionamiento y se dirigen a dos motos que se encontraban ahí,

-Te volvió a seguir Ángel?

-Si, yo ya no se que hacer para quitármela de encima

-yo ya te he dado varias ideas pero sigo creyendo que te pasas de caballero

Darién solo sonríe

-Aja, admítelo te encanta la fama de galán inaccesible y me seguirás usando de tapadera las veces que creas conveniente, pobre de mi.

-Vamos, admite que a ti te encanta, si no no lo harías.

El chico rubio ladea un poco la cabeza mientras sonríe y contesta

-Si, lo admito, me encanta ver la cara de borreguitos desilusionados que ponen cuando me acerco a ti. Pero el día que te encuentres a alguien que realmente te guste no va a importar cuantas veces te abrace vas a caer rendido.

-Mientras estés a mi lado eso no pasara

La respuesta no se hace esperar con un tono que intenta parecer herido pero que deja ver la risa en sus palabras

-Has herido mi corazón, admites que solamente utilizas mi cuerpo para tus planes malévolos

El chico se voltea a verlo con una sonrisa un poco, solo un poco malévola mientras se acerca mas y le dice

-Tu cuerpo?, umm, hasta ahorita no lo había considerado pero ya que lo dices... y lo barre con la mirada.

El chico rubio se sonroja fuertemente y le avienta lo primero que tiene a la mano, Darién solo esquiva el guante y suelta la carcajada para enojo de su pareja, al ver esto para de reírse y se acerca a el para ponerle sus manos en los hombros y decirle en tono risueño.

-Pensé que algún día me cansaría de hacerte esa broma, pero creo que no, me encanta cuando te sonrojas, me hace recordar que eres una mujer hermosa Haruka, quizás deberías recordarlo tu también de ves en cuando. Y le da un beso en la mejilla, beso que es casi un roce solamente y se da la vuelta para subirse a la moto sin darse cuenta del leve sonrojo que cubre las mejilla de la otra persona, Vamos, el que llegue al ultimo a la pista invita la comida, y acelera para salir de estacionamiento

La rubia solo suspira mientras se pone el casco y piensa en voz alta

-No te preocupes ya lo se, y también se que tu nunca te darás cuenta, pero es mejor asi.

Al día siguiente al iniciar la clase:

-Gracias jóvenes, pueden tomar asiento, por favor los que voy a nombrar párense

Seiya Kou

Serena Tsukino

Minako Aino

Y por ultimo Lita Kino

Los jóvenes nombrados se paran mientras todos murmuran a su alredor, Serena mira a Seiya como preguntando pero Seiya tampoco tiene respuesta.

-Ahora me podrían decir porque no entraron a la conferencia si llegaron hasta el auditorio?

Seiya es el primero en hablar

-Disculpe maestra Monica, es que Serena se mareo por que no había desayunado y salimos a tomar un poco de aire para que se le pasara, la maestra entrecierra los ojos para observar fijamente a Seiya pero voltea al oir la voz de Serena

-Lo siento maestra, es que no la vi para avisarle , y captando por el rabillo del ojo las muecas desesperadas de Mina añade, y Mina me hizo el favor de buscar agua para ayudarme.

La maestra suelta un suspiro de resignación, sabe que una vez que Serena y Seiya cuentan algo no cambian la versión, pero de repente se acuerda de la ultima alumna

-Y usted señorita Kino, no cree que con sus antecedentes debería comportarse mejor mas si es el primer día.

Lita solo aprieta los puños y no dice nada, solo mira a la maestra y antes de que la maestra continuara se escuchan dos voces al mismo tiempo

-Ella estaba conmigo, con nosotros

La maestra voltea a ver a Serena y Seiya al escucharlos y ellos se ven entre si y continúan hablando sin despegar la mirada

-Ella me ayudo, continua Serena

-A cargarla, yo solo no podía, completa la frase Seiya

-Como estaba mareada no podía caminar

-Y Mina había ido por agua

-Así que Lita nos ayudo, terminan los dos viendo a la maestra

la maestra pasea su mirada entre los cuatro estudiantes, Serena y Seiya se ven tranquilos dentro de lo que cabe, Mina sonríen nerviosa asintiendo con la cabeza y Lita no dice nada

-¿es cierto eso Lita?

el silencio de Lita continua, solo mira a Serena y después a Seiya pero su mirada cambia al ver como Seiya le sonríe tranquilizadoramente y mueve casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un si.

-Si maestra es cierto, dice al fin despacio.

La maestra con continua viéndolos pero se da por vencida

-Siéntense como supongo que por mas que les pregunte la historia no va a cambiar pasemos a otro tema, Srita Mizuno podria explicarle a la clase el nuevo proyecto.

Amy se levanta y se dirige al frente del salón donde empieza a hablar.

-En vista del bajo aprovechamiento de algunos alumnos, y su mirada se dirige hacia Serena que se agacha un poco, y de que no hemos conseguido buenos resultados con los tutores en la escuela por las actividades de los diferentes clubes se busco la forma de tener ayuda externa para eso y aprovechando la visita de ayer conseguimos que algunos alumnos decidieran apoyarnos a cambio de algunos créditos en convenio con la universidad. Se dirige a la puerta del salón y la abre, pasen por favor.

Dos jóvenes entran al aula, en la mirada de las chicas se nota que si les gustaron los prospectos y en la de los chicos que para nada les gustaron.

Amy continua hablando

-Les presento a Andrew Furokawa y Darien Chiba

-Buenos días es el saludo de los dos chicos.

-Mi nombre es Andrew Furokawa y me pueden decir Andrew, soy estudiante de la carrera de medicina pero en general soy bueno en las materias, espero serles de ayuda.

Los ojos de las alumnas se han vuelto corazoncitos al ir al chico, Serena y Mina se miran entre si y solo ven al otro chico, este al sentir la mirada las ve y parece reconocer a Serena y a Seiya que no esta nada a gusto con su presencia ahí.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Darien Chiba y yo también soy estudiante de medicina.

La maestra Mónica con una sonrisita tonta en la cara se les queda viendo hasta que despierta de repente y se dirige a su escritorio donde saca una lista

-Muy bien, y los alumnos que están inscritos para este proyecto se dividirán en dos equipos, cada equipó estará monitoreado por uno de los estudiantes y la Srita Mizuno reportara los resultados en general, conforme los vaya nombrando párense para que los conozcan, para trabajar con el joven Furokawa: Lita Kino, Molly Osaka y Seiya Kou, para trabajar con Darien Chiba Mina Aino, Serena Tsukino y Nadia Takeuchi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-----------------------

Mil gracias a quienes leen esta historia y muchísimas más a quienes dejaron mensajito, besos a todos y recuerden que en san Valentín también se celebran los amigos y por supuesto los amores, millones de besos

Usakochiba01


	8. Volviendo a conocerse

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. VIII**

**Volviendo a conocerse**

-Muy bien, y los alumnos que están inscritos para este proyecto se dividirán en dos equipos, cada equipó estará monitoreado por uno de los estudiantes y la Srita Mizuno reportara los resultados en general, conforme los vaya nombrando párense para que los conozcan, para trabajar con el joven Furokawa Lita Kino, Molly Osaka y Seiya Kou, para trabajar con Darién Chiba Mina Aino, Serena Tsukino y Nadia Takeuchi.

Los alumnos estan de pie y la sorpresa se les nota en la cara, la alumna Molly levanta tímidamente la mano

-Perdón maestra, pero yo no me inscribí en el proyecto

-Yo tampoco,

-Ni yo, es la voz general de los participantes

-La participación esa obligatoria ya que todos ustedes tienen muy bajas calificaciones y corren riesgo de reprobar. Es por eso que se tomo esta medida. Es la respuesta de la maestra Mónica

-Pero no nos pueden obligar, se escucha la voz de Seiya

-Efectivamente, no te podemos obligar pero debes estar consciente que reprobar año no es un juego, si gustas puedes salirte del programa pero no podrás regresar a el. Es la voz de Darién que le contesta tranquilamente.

Las dos miradas se cruzan y se sostienen como midiendo fuerzas, finalmente Seiya aparta la mirada para observar a Serena que no deja de ver a su nuevo "maestro"

Se oye una voz en la puerta que pide permiso para hablar

-Perdón señorita Mónica, la llaman en la sala de maestros para la reunión emergente.

-Gracias, regreso en 15 minutos, aprovechen para conocerse mejor y si hay alguien que quiera participar voluntariamente puede inscribirse con la señorita Mizuno, se los encargo, le dice a los dos jóvenes para salir después.

Las alumnas aprovechan para rodear a los jóvenes mientras Seiya se dirige hacia Amy.

-Puedo hablar contigo?

-Te vas a salir del programa?

-Por que no nos pusiste en el mismo grupo?

-Por que el objetivo es estudiar y si estas en el mismo equipo que Serena solo la distraerás

-Por favor Amy, no puedes seguir enojada por nuestra ultima conversación.

-Me conoces muy poco Seiya como para hacer ese comentario, esto lo estoy haciendo por Serena, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto.

-Ok, yo se que no te parezco suficiente para ella pero no crees que esto es demasiado?

Amy enrojece involuntariamente mientras busca palabras para responderle a Seiya Lita se acerca a ellos.

-Disculpa que me meta, pero es cierto que quieres separarlos, conozco poco a Seiya pero parece ser un buen chico, por que no le das una oportunidad? No todos somos buenos en lo mismo.

-Creo que si no conoces el panorama no deberías meterte. Le contesta Amy con voz fria y dirigiéndose a Seiya, te lo tomas personal Kou y no es así, pero no es a mi a quien tienes que convencer con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer. Y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a Darién

Darién se encuentra rodeado de estudiantes y solo sonríe, no dice palabra hasta ver a Amy y se dirige hacia ella

-Esta aquí, esta aquí Serena, se oye la voz de Mina.

Serena sigue viéndolo como impactada y solo mueve su cabeza y al ver a Amy acompañada de Darién solo agarra a Mina y la jala junto a si.

-Hey, suéltame que tengo que ver al otro chico que esta guapísimo, bueno aunque este no esta nada mal.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Darién Chiba y voy a ser tu tutor durante los próximos meses y le tiende la mano, Serena no contesta ni se mueve, ocasión que aprovecha Mina para presentarse.

-Hola, soy Mina Aino y yo también estudiare contigo y le mueve efusivamente la mano.

-Serena, Serena en que planeta estas? Te hablan, le dice Amy a Serena y le pasa la mano enfrente de la cara, Serena parece al fin despertar y Darién se suelta de Mina para volver a extenderle la mano a Serena, ella ve su mano y su cara, su mano y su cara, voltea para todos lados y mueve lentamente el brazo pero en lugar de saludar a Darien jala a Seiya que estaba parado junto y lo pone enfrente de el mientras se oculta en su espalda y dice:

-Mu- mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena y mi novio Seiya

Seiya y Darién se dan la mano bastante confundidos y al instante un flash de luz dorada corre en sus pensamientos, dura una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para confundirlos a los dos que se apartan y ven a su alrededor como queriendo comprobar si alguien mas lo noto pero Mina y Amy tienen una grandísima gota de sudor en la cabeza. Y de Serena solo se ven las coletas que salen por la puerta, los cuatro empiezan a seguirla pero solo Darién la alcanza en un salón cercano donde se había metido.

Al verlos Serena retrocede pero solo le queda la pared a su espalda, Darien la mira confundido y trata de hablar con ella: estas bien?, te pasa algo?, te sientes mal?

-No – no te me acerques, soy demasiado inocente para ti y tengo novio que llegara en cualquier momento

-Perdón? No te entiendo, y se acerca mas a ella al verlo Serena grita y aparecen los tres restantes en la puerta del salón Serena al verlos corre a los brazos de Seiya y lo abraza.

-Bombón que te paso, que te hizo?

-Amy, por favor no me hagas estudiar con el, te prometo ponerme a estudiar en lugar de dormir, y no comer pastelillos por dos días,

-Serena, el solo viene a estudiar, que te pasa?

-El es un pervertido, es el grito de respuesta de Serena mientras señala a Darién

Seiya lo mira enojado, Amy confundida y Mina se mata de la risa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja Serena, no puedes pensar asi del pobre chico, si con el mas que nadie estas a salvo

Todos miran a Mina mientras habla y se nota que no entienden nada

-Pero - pero

-Nada Serena, en este mundo todos tenemos derecho a que nos gusten las cosas diferentes, le dice Mina mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda a Serena y a Seiya, asi no tienes que preocuparte por que te seduzca y Seiya no tendra de que ponerse celoso.

-De que estas hablando Mina. La interroga Amy.

-Pues veras es que Serena corrió por que pensó que el, y señala a Darien, es un pervertido, Serena solo asiente con la cabeza, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, por que si a el le gustan los hombres el que tiene que preocuparse es Seiya y da gracias a Amy que no te puso en el mismo grupo.

-Queeeeee? Es el grito de Seiya, Amy y Darien.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, asiente gravemente Serena

-Que te pasa, yo no soy un pervertido, contesta molesto Darien.

-Claro que no, es uno de los estudiantes con mejor reputación del Inst. Motoazabu lo defiende Amy

-Pero nosotros lo vimos, estaba besándose con un chico, dice Serena

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, no creo que Seiya corra peligro con el. Interrumpe Mina

-Claro que no, contesta molesto Darien. Y Mina continua hablando

-Asi es, el otro chico era mas guapo que Seiya. Es la aclaracion de Mina.

Una gran gota corre por la cabeza de los restantes en la habitación y Darien solo mueve la cabeza.

-Ahora comprendo por que dices que necesita ayuda, le dice Darien a Amy, pero no crees que le convendría mas un siquiatra que yo? O cambio de amigas también serviría.

-Que te pasa?, como te atreves a decirme que estoy loca? se para Serena furiosa enfrente de Darien mientras le pica con un dedo el pecho, y a decirme con quien debo andar, eres un pervertido presumido de lo peor y es natural que una chica tan linda como yo se preocupe de los pervertidos como tu que se pueden sentir atraídos por mi belleza.

-Por tu belleza, ja, pero si eres una niña para mi, a lo mejor dentro de 10 años y un milagro quizás. le contesta Darien en tono molesto, y ni aun asi.

-Ahhgggg, eres un pesado y levanta la mano para darle una bofetada, misma que ataja Darién rápidamente, pero al tomarle la mano una rosa roja desojandose aparece por un segundo en la cabeza de los dos, Serena confundida da un paso atrás y tropieza con una butaca que estaba a su espalda y se cae aun tomada de la mano de Darien, el en un solo movimiento jala mas a Serena hacia si pero la caída es inminente así que rápidamente hace un movimiento para caer al piso con Serena encima de el recibiendo el impacto que lo deja sin aire.

Serena al sentir la caída se aferra más a el y cae encima aun sujetando su mano y su camisa, al verlo con los ojos cerrados, se para un poco y le dice con voz preocupada:

-Lo siento, estas bien, abre lo ojos por favor, ábrelos

-Lo hago si te quitas de encima para que puedas respirar, le contesta sin aire.

Ella baja la vista y ve que esta sentada encima de su estomago de el, asi que apenada retrocede un poco hasta sus piernas, y el se levanta solo un poco para apoyarse en un brazo.

-Créeme que no soy un pervertido, pero si no te bajas de encima no se que pensarán los demás de ti y de mi. Le dice el aun adolorido pero intentando sonreír.

Serena baja la mirada y ve que esta sentada encima de el, pero ahora en sus caderas, enrojece completamente y retrocede de rodillas hasta quedar a sus pies, el se levanta y queda en cuclillas enfrente de ella que ahora esta sentada en el suelo mientras le tiende la mano con una sonrisa y le dice

-Podemos empezar de nuevo?, soy Darién Chiba y es placer conocerte.

Serena ve reflejada en sus ojos azules y le sonríe mientras le da la mano, Soy Serena Tsukino, a mi también me da gusto conocerte.

Las clases han terminado y la pareja se dirige hacia la casa de Serena, ella va muy callada, como en otro mundo, él solo la observa y al fin se anima a preguntar

-Bombón te pasa algo?

-Eh, ah, a mi?

-Si, a ti

-No, no pasa nada

-En que piensas?

-No, en nada

-Bombón

-Si?

-Tiene algo que ver con lo que paso hace rato?

-No, bueno si, pero realmente no.

Eh?, ummm, que pasa?, Seiya no sabes si seguir la conversación pues teme varias cosas y en su cabeza circulan muchos pensamientos : (_estará pensando en ese tipo,? No me gusto nada lo que paso en el salón pero no quiero ponerme en plan pesado, que hago, le vuelvo a preguntar o k?) _al fin decide hablar

-Bombón, estas pensando en ese tipo?

-Tipo?, cual tipo? Darién?

-Si, ese,

-El nuevo profesor?

-Siiiii

-Ummm, se podría decir que si. Responde Serena distraída

Seiya esta a punto de asesinar en su mente a Darién pero decide preguntar primero

-Que opinas de él?

-Él? Quien?

-Bombónnnnn, estamos hablando de tu tutor Darién,

Seiya esta que casi se trepa por las paredes y Serena sigue como en la luna, así que él se para enfrente de ella para llamar su atención.

-Serena, por favor dime que piensas de él, le pregunta a punto de perder la paciencia

-Ehh, de…

-Siiiiiiiiii, de Darién, el nuevo profesor, el tipo que te cayo encima en el salón, el amigo de Mizuno, él.

-Ummm, me preguntaba, ya que el grupo de estudio se reunirá en la cafetería de su amigo Andrew…

-Si?

-¿Habrá helados y malteadas gratis para todos? Contesta muy seria Serena, mientras a Seiya le escurre una grandísima gota de sudor en la cabeza y después de un momento ve a Serena fijamente para después decirle

-Bombón

-Si?, le contesta ella aun distraída

-Me encantas, y se acerca a ella para abrazarla por la cintura y le da un beso

-Gracias, le responde ella con una amplia sonrisa, tu también me encantas, y se cuelga del brazo de él y siguen caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Serena

-Quieres pasar a saludar a mi tía?

-Solo un momento, o no llegare a tiempo y tu tampoco.

Los dos entran a la casa y ven en la entrada unos zapatos de hombre.

-Tiene visita tu tía?

-Debe de ser el mismo que ha venido las últimas veces, siempre viene y se queda horas platicando con ella, uuummm, será un nuevo admirador? no, probablemente este perdidamente enamorado de ella y no se atreve a confesárselo, o mejor, ellos son una pareja pero a mi tía le da pena decírmelo. Ji ji ji ji.

-Tu siempre tan romántica.

Se escucha una voz que sale de la sala.

-Princesa ya llegaste?

-Si tía, vine con Seiya, ya vamos, le contesta a gritos mientras lo empuja para entrar juntos a la sala.

-Hola preciosa, buenas tardes Seiya, es el saludo de la tía de Serena, una guapa mujer de cabellos aguamarina que esta acompañada por un hombre de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta - les presento a un amigo del conservatorio Taiki Kou.

El mencionado se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba tomando una taza de té y saluda a Seiya quien responde el saludo y se presenta.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Seiya Kou. Se acerca y le da la mano, el invitado contesta su saludo y vuelve a quedar en silencio

-Ehh? Son parientes ustedes? Pregunta Serena viéndolos a los dos

-No Bombón, lo acabo de conocer, pero es normal que encuentres gente con tu mismo apellido y no tengas nada que ver, no crees?

-Woow, imagínate que fuera tu hermano perdido, le contesta Serena

-Hay princesa, tu siempre con tanta imaginación,- le dice su tía y continua – el estudia también en el conservatorio pero su especialidad es la composición y es muy bueno.

-Gracias Michiru, pero debo confesar que soy tu admirador numero uno desde que te escuche tocar el violín, lo haces de una forma insuperable. Le dice Taiki sin dejar de verla ni un solo momento.

Serena le da un pequeño codazo a Seiya mientras entrecierra sus ojos y le dice pícara – ves yo tenia razón, esta perdidamente enamorado de mi tía.

-Tengo que reconocer que tu tía es muy guapa, pero yo prefiero a la sobrina, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo me despido, fue un placer platicar contigo y espero que nos veamos pronto para afinar detalles. Se despide Taiki de Michiru con un breve beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Taiki, yo también espero verte pronto, te acompaño a la puerta.

-Eehhh, a que quieren estar solitos, no se preocupen, entendemos la indirecta, me voy a cambiar. Es la voz de Serena que ya se dirige a su cuarto

-Yo también me despido Srita Kaiou, tengo que ir a cambiarme a mi casa. Hasta luego

-Esta bien, cuídate Seiya, regresa temprano con Serena por favor.

-Si, nos vemos, y sale casi corriendo por la puerta y al voltear puede ver a Taiki y a Michiru que siguen platicando en la puerta y piensa –_probablemente Serena tenga razón y ellos dos se gustan, diablos, es tardísimo, no voy a llegar a tiempo a la asesoría._ Y sigue corriendo.

Mas tarde, en la cafetería se encuentran los dos equipos y algunos mas que se han unido en último momento pero que ahora lo están pensando dos veces pues la asesoría ha comenzado con ¡un examen¡ para dolor de cabeza de varias chicas que solo entraron por estar cerca de los dos universitarios, los equipos están en dos mesas grandes en dos extremos de la cafetería, y en los dos se pueden ver que les esta costando trabajo responder la prueba, especialmente a Serena y a Mina en el equipo a cargo de Darien y a Lita en el equipo de Andrew pero por que no dejar de ver a Andrew, dos horas después han terminado la evaluación y Andrew los reúne a todos en una sola esquina juntando varias mesas y les ha servido malteadas a todos en recompensa por su esfuerzo en el examen, todos platican comparando respuestas y sufriendo con las comparaciones, Darién se encuentra calificando los exámenes y Serena y Seiya platican en un extremo acompañados de Mina y Lita que se ha reunido con ellos un poco renuente pero poco a poco se ha dejado contagiar por la alegría de Serena y Mina y la calidez de Seiya. Un poco mas tarde varios compañeros se han retirado y solo quedan Serena, y Mina que están hablando con Darién de los resultados o más bien que les esta jalando las orejas por los resultados para sufrimiento de las dos y especialmente el de Serena, Lita y Seiya que platican con Andrew por la misma razón pero Andrew les hace hincapié en que los dos realmente no son tan malos en el estudio, solo les falta constancia, Lita no pierde palabra de Andrew, pero por razones que no tienen nada que ver con el estudio, y Seiya solo voltea a cada momento para observar a Serena, después de un rato se reúnen los seis en una mesa para compara impresiones pero Andrew ha tenido que abandonarlos puesto que faltó una mesera y tiene que ayudar en el negocio de su papá, así que ahora solo quedan 5 en la mesa y Darién empieza a ser acribillado con preguntas por Mina, así que escapa momentáneamente a contestar una llamada, ahora Mina, Lita, Serena Y Seiya platican animadamente hasta que Seiya se queda viendo fijamente a una chica que acaba de entrar a la cafetería y Mina con su característica discreción lo hace notar.

-Ya te vi, ya te vi, te la estas comiendo con los ojos, Serena, yo que tu me la cobraba.

Lita y Serena se quedan viendo a la chica y de repente Serena la llama a gritos.

-REI, REI, REI, para sonrojo de los sentados en la mesa y curiosidad de los demás asistentes a la cafetería. La chica voltea hacia donde provienen los gritos y una gota de sudor corre por su frente al ver a Serena casi trepada en una mesa para llamar su atención así que con paso lento se dirige hacia la mesa donde es recibida por Seiya.

-Hola, Rei, ¿verdad?, te acuerdas de nosotros? Nos conocimos en la universidad

-Hola, si me acuerdo Seiya ¿no es así? y él mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y ella dirige su mirada a Serena - Y también cabeza de chorlito

-Oye que te pasa, ya te había dicho que son chonguitos, le dice una enfurecida Serena a Rei pero es interrumpida por una curiosa Mina que se presenta a si misma.

-Hola, mi nombre es Minako, pero puedes decirme Mina y ella es Lita, ¿te han dicho que eres muy guapa?

-No hoy, pero gracias por el cumplido, le contesta la chica con un leve toque de arrogancia - hola Lita

-Hola, contesta la aludida.

-Que haces por acá? Siéntate un rato con nosotros, le dice Seiya al tiempo que se arrima en el asiento para que se siente.

-Gracias, pero espero a unas amigas, aunque creo que llegué demasiado temprano.

-Con más razón, siéntate con nosotras, le dice Mina y la jala para que se siente junto a ella y Lita, así que "voluntariamente" Rei se sienta y le pregunta a Seiya

-Y ya resolviste tu duda sobre la psicometría?

-Pero yo realmente no creo que ellos estén loquitos, bueno, solo el uno por el otro dice Mina para desconcierto de todos los demás, al ver sus caras "aclara" - bueno, si necesitan un psiquiatra por algo será

-Psicometría, recalca Rei, es…

- la capacidad de sentir el aura o poder de las cosas al tocarlas y la trasmisión de esta fuerza para bien o para mal, se escucha la voz de Darien que regresa en ese momento.

Rei lo observa atentamente y se levanta para saludarlo

-Mi nombre es Rei Hino, te interesan esos temas?

-Soy Darién Chiba, me causan curiosidad, le responde mientras le da la mano y Rei puede ver por un segundo una imagen muy vaga de una mujer con ¿chongitos? Pero antes de poder analizarla la imagen se desvanece pues Darién ha soltado su mano, Rei lo observa un segundo y le vuelve a tomar la mano para sorpresa de Darién solo que esta vez otra imagen llega a su mente, ¿celos?, abre los ojos y ve al recién llegado que saluda con familiaridad a Darién

-Vaya, dos segundos solo y sigues rompiendo corazones, acaso tengo que preocuparme por el mío?

-no se si sea posible romper el tuyo Haruka es la respuesta del pelinegro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(((((((((((())))))))))))&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que edejan comentario y a los k no también, aunk me harian as feliz si lo hicieran ;) igualmente gracias a tods los que se toman su tiempo de pasar por aki.

KIRA-MOON: gracias por tu comentario, vas por muy buen camino.

Veronick: he de reconocer k Seiya tiene lo suyo, aunk no estoy segura de k le gane a Darién. Gracias por tu comentario

Cositas: el pork del titulo? Ohh, eso seria largo de explicar pero creo k abarca las dos cosa k dices, besos

Jaz021: muy tarde pero espero te la pasas bien todo el año, gracias por ler mi historia

Akela17: como vez Darién no murió, y me gusto mucho tu frase "el corazón y la piel guardan más memoria que la cabeza" gracias por tus comentarios

Hoshiharu: jaja, tienes razón, no se vale mirar lo ajeno, y esperemos que entienda, ¿lo hara?

Prisma: gracias, es un honor lo que me dices, con respecto al lemon, no lo había pensado, pero es una idea que pensare, pero ciertamente la otra pagina no lo permitia, veremos k sale de esto.

Millones de besos a todos.

Usakochiba01


	9. descubriendo emociones

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. ****IX**

Descubriendo emociones

-Vaya, dos segundos solo y sigues rompiendo corazones, acaso tengo que preocuparme por el mío?

-no se si sea posible romper el tuyo Haruka, es la respuesta del pelinegro.

Haruka lo observa con una sonrisa juguetona mientras escucha a Darién

-No te había visto, tiene rato que llegaste?

-No, en realidad me encontré con Unazuki y le di un aventón y al llegar Andrew me comento que estabas por acá así que decidí acercarme¿y quienes son las bellezas que te acompañan? Pregunta paseando su mirada por la mesa.

-Es el nuevo grupo de asesorados de la preparatoria Juban, te los presento: la chica rubia del moño es Mina, la chica de bolitas en la cabeza es Serena, la de cabello castaño es Lita, y todas ellas mueven la mano o la cabeza en señal de saludo - él se llama Seiya y ella es Rei Hino solo que ella, disculpa¿también vas en su salón?

Rei se acerca a Haruka mientras se presenta, -No, yo voy en el colegio T-A y saluda de mano a Haruka y le aprieta un poco mas fuerte de lo normal y fija su mirada en el.

-Disculpa, me podrías regresar mi mano? Pregunta Haruka sin perder la sonrisa. Parece que voy ser tu competencia cercana, y le guiña el ojo a Darién.

Rei le suelta y dice –discúlpame, pensaba en otra cosa¿tu y Darién son muy cercanos?

-Vaya, ella si que es directa, se nota que la has flechado instantáneamente, es la respuesta de Haruka

-La acabo de conocer, además tú mejor que nadie sabe que opino del tema. Responde en el mismo tono el pelinegro.

-Disculpa, le dice Mina jalando de la manga a Haruka para llamar su atención – ¿entonces si eres novio de Darién?

-Novio? Le dice Haruka risueña a Mina mientras se inclina un poco para estar a su altura - ¿y si no lo fuera te gustaría una oportunidad?

-Basssssttttaaaaa es el grito de Serena que jala a Haruka y lo intenta empujar para separarlo de Mina pero es más su empeño que su fuerza por lo que se resbala y Haruka la abraza para evitar que se caiga.

-Vaya preciosa, no sabia k te gustaba tanto, pero no te preocupes, prometo portarme bien y le sonríe a Serena la cual se sonroja al ver tan cerca al chico, pero el sonrojo no dura mucho porque Seiya se ha parado y jala a Serena para ponerla detrás de su espalda mientras le dice molesto a Haruka. – yo no se si tu seas un pervertido o no pero eso no te da derecho de abrazar a mi novia, así que mantén tus manos lejos de ella. Y da un paso atrás con Serena a su espalda.

-Y el chico cometa quien es? Le pregunta Haruka a Darién

-Es el novio de esta niña, señalando a Serena y volteando hacia Seiya, -creo que exageras un poco, ella no pretendía hacerle algo y si no la agarra tu novia muy probablemente se hubiera lastimado.

-Yo solo quería evitar que sedujera a Mina, es la voz lastimera de Serena que sale de atrás de la espalda de Seiya.

-Espera un momento, dice rápidamente Rei – dijiste ella?

-Si, cual es el problema, es la respuesta de Darién quien se nota molesto

Todos voltean a ver a Haruka quien no se nota nada incomoda a pesar de que Serena ahora la observa de arriba abajo junto con Mina.

-Eres mujer? Pregunta Seiya

-Si, tienes problema con eso? Le responde desafiante Haruka

-Entonces si eres novia de Darién, afirma rotundamente Seiya

Darién se acerca a Haruka y se para enfrente de ella como queriendo protegerla de Seiya a pesar de que no existe ningún peligro y le responde – eso es algo que no te incumbe

Seiya no retrocede y le contesta - puesto que vas a estar cerca de MI BOMBON es mi deber protegerla. Y saber con que clase de gente se junta

-Creo k mas bien deberías preocuparte por no excederte, pues la tienes hecha una niña mimada, es la respuesta cortante de Darién

-Que te pasa, y tu con que derecho vienes a decirme como comportarme con ella, que seas universitario no te da derecho a pasearte como si fueras el príncipe de la tierra.

-Pues no seré el príncipe de la tierra pero al menos no soy un pretencioso niño sobreprotector con mi novia.

-BASTA, es el grito de Rei y Haruka que se han puesto en medio de los dos que se miran como si quisieran agarrarse a golpes 

-Por favor compórtense, le pide Haruka a los dos mientras empieza a empujar a Darién hacia atrás y le dice –Darién, no creo que a Andrew le haga gracia que causes una pelea en el negocio de su papá

Serena jala a Seiya que no deja de mirar a Darién

-Por favor amor, déjalo ya, todo esto es un malentendido, no a pasado nada, ella solo evito que me resbalara.

-Como que los dos tienen la costumbre de abrazar a la gente extraña, no te parece? Responde aun molesto Seiya.

-Vamos amor, que me haya caído encima de Darién fue solo un accidente. Continua Serena intentando calmar a Seiya,- yo fui la que se tropezó, por favor vámonos.

-Encima de Darién, voltea extrañada Haruka al escuchar a Serena

-Si, fue muy gracioso, comenta Mina, -primero se sentó en su estomago y después en sus caderas

-MINAAAA, es el grito al unísono de Rei y Lita que evitan que Mina siga hablando. 

Haruka se acerca a Serena y le dice viéndola a los ojos.

-Lo siento, eres bonita pero demasiado niña para Darién y se da la media vuelta y se recarga en Darién en el clásico acto de marcar territorio antes de que Serena pueda contestarle algo, ella solo se queda parada con una extraña sensación en el pecho observando a la pareja, toma aire, camina decidida hacia ellos y se planta enfrente mientras contesta molesta.

-Y a mi que me importa que sean novios, a mi no me gustan tan mandones, y le saca la lengua, especialmente a Darién.

-Vaya, con que te acabas de encontrar una que no cae desmayada a tus pies, es la risueña respuesta de Haruka, Serena la ve un momento, se sonroja y los demás la ríen tratando de aligerar el ambiente, en ese momento se acerca Andrew

-Darién, acaban de llegar los chicos de la clase para ponerse de acuerdo con el trabajo, Haruka, te busca Unazuki, quiere saber si no olvido algo en tu convertible.

-Gracias Andrew, es la respuesta de Darién y se dirige hacia el otro lado de la cafetería acompañado de Haruka.

Seiya recibe un mensaje en su celular y se despide de las chicas.

Lo siento bombón, llego tarde al entrenamiento de softball, no hay problema si te vas sola a tu casa?

-Claro que no, además nosotras podemos acompañarla, no te preocupes, es la voz de Mina y las demás se miran y solo se encogen de hombros, Seiya le da un rápido beso a Serena y se va.

-Disculpa Andrew ¿Verdad? Es la voz de Mina que detiene al chico que ya se alejaba.

-Si dime

-Tu conoces bien a Darién?

-Si, somos compañeros en la facultad

-Mina, se me ocurre que no esta bien que lo interrogues, es la voz de Lita que habla por lo bajo con ella.

-Créeme que te conviene, y le guiña un ojo.

-Y dime Andrew, Haruka es novia de Darién, no es que seamos curiosas solo queremos saber un poco de nuestro tutor

-Su novia? Umm, se podría decir que si.

La respuesta causa intriga en todas las chicas que se acercan un poco más al chico.

-Lo que pasa es que ellos dos siempre andan juntos y a Darién no se le conoce ninguna novia

-Pero alguien tan guapo como él de seguro tiene admiradoras, ahora es Lita quien pregunta.

-Aja, y muchas, pero realmente Darién no ha andado con ninguna, varias le han pedido que sea su novio pero el siempre las rechaza.

-Ujum, y es cierto que es uno de los mas inteligentes, sigue interrogando Mina

-Si, es de los primero de la clase, además de que es muy amable con todos, sean o no de su curso siempre se presta para ayudar.

-Y entonces Haruka? Ahora es Rei quien pregunta

-No te puedo asegurar nada, si le preguntas a él solo sonríe amablemente 

-Y si le preguntas a ella? Pregunta Serena interesada

-Umm, bueno, y se rasca la cabeza un poco turbado, - la verdad siempre los he visto juntos y se ven muy cercanos pero no te puedo asegurar nada.

Aja, - es Serena por un lado y Mina por el otro que lo ven con ojos inquisidores – o sea que tú no le has preguntado a ella, él se turba más y contesta

-Darién siempre ha sido mi amigo y no creo que...

-Admites que también te confundiste con si era él o ella verdad, ahora es Rei quien lo interroga de frente.

-Bueno, yo, este, pues realmente..

-Aja, admites que no lo sabias - y las chicas lo rodean aun mas y Mina lleva la voz cantante.- y confiesa, tu tienes novia?

-No

-Sales con alguien?

-No

-Te gusta alguien, presiona mas aun Serena 

-No

-Te gustaría salir con Lita? Pregunta Mina al mismo tiempo que empuja a Lita al frente de Andrew.

-Queeee? Es el grito general de todas las demás, Andrew incluido.

Todas se miran con cara de sorpresa ante la sorpresiva pregunta la cual Andrew no contesta hasta pasado una eternidad y bastante cortado.

-Lita yo..., es la voz titubeante de Andrew que ve a Lita y le toma de las manos – debo confesar que me llamas la atención, es muy pronto para decir k me gustas pero mientras seas mi alumna no puedo tocarte.

-Que, porque? Pregunta Serena impaciente. Y las demás esperan la respuesta

-Es por cuestiones de ética, fue una de las primeras reglas que impuso Darién al saber que participaríamos en el proyecto.

-Ahhhhhh, es el suspiro de decepción de todas, Lita incluida

-Créeme k me encantaría salir contigo, desde el día en k nos conocimos en la universidad nadie había llamado tanto mi atención como tu, pero, por el momento no puedo, discúlpame. Y le un breve beso en la mejilla a Lita y se marcha.

Lita no dice nada, con aire ausente vuelve a tomar asiento en la mesa mirando a la nada.

-No es justo, que se cree ese tipo para decidir lo k los demás pueden hacer o no, es la voz de Serena que se escucha molesta.

-Si lo piensas bien tiene algo de razón, es la respuesta de Rei, - alguien con menos escrúpulos se podría aprovechar de una estudiante de preparatoria deslumbrada por un universitario.

-Eso no le quita lo pesado, responde Mina.

-Oye Lita, entonces ese día que no entraste a la conferencia estabas con Andrew? Pregunta curiosa Serena a una Lita que tarda en reaccionar.

-Eh, si, me perdí para llegar al auditorio y le pregunte a él como llegar, pero cuando llegamos las puertas ya estaban cerradas, entonces me invito un café, y desde entonces no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, no había conocido a nadie tan amable y comprensivo.

Las cuatro guardan silencio mientras se sientan en la mesa, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente suena el celular de Rei.

-Bueno?

-Si, ya me di cuenta que no llegaron

-No, por que?

-Una fuerte lluvia que dejo al tren fuera de servicio? Pregunta extrañada y todas se dirigen a la ventana para observar que la lluvia caía fuertemente

-no hay problema, no me había dado cuenta que llovía, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Es la respuesta de Rei antes de colgar.

-Ahora como le hacemos, necesito tomar el tren hasta mi casa. Es la voz de Mina que se nota un poco nerviosa.

-Creo k todas necesitamos tomar el tren para llegar o me equivoco? Cuestiona Rei y todas mueven afirmativamente la cabeza

-disculpa que las interrumpa, es la voz de una linda chica de cabello color naranja que por el uniforme se ve que trabaja en la cafetería,- ustedes son el grupo asesorado de Darién y Andrew?

Todas mueven la cabeza afirmativamente

-Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Unazuki y no pude evitar oírlas, Darién y Haruka normalmente vienen en coche, por k no le piden un aventón?

-Gracias, pero no creemos que sea correcto, responde Rei.

-Un coche, el convertible que mencionaron hace rato, es la voz entusiasmada de Serena y Mina

-Si, esperen un momento, les preguntare.

-Oye, y Andrew tiene coche, pregunta nerviosa Lita

-No, tiene una moto, porque?

-Es que Lita vive en otra dirección que nosotras y no quisiéramos dar tantas molestias, y ya que Andrew es el tutor de Lita pues..., responde Serena por Lita

-Umm, no se si la haya traído pero le preguntare y no creo k se niegue, regreso en un momento.

-Serena no se supone que tendrían que ser solo alumna y tutor? Pregunta un poco enfadada Rei

-Ujum, pero si el amor existe no habrá obstáculo para el, y Andrew y Lita serán felices por siempre, contesta mientras pone un pie en la mesa y mira triunfante al cielo, todas la miran con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Cabeza de bombón? Se ve mejor desde arriba, Es la voz de Haruka que estaba parada a un lado de la mesa, Serena sin bajar el pie se voltea y le contesta arrogante

-Chonguitos, son chonguitos, marca registrada de Serena Tsukino.

-Ok, pero me gusta mas cabeza de bombón, y se dirige a las demás - así que están en un aprieto chicas, todas vuelven a mover la cabeza afirmativamente - Darién todavía tiene cosas que hacer así que las llevare yo, Lita dice Unazuki que esperes 5 minutos y vienen por ti.

-Gracias, contesta ruborizada Lita.

-Un convertible, de verdad tienes un convertible? Dice Mina viéndola con ojos ilusionados.

-Si, un Hyperion azul, el color del viento. Contesta orgullosa Haruka

-Wooww, yo nunca me he subido en uno.

-Vamos chicas, que probablemente Haruka todavía tenga cosas que hacer, dice Rei dirigiéndose a las dos y se para de la mesa, gracias por tomarte la molestia.

-No hay problema, vengan y les mostrare el coche, es la respuesta de Haruka que ya se dirige a la salida seguida por las chicas. 

Al llegar al estacionamiento se arma un alboroto porque todas quieren ir adelante, ahora que ha dejado de llover pidieron a Haruka que bajara la capota y todas se pelean por el lugar, al final gana Rei y al fin el convertible sale del estacionamiento mientras van en silencio disfrutando el aire que ha refrescado gracias a la lluvia, pero, a los 10 minutos pregunta Haruka

-Y cabeza de bombón?

-Mina mira al asiento de al lado y esta ¡vació¡

-Pero si venia junto contigo Mina¿que paso, pregunta sorprendida Rei y Mina se pone roja y se va agachando en el asiento (todo lo que se puede en un convertible) mientras dice bajito.

-Es que me ganaba el lugar adelante, así que, le escondí su bolsa detrás de un pilar para sentarme yo primero.

-Y no se subió? Pregunta incrédula Haruka

-Esa cabeza de chorlito, responde molesta Rei 

-No lo puedo creer, dice incrédula Haruka, esperen un momento, se pone la mano en el oído y dice:

-Mamo-chan llamar.

-Woww, es telepata, es el grito de sorpresa de Mina.

-No, responde fríamente Rei, se llama Bluetooth y esta llamando por celular.

Mina enrojece y se vuelve a hundir en el asiento.

Momentos antes en la cafetería.

Darién se despide de sus compañeros y se dirige al estacionamiento hacia una moto estacionada, pero sus pasos se detienen al ver a Serena mirando para todos lados y con expresión confundida, se acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro mientras le pregunta

-¿qué haces todavía aquí?

-NOOOOOOO, es el grito de Serena que se oye por todo el estacionamiento y solo se calla hasta ver a Darién mientras dice a punto del llanto,- lo siento, es que me dejaron aquí abandonada y no vienen por mí, y una lagrimita corre por su mejilla. 

Darién suspira y le vuelve a preguntar- No creo k Haruka te haya abandonado, porque estas aquí?

Es que Mina me escondió mi bolsa y cuando la buscaba se fueron, dice todavía llorosa

Darién sonríe mas, -si, cuando conduce se olvida de todo, así k por eso sigues aquí, tiene mucho que se fueron?

Como diez minutos, 

Ya deben estar lejos, creo k no me queda otra que llevarte a tu casa, acompáñame y se dirige hacia la moto estacionada. Serena lo sigue indecisa todavía y mira para todos lados buscando el coche, Darién mira la interrogación en sus ojos y le contesta -yo no traigo coche, mi moto es la azul que esta por allá, mientras señala una moto estacionada junto a un pilar.

-Wooww, es azul, igual que el coche de Haruka

No, es un tono mas oscuro, pero gracias y saca el celular que esta sonando de la bolsa del pantalón 

-Haruka?

-Si, ya la encontré

-Yo la llevo, ya termine.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos después. Y cuelga 

-Vamos y la mira un momento y se quita la cazadora negra de cuero que llevaba puesta y se la tiende a Serena. 

-Póntela, esta fresca la noche y te puede hacer daño.

-Y tu que te vas a poner?

-Nada, pero ya estoy acostumbrado al viento

-Te gusta el viento?

-Me gusta sentirme libre

Serena se sonroja un poco al ver a Darién quien montando en la moto se ve realmente impresionante.

-Vamos, le dice mientras le tiende la mano, prometo cuidarte, le dice con voz suave y llena de confianza.

Serena toma su mano y se sube a la parte de atrás de la moto mientras busca de donde agarrase y al fin pone las manos en la cintura de él.

-Me temo que tendrás que agarrarte mas fuerte si no te puedes caer, le dice mientras toma sus mano y las coloca casi en su estomago, agarrarte de mi o te caerás, no te preocupes, no me haces daño.

Serena esta aun más sonrojada pero agradece que Darién no lo note e intenta agarrar la camisa de él sin tocar su cuerpo, pero no lo logra y por fin se decide a entrelazar sus manos en la cintura de Darién pero no puede evitar notar el calor de su cuerpo, lo que la ruboriza aun más.

-Disculpa que no traiga casco pero normalmente no traigo acompañante, lista? Mira a Serena una vez mas que asiente con la cabeza y arranca la moto que sale del estacionamiento y pronto alcanza velocidad pero Darién la maneja con firmeza y poco a poco Serena se relaja, pero no esta acostumbrada al golpe del viento y le cuesta un poco respirar

-Si te molesta mucho el viento recárgate en mi espalda para que te proteja, dice Darién al llegar a un semáforo que marca alto y Serena titubea un poco pero se recarga en su espalda mientras piensa _se siente muy bien estar a su lado, se siente como si junto a el no fuera posible que pasara algo malo_, y sin darse cuenta aprieta un poco mas la cintura de Darién

Él nota la presión en su cintura y voltea un poco la cara, lo suficiente para ver a un poco a Serena recargada en su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y un poco ruborizada, quizás por el viento mientras piensa para si, _se ve tan tierna así, dan ganas de protegerla hasta de la mas mínima brisa, supongo que ahora lo entiendo un poco mas, a mi tampoco me gustaría que le pasara nada,_ y el ruido del coche de al lado al arrancar lo saca de sus pensamiento y acelera un poco mas tratando quizás de no sentir el calor de las manos que rodean su cintura mientras llegan al próximo alto dice sin pensar

-Conoces el mirador que esta al sur, siente mas que oye el "no" de Serena y antes de que reflexionar en lo que acaba de decir continua - ¿quieres echar un vistazo? No nos tomara mas de 20 minutos y con este cielo las estrellas se verán hermosas, deja de hablar sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir y al ver sentir la duda de Serena esta a punto de pedir disculpas por la propuesta que no tiene idea de por k la hizo pero antes de que pueda hablar oye su respuesta. 

-Por favor me gustaría ir, nunca he ido pero tampoco antes había montado en moto y le sonríe con toda la confianza del mundo en su sonrisa.

Darién solo sonríe en respuesta y acelera la moto tratando de despejar un poco la confusión en su cabeza que lo llevo a hacerle esa propuesta..

En 7 minutos llegan al mirador, han ido un poco mas rápido pero a Serena no le ha molestado, ya en el lugar se bajan de la moto y se acercan a la orilla que esta protegida por un barandal y se recargan en silencio viendo las estrellas, Darién es el primero en romper el silencio

-Las estrellas se observan mejor en noches como estas, pareciera como si estirando la mano pudieras tocar una y guardarla para ti.

-Seria maravilloso tener una, te imaginas una en mi mesita de noche como lámpara?

Darién voltea a verla tratando de encontrar algún indicio de burla pero solo ve a Serena con los ojos fijos en las estrellas, como si dos de ellas se hubieran quedado atrapadas en sus ojos y le permitieran tener ese brillo tan especial

-Mira la luna, nunca la había visto tan grande, tan hermosa, pareciera como si tuviera vida propia, como si fuera parte de un cuento de hadas, con castillo y princesas, seria maravilloso, la voz de Serena refleja emoción, como a un niño que descubre por primera vez el mundo y Darién no sabe como reaccionar, todas las chicas que conoce siempre están interesadas en ellas mismas, no en la luna.

-Y el príncipe, te hace falta el príncipe con su caballo blanco, le dice él siguiendo el juego 

-Y su brillante armadura listo para rescatar a la princesa de la bruja malvada.

-No era un dragón, pregunta el con un leve toque entre ironía y risa. 

Ella se voltea y le dice,- no, bruja malvada, los dragones ya están muy vistos. Y le guiña el ojo

Él empieza a reír suavemente, tiene mucho que no se siente así, como si nada en el mundo importara.

-Mira, rosas, es la voz de Serena entusiasmada al descubrir un rosal silvestre a la orilla de la barda del mirador.

-Pareciera que en este lugar se reuniera toda la paz del mundo, y pudieras sentir el corazón de los seres vivos con solo cerrar los ojos y concéntrate

-Vienes muy a menudo?

-Solo cuando necesito pensar un poco y despejarme, aquí se esta muy bien,

-Ahh, de seguro aquí traes a todas tus conquistas, le dice pícara Serena

-No, vengo yo solo 

-Y Haruka? Pregunta una titubeante Serena.

-Que pasa con ella, pregunta Darién extrañado

-ella si puede venir contigo por que es tu novia? 

-Haruka, 

Su voz cambia una décima al pronunciar su nombre con un tono que Serena no alcanzo a definir 

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

hola a todos, gracias por continuar con la historia, sobre lo k me comentaban en el cambio de la historia, uuummm, temome k tendrán k estar pendientes, jaja.

Dejen mensajitos, besos

Usakochiba01


	10. Tu presencia

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. ****X**

Tu presencia

_-Y Haruka? Pregunta un poco titubeante Serena._

_-Que pasa con ella?, pregunta Darien extrañado_

_-ella si puede venir contigo por que es tu novia? _

_-Haruka, su voz cambia una décima al pronunciar su nombre con un tono que Serena no alcanzo a definir y le dice :_

-Creo k ya tenemos que irnos o se preocuparan por ti

-Tan pronto?, uumm, esta bien, dice Serena con voz triste dando un ultimo vistazo al mirador

Darien se sube a la moto seguido por Serena pero esta no arranca por mas intentos que hace él, al fin le pide a ella que se baje y empieza a revisar la moto, para después de unos minutos darse por vencido.

-Parece ser que tiene algún problema con la bujías, lo siento

-No te preocupes, me encanto venir hasta acá, pero, ¿cómo vamos a regresar?

El piensa un momento y saca su celular

-Haruka?

-Ya estas en el departamento?

-No, todavía no regresaré, es que se descompuso la moto y no hay forma de moverla, podrías llamar al taller para que vengan?

-Estoy en el mirador, dice mirando a Serena

-No, por favor trae el coche, ella todavía esta conmigo, y se voltea para seguir la conversación, ella no dice nada y se dirige hacia donde esta el rosal para cortar una rosa, las mira un momento y al fin se decide por una pero no llega por mas intentos que hace

-espera un momento, dice Darien mientras se acerca y fácilmente llega a la rosa para cortarla y se la da a ella

-gracias, es muy bonita, le dice ella un poco sonrojada

-él no contesta solo la ve fijamente durante un largo rato, como si quisiera grabar el momento en su mente, al fin suspira y se vuelve a acercar al barandal

-te llevas bien con Amy?

-Si, es mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que somos un poquito diferentes nos llevamos bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Ella esta preocupada por ti, le preocupa que repruebes año

-Si, le dice mientras baja su mirada compungida y sus dedos índices dan circulitos juntos, -pero es que no soy buena en muchas cosas, y me cuesta trabajo hacer las cosas

-Quizás si te esforzaras un poco más tus notas mejorarían.

-Pero me cuesta mucho trabajo y por mas que lo intento no mejoran mucho, le dice casi a punto del llanto.

-Pero aun así debes seguir esforzándote, tarde o temprano notaras la diferencia.

-Umm, pero yo no creo estudiar una carrera así que no tiene mucho caso

-Porque no piensas estudiar mas? Le pregunta el interesado y se acerca a ella

-Por que Seiya será una gran estrella y yo le acompañare a sus giras y no tendré tiempo de nada mas, así que él será famoso y yo seré su fan numero uno, eso es trabajo de tiempo completo, le dice ella muy emocionada mientras se imagina a Seiya cantando en el escenario ovacionado por una multitud mientas ella lo ve extasiada tras bambalinas

-Creo que esa no es una forma de planear tu futuro, le contesta el un poco molesto, debes preguntarte que es lo que quieres en la vida y como lo vas a conseguir.

-Pues ya te lo dije, me voy a casar con Seiya y seremos felices por siempre, le contesta ella en el mismo tono.

-Esa es una idea de niña tonta, y que pasara si terminas con él, que harás entonces?

-Yo no voy a terminar con el, viviremos felices por siempre, le dice casi gritando

-Como quieras, pero deberías pensar en ti misma, no solo en lo que él quiere, tu tienes suficiente luz en ti para brillar por ti misma y no esperar a lo que él quiera.

-Como diablos te aguanta Haruka si no eres nada romántico, si la amaras como yo amo a Seiya estarías de acuerdo conmigo en que harías lo imposible para que esa persona fuera feliz, hasta darías tu vida por esa persona, le grita a la cara, él la ve un momento y se inclina para estar mas a su altura.

-Si esa persona existiera daría la vida por ella, pero no es así, y se levanta otra vez a su altura normal, -además que va a saber una niña como tu del amor.

-Eres un odioso y le intenta dar un pisotón, pero él se da cuenta a tiempo y lo evita, ella se molesta más y trata de pisarlo pero él es mas rápido y pronto se cansa de la persecución y para a tomar aire.

-Lo siento, no debí decirte eso, pero tu sacas mi peor lado, le dice él a modo de disculpa.

-Pues yo no creo que tu tengas un lado bonito, le dice ella sarcástica

-Será que todavía no me conoces, le dice el sonriente

-Ay si, como tengo una panda de admiradoras me creo mucho, le dice ella en tono burlón

-Si, pero no doy autógrafos, y le guiña el ojo a Serena

-Tonto, le dice ella y le saca la lengua a Darien quien empieza reírse por el gesto, ella lo mira molesta pero pronto se contagia de su risa, así están por un rato para después quedarse en un agradable silencio y esperar la llegada de Haruka.

El convertible azul llega y derrapa haciendo un semicírculo hasta detenerse, Serena se esconde asustada tras la espalda de Darien pero el no se inmuta y permanece parado tranquilo aunque el convertible queda a un metro de él, Haruka se baja de un salto sin abrir la puerta y se acerca la pareja.

-Buen derrape, pero metiste el freno demasiado pronto, es el saludo de Darien.

-Pero al menos mi carro camina, es la respuesta irónica de Haruka, -y aquí esta su chofer para lo que guste el señor, continua ella en el mismo tono pero observando a Serena.

-Ruka, le dice Darien llamando su atención

-Que? Le contesta ella visiblemente molesta

-Gracias por venir

Haruka solo suspira y se dirige a la moto ignorando a Serena – y que le paso a esta belleza?

-No he logrado localizar la falla, llamaste a la grua?

-Si, ya debe venir en camino

-Gracias, podrías llevar a Serena a su casa en lo que viene la grua?

-Ok, te llamo para recogerte, te parece?

El solo asiente con la cabeza y se despide de Serena

-Lamento que nuestro paseo haya terminado asi

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras me gusto mucho, nos vemos. Y se encamina al convertible, Haruka continua parada observando a Darien y a Serena, al fin se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y sube al convertible ahora por la puerta mientras le dice a su pasajera:

-abróchate el cinturón, mientras arranca bastante rápido, Serena no dice nada , solo se agarra del asiento, pero después de un rato descubre que Haruka a pesar de ir rápido controla muy bien el coche y se relaja, mientras hacen el viaje en silencio.

-Realmente no te diste cuenta cuando salimos? Pregunta Haruka entre incrédula y cínica

-No, responde Serena bastante avergonzada,- estaba buscando mi bolsa.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ... despistada.

-Lo siento, dice ella bajito

-O probablemente no lo seas tanto, si lograste que Darien te paseara en su moto, le dice sin abandonar el tono ironico

-Yo no se lo pedí, el me lo pidió a mi

-Darien? y arquea una ceja demostrando su incredulidad, -a él le gusta mas estar solo, sin acompañantes

-Pero el siempre anda contigo ¿o no?

-Eso es diferente

-Claro, tu como su novia lo acompañas a todos lados

-Su novia?, pregunta extrañada Haruka, -Darien te dijo que yo soy su novia?

Serena la mira extrañada y le devuelve la pregunta - pero, ¿eres su novia, no?

Haruka la mira sin responder, pero no es necesario Serena no le da tiempo a contestar

-Esa es mi casa, la de dos pisos

Haruka maniobra para estacionarse y espera que Serena se baje.

-Quieres pasar un momento?

-No gracias, tengo que regresar por Darien

-Por favor, en lo que me quito su cazadora y busco otro suéter, y dicho esto se mete corriendo en la casa, Haruka se da cuenta que efectivamente trae la cazadora de cuero y entra por la puerta abierta que dejo Serena, pero al entrar el sonido de un violín llena sus sentidos, atrapada por el sonido llega hasta una especie de sala para ver a una chica de cabellos aguamarina profundamente concentrada en la melodía, Haruka se recarga en el marco de la puerta mientras la observa, al parecer la chica no se da cuenta pues tiene los ojos cerrados lo que aprovecha para observar su cabello aguamarina que le llega un poco mas debajo de los hombros sujeto por una diadema y un vestido de tela parecido a la gasa en un tono verde agua, Haruka sin darse cuenta se recarga en el marco de la puerta hipnotizada por la melodía y contiene el aliento, la chica sigue sin abrir los ojos pero ahora se ha parado enfrente de ella y sigue tocando, como si quisiera comunicarse con la música, hasta que de repente la chica abre los ojos y clava su mirada en ella sin dejar de tocar y continua hasta que el violín deja morir la ultima nota.

-Hola. Se escucha la suave voz de la chica, Haruka no contesta y tampoco hace intento por moverse y la chica le vuelve a hablar con un leve toque risueño en la voz sin perder la dulzura

-Te comió la lengua el ratón? Y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras toma el violín con una sola mano y le tiende la otra a Haruka - mi nombre es Michiri Kaio, mucho gusto

Haruka de forma automática le tiende la mano y responde con voz un poco ronca

-Tenou, Haruka, y vuelve a quedar en silencio aun tomando la mano de Michiru, ella mira su mano y Haruka la suelta mientras le dice:- Tocas maravillosamente

Antes de contestar ladea un poco la cabeza y sin perder la sonrisa le responde – gracias, ¿te gusta mucho el violín?

-piano, de repente se da cuenta de su respuesta y se aclara la voz para volver a responder -se me da mejor el piano y vuelve a quedar en silencio, silencio que es roto por la "dulce" voz de Serena que le grita a su tía:

-Tía, te llama tu enamorado

Michiru rie y le contesta en un tono mas suave, -gracias princesa, contesto en la sala y sale de la habitación seguida por la mirada de Haruka

-Haruka, Haruka, Harukaaaaaa, de repente Haruka regresa a este planeta para escuchar la voz de Serena que le esta jalando la manga tratando de llamar su atención.

-Haruka, acá esta la cazadora, discúlpame por tardarme, es que estaba hablando con Seiya, umm, que te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma

-Quien es ella? Le responde aun viendo el pasillo

Serena voltea para todos lados desconcertada y solo ve el violín que quedo sobre una mesita, -ahhh, tu estas hablando de mi tía Michiri, es bastante guapa no lo crees?, hay, pero que cosas digo, si tu eres mujer, bueno, aun así mi tía es bastante guapa como para que una mujer lo reconozca no lo crees? Y se le queda viendo esperando la respuesta de Haruka, respuesta que no llega pues ha sonado el celular y lo saca para contestar.

-Si?

-Donde estas?

-No, te alcanzo en el taller

-Si, ya esta en su casa

-Nos vemos. Vuelve a guardar el celular al mismo tiempo que despide de Serena y se dirige a la puerta - nos vemos cabeza de bombón y sale rápidamente

Serena se le queda viendo extrañada y de repente pega un salto y corre también a la puerta

-Haruka, espera, olvidas la cazadora, solo para ver los faros traseros del convertible que ya se pierde en la noche.

-Princesa que haces en la puerta? Se oye la voz de Michiru a su espalda

-Despidiendo a alguien, creo, le contesta todavía viendo a la calle

-Quien era tu amigo? Pregunta curiosa

Serena sonríe pícara mientras le dice ¿esta guapo verdad?

-Un poco

-Lastima tía, ya esta comprometida

-Comprometida?

-Si, es la novia de mi nuevo tutor

-Novia?, ah, responde solamente Michiru mientras empuja a serena para que se meta y cierra la puerta tras de ella.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

hola a todos, gracias por continuar con la historia,

**hoshiharu**: gracias por tus comentarios, espero no ser tan mala como dices, y creo k Seiya todavía hara muchooo por k esos dos no estén juntos.

**Mechita:** pues, a ver, si hago sufrir mas a Darién temo k entonces no kedaria en solo un beso de novios entre Seiya y Sere, pero seria interesante saber k opinan, merece Darién sufrir mas y Seiya gozar un pokito mas?, les dejo la pregunta al aire.

**Luna**: uumm, no en todos e incluido lemon, pero me gustaría k opinaras sobre lo k le conteste a mechita, veremos k sale de eso.

**SoniaMS**: gracias por tus mensajes, espero tardar menos de aki en adelante.

* * *

Les comentare k cuando escribí el sig cap le di un final SUPER diferente a este cap. Pero, este final de cap. cambiaba drásticamente la historia, asi k como ven, en un principio si metí lemon. ;) solo k nunca llego a ver la luz.

* * *

Dejen mensajitos, besos

Usakochiba01


	11. un plan ¿perfecto?

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. ****XI**

**Un plan ¿perfecto?**

Son casi las doce de la noche y una puerta se abre en un edificio de apartamentos de la zona centro de Juban, para dejar entrar a dos jóvenes que se ven bastante cansados, el joven de cabello negro se tumba en el sofá y cierra los ojos para descansar un momento, a su lado se sienta la joven de cabellos rubios que se recarga en su hombro y él automáticamente le pasa el brazo por los hombros y a si permanecen por varios minutos hasta que el joven rompe el silencio.

-Por que estas tan callada Haruka?

La joven no contesta, parece dormir, pero aun si abrir los ojos él insiste

-Se que no estas dormida, así que dime, ¿qué te pasa?, desde que regresaste por mi estas muy callada, y el silencio de la joven persiste,- estas molesta por haberme ido a buscar al mirador? Lo siento, no pensé que fuéramos a regresar tan tarde y menos que tuviéramos que llamar a otra grua para rescatar a la primera, le dice con cierta ironía en la voz, la joven al fin abre los ojos y clava su mirada en el rostro del joven mientras habla

-Porque llevaste a esa niña al mirador?

Darién abre los ojos y clava su mirada en el techo como buscando la respuesta y después de un momento le contesta con calma:

-Eso es lo que te molesta?, si te dijera que no lo se, me creerías?

Ella suspira y se aprieta un poco mas a él mientras murmura, - sí, si te creería, y vuelve a guardar silencio por varios minutos para volver a hablar con cierta timidez en la voz que trata de disimular: -crees que soy guapa?

Él voltea a verla un poco sorprendido y le sonríe dulcemente mientras una de sus manos toma suavemente su barbilla mientras le contesta.

-Así que al fin mi hermanita encontró a su príncipe azul?, eso es lo que te preocupa?

La rubia hace un mohín de enfado y se separa de él mientras se cruza de brazos al otro extremo del sofá para hablar molesta

-Tu hermanita?, pues esta hermanita es capaz de ganarte en una pista de carreras

Él le contesta risueño- si, pero no importa como te vistas sigues siendo increíblemente guapa.

La rubia alza una ceja incrédula mientras lo mira y él le hace un gesto pidiéndole que se acerque otra vez, ella lo piensa unos segundo y al fin se decide a acercarse nuevamente pero ahora se recarga en él de espaldas, él se acomoda mejor en el sofá para abrazarla mientras habla muy cerca de su oído sin notar el sonrojo de la rubia.

-Si, ya note cuanto has cambiado, pero, te conozco desde siempre, es imposible no notarlo, es obligación de los hermanos mayores molestar a las hermanas

-Pero yo no soy tu hermana

-Lo se, pero si te he visto de tantas maneras, es imposible pensar en ti de otra forma.

-De verdad es imposible? Le pregunta con inseguridad en la voz

Él guarda silencio un momento, Haruka no lo nota pero él se ve sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera considerado la idea hasta el momento y sigue hablando con voz suave

-Por que lo preguntas ahora? es por lo que ha pasado hoy? Y cambia un poco su postura para recargar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella para escuchar la voz de ella que se escucha confundida.

-Y si te dijera que si?, y si te dijera que ya no quiero seguir así, que ya no quiero seguir jugando a ser tu novia, por favor, no me lo tomes a mal, yo mejor que nadie se que no lo pediste nunca, que fue mía la idea por que me encantaba ver sus caras de decepción cuando me colgaba de tu brazo pues me parecía divertido y pronto se volvió costumbre para los dos, pero, y si ya no quiero seguir fingiendo?

-Lo siento, no sabia que pensaras así, pero en cierta forma yo tengo la culpa por que eso pasara, para mi era mas cómodo que pareciera que andaba contigo, lo siento, y le da un beso en su cabello.

-Realmente solo me ves como tu hermana? Le pregunta ella y él piensa un momento antes de responder con voz suave mientras acaricia su cabello

-Eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, tu has estado a mi lado y conoces mis secretos, lo que pienso o siento y siempre te empeñas en protegerme, le dice con un ternura en la voz, - desde aquel día que te conocí en la carretera donde estabas con la moto descompuesta y me ofrecí a ayudarte me sorprendió que a pesar de estar mas pequeña que ahora manejaras una moto de casi el doble de tu peso, y aun así te las arreglabas para verte arrogante, han pasado mas de tres años de aquello y me sigue maravillando esa enorme capacidad que tienes de tratar de protegerme aunque yo no lo necesite, ella voltea un poco el rostro para verlo y el aprovecha para darle un toquecito en la nariz con un dedo mientras continua, -y yo sea mayor que tú, ella abre un poquito mas lo ojos ante el gesto pero lo sigue viendo y él continua hablando, -a veces pienso que nos llevamos tan bien por que los dos hemos conocido lo que es la soledad y estamos juntos por que nos hace mas llevadero todo lo que nos rodea, que no importa cuanta gente este cerca de nosotros no entendería lo que es tratar de buscarte a ti mismo y sentir como ese "algo" te faltara, no importa que sea, te falta, y yo se que es una de las causas por las que corres, por que piensas que así no lo sentirás, y probablemente yo te acompañe por la misma razón, suspira y deja de hablar para recargar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras cierra los ojos con gesto cansando, Haruka se mueve para cambiar de posición y quedar de frente a él de rodillas en el sillón, se acerca mas a él y le dice casi en un susurro: - y si ese algo fueras tú? , Darién abre los ojos sorprendido para ver el rostro de Haruka que esta muy cerca del suyo y busca sus ojos, Haruka se ve nerviosa y antes de que pueda decirle algo, ella lo besa.

Por un segundo Darién no reacciona, solo siente el sabor de los labios de Haruka pero después de un momento la abraza y responde al beso con la misma intensidad que Haruka.

Están así por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que Haruka se separa y se levanta del sofá sin querer ver a Darien, el observa la espalda de ella que se nota tensa y también se levanta del sofá para acercarse a ella que le sigue dando la espalda, le rodea la cintura y con cuidado pero con firmeza la hace voltear hacia él, ella se empeña en no verlo pero el toma su cara y con el mismo cuidado busca los ojos de ella

-Lo siento, le dice él, lo siento, no debí besarte, creo que estamos demasiado cansados por hoy, porque no te quedas en la otra recamara para que no tengas que volver a tu apartamento y mañana veremos las cosas de otra forma, por favor Haruka.

Se nota dolor en los ojos de ella mientras lo ve y pasa saliva al ver el mismo dolor en los ojos de él, sabe que algo a cambiado entre ellos y no existe marcha atrás, desesperada vuelve a buscar su boca y lo vuelve a besar pero en esta ocasión el beso dura apenas un segundo por que los dos han visto algo:

Una figura de una mujer de cabellos aguamarina que los ve con tristeza y dolor mientras murmura: _Haruka_

-Quien es ella? Pregunta sorprendido Darien

Haruka abre mas los ojos – tú, tu viste lo mismo?

Darien solo mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras repite la pregunta –quien es ella?

Ella contesta turbada -es la tía de esa niña, la acabo de conocer esta noche, pero, porque?, no entiendo, yo, apenas la vi unos minutos, yo no...

Darien puede ver la tremenda confusión en sus ojos y la abraza mientras intenta comprender lo que acaba de pasar.

-Estas enamorada de ella, le dice a Haruka, no como pregunta, sino como rotunda afirmación,

Por respuesta ella lo empuja y se deja caer en el sofá cruzada de brazos mientras le dice molesta

-Estas loco? En primera la cabo de conocer y en segunda es mujer, la segunda frase la dice con un tono un poco mas bajo.

Él se queda pensativo unos momentos y se acerca a ella pero ahora se sienta en la mesita de café que esta enfrente del sofá

-Te gusta? Le dice él en tono suave que no encierra mas que preocupación, ella no contesta, él vuelve a hablar.

-Y no te gusta para nada la idea

ella abandona un poco la actitud enfadada para hundirse mas en sofá y sigue sin hablar

-así que, por eso el beso, por que al fin encontraste a alguien y tú, la que decías que nunca te ibas a enamorar, te has enamorado

-ella es mujer, y no, no me he enamorado, le contesta ella tozuda.

Él suspira y esconde su cara entre las manos mientras habla con un leve enfado en la voz

-Y entonces te pareció mas fácil besar a tu amigo de años que admitir que te gusta una mujer, vaya, no sabia que fuera tan fácil de olvidar y menos que me utilizarías de sustituto.

Ella lo mira sorprendida y se acerca a él mientras le pide disculpas

-Lo siento, yo, yo solo estoy un poco confundida, se que no debí besarte pero no sabia lo que sentía, discúlpame y mientras habla se acerca cada vez mas hasta quedar pegada cabeza con cabeza.

Él hace un rápido movimiento y la tumba en el sofá y se pone encima de ella mientras Haruka lo ve confundida pero su cabello oculta sus ojos y su voz se oye cada vez mas molesta.

-Así que decidiste que tu hermanito serviría de distracción y lo besaste, tendrás que pagar eso.

Haruka no sabe como reaccionar, lo ha visto usar la fuerza y sabe que si pelearan él le ganaría, así fue como la rescato de la pandilla de gamberros que la molestaba cuando su moto se descompuso, pero nunca había usado su fuerza con ella y ahora no sabia que hacer mientras Darién se acercaba mas, ella abre la boca para gritar pero un cojín le pega en las costillas y mira a Darién sorprendida para recibir otro cojín ahora directo a su cabeza y ve como este esta a punto de pegarle otra vez con el cojín y le grita mientras alza los brazos para evitar el siguiente golpe.

-Que te pasa babas, eso tiene plumas y no duele

-Ya se, le dice él aguantando la risa y engruesa la voz para decirle "amenazante" -pero pagaras caro, se levanta del sofá rápidamente para tomar los demás cojines y aventarlos uno tras otro a Haruka que ahora se a parado y empieza a devolverle los cojinazos pero al final se queda con uno y empieza a golpearlo mientras él se tira al suelo y ríe a carcajadas, ella aprovecha para seguirlo golpeado hasta que Darién hace un movimiento con la pierna y tira a Haruka al suelo pero ella no se lastima, aprovecha para caer encima de él y dejarlo sin aire y ahora ella es la que ríe a carcajadas, hasta que le duele el estomago de tanta risa y se rueda un poco para quedar acostada al lado de él y los dos dejan de reírse para recuperar el aire y se quedan así por varios minutos hasta que él se incorpora un poco y se recarga en un brazo para mirarla.

-No importa si fueron dos segundos o dos horas, basta un segundo para enamorarse, tu corazón lo sabe, y no importa que no sea la persona mas adecuada, aun así amas, a pesar de todo y de todos, y si ese amor es correspondido ya no importara el mundo, solo esa persona y tu.

Haruka no dice nada, solo lo mira y trata de grabarse esas palabras.

él le da un golpecito en la nariz para captar su atención.

-Pero por favor no me beses, se que estabas confundida y yo me deje llevar por que así es mas fácil, pero esa no es la respuesta correcta, eres maravillosa, pero no importa cuanto lo intente, nunca podría amarte como te mereces y no seria justo para ninguno de los dos, ocupas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero no así.

y vuele a acostarse en el suelo, Haruka se acerca mas a él y lo ve interrogante, él ladea un poco la cabeza y sonríe mientras abre sus brazos para que Haruka se refugie en ellos y la abraza mientras ella recarga la cabeza en su pecho y piensa:

_Seria mil veces mas fácil enamorarme de ti, ahora entiendo mejor a tu panda de admiradoras, espero que pronto encuentres a alguien que te ame con todo su corazón._

-Darien? le pregunta Haruka sin despegar la cabeza de su pecho.

-Si? Le contesta él acariciando su cabello.

-Amigos?

-Siempre.

Al día siguiente se encuentran tres chicas en la azotea de la escuela y platican animadamente.

-Y entonces?, preguntas las dos chicas rubias

-Pues me dejo en la puerta, responde un poco turbada la chica de cabello castaño

-Pero no paso?, vuelve a la carga una de las rubias

-No, yo no lo invite

-Eso esta bien, dice la rubia mientras adopta una pose muy seria, - una señorita decente no debe dar pie a malas interpretaciones.

-Mina, sonaste igualito que mi tía. Le contesta admirada la chica de cabello rubio en dos colitas

-Si, es que estoy practicando para cuando me pidan actuar de adulta me salga perfecto.

Las dos chicas miran a la otra con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Y quedaron de volver a verse?

-Serena, no esta bien ser chismosa, le reprende Mina para después voltearse hacia Lita – y si quedaste?

-Minaa

-Oye eso no es chisme, es interés general

-No, realmente no quedamos en nada, solo digo que esperaba que fuera a la siguiente sesión

-Eso esta bien, así podrás platicar con el

-Ummm, parece que en esta van a juntar a los dos grupos y hacer un repaso general, así que no creo que tenga oportunidad de acercarme a él y hablando de acercarse, me contó Mina que te quedaste en el estacionamiento y como llegaste a casa?

La rubia se rasca un poco la cabeza antes de contestar

-Bueno, este, pues, me dieron un aventón en moto

-En moto, y quien conoces que tenga moto?

-Darien

-Darien¡¡, responden las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-El pesado del profesor?

-Bueno, él no es realmente tan pesado, hasta puede llegar a ser lindo, les responde Serena pensativa

-Oye Serena, eso no es justo – le dice Mina – tu ya tienes novio y Lita se agarra a Andrew, lo justo seria que yo me quedara con Darien, no? Ya que Haruka ya no esta disponible, Dice Mina con tono sufrido.

-Hay, pues quédatelo, le contesta Serena, yo prefiero mil veces a mi adorado Seiya, además, ahorita que me acuerdo tengo la cazadora de él y tengo que devolvérsela.

-Seiya se ha de ver impresionante con cazadora no? Le pregunta Lita a Serena

-Seiya? Serena la mira confundida,- pero la cazadora no es de Seiya, es de Darien

-Su cazadora? le pregunta intrigada Lita

-Si, una de cuero negro

-Quien tiene cazadora de cuero Bombón? Se escucha la voz de Seiya a espaldas de Serena, las tres voltean sorprendida pues no lo oyeron llegar y cruzan miradas de desconcierto.

-Je,je, pues pensaba darte una para tu cumpleaños y le preguntaba a las chicas que les parecería, responde Serena

Las otras dos abren los ojos sorprendidas y Serena les hace muecas de no decir nada, Seiya mira confundido a las tres y le dice:

-Bombón, tu siempre tan despistada, mi cumpleaños fue a hace tres meses

-Si, pero nunca esta de mas planear, le dice Mina que acude al rescate de Serena que no contestaba.

-Si tu lo dices, chicas, las andaba buscando Mizuno quiere hablar con nosotros

-Mizuno?, responde confundida Lita – se nota que no te llevas muy bien con ella.

Serena se abraza de Seiya mientras le contesta- eso no es cierto, Seiya y Ami se conocen desde siempre, es mas, ella fue la que me lo presento.

-Pero entonces porque ahora casi no se hablan? Le responde aun confundida Lita, - es mas, parece que no le agrada para nada que ustedes sean pareja, que pesada no?

Seiya le contesta con voz firme sin soltar a Serena

-se nota que no la conoces, ella no es solo lo que deja ver, puede llegar a ser muy tierna y comprensiva, y si se porta así es por Serena, se preocupa por sus estudios.

-Ummm, pero aun así – responde pensativa Mina – como es que la conoces tanto para hablar de ella?

-Eso es fácil, estamos juntos desde la primaria, responde Seiya,- y ella siempre ha sido un poco tímida, así que cuando la empezaron a molestar por ser tan tímida yo la defendí y nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque después demostró que no necesitaba que la defendieran, puede ser callada pero es muy fuerte y valiente

-Ummm, pero... , vuelve a intervenir Mina, - si se llevan desde siempre y solo se empezaron a distanciar cuando ustedes dos se hicieron pareja, y tu eras su caballero de blanca armadura ¿podría ser que ella este celosa de Serena.?

Seiya y Serena miran sorprendida a Mina y después se ven entre ellos claramente confundidos para después romper en una risa nerviosa al tiempo que Serena contesta aun nerviosa y riendo

-Hay Mina, que cosas dices, Amy es una de mis mejores amigas, y si asi fuera, no creo que me lo hubiera presentado, además ella me cuida mucho, si ese fuera el caso, ni me hablaría, es lo que haría yo en su lugar.

-Bombón tiene razón, nos conocemos desde siempre así que no creo que exista la mínima posibilidad.

Mina y Lita ven a los dos que siguen confundidos y al final se alzan de hombros mientras caminan hacia la escalera pero son rebasadas por Serena y Seiya que corren a la salida mientras este les dice

-Amy nos espera en el salón, el ultimo en llegar invita los helados y sigue corriendo jalando a Serena de la mano, ella se voltea y les saca la lengua juguetona, las dos voltean sorprendidas y arrancan a correr detrás de la pareja que ya desaparecía por la puerta.

Mas tarde en el salón

-Chicos, los reuní para comentarles que la sesión de hoy no se hará en la cafetería, va a haber un evento de karaoke y entonces no seria el ambiente adecuado para estudiar, así que podríamos hacerlo en la escuela a la hora de salida

En la cara de todos se nota que no les gusto para nada la idea y vuelve a intervenir Amy

-La otra opción es que por esta ocasión hagamos la reunión en mi casa, solo que queda un poco mas lejos y no si estén de acuerdo.

Todos se miran entre ellos y al final convienen que será mejor la segunda opción.

-Estamos de acuerdo que sea en mi casa? Todos aceptan y Amy empieza a repartir tarjetitas con su dirección al reverso mientras dice, - chicos nos vemos a las 5:00 en mi casa.

Mina y Lita se acerca a Seiya para preguntarles como llegar y él se ofrece a llevarlas, quedan de verse en el parque media hora antes para llegar juntos y le pregunta a Serena si las acompañara ella les responde que ira con otras tres compañeras que no saben como llegar y quedan de verse enfrente del edificio a las 5:00.

Seiya, Mina y Litan caminan hacia la casa de Amy y mientras van platicando, a pesar de que Lita no quería comentar nada sobre Andrew Mina ha sacado el tema y ahora le explica la situación a Seiya, quien se muestra de acuerdo con ellas en que no es justo que la regla de no salir con las asesoradas le impida Lita salir con Andrew, aunque Mina sospecha que es mas por llevar la contraria a Darien que por apoyo a Lita, pero mientras mas estén de acuerdo mejor.

-Pero, si vamos a estar en casa de Amy, como le voy a hacer para hablar con él?, pregunta Lita un poco preocupada, - no creo que Amy este de acuerdo y es muy probable que Darien ya le haya dicho de la famosa regla.

-Eso es fácil, le responde inmediatamente Mina, - tenemos nuestra arma secreta para distraerla, y se cuelga del brazo de Seiya,- tarannn, te presento a nuestro distractor de Amy´s: Seiya Kou

-Pero, pero, como crees, le contesta Seiya sonrojado

-Mira, piénsalo bien, de todos tú la conoces mejor y te llevas con ella, si yo lo hiciera probablemente no me creería, así que tu eres la mejor opción.

-Y que pasara con Darien? pregunta Lita pensativa

-Bueno, también para eso tengo la solución, y mira a Seiya quien le contesta inmediatamente

-Hey, esta bien que soy guapo pero no juego de ese lado.

-No tonto, tu no, me refiero a ella y señala a Serena que ya se encuentra enfrente de la puerta del edificio acompañada de dos compañeras.

-Queeee??, pretendes que mande a Bombón a las garras de ese tipo, estas loca – le responde enfadado Seiya

-Vamos, vamos, que ya lo tengo todo controlado le dice Mina en tono tranquilizador y palmeando la espalda de Seiya - , si lo piensas bien no habrá problema, puesto que él puso la regla y por lo que ha comentado Andrew, Darien seria lo ultimo que haría, andar con ella.

-Con ella? De quien hablan? Pregunta Serena que al verlos ha corrido a alcanzarlos y alcanza a escuchar la ultima frase.

Mina la pone rápidamente al corriente de su "maravilloso plan" y se ve que a Seiya no le gusta para nada el plan,

-Pues yo no estoy muy convencido, responde Seiya después de que Mina termina de hablar

-pues yo no creo que sea necesario todo eso, interviene Lita – podemos meterlos en problemas además de que...

-no importa, interrumpe Mina – por amor hay que pelear mil batallas o no chicos?

-Pues no se, yo no creo que funcione mucho el plan, responde Serena- al menos la parte que me toca, como le voy a hacer?, Seiya ya sabe que le gusta a Amy pero yo no tengo ni idea.

-No te preocupes algo se te ocurrirá, además no te da pena que sufra por amor nuestra amiga , y jala a Lita que esta sufriendo pero porque Mina se ha colgado de ella y como Lita es mas alta tiene que doblarse con todo y el peso de Mina, - ves, ves, eso no es justo, nadie debería sufrir por amor

-Si, si, responde Serena al ver el dolor de Lita

-Pero bombón, no me gusta para nada la idea.

-Vamos amor, tu sabes que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, y él tiene de novia a Haruka, así que no habrá problema y además servirá para que te vuelvas a llevar con Amy como antes, no crees?

-Puede ser, pero nada garantice que realmente funcione el plan.

-Si la increíble Mina lo planea nada puede salir mal, responde victoriosa Mina y los demás la miran con una ceja alzada mientras ella continua

-todo sea por que Lita logre salir con Andrew, la idea es que Darien ya esta con Haruka, así que ninguno de los dos, Seiya y Serena, corren peligro, puesto que uno estará con una amiga de la infancia y la otra, pues, estará con un tipo mayor y diferente a ella, estamos?

Seiya abraza a Serena mientras le dice viéndola a los ojos -¿estamos?

Serena se sonríe confiada y le da un beso para después contestar –estamos

Mina, empieza a dar de brincos, Lita se ve claramente apenada mientras Seiya y Serena entran tomados de la mano al edificio seguidos por Lita y Mina.

* * *

hola a todos:

muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, agradezco las porras y regaños, k conste, espeor les siga gustando al historia. besos

usakochiba01


	12. Junto a ti

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. ****XII**

**Junto a ti.**

El lugar corresponde a un lujoso edificio de apartamentos donde ya se encuentran reunidos Andrew, Darién y sus demás compañeros en una espaciosa sala, y por lo que se puede ver todo el lugar es bastante amplio y lujoso.

Seiya y compañía se acomodan en los cojines que están repartidos por el suelo, pues, como lo comento Lita, van a hacer una sesión de repaso general, mediante preguntas y respuestas rápidas, para lo cual Amy a sacado un pequeño pizarron y todos están sufriendo por el juego, al llegar el turno de Lita Andrew le pone un problema relativamente fácil y Lita contesta rápidamente, al llegar el turno de Seiya el problema sube de dificultad, pero él no se da por vencido y lo contesta no tan rápido pero lo contesta, pero al llegar el turno de Serena se traban pues Serena no ha logrado contestarlo por lo que Darién después de suspirar se lleva a Serena a una mesa cercana y empieza a explicarle el problema, Amy a tomado el lugar de ély continua la ronda de preguntas hasta que pasan todos, algunos se ven contentos con los resultados y otros se ven claramente decepcionados pero todos dan su mejor esfuerzo.

Hora y media después el juego a terminado y todos disfrutan de una rebanada de pizza, cortesía de los dos universitarios, quien no come, al igual que Serena, pues aun se encuentran ante el pizarrón con un problema diferente, llevan ya 15 minutos pero Darién no deja que la frustración le gane a Serena y van paso a paso, hasta que finalmente lo logran y rescatan el ultimo pedazo de pizza que queda en la caja, el cual este le cede a Serena.

Lita y Andrew recogen en una bolsa las sobras y platos sucios mientras Seiya y Amy se encuentran en la cocina preparando una jarra de limonada, puesto que los refrescos se han terminado.

Todos se vuelven a acomodar alrededor del pizarrón y aclaran las dudas que surgieron durante el juego, así por media hora mas, hasta que todos quedan satisfechos, bueno, casi, puesto que Serena a vuelto a fallar y extrañamente Lita también por lo que los demás se han retirado ya con ejercicios para la casa y Lita junto con Andrew se encuentran en un extremo de la sala platicando, presuntamente sobre el ejercicio, pero no han tocado la libreta o el libro para nada, cosa que ha notado Amy y se dirige hacia ellos pero es interceptada por Seiya que le pide le explique un ejercicio, Amy duda un poco pero al ver a Darién aun trabajando con Serena acepta y se van a otro extremo de la sala, según Seiya "para que Serena no lo distraiga", y Mina, ha desaparecido con los primeros que se retiraron a su casa.

-No puedo, se escucha una voz femenina llorosa

-Inténtalo otra vez por favor veras que si puedes., le contesta él dándole ánimos

-No, no puedo., le responde ella llorosa

-Vamos, piénsalo un poco, ya vas a la mitad, yo se que tu puedes.

-Snif, snif, y si me equivoco?

-Pues volvemos a empezar, no importa, lo que importa es que lo intentes

-De verdad?, le pregunta ella esperanzada

-Asi es., le responde él sonriéndole para infundirle confianza

-Bueno, pero que conste que probablemente no me salga., y se pone a escribir frenéticamente y con la puntita de la lengua de fuera

-Vamos, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y a lo mejor ahora te sale bien a la primera., le contesta él mientras mira el esfuerzo que hace Serena para contestar el ejercicio.

-Umm, eso si, oye, hablando de primera vez, todavía tengo tu cazadora.

Darién la mira un poco extrañado hasta que se acuerda. – ah, gracias, la trajiste?

-Umm, no, se me olvido en la casa, responde apenada Serena mientras piensa para si : _si la hubiera traído Seiya me hubiera preguntado y aunque le dijera que solo fue un aventón a mi casa se pondría celoso, bueno ahora que lo pienso no fue solo un aventón, pero no fue una cita, así que no tendría porque ocultárselo,_ ( y mientras piensa empieza a mordisquear la gomita del lápiz)_pero y si... y si realmente Seiya tuviera razón en esta ocasión y el superior quisiera algo conmigo_ ( y mira a Darien) _hay no, que cosas pienso, yo se que soy bonita pero él es muy mayor para mi, aunque aun así, yo no podría hacer nada para evitar que se enamore de tanta belleza, jijijijii_

-No hay problema, responde Darién al verla tan concentrada en sus pensamientos - si gustas te voy a dejar a tu casa y me la das de paso.

-Eehh, responde Serena que al fin regresa a la tierra - me voy a ir con mi novio, y no creo que alcancemos los tres en la moto.

-Tienes razón, pero sucede que hoy no traigo la moto y Haruka va a pasar por mí en el coche, podemos ir a dejarlos a su casa y de paso me la entregas.

-Buenoo, Serena no esta muy convencida pero no sabe como hacerle, pero la voz de Andrew interrumpe su dilema.

-Darién, yo me retiro, todavía tengo que llegar a la cafetería para terminar de ayudar con el evento

-Se va esa niña contigo?, le pregunta Darién viendo a Lita que tenia sus cosas en la mano.

-Quien? Lita, responde sonrojado Andrew – no, bueno, ya terminamos y cada quien se va por su lado, Amy se queda todavía con ese joven y supongo que tu también, o me equivoco?

Darién lo observa un momento y se distrae con Serena que ha pegado un grito.

-¡Buuuuaaaaa¡, no puedo

y se suelta a llorar, cosa que aprovechan Lita y Andrew para salir del departamento y Amy y Seiya están tan entretenidos platicando que no se han dado por enterados.

-¿Que paso?

-Cre – creo que ya me salió, mira, y le pone enfrente de la cara su libreta llena de borrones.

Darién observa la libreta y descubre que la operación esta correcta, le devuelve la liberta con cara seria y la mira por unos instantes.

-Esta- esta bien?, esta correcta? Le pregunta Serena ansiosa

él guarda silencio y se le acerca un poco mas sin dejar de verla

-Me equivoque?, esta bien?, esta mal? Que, que QUEEEEEE? le pregunta Serena pero ahora ya esta casi encima de él esperando la respuesta.

Darién empieza a sonreír poco a poco y le guiña un ojo mientras le dice bajito.

-Esta correcta

-¡SIIIIIIII¡, es el grito de Serena acompañada de un brinco que tira la silla en la que estaba y se avienta a abrazar a Darién, el entusiasmo es tanto que caen los dos al suelo con todo y silla.

Darién a quedado una vez mas debajo de Serena pero ahora ella esta completamente acostada encima de él, cierra los ojos por el dolor de la caída y por un instante puede ver a Serena que esta abrazada a él mientras el viste ¿un tuxedo?, y ella trae dos gemas rojas en los bombones de su pelo, rápidamente vuelve a abrir los ojos y al sentir el peso de Serena intenta levantarse, pero ella no es tan rápida y solo cae de costado, él no acaba de levantarse y le pregunta si esta bien, ella permanece con los ojos cerrados y él le vuelve a preguntar, al fin Serena abre los ojos y le pregunta

- ¿por que traías puesto un traje?

-Un que?, preguntan él

-Ese traje negro con camisa blanca

-Un tuxedo, y añade al ver su cara de desconcierto- es parecido a un esmoquin.

-Para que necesitan un esmoquin? pregunta Amy que se a acercado a ellos que siguen en el suelo casi debajo de la mesa, al verlos en esa posición una mirada de extrañesa cruza por su cara, los dos la ven y voltean a verse mutuamente, y a gatas se separan rápidamente a cada extremo de la mesa.

-Perdón, es que nos caímos de las sillas

-Si, si, nos caímos de las sillas, responde rápidamente Serena y voltea para todos lados para después preguntar - ¿y Seiya?

-Fue al baño, y le tiende la mano a Serena para que se levante, Serena la mira tratando de ver que piensa pero Amy solo le sonríe y le ayuda a levantarse, Darien se para por si solo y cuando los tres están de pie, entra Seiya quien ve el leve sonrojo de Serena

-¿Bombón, que te paso? Le pregunta ansioso Seiya, antes de que Serena responda contesta Amy

-Logro terminar su ejercicio, y es correcta la respuesta

Serena y Seiya dirigen su mirada a la libreta que permanece sobre la mesa, abierta en el ejercicio que ocupa hoja y media.

-¡Guuuuuaaaauu¡ Amy, eres fenomenal, como lograste saberlo con solo verlo?, le contesta emocionada Serena.

Amy no contesta, solo se ruboriza y Seiya le pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras dice con voz llena de orgullo

-Esta niña es un encanto, además de bonita..., inteligente, y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla para después dirigirse a Serena

- pero tu bombón eres mi adoración, mientras le hace un guiño, Amy se ha puesto completamente roja ahora y de un empujón se separa de Seiya

-Quítate, ya sabes que no me gusta que me abraces.

-Seiya no parece molesto, al contrario, se ve divertido e imitando a Frankestein alza los brazos y camina rígido hacia ella mientras le dice:

-Yo Franky-Seiya atrapará a Amy para devorarla, y se acerca mas a Amy que pega un gritito

-Nooooooo¡¡

Y cuando esta a punto de atraparla contra la pared Darién se pone enfrente de Amy y una libreta vuela hacia ellos golpeandolo en el brazo.

-Oye que te pasa, -le dice molesto a Serena- yo estaba defendiendo a tu amiga.

Serena esta completamente roja mientras le pide una disculpa. -Perdón, se la avente a Seiya pero creo que no le atine.

-A mi?, le pregunta Seiya confundido, - pero si yo solo estaba jugando con ella,

Amy sale de atrás de Darién mientras le dice apenada.

-Lo siento joven Darién, pero Seiya tiene la mala costumbre de hacerme eso, y entrecierra sus ojos mientras le dice un poco enfadada a Seiya, -aunque le he dicho mil veces que no me gusta

-Lo siento Amy, responde apenado Seiya - yo pensé que, pues como antes, bueno, yo

- No se preocupen, les dice dirigiéndose a Serena y Darién, - tengo mi propio medio de tortura, y se acerca lentamente a Seiya, se para enfrente de él , se cala los lentes y saca un pequeño diccionario de ingles al tiempo que le dice a Seiya: - dime en que tiempo y pronunciación se puede usar el verbo to be y sus conjugaciones.

-Queeeee?, responde Seiya al tiempo que empieza a retroceder lentamente mientras Amy le pone el diccionario enfrente, - no, eso no se vale, tu sabes que no soy bueno en ingles, Mizuno discúlpame

-Nada, no te perdono si no contestas, y lo empieza a seguir por media sala mientras Seiya sigue retrocediendo de espaldas tratando de despegarse del diccionario.

-Vaya, pues al parecer ellos dos se llevan muy bien, le dice Darién con una leve sonrisa a Serena que mira la escena

-Que te pasa, que piensa? Le pregunta Darien al ver que ella no contesta.

Lentamente voltea verlo con cara de preocupación mientras le dice con voz lastimera – pobre Seiya, entiendo su dolor, yo tampoco se nada de ingles.

En ese momento suena la puerta, Amy se distrae, cosa que aprovecha Seiya para ir detrás de Serena y abrazarla, Darien le pregunta a Amy si quiere que abra la puerta y ella un poco ruborizada se dirige a la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de "me la debes" a Seiya, el le guiña un ojo y Serena le da un leve codazo.

Amy abre la puerta se encuentra con Haruka

-hola, disculpa, se encontrara Darien

-si, pasa, responde un poco cortada Amy

-mi nombre es Haruka, y el tuyo preciosa?

-Mizuno, Amy Mizuno

Haruka toma su mano y le un pequeño beso en el dorso mientras le dice viéndola a los ojos – a tus ordenes preciosa

Amy se ruboriza totalmente y queda paralizada mientras ve a Haruka, pero Seiya los separa.

-Vaya manera de presentarte, le dice molesto Seiya mientras pone a Amy detrás de si

Haruka arquea una ceja mientras le replica, -dos para ti solo?, uumm, si tu lo dices

-Oye que te pasa, es mi amiga, mi novia es Serena, por que no me dejas en paz., se escucha la voz de Seiya bastante molesta pero Haruka no le presta atención y se dirige hacia donde esta Darién.

-Hola, estas listo?, hola cabeza de bombón

Serena solo mueve la mano en señal de saludo y se dirige hacia Amy y Seiya que estan cerca de la puerta.

-Necesito tu ayuda, le dice Darién a Haruka

-Para?

-Mi cazadora esta en casa de esa niña y quiero ir a traerla, pero, parece ser que el novio es bastante celoso, así que..

-Tu cazadora, la negra de cuero, la que nunca me prestas, la que primero muerto que..

-Si, esa, y le dice rápidamente,- hacia frio en el mirador.

-Aja, o sea que vamos por la cazadora, nada mas? Le pregunta interrogante mientras observa a Serena platicando con los otros dos.

Darién se ruboriza levemente mientras se da la vuelta,- si, nada mas me interesa la cazadora.

-Ujum, supongo, le dice Haruka burlona.

Darién toma los libros que están sobre la mesa mientras le dice a Haruka al pasar junto a ella - y de paso conoceré a una chica de cabellos aguamarina que vive ahí.

Ahora es el turno de ruborizarse de Haruka, mientras rebasa a Darién y le dice por lo bajo

-Muérete, y se acerca a Serena y Seiya

-Darién esta listo, les parece si les doy un aventón a su casa?.

-Gracias, le responde Seiya, pero vamos a acompañar a Amy que va al centro y de ahí nos vamos a casa de Serena.

-No hay problema, pasamos a dejar a la srita al centro y los dejamos en su casa.

-Muchas gracias joven Haruka, pero no quiero ocasionar molestias, le contesta Amy

-No es molestia, le contesta Darien que se ha acercado, -mas bien es un placer para ella manejar el mayor tiempo posible, así que el favor nos lo hacen ustedes.

-Bueno, si no hay problema, contesta un poco pensativa Amy.

-Siiii, es el grito de Serena, vas a ver que te va a encantar, como en las películas, imaginate la cabellera al viento, luciendo tu belleza en un convertible, le responde soñadora Serena

-Pero no pescaras un resfriado? Le contesta Amy.

-Y que importa, responde Serena quien ya sale por la puerta seguida por Darien, Seiya hace ademán de seguirla pero Haruka se adelanta mientras le dice

– creo que sus libros están todavía en la mesa,

y sale, Seiya voltea y observa que en efecto los libros están en la mesa, los recoge y espera a Amy para salir. Ya en la acera Serena esta ya en el asiento delantero y Haruka al volante mientras que Darién esta en el asiento trasero, Amy se sube entre Darien y Seiya que no le gusto para nada la distribución de los asientos pero no le queda de otra.

Ya en el centro Amy pide que la dejen cerca de la biblioteca y Haruka la deja en la entrada

-Gracias por el paseo joven Haruka, y gracias por el apoyo joven Darien

Darién se baja de un salto del convertible para despedirse de mano de ella

-Gracias a ti por prestarnos tu casa, eres una joven muy estudiosa, y muy amable también, espero que no salgas muy tarde de aquí.

-No, solo vengo a recoger el material que ocuparemos en la clase de mañana.

-Pero no son muchos libros? Pregunta Serena desde el asiento

Amy sonríe mientras contesta, - no hay problema, estoy acostumbrada.

-Vaya, parece que aquí no hay caballeros, se escucha la voz de Haruka y se baja del convertible mientras sigue hablando – así que, yo te acompañare a cargarlos y… a tu casa, le dice mientras le toma la mano.

-No gracias, la acompaño yo, interviene Seiya de un salto y jala a Amy hacia la biblioteca – ella no necesita que la acompañes.

-Ok, le dice Haruka y se vuelve a subir al convertible seguido de Darien- entonces nos vemos en otra ocasión y le guiña el ojo a Amy quien solo se ruboriza y Seiya abre la boca para decir algo pero el convertible ya ha arrancado y solo ve la cara de Serena mientras les dice adiós, dejando tras de si a un enojado y sorprendido Seiya y a una nerviosa Amy.

Más tarde en casa de Serena

-Espérenme en la sala, es la voz de Serena que ya sube por las escaleras sin darles tiempo a responder

Darién y Haruka se miran y están decidiendo si quedarse en la entrada o pasar pero una joven les ahorra la decisión al asomarse por una puerta del fondo.

-Hola Haruka, es Michiru que se dirige hacia ellos con el violín en la mano mientras extiende la otra hacia Haruka que momentáneamente queda de una pieza y Darién le da un leve empujón hacia ella.

-Ah, hola, disculpa que vengamos a molestarte, responde Haruka con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo normal, Michiru sonríe y ladea un poco la cabeza para ver a Darién, -y él es tu novio?

-Mi, mi novio? Responde Haruka pasando saliva

-Darién Chiba, mucho gusto en conocerte, le dice mientras extiende su mano hacia ella y ella le toma la mano, este queda sorprendido al ver una imagen donde Michiru esta junto a Haruka con una rodilla en tierra enfrente de él que porta un esmoquin.

-Hola, hola?, es la voz de Michiru que regresa al presente a Darién, -estas aquí?

-Eh, disculpa, no, no lo soy,

Michiru lo mira interrogante y Haruka hace ademanes desesperados para llamar su atención, mismos que Darién ignora, -no soy novio de Haruka, somos muy amigos pero nada más.

-Ah¡¡, responde Michiru mientras mira interrogante a Haruka al verlo mover frenéticamente las manos, Haruka enrojece violentamente y se acerca a Darién a quien toma del brazo y discretamente, muy discretamente le da un tremendo pellizco en el brazo mientras le sonríe a Michiru y le pregunta – practicando?

-Si, pero… es una melodía con acompañamiento al piano, y la verdad me cuesta apoyarme en la grabación, no me llega el sentimiento, le dice Michiru pensativa

-No hay problema, le dice Darién mientras se soba el brazo, Haruka estudio piano durante cuatro años, así que el te puede acompañar.

-Ehhh¡¡, yo? Pero, tiene mucho que no práctico, dice Haruka que enrojece al ver a Michiru

-Vamos, vamos, le palmea la espalda Darién mientras lo lleva hacia Michiru, admite que te mueres de ganas por tocar junto a ella, o la vas a despreciar?

-Es cierto, interviene juguetona Michiru mientras le tiende la mano – me vas a despreciar?

-Nunca, es la respuesta ronca de Haruka mientras toma la mano de Michiru y la sigue hacia el salón donde estuvo anteriormente.

Haruka se acomoda ante el piano que esta en una esquina del salón y Michiru le tiende unas partituras, ella les da una leve hojeada y las pone en el atril que esta encima del piano, intenta sonreír a Michiru pero solo esboza una mueca nerviosa, Michiru le sonríe ampliamente y se coloca enfrente del piano, la mira, ella solo mueve la cabeza para indicar que esta lista y la primera nota del violín se deja oír sin que Michiru le quite los ojos de encima a Haruka quien al principio falla dos notas para después empezar a tocar al compás del violín, como si fueran uno solo los dos sonidos que empiezan a llenar la habitación y Darién permanece en la puerta observando a las dos chicas que ahora han cerrado los ojos pero se siguen comunicando con la música, poco a poco Michiru se acerca a Haruka hasta quedar a un lado de ella sin dejar de tocar, así hasta que se desvanece la ultima nota, y Michiru fijamente a Haruka, esta habré la boca para decir algo pero otra voz se escucha primero

-quisiera ser el viento

los tres voltean sorprendidos a ver al joven que esta parado en la puerta y que entra al salón, se acerca a Michiru y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras repite

-quisiera ser el viento, es el nombre de esa composición, mi nombre es Taiki Kou, y toma por la cintura a Michiru mientras le tiende la mano a Haruka aun sentado frente al piano.

* * *

hola a todos:

muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agradezco k sigan la historia aunk me tarde un pokito para actualizar, espero les siga gustando y ya saben porras o jitomatazos se aceptan.

besos


	13. un mal encuentro

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. XIII**

**Un mal encuentro**

-quisiera ser el viento, es el nombre de esa composición, mi nombre es Taiki Kou, y toma por la cintura a Michiru mientras le tiende la mano a Haruka aun sentado frente al piano.

Le tiende la mano a Haruka que por un momento queda desconcertada, pero pronto reacciona y se levanta para saludar al recién llegado.

-Haruka Tenou, le dice secamente mientras le da la mano

Michiru empuja suavemente a Taiki para separarse de él y se para a un costado del piano para dejar el violín a un lado.

-Disculpa la interrupción, vuelve a hablar Taiki, pero la puerta estaba abierta y nadie respondió cuando toque, así que me tome la libertad de entrar para ver como iba tu ensayo Michiru, y por lo que veo vas muy bien.

-Gracias, responde con voz suave Michiru, no pensé que fueras a venir hoy, prometí llamarte cuando estuviera lista para la presentación.

-Lo se, pero me encanta el placer de tu compañía, así que decidí pasar por tu casa, por cierto, tocas muy bien, ¿eres músico profesional? Pregunta Taiki dirigiéndose a Haruka

-No, en realidad tiene mucho que no toco- responde ella secamente

-Pues lo haces muy bien, te felicito, claro que Michiru esta acostumbrada a tocar con los mejores y eso habrá sido de mucha ayuda para ti – comenta en tono sarcastico

Haruka no responde, solo hace un gesto que da a entender que no le importa

-Toca maravillosamente y seria un excelente acompañante para la próxima presentación, se vuelve a oír la voz suave pero firme de Michiru

Tanto Haruka como Taiki la ven sorprendidos por el comentario y Taiki es el primero en hablar

-Vamos Michiru, tu sabes que esa presentación es muy pronto y para estrenar la nueva composición, no creo que él este listo tan pronto, además, no es lo mismo tocar para los "amigos" que hacerlo frente al publico, se necesita temple y "algunos" nunca lo logran.

-No creo que eso sea problema, interviene Darién en la conversación, Haruka toca muy bien y no existe algo que no pueda hacer cuando se lo propone.

-Perdón?, -dice Taiki molesto por la interrupción- y tu estas aquí porque….

-Es mi invitado, responde Michiru,- al igual que tu Taiki, y aunque agradezco tu preocupación por mi y que hayas compuesto esa canción para mi, creo que tengo el derecho de escoger con quien tocar, no crees? Y Haruka me parece perfecto, algún problema?

-Michiru¡¡ , -se escucha la voz sorprendida de Taiki para inmediatamente cambiar el tono de voz - yo…, no fue mi intención molestarte, sabes que estoy a tus ordenes, y 

todo lo que digo es por que me preocupo por ti- habla intentando componer las cosas mientras se acerca a Michiru y la besa en la mejilla, -sabes que estoy a tus ordenes.

Haruka solo contempla la escena con los puños y labios apretados, Darién lo nota y se acerca para comentarle algo al oído, pero Taiki los interrumpe

-Vaya, o sea que si tocabas para los "amigos" -le dice fijando su mirada en Darien y su mano que se posaba casualmente en la cintura de Haruka, - así que tú eres su "pareja", recalcando la ultima palabra mientras le extiende la mano a Darién .

Él frunce el ceño molesto por la entonación que le ha dado a la palabra, pero aun así extiende su mano hacia Taiki,

- Darien Chiba, -es lo único que pronuncia al darle la mano.

-Mucho gusto, y cuéntenme, llevan mucho tiempo juntos?, ha de ser difícil tener una relación así, pero los felicito, la verdad, yo no tendría el valor de llevar una relaciona de ese tipo, a mi me importa mucho el que dirán, pero que bueno que a ustedes no.

Haruka entrecierra los ojos y da un paso al frente con clara intenciones de golpearlo pero Darién la jala y la atrae hacia si mientras le responde a Taiki

-Eso es algo que nunca nos ha preocupado, le responde con voz acerada, y si, llevamos bastante tiempo juntos, pero…

-Pero eso solo nos concierne a nosotros, -interviene Haruka mientras se recarga en Darien y apoya su mano en la mano que tiene Darien en su cintura y percibe el desconcierto de él pero le da un leve apretón y continua hablando, -claro, que es difícil entenderlo algunas veces, pero, como somos gente madura, comprendemos y aceptamos muchísimo mas fácil que otros, que se dejan llevar por las apariencias sin interesarle la verdad, fingiendo así que han madurado, le dice con acento mordaz a Taiki para soltarse de Darién y caminar hacia Michiru que observa sin entender el comportamiento de Haruka.

– y sobre lo de que importe la gente… ,

Toma la barbilla de Michiru y alza su cara hacia ella mientras dice viéndola a los ojos

-cuando amas a alguien, eso no importa, solo lo que esa persona desea, lo que su corazón quiere y si es necesario enfrentar al mundo, que mas da, si la recompensa es una sonrisa suya, no lo crees?- le dice sin despegar los ojos de ella

Michiru se pasa la punta de la lengua por los labios sin darse cuenta, perdida en la mirada de Haruka y conteniendo la respiración, Haruka baja un poco mas su cara hacia ella y Michiru no retrocede, solo espera.

-Disculpa la tardanza, es que no se donde esta la cazadora y no se si tienen prisa para irse- dice Serena entrando al salón y tropezando con Darién,

-ouchh, lo siento, no te vi, - dice mientras se soba la cabeza y empieza a ver a todos- ehh? Pasa algo, me perdí de algo? Que paso, dice viendo la cara de desconcierto de todos.

-Hay cabeza de bombón -le dice con tono irónico Haruka separándose de Michiru- tienes el don de la oportunidad

-De verdad?, Seiya siempre dice que cuando repartieron eso no me avisaron, dice mientras saca la punta de la lengua y se rasca la cabeza.

Una gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza de los cuatro en la habitación

-Hay princesa, algún día se te quitara lo despistada? Le dice Michiru con una sonrisa

-Eh, porque?

-Por nada, responde Taiki, Michiru puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Si es por la presentación no te preocupes Taiki, la fecha y hora esta decidida y Haruka me acompañara al piano, así que no hay nada mas que discutir, te acompaño a la puerta.

-Quería invitarte a cenar, por eso pase a tu casa y la invitación aun sigue en pie. Si tú gustas, claro esta.

-A cenar?, interviene Serena, bueno, acabo de comer, y yo nunca como mucho, en realidad mas bien como un pajarito pero aun así, si insistes…

-Lo siento, era con tu tía, le dice Taiki a Serena

-Ehh, lo siento dice Serena ruborizada

-no hay problema princesa, interviene Michiru, gracias Taiki, pero como bien has dicho falta muy poco para la presentación y me gustaría practicar un rato mas con Haruka, voltea para sonreírle a Haruka y continua, -si a èl no le molesta, claro esta.

-Estoy a tus ordenes, por mi no hay problema, responde Haruka

-Pero y tu novio no se molestara? Pregunta inmediatamente Taiki viendo a Darien.

-No, responde Haruka viendo a Darién, no creo que se moleste, más bien creo que le gustara la idea.

Darién entrecierra los ojos como preguntando y la mirada de Haruka se dirige "disimuladamente" hacia Serena, que no se da cuenta del intercambio de miradas

-Gracias por haber venido Taiki, Haruka si me acompañas, dice Michiru mientras se dirige hacia el piano y toma el violín para colocarlo en posición y cierra los ojos subiendo el arco sobre las cuerdas y espera.

_-No creas que la tienes ganada, le dice Taiki casi al oído en tono de voz muy baja al pasar junto a Haruka Michiru es mía, y nadie lo va a impedir, ni siquiera un rarito como tu._

_Haruka endurece la mirada al tiempo que le da la mano a Taiki para apretársela fuertemente y responder en el mismo tono._

_-Si piensas que puedes ser dueño de alguien estas muy equivocado, y lo que yo sea no te importa_

Haruka pasa junto a Taiki y le da un leve empujón camino al piano, se sienta y espera la primera nota para seguirla, la música llena el cuarto y Taiki se da la vuelta para salir, empujando a Darién en el camino, este no dice nada, solo se mueve un poco y sigue observando a la pareja hasta que Serena lo jala para sacarlo del cuarto, él se nota sorprendido hasta que escucha la explicación de ella.

-Lo siento, es que cuando mi tía practica se olvida del mundo.

-Y se llevo a Haruka con ella supongo. Responde pensativo

-Ehh, a donde? Yo no los vi salir, responde la siempre despistada Serena

Darien sonríe un poco al contestarle,- olvídalo, yo me entiendo, entonces tu crees que tardaran mucho?

-Aja, ella es capaz de estar horas tocando y se olvida hasta de comer, y de todo lo demás,

-Como si fuera a otro mundo?

-si, se pierde totalmente, solo que no he visto el ovni que se la lleva – y se ríe de su propia broma

Darién sonríe levemente ante la expresión de la rubia, mira hacia la puerta mientras murmura por lo bajo –así que tu princesa también busca su mundo, quizás al fin hayas encontrado a quien buscabas Haruka. Y se dirige hacia Serena- si tu tía se olvida de ti y Haruka de mi te parece justo que los olvidemos mientras cenamos

-Pero yo no soy muy buena cocinera, dice Serena recordando las veces que intento cocinar y casi incendia la cocina

-No hay problema, te invito yo a donde gustes, dice Darién viéndola con una mirada indescifrable

-A donde yo quiera?

-Si

-Pues entonces…. Pizaaaaaaaa, responde Serena entusiasmada

-Esta bien, toma un suéter y vamos, le dice mientras camina hacia la puerta seguido por Serena.

-Y tu suéter?

-No tengo frió, responde ella entusiasmada

-Esta bien, Darién da un ultimo vistazo hacia la puerta por donde sale la música y cierra tras de si olvidando por completo la cazadora que había ido a buscar.

Mas tarde en un restaurante de hamburguesas se encuentra una pareja en una mesa ubicada al costado del local.

Ella habla sin parar mientras come y él guarda silencio y de vez en vez asiente con la cabeza mientras la rubia sigue hablando

-No, definitivamente no, yo solo quiero comer una hamburguesa, y él me mira con cara rara, y entonces le aclaro, es que mi novio va a venir por mi y no me da tiempo de mas, entonces Kei-san ve para todos lados y empieza a retroceder de espaldas hasta llegar a la puerta y echa a correr, no sabia que pasaba hasta que vi a Seiya con la cara roja, roja y me miraba raro

-Será porque estaba enojado contigo?, pregunta el pelinegro

-No, el nunca se enoja conmigo, pero ahora que lo dices, Kei-san no me volvió a hablar después de eso, responde la rubia pensativa y con un dedo apoyado en su boca

Él sonríe un poco y mueve la cabeza,- o será quizás que Kei quería contigo y tu ni en cuenta.

-Conmigo?, ummm, pero si somos amigos, además a Seiya no le gustaría eso.

-Creo que a nadie le gustaría eso Serena, responde él mientras le da un sorbo a su malteada

-Bueno, bueno, ahora cuéntame de ti, como fue que te enamoraste de Haruka.

Le pregunta ella mientras apoya su cara entre sus dos manos entrelazadas.

-Eso no te lo puedo contar, responde un poco incomodo con la pregunta

-Vamos, vamos, si se ve que la quieres mucho, o te da pena decirlo Darien? Eh? Eh?

-No, no me da pena, responde, es tan solo que… a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, pero si te puedo asegurar que siempre voy a cuidar de Ruka

-Ruka?, y no se enojara Haruka?

-Tontita, le digo Ruka de cariño, le contesta él risueño

-Ahhhh, le dice ella mientras se rasca la cabeza, oye,

-Si?

-Tu realmente crees que soy tan despistada?

Darién deja su vaso a un lado y la mira fijamente por unos momentos antes de contestar – creo que podrías poner un poco demás atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, por que de repente si lo eres

-Si?, responde cabizbaja

-Pero no te preocupes, algún día crecerás y serás una mujer maravillosa, pero mientras tienes derecho a ser todo lo despistada que quieras, es parte de tu encanto, le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa enorme y le despeina un poco.

-Gracias¡¡ yo sabia que una belleza como yo no podía tener fallas, y hace con su mano el signo de la victoria.

-Hey, al menos seguridad en ti misma no te falta., y le guiña un ojo.

Serena se sonroja al ver el gesto y empieza a tomar de su segunda malteada de fresa mientras le observa comiendo una papita frita y piensa

_Wow, creo que mina tenia razón, es bastante guapo, no Serena contrólate, tu ya tienes a Seiya, pero, él es muy diferente a Seiya, y me inspira mucha confianza, como si lo __conociera desde siempre, me encantan sus ojos, Serena, basta, a Haruka no le gustaría para nada lo que pienso, jijiji, y a Seiya tampoco, bueno y a mi tampoco pero, por que sueño despierta cuando estoy con él, será que .. que…., hay, no tengo ni idea. Y si le pregunto? Y si me toma por tonta? Y si no?_

-Que pasa bombón?

-Umm, te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Dime

-T-u también sueñas despierto cuando estas conmigo? Y al ver su cara de extrañeza aclara –no, no, mira, en el salón al dar el paso me sorprendió por que me pareció ver algo, pero no estoy segura.

-Que viste?, en su tono de voz se puede ver que el también esta interesado, y Serena al observar esto empieza a hablar mas rápido

-Una rosa deshojándose, y también te vi de esmoquin, pero yo nunca te he visto así, y te vi de otras formas pero no se, no se si lo soñé, pero yo no te he visto así, entonces porque te he visto?, hayyyy, no me entiendooooo, responde frustrada y deja caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-Calma, si hablas tan rápido no te entiendo, y si, yo también lo soñé pero estoy igual que tu, no tengo una explicación para eso, solo se que me pasa desde que te conocí, dice él mientras suspira.

-Entonces no tienes idea?

-No,

-Ni una, ni una? Le cuestiona ella insistente

-No, responde mientras se recarga en la mesa, -estudio para medico, no para adivino

-Eh?, se puede estudiar para adivino?

-Ja, ja, no bombón, no se puede estudiar para adivino

-Je, ya lo sabia, le dice un poco cortada - solo te estaba probando.

-En serio? Le pregunta Darien un poco burlón

Serena no contesta y vuelve a tomar de su malteada mientras pasea su mirada por el local y su mirada se detiene de repente al ver al otro extremo del local a Lita y Andrew que también comían ahí, ve de reojo a Darien y nota que la observa

_¿que haré, que haré, Lita como se te ocurre comer aqui, los va a ver Darien, que hago, tengo que sacar a Darien de aquí, pero como le hago para que no los vea, si están camino de la salida, que hagooo? , pero, y si, y si le platico a Darien, a lo mejor, no es tan ogro como pensamos, y a lo mejor si esta de acuerdo en que ellos salgan, muy bien Serena Stukino, tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo._

-Darieeeen, le llama con su voz mas melosa

-Que pasa?

-Tu crees que si dos personas se aman tienen derecho a estar juntas aun si otros no están de acuerdo con ello en un principio?

Darién entrecierra los ojos y piensa un poco su respuesta- creo que si dos personas se aman sabrán lo que es mejor para ellos

-Aun si hay alguien que no esta de acuerdo? Pregunta ella

-Tendrían que preguntarse si esa persona les importa realmente, responde mientras se echa para atrás en la silla

-Pero, y si esa persona solo le importa a uno de ellos y a la otra no?

-Si solo le importa a uno de ellos, esa persona debe poner en claro cual de las dos le interesa más.

-Pero, y si le interesan las dos por igual y no quiere dañar a ninguna? Le dice ella y se acerca más a él

él se cruza de brazos y su mirada se vuelve fría aun que por dentro esta muy sorprendido, mira los ojos de Serena buscando una respuesta pero solo puede ver ¿esperanza? en ellos, lo cual lo confunde aun mas, pasa saliva al recordar el calor del cuerpo de Serena cuando la tuvo junto a si y la sensación de calidez que lo lleno, por un segundo, solo por un segundo abre la boca para decirle que un minuto es mejor que nada pero recuerda a Seiya abrazando a Serena y siente una punzada en el pecho, cierra los ojos borrando la imagen de su mente y se recarga a un mas en la silla para contestar – creo que si alguien tiene una relación con una persona primero debería terminarla antes de pensar en otra persona.

-Terminarla, responde ella insegura – pero, si las dos personas son importantes no puede tener a las dos?, hablar con la primera persona y que esa persona comprenda y acepte la nueva relación? No podrías? Le dice mirándolo a los ojos esperanzada

-Yo? Que se supone que tengo que comprender? Su voz se aun más fría mientras piensa, _no puede estar pasando de nuevo_

-Bueno, yo había pensado que tu podrías comprender que si alguien que esta en tu vida conoce a una nueva persona tu podrías darle la oportunidad de que esa persona que recién llego permanezca con esa otra persona, no?

_-No, tu no por favor_,_ tu no_, piensa Darién mientras se para rápidamente de la silla y saca su cartera para dejar unos billetes en la mesa y se da la vuelta, camina un paso y regresa junto a Serena para decirle con voz baja junto al oído

-No se lo que pretendes, pero ten por seguro que a mi no me gusta jugar doble, y la mujer que yo ame solo estará conmigo y con nadie mas, así que Serena Tsukino, te recomiendo que vuelvas a jugar al noviecito junto con "tu adorado Seiya" y disculpa si te di a entender algo mas, pero si tu fueras mía, nunca, oyelo bien, nunca te compartiría con nadie mas. Dicho esto se da la vuelta nuevamente se dirige hacia la puerta

-Serena permanece shock en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios temblorosos, la voz de Darién le ha calado hondo y esta a punto de llorar mientras musita por lo bajo: _pero yo note pedí que estuvieras conmigo, y yo tampoco te compartiría, _aun temblorosa levanta la vista y ve a Darien acercarse a la salida y a la mesa de Lita y Andrew que aun no lo han visto, su mirada refleja su angustia y aprieta las manos mientras se levanta con la mirada sombría y piensa: _Lita y Mina, chicas, me deben una muy grande_ , y apresura el paso para alcanzar a Darien que ya estaba mas cerca de la puerta y de la mesa de Lita y Andrew

-Espera Darién, dice Serena con voz que intenta ser firme.

Este se voltea lentamente y solo la observa fijamente

Serena no puede descifrar su mirada pero por el rabillo del ojo ve a Lita y Andrew que ríen por algún comentario y trata de sacar valor de la nada, aprieta los puños y empieza a hablar.

-QuE DiaBloS Te PaSa?

* * *

Hola a todos.

Antes k nada quiero agradecer sus mensajitos, mi ardilla salta de contento con ellos.

**pss: **Darién siempre será un amor, y sobre Haruka, créeme k se llevaran mas k bien. Besos

**hoshiharu**: gracias, el amor cuando es bueno siempre existirá, ojala, y cierto se llevan muy bien, pero a veces es bueno k las parejas se separen para k adquieran otra perspectiva de ellos mismos.

**SoniaMs:** gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de la historia.

**CASTIDAD:** si, tienes razón en eso, mil disculpas.

**elieluchiha:** gracias, es uno d elos mejor halagos k me pueden hacer, k mis palabras logren hacerte soñar.

**annyfansailormoon: **ganzo significa algo así como tonto? Jaja, creo k si, woowww, enterita? Vaya, gracias, y sobre la carta, pst, error mío llevarme el crédito, es una carta k mi mamo-chan me escribió y me dio chance de ponerla en el fic, gracias igualmente

**gynnyq:** le diste muy bien al clavo sobre Michiru, los papas de Serena? Uumm, creo k fuero a otro planeta, jajaja, y k le cruzo a Darién? Las tonterías k cometes en nombre del amor.

**Iris Janet:** NOOOO, seria realmente malo k Seiya se quedara con Serena, me gusta mas Darien, pero la pregunta aki es k hará Darién ahora que no tiene a Serena segura?, gracias por tu comentario.

Muchisismas gracias a todos lo que comenta y a los k no, no sean malos, dejen uno, jaja.

Gracias a todos y bonita semana

Millones de besos


	14. Extraña relación

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. XIV**

**Extraña relación**

-Espera Darién, dice Serena con voz que intenta ser firme.

Él se voltea lentamente y solo la ve fijamente

Serena no puede descifrar su mirada pero por el rabillo del ojo ve a Lita y Andrew que ríen por algún comentario y trata de sacar valor de la nada, aprieta los puños y empieza a hablar.

-Que diablos te pasa? Pregunta Serena molesta

Darién entrecierra un poco los ojos al ver la actitud de ella y responde cortante

-A mi? Será que te pasa a ti

-A mi no me pasa nada, tú eres el que dice cosas incomprensibles

-Quieres que te lo repita?, dice endureciendo la voz

-Pues si, -responde desafiante ella- no te entendí nada de nada

-Ummm, dejame pensarlo -mientras adopta una actitud de "estoy pensando" para después chasquear los dedos y decirle - ha , ya se, no acepto tu propuesta de andar contigo, así o mas claro

-QUUUUEEE? -El grito de Serena rompe la atmosfera del restaurant y todos se voltean a verlos

Serena y Darién se dan cuenta y enrojecen involuntariamente mientras todos los miran y empiezan a murmurar, Darién suspira y mueve la cabeza para después tomar a Serena de la mano y sacarla del local hacia la calle, ya ahí.

-Mira, me halaga mucho tu interés en mi, pero, yo ya tengo una relación, gracias, además de que olvidas que tu también ya tienes una, así que…, gracias, pero no gracias.

-Pero tu estas loco de atar -responde Serena enfurecida - que diablos te pasa, te crees muy guapo o que?

-De alguna forma pensé que eras diferente, -responde Darién con un toque de decepción en la voz – no eres la primera que se acerca así ni que me propone lo mismo, pero, te lo repito, nunca aceptaría andar con alguien que ya tiene un compromiso

-YO NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE SALGAMOS, es el grito de Serena

-Ah no?, entonces lo de adentro que fue?, algo que le pasa a una amiga?, y la ultima palabra la dice con sarcasmo

Serena se paraliza por un momento, pero la furia le gana y contesta enojada

-Pues si, a una amiga, no a mi.

-Si, claro, responde sarcástico Darién y le da la espalda.

La furia de Serena estalla y le da un empujón por la espalda, Darién al sentir el contacto voltea y con el mismo impulso la toma por las muñecas y la jala contra si, Serena pierde el equilibrio y se abraza a él para no caerse

_-Te amo con todo mi corazón Darién_

_-Yo también te amo Serena, tu sabes que daría la vida por ti._

_-Si, lo se, pero por ahora me conformo con un beso, _

_y el rostro de Serena se acerca lentamente al de Darién con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa tierna se dibuja en los labios de Darien mientras toma su cara entre las manos y la besa apasionadamente y siente las manos de Serena en su espalda y como su respiración se va acoplando hasta volverse una sola y sus manos bajan a su espalda para apretarla mas junto a si, siente esa sensación que lo llena cada vez que besa a Serena y no necesita preguntar para saber que ella siente lo mismo por él y separa sus labios de los de ella para verla una vez mas, ella sonríe y acerca su mano a sus labios, cosa que aprovecha para darle un beso en sus dedos_

_-Tontito, te quedo gloss en los labios -y pasa suavemente dos dedos para quitarle el gloss_

_-No te creo, -contesta él con voz jugeton, -es un pretexto tuyo para tocarme_

_Ella finge enfado y le enseña la mano_

_-mira, mira como si tenías_

-Darién¡¡

Se escucha la voz de Andrew que se acerca a ellos seguido de Lita, Serena se suelta de Darién fuertemente sonrojada y se lleva la mano a los labios, inconscientemente él realiza el mismo movimiento y mira sus dedos buscando algo, Serena sigue su mirada y ve sus dedos buscando _¿el gloss?, pero, ella no lleva gloss,_ la visión fue tan fuerte que la sensación persiste como si fuera real y solo acierta a mirar desconcertada a Darién

-No fue cierto, fue un sueño, murmura bajo Serena

-No, no fue cierto, fue un sueño, repite Darién en el mismo tono

-Darién? se vuelve a escucharse la voz de Andrew que ha llegado hasta donde están ellos seguido por Lita - Darién necesito hablar contigo

Este no contesta, solo lo mira desconcertado y sus ojos vuelven a Serena

- Por favor Darién, yo se que esta situación no te gusta, pero por favor entiéndeme, Lita es una niña maravillosa y yo…

-Lita? Pregunta extrañado Darién y se da cuenta de que Lita esta junto a Andrew tomando su mano nerviosa

-Serena es mi amiga y no es justo que te enojes con ella por mi culpa, le habla Lita nerviosa

-Serena? Repite como grabadora

-Si, interviene Andrew, -vimos que te molestaste con ella en el restaurante y quiero pedirte que por favor la disculpes

-Ella solo intentaba ayudarme a mi y a Andrew, se escucha la voz de Lita ansiosa

-A ti y a Andrew? Continua respondiendo en tono desconcertado Darién y sin quitar los ojos de Serena.,- o sea que tu eres la amiga?

-Ehh? Si, pues si,

-Porque? Es la pregunta de Darién que se dirige a Serena

-Pues vamos en el mismo grupo, responde pensativa Lita, y ella es muy abierta a demás de que…

-Porque, eso significa que solo estabas aquí por cubrir a ellos? pregunta Darién con el corazón en la garganta, y sabe que no importa que responda Serena, ninguna respuesta le va a gustar.

-Darién yo…. Serena no sabe que responder y solo agacha la cabeza

-Lo siento Andrew, yo, yo no puedo hablar ahora, me tengo que ir, y para un taxi que milagrosamente va pasando por ahí y sube rápidamente,- acelere por favor, le ordena al conductor

-A donde lo llevo? Pregunta amable este

-Acelere, es la única respuesta y el taxi arranca llevando a un confundido Darién en su interior dejando atrás a una sorprendida pareja en la acera, acompañada de una triste Serena.

-Bombomm¡¡

Los tres voltean y ven llegar a Seiya que llama alegremente a Serena, llega junto a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Lita, hola Andrew, los saluda mientras le guiña un ojo a Lita quien enrojece,- que hacen acá afuera, ya cenaron?

-Si, ya, responde cortésmente Andrew - Lita te acompaño a tu casa?

-Por favor, nos vemos Seiya, adiós Serena

Serena no contesta, se ve distraída y no ve el movimiento de cabeza que hace Andrew para despedirse.

-Bombón, estas bien?, pregunta preocupado Seiya al ver a Serena

-Ehh?, si estoy bien, lo siento, Serena hace un esfuerzo y trata de aparentar alegría. ¿que paso con Amy?

-Ya esta en su casa, pasamos rápido a la biblioteca y la deje en su casa, oye, no se supone que si quieres que Andrew se quede con Lita no deberías hacerle mal tercio?

-No estaba con ellos, estaba con Darién, responde viendo por donde se fue el taxi

-Con ese tipo? Vaya, lo que tienes que hacer por los amigos, aguantar a un pesado como él, le dice en su acostumbrado tono risueño que desaparece al escuchar la respuesta de ella

-Él no es un pesado, él solo… responde Serena defendiéndolo pero al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho se calla.

-Bombón, pasa algo? Pregunta Seiya y en su voz se nota preocupación.

-Seiya, yo…. Serena lo mira confundida y le pide,- abrázame por favor, solo abrázame.

Seiya la mira tratando de adivinar que le pasa pero ella ya se ha lanzado a sus brazos y lo aprieta fuerte

_una rosa roja vuela y Seiya hace un movimiento rápido para esquivarla, pero no lo suficiente pues la rosa le ha dejado un rastro de sangre marcado en el cuello y en la mano pues ha utilizado esta para detenerla._

_-¿Que diablos te pasa?, pregunta enfurecido Seiya_

_-Que hayas ganado la batalla no significa que seas tan presuntuoso, responde Darien en tono firme - y empieza a madurar pues estas a punto de adquirir mas responsabilidades de las que nunca has tenido, y tendrás que estar preparado para gobernar, así que ve madurando._

_-Y la maldita rosa que, reclama enfurecido Seiya_

_-Yo se que Serena no se acordara de mi, pero tu sí, así que te lo dejo de recuerdo para que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacerlas._

-Seiya, tu camisa esta manchada de algo, le dice tratando de recobrar la compostura para que no se preocupe.

-Ehh? Mi camisa de que?, responde Seiya regresando a la realidad y tratando de grabar en su mente lo que ha visto, aparentemente solo él pues al parecer Serena no.

-No se, ahorita que te abrace se siente mojada, responde Serena, -vamos hacia donde haya mas luz, y se dirige hacia una farola cercana para ver la espalda de Seiya

-Que tiene Bombón, de seguro helado, un niño iba detrás de mi y..

-No, es sangre, responde alarmada Serena

-Sangre? Pregunta extrañado

-Si, espera, deja ver, la herida de tu cuello se abrió y sale un hilo de sangre por ella, ¿ que te paso amor?

-Herida en el cuello?, piensa un momento y responde - La rosa,

-Rosa? Que rosa? Pregunta desconcertada Serena

-Olvídalo amor, yo me entiendo, busquemos una farmacia.

-Farmacia, para que quiere una farmacia, lo detiene Serena aparentemente ya completamente recobrada de la impresión anterior - con mis superpoderes yo te puedo curar.

-Es cierto, además de tener una preciosidad de novia, es mágica, pues bien princesa, estoy en tus manos cúrame.

-Serena se concentra y posa su mano arriba de la herida, -abracadabra, dice jugetona y acerca aun mas su mano a la herida.

-Basta¡¡ dice Seiya y se separa bruscamente de ella.

-Seiya? Pregunta Serena alarmada

-Lo siento bombón, dice respirando agitadamente Seiya y tratando de sonreír- creo que hoy la magia no funciono, me duele el pecho.

-Donde? Serena se acerca a él y palpa su pecho buscando la fuente del dolor.

-Bombón… es lo último que dice Seiya antes de caer desmayado en la acera.

_Una mujer vestida de dorado se encuentra parada en una azotea, Serena se encuentra un edificio mas abajo de pie abrazando a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas que viste igual que ella, la dos llevan alas en la espalda y la única diferencia es el color de su ropa, la mujer de dorado levanta los brazos, los coloca frente a ella y de los brazaletes que tiene en la muñeca salen dos bolas doradas que se dirigen a Serena_

Seiya abre lentamente los ojos y ve un techo desconocido para èl, parpadea tratando de despejar su cabeza y un nombre acude a sus labios.

-Serena!!

Inmediatamente la chica que estaba sentada al lado de la cama toma su mano y la aprieta fuerte mientras trata de tranquilizarlo.- aquí estoy, aquí estoy, como te sientes?, ya estas mejor?, quieres un poco de agua?

-Bombón? Estas bien?, pregunta preocupado el chico

- Ehhh, si la que tiene que preguntar eso soy yo, le contesta ella intentando sonreír

Seiya poco a poco se incorpora en la cama y lleva su mano al cuello y nota una pequeña gasa

-Ya no sangra, le dice al notar el movimiento – te sientes mejor?, que te paso?

Seiya sonríe y trata de sacar su mejor tono de voz – no paso nada, será que venia corriendo, por cierto, donde estamos?, esto no es un hospital, termina la frase mientras pasea su mirada por la habitación que aunque decorada austeramente se nota que todo es de calidad.

-No, es mi casa, es la respuesta del chico que va entrando con una camisa en la mano

Seiya voltea a ver a Serena y ella solo asiente con la cabeza, mira al recién llegado y observa que es un chico mas o menos de su edad, su estatura y con el pelo al mismo estilo que él, pero su cabello es gris, un poco mas lacio y con los ojos verdes.

-Hola, veo que al fin Morfeo te soltó. Le dice el recién llegado

-Morfeo? Dice Serena volteando para todos lados - pero yo no lo vi entrar, donde esta?

-Hay Serena, si serás tonta, le dice una chica que en ese momento entra a la habitación.

-Rei dejame en paz. Yo no lo vi, se defiende Serena

-Jaja, media despistada tu amiga, interviene el chico de cabello gris

-Media, dice Rai con sorna – despistada y media

-Basta, no me molestes, es la contestación de Serena

Al ver que Seiya no dejaba de verlo se presenta – disculpa, creo que no te he dicho mi nombre, Yaten Takeuchi mucho gusto.

Seiya Kou, le contesta mientras le tiende la mano – disculpa, como es que llegamos aquí?

-Íbamos pasando en el coche cuando Rei te vio en el suelo y a Serena pidiendo ayuda, así que te traje a mi casa, espero no te moleste, no sabíamos si llevarte a un hospital o no, Rei opinaba que no era necesario, por eso estas aquí.

-Gracias, espero no haber sido una molestia, y mirando a las chicas que aun discutían pregunta - ¿es tu novia?

Yaten mira a Rei y en sus ojos se ve un poco de melancolía – no, es…. es solo Rei, mira te traje esta camisa, espero te sirva

-Voy a la cocina a preparar té, es la voz de Rei

Los dos mueven la cabeza en asentimiento y Serena la sigue mientras sale de la habitación.

-Uuuuoooohh, que departamento tan lujoso, dice Serena con admiración mientras se dirigen a la cocina.

-Es de mala educación decir eso, le regaña

-Lo siento, dice Serena compungida, ohhhh, que cocina tan grande; y se tapa la boca al darse cuenta

Rei solo mueve la cabeza y empieza a sacar las cosas para preparar el té, Serena nota que sabe perfectamente donde están las cosas y le pregunta

-Es tu novio?

La mano de Rei se queda quieta un momento antes de tomar el azúcar para después contestar - Quien? Yaten?, es solo…. Es solo un amigo

-Ehhhhhhhh; es la respuesta de Serena mientras le pica las costillas – con que amigos ehhh, y conoces su casa ehhh, así que amigos

-BASTAAAAA, es el grito de Rai que hace que Serena se retroceda hasta la orilla de la mesa y la mire espantada

-Lo siento, suspira, es solo un amigo, tiene poco que lo conozco pero descubrimos que tenemos varias cosas en común.

En la recamara los chicos también platican

-Disculpa si sueno metiche pero, noto una corriente extraña entre Rei y tú, interroga Seiya a Yaten

-No se de que hablas, contesta molesto Yaten mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo, lo piensa un poco y cambia de actitud – lo siento, en realidad tiene poco que la conozco, pero..

-Pero?

-No importa, la forma en que ella y yo nos conocimos no fue la mejor y eso no nos deja espacio para mucho.

En la cocina

-Tus papas querían que te casaras con él? Es la voz que resuena por la cocina

-Shhhh, baja la voz Serena

-Lo siento, pero, por que?

Rei se sienta en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina mientras juega una taza de te con manos nerviosas – mi familia es de dinero y la de él también así que nuestras familias consideraron una buena opción una fusión entre las dos empresas

-Pero se ve que él te gusta, por que no?

-Mis papas viajan demasiado, tenia casi un año sin verlos, yo vivo sola acompañada de los sirvientes y ellos solo llamaron para decir que estuviera lista para una fiesta y que nos veríamos allá

En la recamara

-Como?

-Shhhh, baja la voz, le pide Yaten a Seiya

-Perdón, responde Seiya bajando el tono de voz -entonces cuando estabas bailando con ella llegaron tus papas y te dijeron que..

-Que era bueno que ya nos hubiéramos conocido porque nos íbamos a casar en tres meses

-Por que en tres meses?

-Yo andaba con alguien que a ellos no les gustaba, así que decidieron que lo mejor para mi era casarme con alguien de una familia "bien", dice irónico.

En la cocina

-Bien? Como no entiendo dice Serena mientras se rasca la cabeza

-Para ellos una familia "bien" es alguien que tenga mucho dinero, sin importar como piense, y aunque al principio me gustaba Yaten y por eso acepte bailar con él, pero con lo que paso después….

En la recamara

-Cuando le dije que no estaba loco para casarme con la primera niña mimada y ricachona que me presentaran Rei me abofeteo

-Enfrente de todos? Pregunta sorprendido Seiya

-Si, pero reconozco que me lo gane, ahora que la conozco mejor, se que ella no es así, pero me cegó la furia por que para mis padres solo era un objeto para su conveniencia y mientras Rei le decía a sus padres que ni loca se casaba con un tipo como yo …

En la cocina

-Un tipo engreído, presumido y pagado de si mismo como él primero muerta que casarme

-Wooowww parece que le hiciste pasar un mal rato, le dice entre asombrada y admirada Serena

-Se lo merecía, nadie trata a Rei Hino así

-Pero, entonces que hiciste? Le pregunta Serena pendiente de sus palabras

-Me salí de la fiesta y fui a mi casa, recogí mis cosas y vague sin rumbo por varias horas

En la recamara

-Me salí detrás de ella pero no la alcance, varias horas después la encontré sentada en el parque con una maleta al lado, así que como yo vivo solo en el depa…

En la cocina

-VIVES CON ELLLLLL?es el grito de Serena que esta casi montada en la barra por la sorpresa

-Bájate de ahí, le dice Rai mientras la jala,- pero no esa forma, el departamento es muy grande y cada quien tiene su recamara, y pues, después de cómo nos conocimos no creo que sea posible algo entre nosotros.

-Porque?

En la recamara

-Aunque me guste Rai siempre tendría el gusanito de que de alguna forma ella piense k estoy con ella por complacer a mis papás. Responde Yaten mientras se vuelve a pasar la mano por el cabello.

En la cocina

-Por eso, dice Rai mientras se levanta del banco para vaciar el agua de la tetera, -pero supongo que es mejor así, ya esta listo el té, lo llevamos? Y sale de la cocina seguida por Serena

Varias horas después una puerta se abre y enciende la luz nada mas entrar, y se sorprende un poco al ver la figura sentada en el sofá

-Darién?

-Vaya, parece que al fin llegas, como que estuvo largo el ensayo no? Pregunta irónico el aludido

Haruka se ruboriza un poco pero se recobra pronto del ataque

- y tu? Utilizaste la llave de emergencia, porque? Ahhh, ya se, Serena se enamoro perdidamente de ti y tu emergencia es que te ayude para quitártela de encima

Darién no contesta, un leve rubor cruza sus mejilla y Haruka al notarlo:

-Quueee, vaya, vaya, al fin el inconquistable cayo, no puede ser, después de cientos de admiradoras que caen a tus pies una niña de prepa te derrota, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, rie Haruka a carcajadas mientras se agarra el estomago.

-Basta, le dice Darién molesto mientras le lanza un cojín a Haruka que se agarra el estomago mientrase ríe de él.

* * *

Hola a todos:

muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes

**annyfansailormoon: **etto. Es k veras, es mi mamo-chan personal, así k realmente no creo darte su núm. tel, pero si mandarle tus saludos vale?, la duda? No, Darién no le explico a nadie mas k a Haruka el cambio con Seiya y solo ellos tres sabían. En ese momento Serena salía para la escuela sin saber nada.

**Hehra:** ohh, gracias por el esfuerzo de leerla de corrido.

**gynnyq:**jaja, cierto, aquí el único lindo es Darién, y también le atinaste todo lo demás, bien por ti,besos

**Iris Janet: **bueno, Serena hablaba de Lita y Andrew, pero Darién entendió que quería salir con él, (y kien no). Y no creo k Seiya desista tan fácilmente.

**TAMYMOON: **pues, aki, jaja, escrita por yo, (sencilla la niña verdad?), gracias, tomare en cuenta lo k me dices de los guiones, y creo k a Darién le acaba de caer el veinte sobre Serena, aun k lo quiera negar.

Gracias por continuar con la historia, dejen rewies please.

Besos y me voy a comer pastel.

Usakochiba01


	15. traspasando los limites

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. XV**

**Traspasando los limites**

Varias horas después una puerta se abre y enciende la luz nada mas entrar, y se sorprende un poco al ver la figura sentada en el sofá

-Darién?

-Vaya, parece que al fin llegas, como que estuvo largo el ensayo no? Pregunta irónico el aludido

Haruka se ruboriza un poco pero se recobra pronto del ataque, - y tu? Utilizaste la llave de emergencia, porque? Ahhh, ya se, Serena se enamoro perdidamente de ti y tu emergencia es que te ayude para quitártela de encima

Darién no contesta, un leve rubor cruza sus mejilla y Haruka al notarlo:

-Quueee, vaya, vaya, al fin el inconquistable cayo, no puede ser, después de cientos de admiradoras que caen a tus pies una niña de prepa te derrota, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, rie Haruka a carcajadas mientras se agarra el estomago.

-Basta, le dice Darién molesto mientras le lanza un cojín.

Haruka no para de reír aun al notar el sonrojo de Darién que al final se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina

-Hey espera, no era en serio, vamos, no aguantas una bromita Darién…

Él aludido la ignora y empieza a preparase un té, Haruka se sienta en la mesa y espera, Darién sirve dos tazas y le pone una enfrente de Haruka, ella ladea un poco la cabeza y él con un gesto de fingido enfado se levanta por la azucarera y la pone enfrente de ella, ella le sonríe y vacía un terrón en su taza, lo observa esperando que hable pero Darién se empeña en concentrarse en la taza, al fin habla ella

-Me das a decir que paso o te lo adivino, uummmm, se "tropezó" contigo e intento besarte y la rechazaste y ella te mando a paseo, o no, espera, espera, tengo una mejor…

-No

Es la única palabra que pronuncia y vuelve a quedar en silencio, Haruka toma sorbos de la bebida y espera pero él no habla, observa que no ha tocado su bebida y se para de la mesa para tomar a Darién de la mano y llevarlo nuevamente a la sala donde se sienta en el sofá, Darién lo piensa un poco y al fin se sienta y deja que su cabeza descanse en el pecho de Haruka, así están por varios minutos hasta que él pregunta con voz suave

-Y si te volviste el viento?

Haruka se desconcierta un momento por la pregunta y después sonríe melancólica

-Ella es fuera de serie, toca como los mismos dioses, y la respuesta es si, por un momento me sentí el viento.

-Y solo… tocaron?

Haruka le da un leve golpe en el estomago y contesta – si, aunque usted no lo crea solo tocamos, pero cuando toca es como si todo el mundo desapareciera menos ella, no se lo que me hace sentir

-Quizá el problema es que si sabes, le contesta él con el mismo tono suave

Ella no contesta, deja caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cierra los ojos mientras continua hablando

-Después de ensayar me invito un café y platicamos, parece ser que el idiota ese es un amigo de años

-Taiki Kou? Son pareja?

-No, pero parece que ella piensa que él seria una buena opción porque comparten intereses, se dedican a lo mismo y si ella se fuera de gira él lo entendería, él seria "aceptable"

-Se me ocurre que esa no es la mejor forma de escoger una pareja, es la respuesta de él

-Pues no, pero…

-Quizá aun tengas una oportunidad

Haruka abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta un poco para observar a Darién, mientras dice bajito

-No se si quiero esa oportunidad

Darién al escucharla la interroga con la mirada pero ella no contesta, después de unos momentos empieza a hablar con un leve toque de burla en la voz

-Y bien, cuéntame como fue la caída del poderoso rompecorazones

Darién levanta un poco la cabeza y la deja caer nuevamente Haruka se queja un poco pero vuelve al ataque

-Ja, me subestimas si crees que eso te va a salvar de interrogatorio, pero para que veas cuanto te aprecio, qui por quo, tú me dices y yo te cuento lo que me dijo su tía.

-Fuimos a cenar, responde él

-Y? pregunta Haruka con curiosidad

-Y ella empezó a decirme que que haría yo si alguien nuevo llegara en una relación, que si lo aceptaría. Que haría?

-Bueno, hasta ahora no me cuentas nada nuevo, así se te acerco Ángel, no?

-si, responde el con cansancio en la voz, pero en esta ocasión no era así.

-No entiendo, esa es una entrada clásica, ella te dice que quiere andar contigo pero que aun ama a su novio.

-Pero ella no siente nada por mí

-Seguro? Le pregunta burlona

-Era por Andrew

-Que? Ella quiere con Andrew?

-No, lo confundes todo

-Pues tu me confundes, si no quiere contigo y no quiere con Andrew que?

Darién vuelve a suspirar y contesta – ella acepto salir conmigo por que trataba de distraerme para que Andrew y Lita salieran sin problemas

Él empieza a sentir un leve temblor en el estomago de Haruka y al alzar la vista se da cuenta que ella trata de contener la risa sin logarlo

-Lo.. lo siento, pero parece ser que al fin encontraste a la que tuvo el valor de no enamorase del inconquistable Darién Chiba

-Olvídalo, que te dijo su tía de ella?

-Curiosidad eh? Me conto que ellos llevan varios años juntos, que Seiya la quiere mucho y ella le corresponde, la trata muy bien y su única queja es que la sobreprotege, así que….. ¿que piensas?

Darién se para un poco para sentarse y poner su cara entre sus manos

-No pienso nada, tu ya sabias que ella era intocable para mi

-En realidad piensas eso? Le pregunta Haruka acercándose a él

Darién no contesta

-Te gusta verdad?

-No

-Si no te gustara no estaría así, Darién la ve de reojo y Haruka se sorprende

-Realmente te gusta, pero no quieres admitirlo

-No lo se, me confunde estar cerca de ella, y luego estos sueños que no me dejan en paz, cada vez que la veo, cada vez que la toco, siento que tengo que estar a su lado para protegerla, que no existe nadie mas para mi, pero, apenas tiene días que la conozco, y ella tiene novio y yo… y yo… no se que pensar.

Haruka le pasa un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo un poco

-Pues, ve por ella

Silencio

-Si ya se, ya se, tu nunca le quitarías la novia a nadie, pero, no crees que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale?

-Ella es muy niña en comparación conmigo, y se te olvida que esta enamorada de su novio.

-Y quien dijo que ese tipo es rival para ti?

Él piensa un momento para contestar – hagamos un trato, si tu conquistas a su tía, yo conquisto a su sobrina

Haruka se sonroja y contesta molesta- ja, si, déjame llegar junto a ella y decirle me gustas mucho, por favor sal conmigo y olvida el pequeño detalle que tiene un amigo casi prometido y una insignificancia: que ambas somos mujeres

-Así que realmente te gusta, afirma rotundo Darién

Haruka trata de ver en sus ojos alguna señal de burla pero solo logra ver ese cariño de años que se profesan los dos

Con un suspiro dice- por una vez, solo por una vez me gustaría que tú y yo fuésemos pareja, así tendríamos que dejar de lidiar con Michirus

-O con Serenas, le dice él mientras vuelve a recostarse en el sillón y abre los brazos para que Haruka se acurruque en ellos, la abraza y poco a poco se van quedando dormidos.

En el departamento de Yaten se escucha el rozar de unos pasos sobre la alfombra, pasos que se detienen ante una puerta cerrada y alza la mano para tocar la puerta, pero antes de que la toque su mano vacila y espera un momento, voltea para todos lados y al fin abre despacio la puerta para ver la silueta masculina que duerme plácidamente en la cama, entra despacio y con mucho cuidado cierra la puerta detrás de si.

Vacila un momento al pie de la cama, y después de un momento deja las pantuflas a un lado y se sube a la cama para intentar abrazar a la figura que estaba acostada, y de pronto se encuentra aprisionada contra el colchón y empieza a patalear mientras dice:

-Basta, quítate, no puedo respirar

-Serena? Pregunta la voz que pronto cobra rostro al encenderse una lámpara ¿que haces aquí? te pasa algo?

Serena esta profundamente sonrojada y con el cabello un poco revuelto al llevarlo suelto, al ver esta imagen el corazón de Seiya empieza a latir más rápido y traga saliva con dificultad.

-Bombón?

-Lo siento, responde una apenada Serena, yo solo quería darte una sorpresa.

-No hay problema, estas bien?

Serena solo asiente con la cabeza y no dice nada mas, Seiya duda un poco pero al fin abre los brazos y Serena se lanza a ellos, con tanta energía que caen acostados los dos y Serena se acurruca mas, Seiya no sabe que pensar solo la aprieta fuerte contra si. Pasados unos momentos

-Bombón?

-Umm?

-No te duermas, por que estas aquí?

-Quería estar contigo, nunca te había visto dormir y quería saber como te verías, por cierto te ves muy guapo

Seiya se sonroja y busca la mirada de Serena

-No creo que a Yaten o a Rei les guste encontrarte aquí bombón, por que no te regresas a tu cama?

-Pero yo quiero estar un ratito contigo, nunca hemos dormido juntos, responde Serena con voz lastimera

-Dor.. dormido jun.. juntos? Responde cortado Seiya y los colores se le suben al rostro, -bombón yo..

-Anda, déjame dormir aquí, prometo que no ronco, y además (bosteza), me caigo de sueño; y mientras va hablando se va acomodando y cierra sus ojos

-Dormir? Tu dices dormir, dormir, no? Pregunta él entre confundido y esperanzado

Serena abre los ojos y le contesta adormilada - claro, pues que pensabas?

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la frente de Seiya mientras mira a Serena y al fin ríe nervioso – olvídalo, yo me entiendo, me encantaría pero no creo que sea una buena idea

-Porque?

-Pues, podrían pensar mal y no quiero que eso pase

-Prometo levantarme tempranito y nadie se daría cuenta, si? Si? Si?

Seiya cae en la tentación y acepta, Serena se mete debajo de las cobijas y se acerca a él, Seiya estira su mano y apaga la lámpara

-Amor?

-Si?

-Te falto el beso de buenas noches, le dice Serena

Él puede ver su rostro con la poca luz que entra por la ventana, su sonrisa llena de amor, su ojos brillantes y el calor que despide su cuerpo, lentamente baja su cara hacia la de ella y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, se separa un poco y vuelve a besarla esta vez con mas intensidad mientras la abraza, inconscientemente Serena se pega mas a él y sus manos se apoyan en su pecho, Seiya da un pequeño respingo al sentir las manos de Serena a través de la tela de la pijama y continua besándola hasta que siente las manos de ella apretar la tela de la camisola, sus manos parecen tener vida propia y se dirigen a los botones de la camisola de Serena desabrochando el primero para tocar la blanca piel de sus senos que deja entrever la pijama y al tocarla siente como una descarga recorre su pecho

_La lluvia cae fuertemente en la azotea y Serena lleva él uniforme de la escuela mientras se notan sus lagrimas a un a través de la fuerte lluvia, Seiya se pone en cuclillas junto a ella que aprieta una rosa roja en la mano_

_-Por favor, déjame tomar su lugar, déjame ser yo quien te ame, él no esta, déjame tomar su lugar le pide con todo el amor y la ternura que es capaz_

_Los ojos llenos de dolor y de lágrimas lo miran mientras de sus labios sale una voz temblorosa y dolida- no puedo, lo extraño tanto, lo amo tanto no me imagino a nadie mas que no sea él._

Serena siente el calor de cuerpo de Seiya ante la pasión de sus besos, sus respiración agitada no la deja razonar, siente mas que ve el movimiento de Seiya hacia sus senos y un leve gemido de anticipación escapa de ella mientras trata de pensar si es correcto o no lo k esta a punto de pasar y el contacto de la mano de Seiya en la hendidura de sus senos le ponen la mente momentáneamente en blanco

_Serena abre los ojos y observa su pecho desnudo y sus ojos risueños_

_-Buenos días perezosa_

_-Buenos días amor, tan temprano?_

_-Quería ver como te veías dormida, anda levántate que tengo que ir a la universidad_

_Serena se mete debajo de las cobijas mientras amenaza_

_-No, no salgo hasta que me des un beso_

_-Ja ja y como te voy a besar si no te veo? responde Darién_

_Ella se destapa esperando su beso pero solo recibe un suave golpecito en la nariz mientras le dice el muy serio -sabes que te dejo dormir conmigo con la condición de que solo afuera de la cama te beso, adentro no respondo de mi._

_Serena hace una mueca fingiendo enfado, mientras se levanta y dice:- tú te lo pierdes y le giña un ojo._

_-Da…. Da…_ tartamudea Serena y se da la vuelta, Seiya confundido trata de atraparla pero solo logra tirarla de la cama y ella deja escapar un pequeño grito de dolor pero se tapa la boca inmediatamente

-Bombón, te hiciste daño? Pregunta Seiya con voz baja

-No, responde ella mientras se soba la cabeza

Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-Creo que deberíamos….

-Regresar a mi cuarto

-Regresar a tu cuarto.

Dio esto Serena se levanta y sale disparada del cuarto Seiya se incorpora rápido y va tras ella pero alcanza a ver una silueta en la cocina y se dirige hacia la cocina buscando a Serena

-Quieres un vaso de leche? pregunta con voz indiferente Yaten que estaba bebiendo uno

-Eh, yo? Bueno? Creo que si, responde Seiya mientras espera que Yaten le sirva y toma el vaso con manos temblorosas

-Cuando acabes, déjalo en el fregadero, con estas palabras se despide Yaten y camina hacia el pasillo, se detiene un segundo y sin voltear le dice – por mi no hay problema, pero no creo que a Rei le guste encontrar a Serena en tu habitación, trata de ser mas discreto, y continua su camino a la recamara

Seiya agradece la semipenumbra de la cocina ya que oculta su sonrojo y ve alejarse a Yaten mientras termina el vaso de leche con dificultad al volver a sentir el dolor en el pecho.

Al día siguiente

Haruka se despierta al sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, con los ojos cerrados empieza a palpar hasta dar con un celular y contesta con voz adormilada

-Hola?

Haruka? Habla Endo, esta el superior Darién contigo?

Aun con voz de "déjenme dormir" llega la respuesta

-Darién? Si, esta aquí durmiendo, que paso?

-No va avenir al juego?

-Que juego?

La señorita Mizuno organizo un partido de futboll para el día sábado entre los asesores y los asesorados y el superior es el capitán del equipo, no va a venir?

-Espérate, lo despierto y te lo mando, dicho esto cuelga y zarandea a Darién quien le contesta sin abrir los ojos

-Ruka, déjame dormir

-Te dejaría dormir pero vas a llegar tarde al juego.

-Juego? Interroga aun dormido

-Sábado?, Endo? Asesores contra asesorados?

-Que hora son?

Haruka entrecierra los ojos para tratar de ver mejor el reloj y contesta mientras bosteza --Ummm, las 10 de la mañana.

Darién se queda un momento desperezándose pero de repente reacciona y se levanta de golpe tirando a Haruka del sofá, y corre hacia la puerta

-Me llevo tu moto, alcánceme allá y llévame una muda por favor, ya sabes donde esta la llave, y cierra dando un portazo sin alcanzar a escuchar la voz de Haruka que le dice

-Deberías cambiarte primero aun llevas la ropa del día anterior.

Del otro lado Endo cierra su celular y le dice al grupito que tiene alrededor

-Parece que el superior se quedo dormido pero el superior Tenou ya lo despertó y viene en camino, lo esperamos o iniciamos?

-Creo que lo mejor será esperarlo, no lo creen? Pregunta Amy a Seiya que abraza a Serena y a Andrew y Lita que asienten con la cabeza y los cuatro se dirigen al campo dejando atrás a Taiki que pasa su brazo por la cintura de Michiru mientras le dice "cariñoso"

-Vaya, habrán tenido una noche muy agitada, no crees Michiru?

Michiru no contesta, solo empieza a caminar en dirección al campo de juego mientras su mirada se vuelve un mar oscuro y profundo

* * *

Gracias por continuar con la historia, dejen rewies please.

Por cierto rapidísimo, dos aclaraciones

Soy niña :), y mi mail ya se ve en mi perfil

Millones de besos

Usakochiba01


	16. Confrontación

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. XVI**

**Confrontación**

Serena mira sin ver el campo de juego vacio, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en ellas, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, cerca de ahí, Seiya se encuentra reunido sus demás compañeros sin prestar atención a lo que dicen, su mirada fija en Serena intentando descifrar el porque de su estado

-¿Entonces como le hacemos?;

pregunta uno de los ahí reunidos

-¿Seiya?

Le pregunta otro tocándole el hombro

-Eh? Disculpa, estaba distraído que pasa Anazuma?

Todos miran hacia donde esta Serena y ríen por lo bajo

-Se ve que traen de un ala -contesta Anazuma – te decía que nos faltan dos para el equipo, Kenji y Touya no han llegado, lo único que nos salva es que ellos tampoco han completado el equipo, ¿entonces?

La mirada de Seiya se dirige hacia donde esta Serena sentada y un grupito alrededor de ella

-Espérenme, creo saber como; y deja a sus compañeros mientras se acerca a Serena y compañía.

-Srita Michiru, Rei buenos días, disculpa de casualidad vino Yaten contigo?

Michiru le sonríe como respuesta y Rei señala un lugar a espaldas de ella

-Hola Seiya, estaba hablando con el amigo de tu tía, allá atrás.

Seiya busca el lugar con la mirada y al verlos se dirige hacia ellos mientras le agradece.

-Realmente no es una situación que yo controle; contesta Yaten mientras pasa la mano por el pelo

-Lo se, pero aun tienes obligaciones con la familia Takeuchi y no te va a hacer daño dejarte ver un poco; es la respuesta de Taiki

-Yaten hola -es la voz de Seiya que llega junto a ellos - ¿estas ocupado?

-No, te presento aun amigo, mi familia patrocina un concierto que va a haber y él es el organizador

-Hola Seiya ; saluda con un gesto Taiki

-Buenos días Taiki, y viendo el gesto de interrogación de Yaten dice – es muy amigo de la tía de Serena

-Que pequeño es el mundo; responde lacónico Yaten – que paso?

-Dos de nuestros compañeros parece que no van a venir, podrías tomar un lugar? Traemos uniformes y nos caería bien una mano.

-Gracias, pero yo casi no he jugado, aunque quizá Taiki acepte, le dice dirigiéndole una mirada irónica a Taiki.

-Gracias pero…

-Si tu juegas voy a tu gala, si no, pues encontrare que hacer, ¿trato? Dice Yaten confiado

Taiki mira el campo un momento, a Seiya que se encoge de hombros y responde – jugamos ambos y la gala, o no hay trato.

Seiya mira a los dos y grita

– Anazuma, ya encontré quien juegue, trae los uniformes.

A un costado del campo se encuentra Darién de camino a los vestidores, Endo le ha entregado su uniforme y se dirige a cambiarse al entrar se encuentra a Andrew que ya va de salida

-Darién, puedo hablar contigo? Pregunta ansioso

El aludido no contesta y se empieza a cambiar de ropa

-Por favor Darién, eres uno de los mejores amigos que tengo y te aprecio per…

Darién con voz seria lo corta – no era necesario

-Darién yo….

-Te gusta mucho? Le pregunta mientras se pone la playera

-Mucho; es la respuesta de Andrew y se observa en sus ojos un brillo muy especial al decirlo

Darién lo mira un momento antes de responder con voz suave

-Si algo he aprendido ahora es que me importa mas tu amistad que algo que dije conocer muchas cosas, ¿lo olvidamos y quedamos como amigos?

Y le tiende la mano con la mejor de sus sonrisas

Andrew se queda quieto un momento y lo abraza mientras le contesta

- amigos, anda vamos que ya esta por empezar.

Los dos equipos se forman para el saludo y el arbitro pide a los capitanes, Darién por los universitarios y Seiya por los estudiantes, se sonríen con cortesía y comienza el juego, a pesar de que los universitarios son mas altos a los otros chicos no les falta empeño y para alegría de los que observan descubren que Taiki, Yaten y Seiya se han acoplado perfectamente para lograr una solida defensa que hace mas emocionante el juego, por parte del otro equipo Darién ha demostrado ser un excelente capitán creando jugadas muy hábiles.

En la orilla del campo se encuentran las chicas sentadas en el pasto observando el partido acompañadas de Michiru que se protege del sol con una hermosa sombrilla aguamarina y ve divertida al equipo que se formo de porras: Mina, Lita, Rei y Serena gritar las porras y bromear entre ellas puesto que Lita apoya a Andrew y Mina al no tener alguien especial apoya a Lita, mientras que Serena y Rei apoyan a Yaten y Seiya respectivamente y Ami esta sentada cerca de Michiru y aunque finge leer un libro mira de reojo emocionada por el partido y a cada tanto se le escapa un pequeño gritito.

Un saludo les hace voltear a todas, es Haruka con una pequeña maleta en la mano.

-Preciosas como están?

-Hola, dicen medio distraídas y regresan su atención al juego, Haruka se chivea un poco pero inmediatamente pone toda su atención en Michiru

-Hola Sirena, como estas? Pregunta Haruka mientras se sienta a su lado

Michiru recoge un poco la falda del vestido y le contesta cortésmente – bien gracias, que tal tú día?

-Mejor ahora que te he visto, le dice coquetamente Haruka

Michiru le da una sonrisa educada mientras señala al campo de juego -Tu amigo juega muy bien

-Quien? Darién? Haruka mira un momento el partido y regresa toda su atención a Michiru- no lo niego, es bueno en muchas cosas

-Tu no juegas? Le pregunta con el mismo tono educado

Haruka sonríe y contesta alegremente -A mi me gusta todo aquello que pase de 100 km por hora, y para probarte mis gustos te invito a dar una vuelta k dices?

-No gracias, tengo compañía

y saluda con la mano a Taiki que se ha parado momentáneamente a verla y continua jugando. Haruka se corta un poco pero vuelve a intentarlo

-Bueno, puede ser mas tarde, te parece si nos vemos al terminara el partido y..

-Lo siento, no gracias; dice Michiru y se levanta para dirigirse a una banca cercana; Haruka se para y la sigue

-Pasa algo Sirena? Le pregunta Haruka al ver la actitud que ahora raya en frialdad.

Michiru lo piensa un poco para después contestar – Haruka me caes muy bien y anoche la conversación fue maravillosa pero esta claro que entre tú y Darién existe un vinculo muy fuerte y no quisiera causarte problemas

Haruka se ve desconcertada por la explicación – se que la relación no es tan usual pero él te ha dicho que solo somos amigos.

-Serena y sus amigas creen que son pareja; es la respuesta de Michiru

-Eh, bueno; Haruka no encentra una explicación clara y corta que defina su relación y se nota un poco cortado - es algo difícil de explicar pero..

-No te preocupes, la interrumpe Michiru, de todas maneras es lo mejor…. para las dos

le dice viéndola de una manera indescifrable para Haruka

-Michiru yo.. Haruka no termina la frase al oír gritos y ver un conato de pelea en el partido

uno de los estudiantes a hecho una llegada muy agresiva a Andrew que ahora se encentra en el suelo y Endo se ha acercado con no muy buenas intenciones, pero por fortuna llega Darién y habla unos momentos con Endo, el chico enrojece y al terminar de escucharlo le pide disculpas al miembro del equipo contrario mientras ayuda a Andrew a ponerse de pie, Seiya se ha acercado y también habla con el otro chico que apenado también se disculpa para alivio de todos los presentes y en especial de Lita, Haruka a llegado junto a Darién y le pregunta si necesita ayuda, él tranquilo le contesta que no y pide reiniciar el juego, Haruka sale del campo para observar a Michiru que se aleja.

El juego se reinicia por unos momentos pero alguien pide tiempo fuera y todos se dirigen a buscar algo k tomar, el partido va 0 a 0 pero aun así todos se ven contentos. Seiya se acerca a Serena y toma una botella que le tiende Serena, Rei se para y le lleva una botella a Yaten, Ami mira sonrojada a los chicos mientras Lita platica unos momentos con Andrew, y Mina, ella al ver la atención de las chicas, toma una botella de jugo y se la lleva a Haruka que esta cerca de ahí, Haruka le pregunta extrañado porque él si no esta jugando y la respuesta de Mina le arranca una sonrisa.

-Es que solo queda Taiki y me da como miedito tanta seriedad.

Responde ella en tono confidente lo que logra arrancar una carcajada de Haruka.

El juego se ha reanudado y todos participan entusiasmados, tanto jugadores como porras, de pronto en una jugada arriesgada que realiza Seiya cae junto con el contrario y queda tumbado en el suelo sin aire, Serena al ver esto se levanta de su lugar y corre rápidamente hacia él, pero la acción a tomado a todos tan de sorpresa que nadie nota la entrada de Serena al campo y el juego continua y Serena corre en medio de todos, Seiya se incorpora un poco mareado y al verla grita su nombre

Darién voltea sorprendido al ver a Serena adentro y pide parar, pero por la algarabía nadie lo escucha y observa como la jugada se dirige hacia ella para un choque frontal,rápidamente corre hacia ella y la alza en vilo mientras se da vuelta para protegerla del choque, mientras recibe de lleno el golpe en la espalda y cae al suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo a Serena quien pierde momentáneamente el conocimiento.

Darién se incorpora un poco y la acuna entre sus brazos mientras le llama por su nombre

-Serena, despierta, por favor, mírame, preciosa mírame

Serena poco a poco abre los ojos mientras fija su mirada en los ojos preocupados de Darién y le sonríe mientras una manita de ella toca suavemente su cara y le dice despacito

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes

El toma su mano y le da un pequeño beso en la palma abierta mientras Serena lo mira fijo.

Y a unos pasos Seiya queda clavado en su lugar mientras mira sorprendido la escena.

-Serena, despierta, por favor, mírame, buny mírame

Serena poco a poco abre los ojos mientras fija su mirada en los ojos preocupados de Darién y le sonríe mientras una manita de ella toca suavemente su cara y le dice despacito

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Darién toma su mano y le da un pequeño beso en la palma abierta mientras Serena lo mira fijo.

Y a unos pasos Seiya queda clavado en su lugar mientras mira sorprendido la escena, como si todo lo demás no existiera, solo aquellas dos personas que tiene frente a si; a pesar del mareo que persiste empieza a caminar hacia ellos mientras una punzada en el pecho va subiendo de intensidad, los tres metros que lo separan de la pareja que aun se encuentra en la misma posición se le hacen eternos mientras no separa la vista de ellos que se encuentran en otro mundo, al fin llega junto a ellos y se pone en cuclillas enfrente de ellos y el rubor que nota en los dos no hace sino agudizar la punzada del pecho, Darién se pone en pie cargando aun a Serena y voltea al oír su nombre.

-Darién

Seiya carraspea para aclarar la voz y pronuncia con voz mas firme – gracias por cuidarla pero ahora me encargo yo.

Darién enrojece violentamente mientras Serena mira a Seiya como si le costara trabajo recordar quien es él, al fin enrojece y trata de bajarse de los brazos de Darién pero al intentar poner un pie en el suelo no puede evitar un pequeño gritito de dolor.

Seiya mira su tobillo viendo una raspadura y dice con una voz que intenta suene tranquila pero que esta muy lejos de eso

– bombón, creo que tienes mal el tobillo, pero no te preocupes, tu príncipe encantado estará feliz de llevarte en brazos.

Tiende sus brazos para tomar a Serena, Darién aprieta un poco mas a Serena contra si, y un momento después deja que Seiya la tome de sus brazos.

Los ojos de Seiya dejan ver un relámpago de dolor y celos mientras ve como Serena se suelta del cuello de Darién y muy lentamente (al menos para él) se separa dejando que una de sus manos se deslice por el brazo de él y este retiene por una milésima de segundo su mano entre la suya, como si le pesase dejarla ir.

Seiya se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia afuera del campo con Serena en brazos y no necesita voltear para saber que Darién no aparta la mirada de ella ni ella de él y la aprieta un poco mas contra si mientras ve venir a Yaten, Taiki, Mina, Lita, Amy y Rai a su encuentro. Yaten y Taiki se ofrecen a cargarla pero él rechaza su ayuda con un movimiento de cabeza mientras sigue caminando y el grupito clava su mirada en Darién y se puede leer en esa mirada que no están de acuerdo con lo que acaba de pasar, él los mira, nota su desaprobación y cierra los ojos mientras escucha a Haruka que ha llegado a su lado y lo jala en sentido contrario, apartándolo de ahí

Mas tarde el partido continua, solo que ahora sin Seiya, ya que uno de sus compañeros ha llegado al fin y lo sustituye mientras él observa el juego con Serena entre sus brazos y trata de fingir entusiasmo ante las jugadas mientras hace lo posible por disimilar la leve punzada que le recorre el pecho de tanto en tanto mientras siente la tensión en Serena que aun lanza porras pero su mirada queda fija de tanto en tanto en un solo jugador, el ambiente a cambiado sutilmente en el grupo, aun gritan y animan pero las chicas de reojo observan a Serena y a Seiya y fingen que nada pasa mientras Haruka observa el juego sentado solo del lado contrario del campo.

En el campo el partido sigue su marcha pero ahora el marcador ha cambiado 1 a 0 a favor de los estudiantes, gracias a una jugada no tan hábil que no ha logrado interceptar Darién, a quien su equipo mira extrañado ya que él se ha distinguido en la escuela por ser un excelente jugador de mas de un deporte, y así llega el medio tiempo, todos corren a refrescarse mientras Andrew habla con Haruka.

Para inicio del segundo tiempo regresa la misma alineación pero al ver que la distracción de Darién continua Andrew pide cambio, el capitán de los universitarios abandona el campo de juego para dar paso a Haruka quien arranca suspiros por parte de la porra de universitarias que presencia el juego y el partido vuelve a subir de nivel, Haruka no tiene un excelente manejo del balón pero lo compensa con creces con velocidad y pronto el equipo logra nivelar el marcador.

La velocidad de Haruka a jugado un tanto importante a favor de los universitarios que casi para finalizar el partido van ganando, para alegría de unos y decepción de otros. Darién se ha cambiado ya con la ropa que Haruka le ha traído y se encuentra alejado observando el partido, Seiya se para y se dirige hacia él mientras lo observa, notando que trae puesto un pantalón oscuro de vestir casual y una camisa azul acero de manga larga y se siente un poquito en desventaja al traer aun el uniforme con el que jugaba; al llegar junto a él no sabe como empezar la conversación mientras Darién finge que no lo ha visto, al fin voltea y le pregunta

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Seiya traga saliva un momento y después empieza a hablar

-Gracias por haber rescatado a Serena

Darién no contesta, sigue su mirada fija en el campo cosa que molesta un poco a Seiya y rmpieza a hablar sin pensar.

-Sabes?, bombón siempre ha sido un poco despistada, y pues, a veces eso le trae problemas. La gente suele aprovecharse de eso por que Serena cree demasiado en las personas y alguna podría pensar cosas que no son.

Darién lo mira fijo un instante y el azul oscuro de sus ojos inquieta a Seiya mientras continúa hablando un poco más rápido.

-Ella y yo llevamos muchos años y la conozco como la palma de mi mano, me quiere mucho y yo a ella, cuando termine el bachillerato ella vendrá conmigo a mis giras y me acompañara y algún día tendremos hijos y..

-Y ya le preguntaste a ella si eso es lo que desea? Le interroga Darién con voz fría

-Son nuestros sueños; responde en actitud defensiva

-No, responde Darién con actitud cada vez mas fría – son tus sueños, no los de ella, tu quieres salir de gira, recorrer el mundo, pero ya le preguntaste a ella si eso es lo que realmente quiere? Te molestaste en pensar si eso es lo que realmente quiere ella? No sueña? No piensa en otra cosa? No desea estudiar algo mas? Quedarse aquí? O viajar por su cuenta?

-Tu no sabes lo que le gusta a ella , responde ya furioso Seiya – tu no tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que ella me quiere y que..

Darién se para frente a él y lo encara

-Y que esta claro que a ti no te importa lo que piense ella, la sofocas, no la dejas mover un dedo fuera de ti, y no la ayudas en nada haciendo todo por ella y resolviéndole sus problemas, tarde o temprano ella tendrá que madurar, te guste o no, meterse al campo en medio del partido fue sumamente peligroso y tu le das pie a ello.

Seiya a prieta los puños y contesta

- Ella se metió por que le importo yo, por eso se metió.

Darién lo barre con la mirada y Seiya se da cuenta que él es mas alto pero no retrocede al escuchar sus palabras.

-Si ella fuera mi novia me importaría mas que ella estuviera bien a arriesgarse de forma estúpida por algo sin importancia, buscaría protegerla

-Ella ya me tiene a mi para eso, y tu lo has dicho dice recalcando las palabras, si fuera TU novia, pero es MI novia, así que mantente alejado de ella.

Darién aprieta los puños y da un paso hacia él pero lo piensa mejor y se da la vuelta, respira un momento y se vuelve nuevamente hacia el con actitud de no me importa

-Eso no es una información que necesite recordar, lo que pase contigo y con ella no me interesa.

-No? Le dice Seiya en tono mordaz – realmente no te importa?

Darién se queda sorprendido un momento pero cierra los ojos y se voltea mientras da como respuesta un seco

-No

-Entonces si eso es verdad, supongo que no será problema para ti prometerme no acercarte a ella; le dice desafiante

Darién no contesta, no voltea pero Seiya se puede dar cuenta de la rigidez de su espalda y trata de ahogar un nudo en la garganta mientras sigue presionando.

-Vamos, y dice estas palabras con tono de burla- Amy dice que eres famoso por ser tan recto y caballeroso, de no faltar a tu palabra, o que? Tiene miedo de no poder cumplir esta promesa?

Su voz refleja el acero de sus ojos al contestar - Yo no necesito prometerte nada, ella solo es mi alumna, nada mas, te equivocas si piensas otra cosa y le fallas a ella dudando, o es que tu eres él que no esta seguro?

Seiya enrojece al reconocer el insulto y tragándose la rabia continua

-Promételo, promete que no te vas a propasar con ella o hacerle daño, que no te vas a acercar a ella.

Darién se ve sorprendido por un momento y después aparentando frialdad contesta

-Me da igual

_**-Pro me te lo**_, que no te vas a acercar a ella mientras yo este.

Por un momento parece como si las palabras le dolieran para pronunciarlas pero aprieta los labios y después responde con toda la indiferencia que es capaz

-Lo prometo.

Y empieza a caminar para alejarse de Seiya que lo observa por un momento mientras se lleva la mano al cuello y la nota húmeda, es la herida que nuevamente empieza a sangrar.

Darién se acerca al estacionamiento y al ver el convertible de Haruka estacionado cerca se dirige hacia ahí pero se encuentra a alguien recargado en el con los brazos cruzados como si lo esperase.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo? Le dice parándose frente al joven de grises cabellos.

-Ya termino el partido, no te interesa saber en que acabo?

-Conociendo a Haruka, ganamos; y al notar que aun viste el uniforme deportivo -¿tú no estabas jugando?

Yaten se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras contesta – el partido ya término, pero como tú y Seiya estaban tan entretenidos, nadie quiso interrumpirlos.

Darién lo mira interrogante y Yaten continúa

-Se que no es mi asunto, le dice tranquilamente - pero Serena y Seiya hacen buena pareja, por que simplemente no te vas a otro lado y los dejas en paz?

Darién abre la boca para responderle pero lo piensa mejor al ver que el grupo de amigos los observa y a Haruka que se dirige hacia ellos, así que se dirige hacia la puerta mientras busca la llave del coche, Yaten también se da cuenta que los observan y dice lacónico al pasar junto a él en dirección hacia el grupo

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que ellos …. Tienen mucha intimidad como pareja, si tú me entiendes.

Darién lo ve sorprendido y busca con la mirada a Serena, solo para ver como Seiya la toma por la cintura y la besa.

Haruka pasa junto a Yaten y lo observa con desconfianza, se encoge de hombros retadora ante la mirada irónica de Yaten y llega junto a un sorprendido Darién.

-Ahora resulta que quieres el convertible y me toca la moto no?

Y al ver el estupor en la cara de Darien y su mirada fija en la pareja que se aleja con Serena viéndolo sobre el hombro de Seiya toma las llaves que sostiene Darién mientras dice:

-Súbete, manejo yo, creo que solo por hoy seré nuevamente tu chofer.

Mucho más tarde en casa de Serena:

-Entonces Srita Michiru? Pregunta esperanzado Seiya

Michiru ladea un poco su cabeza y sonríe viendo de Seiya a Serena y de Serena a Seiya y al fin asiente con la cabeza.

-Te adoro tía, le dice Serena mientras se lanza a sus brazos y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se dirige a la cocina mientras va hablando

-Me toca escoger la película ehh?

-Ehh? No se vale; grita en respuesta Seiya – yo pedí el permiso

Contesta Serena medio asomando de la cocina – pero es mi tía, voy por mis llaves.

Michiru suelta una risita al ver la cara de Seiya.

-Creo que nuevamente te gano.

-No importa, es la respuesta de Seiya mientras ve aun la puerta de la cocina – ella puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, y al ver la mirada penetrante de Michiru se sonroja – ehh bueno, yo decía que..

-Olvídalo, mejor sube por un suéter para ella, te apuesto que aun no encuentra las llaves y a ese paso no alcanzaran la película y recuerda que deben regresar temprano aunque yo no este por los ensayos.

-Si, parece que lloverá, regreso en un momento y sube de dos en dos los escalones al segundo piso y se dirige al cuarto de Serena, entra y toma un suéter que estaba en una silla frente a la cómoda, pero al tomarlo un pequeño montón de ropa cae al suelo y lo mira con una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Hay bombón, tu siempre tan ordenada

empieza a levantar los suéteres caídos pero de repente una prenda llama su atención y la alza frente a si.

-Vaya, con que aquí escondías mi regalo, ummm, cazadora negra? Parece una talla más grande que la mía.

Sacude la cazadora para probársela y algo que cae del bolsillo llama su atención y se agacha para recogerlo, aun con la cazadora en mano y de repente esta vuela por los aires hasta medio caer sobre la cama, mientras Seiya aprieta lo que tiene en la mano y lo bota al suelo antes de salir con el suéter.

Sobre el piso solo queda un papel arrugado donde se puede leer:

**Instituto Motoazabu**

**Credencial de estudiante**

**Darien Chiba**

**Estudiante de medicina**.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los k apoyan este fic, sus mensajes me alegran mucho y dedico este cap a esa niña k se me apoya mucho: anahimb8, gracias mil

Y a todos aquellos que me regalan 5 min para dejarme un mensaje. Millones de besos a todos y prometo agradecer pronto, ahora el trabajo me absorbe un poquito

Millones de besos

Usakochiba01


	17. Una pelea, dos besos

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. XVII**

**UNA PELEA, DOS BESOS**

Son las ocho de la noche y la noche se nota fresca aunque algo húmeda mientras Haruka llega frente a aun puerta y puede leer "Takeuchi Star Estudios", abre la puerta donde observa el vestíbulo vacio y una luz al fondo, avanza y llega a una sala de grabación donde se encuentran Taiki de pie frente a un sofá donde esta Michiru y esta ultima ríe por algún comentario echo por Taiki que al notar la llegada de Haruka se acerca y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Michiru al tiempo que se sienta en el brazo del sillón y lo saluda

-Buenas noches Tenou

Haruka no contesta, solo mueve la cabeza a modo de saludo mirándolos a los dos, y cree ver un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica pero es tan rápido que al fin lo descarta.

-Lamento molestarte tan noche, pero convencí aun amigo que me prestara el estudio, espero no haber arruinado ningún plan, o que tu "novio" Darién se moleste por que salgas a esta hora

le dice Taiki fingiendo cordialidad

Haruka lo mira y mira también a Michiru que ahora voltea viendo hacia otro lado y se niega a mirarla, después contesta con ese toque de ironía en la voz tan suyo

-Darién es de los que solo toma en cuenta las cosas importantes y no acostumbra enojarse por niñerías - y barriéndolo con la mirada – claro que algunos si, y no resisten la tentación de marcar territorio, y por supuesto esta claro que ni él ni yo necesitamos eso. Taiki se molesta por el comentario y se dirige hacia la consola de grabación mientras empieza a manipular botones

-Tenemos trabajo por delante, realizaremos un demo con la última canción para el nuevo disco de Michiru, y debemos preparar el sencillo para el lanzamiento.

Haruka lo mira diciéndole con la mirada "y a mí que", Michiru al fin interviene en la conversación

-El sencillo que se lanzara será la canción que compuso Taiki "Quisiera ser el viento" y quisiera que me acompañaras al piano.

Mientras Taiki se dirige al otro lado del vidrio para preparar los micrófonos se escucha su voz irritada por el altavoz

- aun sigo sin entender porque Michiru te quiere a ti para la grabación, a pesar de que ya le hice notar que solo han tocado una vez juntos, pero ella se empeña en eso, teniendo a mas de tres pianistas famosos, escoger un principiante.

Michiru interviene conciliadora

– todos hacemos algo que parece ser que no va con nosotros, por ejemplo tú, a pesar de ser un excelente compositor, eres un magnifico cantante y tu te empeñas en no participar en esa faceta tuya; y viendo hacia Haruka, - ¿sabias que esta disquera lo invito a participar en un nuevo lanzamiento de un grupo y el seria uno de los tres integrantes?

Con un toque de burla en la voz llega la respuesta de Haruka

- será que no es lo mismo cantar para los "amigos" que hacerlo frente al publico, se necesita temple y "algunos" nunca lo logran.

Michiru ríe por lo bajo al notar la expresión de Taiki y recordar que esas fueron las palabras que le dijo Taiki a Haruka cuando se conocieron y dice aun con risa en la voz

– bueno, será mejor que empecemos a grabar, normalmente no se hace de este modo, por esta ocasión nosotros tocamos y Taiki se encargara de las mezclas y los aspectos técnicos pero yo le dije a él que tu y yo seriamos capaces de hacerlo en una sesión

y una sonrisa picara asoma a sus labios mientras le tiende la mano a Haruka y le dice

– ¿lo hacemos?

Haruka abre más los ojos sorprendida por el comentario y contesta en el mismo tono

- Cuándo gustes, ¿y a ti te gusta llevar o que te lleven?

Una sonrisa fresca y cristalina se escucha de los labios de Michiru mientras lleva a Haruka al otro cuarto para empezar a grabar mientras ve de reojo a Taiki que aprieta molesto los labios, Michiru se acerca al violín que esta encima del piano y se coloca en posición mientras espera a que Haruka se acomode,

-Listos? Se escucha la voz de Taiki por el altavoz

Michiru hace un movimiento con la mano pidiendo un segundo y dice por lo bajo a Haruka

-si Taiki tiene un defecto es sentirse demasiado dueño de mi.

Haruka la mira intensamente mientras le dice

– quien puede atrapar el mar? Quizá solo dejarlo correr entre las manos

Michiru sonríe un momento y cierra los ojos, levanta levemente el arco y lo deja caer suavemente sobre las cuerdas, abre los ojos y los clava en Haruka mientras la primera nota se deja oír seguida del sonido suave del piano, y las notas se mezclan entre si mientras ellas no separan sus miradas como si las mismas notas se desesperaran por entrelazarse entre si para igualar la intensidad de la mirada de las dos que han dejado este mundo para crear el suyo propio donde no cabe nadie mas.

Detrás del cristal Taiki no puede menos que darle la razón a Michiru, nadie mas había logrado tanta armonía como ellas dos, pero, solo en la música, nada mas, al menos eso espera él.

Un poco mas temprano el mismo día una pareja espera en silencio en medio de un centro comercial la llegada de los demás, Serena esta inquieta al lado de Seiya, desde que salieron de la casa él casi no ha pronunciado palabra, solo la mira de tanto en tanto como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero al final solo guarda silencio y ese silencio la inquieta, todo el día de hoy la inquieta, recuerda la sensación de estar en los brazos de Darién y sin darse cuenta se lleva las manos a los brazos donde antes estuvieron las manos de este y un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas, Seiya nota el movimiento y su corazón da un vuelco, mientras aprieta los puños, no puede quitarse de la cabeza la cazadora, la credencial, debe haber una explicación razonable, su bombón, por que es su bombón, debe tener alguna razón valida para eso, quiere creer de todo corazón que ella no tiene la culpa, seguramente fue él quien la llevo a alguna situación que ella no supo interpretar por su inocencia, y el se aprovecho de eso, si seguramente fue así, el único culpable aquí es Darién, mas tarde, cuando se calme un poco mas le pedirá una explicación a Serena y juntos se reirán de la situación, así será, así debe ser.

Por una de las entradas aparece Rei y Yaten caminando tranquilamente, Seiya no puede dejar de admirar la elegancia de la pareja, sin duda se nota claramente que son de las mejores familias, pero eso parece no importarles, aunque aun le sorprende que vivan juntos. Voltea a ver a Serena pero ella esta dando de brinquitos llamando la atención de Lita y Andrew que se acercan por la otra entrada tomados de la mano, la figura alta de Lita se ve bien al lado de Andrew y los dos se ven muy contentos, y Seiya tiene que admitir que Andrew se ve que la adora, y la trata con suma delicadeza, como toda una dama, y Lita se deja querer, bien, solo faltan dos del grupo, mientras tanto los seis se sientan en una mesa cercana y piden unos refrescos.

-Y como esta tu tobillo? Pregunta Rei a Serena

-Bien

responde ruborizada Serena y Seiya la abraza y la atrae hacia él mientras recuerda como al tomarla de los brazos de Darién la herida del tobillo se desvanecía gradualmente y al llegar a sus brazos había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido, cargarla solo fue un pretexto para tenerla apretarla contra si.

-Seiya?, Seiya? Creo que te estas pasando de amor

le dice Yaten con un dejo de burla en la voz.

Seiya lo mira interrogante y sigue la mirada de Yaten y Rei hacia el rostro de Serena que se ve rojita, al parecer Seiya sin darse cuenta la apretaba de más y Serena no decía nada.

-Eh? Lo siento bombón, te lastime?

-No pasa nada, solo fue un abrazo más fuerte de lo normal, pero te perdono; le dice ella mientras le da un besito en la mejilla

-Vaya; interviene Andrew en tono de broma - ahora se cuales son los amores que sofocan, Lita me perdonaras si te atrapo entre mis brazos?

Y la abraza juguetón, Lita ríe ante la broma pero toda la mesa se queda en silencio al ver a Seiya ha apretado demasiado el vaso de cartón que tenia en la mano y lo ha roto, regando su contenido en la mesa

- Y tu quien te crees para decirme que la sofoco? Le dice Seiya y el rostro de Andrew deja ver su desconcierto

-Ehhh y esta guapura?

es la voz de Mina que ha llegado acompañada de Ami y las dos se ven un poco sofocadas como si se hubieran venido corriendo

-Lo siento, dice Mina alegre sin percatarse de la atmosfera de la mesa, -Ami llego tarde por que me espero, pero ya estamos aquí, y tomando una silla la pone en medio de Rei y Yaten mientras pregunta - y quien este chico tan guapo? Es amigo tuyo Andrew? Por que si lo es preséntamelo, yo pido mano para él, por que Rei no lo quiso soltar después del partido, así que es justo, ¿tienes novia?

Seiya dirige un "lo siento" en general a toda la mesa por lo del refresco y en especial a Amy que estaba parada detrás de él y un poco de refresco a caído en su ropa, entre los dos la secan y Seiya le da un besito en la mejilla para disculparse, ella le contesta que no pasa nada y le pregunta si esta bien pues lo nota raro, Seiya sonríe intentando poner su mejor cara y le pone una silla junto a la suya para que Ami se siente junto de él mientras le dice que asi tendrá a sus dos mujeres favoritas al lado y se dirige a Andrew

-creo que no ha sido un buen día para mi, Andrew discúlpame. Y empieza a secar la mesa con unas servilletas ayudado por Serena mientras le dice bajito – discúlpame bombón.

-Ehhh, nos perdimos de algo? Interroga Mina paseando la mirada por la mesa.

-No pasa nada -es la respuesta conciliadora de Andrew - y no Mina, no es mi amigo, aunque ahora que lo dices Endo pregunto por ti, si gustas le puedo mandar tus saludos.

-Así que seremos invadidos por universitarios -interviene lacónico Yaten,- pero realmente no creo que ser universitario represente una diferencia para algunas cuestiones.

-Mira quien lo dice – es la voz de Rei - tu te puedes dar el lujo de decirlo por que ya terminaste la prepa pero nosotros no

-Es cierto eso? Pregunta Mina

Yaten solo mueve la cabeza afirmando.

-Supongo que lo habrás realizado con tutores y presentando equivalencias para varios exámenes al mismo tiempo?- Es la voz de Ami que se muestra interesada en el tema.

-Pues si, mi familia me puso varios tutores y pude adelantar cursos, así que lo hice.

-Además de varios cursos de empresariales; interviene Rei

Yaten se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras se recarga mas en la silla – eso fue más bien por gusto de mi familia pero es verdad.

Wowww, - es la voz admirada de Mina que lo ve con ojos en forma de corazoncitos – entonces además de guapo eres rico? Aunque eso realmente no me importa, cuando sea una Idol famosa tendré mas dinero que tu y entonces no te sentirás menos, haremos una pareja fabulosa.

Yaten ha retrocedido mas en la silla con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza y atrás de ellos

-Minaaaaaaa ; es la vos de Rei que se ve tan molesta que llamitas la rodean y Mina se encoge ante la furia de ella - jeje, yo nada mas decía

Y toda la mesa suelta la carcajada liberando un poco de tensión.

La conversación sigue su curso tocando varios temas mientras que esperan que empiece la película ya que por esperar a Mina se han perdido la función y esperan la llegada de la siguiente, y al ser sábado no se sienten presionados por la hora, en determinado momento de la conversación sale la cuestión de la música.

-Es una de las inversiones de la familia – dice Yaten tranquilo

-Entonces tu familia posee un estudio de grabación? ;vaya que envidia, pero de la buena, pregunta admirado Andrew -jeje, mi familia solo un restaurant y la sala de juego.

-Pero Yaten es muy buen cantante, no sabían? Interviene Rei

-Si? Pregunta Mina a un levemente ruborizado Yaten – y si tienes un estudio y cantas por que no grabas un disco?

-Es cierto – interviene entusiasmado Seiya – sabias que hay un concurso para formar un grupo de..

-Si, lo se, una de las compañías de mi padre lo patrocina.

-Y él gano una de las competencias, ; vuelve a intervenir Rei – pero se niega a ser uno de los participantes, aunque se lo haya ganado por si solo, él participo con otro apellido y nadie en la sede sabia que formaba parte de la familia Takeuchi, así que se lo gano a pulso pero se niega a aceptar.

-vaya; parece que tu familia pesa mucho no? Pregunta Serena

Yaten mira a Rei un momento antes de contestar – más de lo que debería.

-Ok, dice Andrew – si vamos bien y para conocerlos mejor: Amy quiere ser doctora,

Amy asiente con la cabeza y Seiya le pasa un brazo por lo hombros y dice

-Y lo va a lograr

-Mina quiere ser cantante, -Mina en respuesta hace la v con una de sus manos.

- Rei quiere estudiar empresariales, Rei asiente con la cabeza y Andrew continua – la misma carrera que tiene Yaten ; y los dos aludidos fingen que no se han ruborizado.

-Seiya quiere ser cantante

-Y canta muy bien ; dice Serena entusiasmada

-Y la preciosidad de niña que tengo la dicha que sea mi novia quiere tener una pastelería y una florería

-Si, asi es, es la respuesta de Lita mientras se recarga en el hombro de Andrew

- Entonces solo faltas tu Serena, ¿Qué quieres ser?

-Ummm ¿yo? Pregunta Serena aun tomado de su refresco

-Si, que carrera quieres tomar? O que trabajo deseas hacer? Vuelve a preguntar Andrew

-Ella me acompañara a las giras cuando yo sea cantante – responde orgulloso e ilusionado Seiya

-Entonces será parte de tu staff?, dice dirigiéndose a Seiya, al ver el desconcierto de Seiya le pregunta a Serena – o estudiaras música o empresariales para ayudarle en su carrera?

Serena se rasca su cabeza mientras contesta – pues no lo había pensado así, yo solo pensaba acompañarlo.

-Seria bueno que tuvieras una carrera de soporte – interviene Yaten -el mundo de la música es complicado y se mueven muchos intereses.

-Bueno, es que a mi empresariales no me atrae, responde Serena

-Entonces, que te atrae? pregunta sonriente Andrew

-Pues… ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría algo que involucre a los niños, quizá ser maestra o pediatría.

-Bombón – le dice Seiya – la carrera de pediatría es muy absorbente, y cuando grabemos no habrá problemas pero cuando empiecen las giras…

-Eso no importa; interviene Andrew - tu tienes suficiente luz en ti para brillar por ti misma y escoger lo que tu corazón desee.

-Bonita frase, dice Yaten - pero también hay que ser realistas, pero si eso es lo que ella quiere.

-Cierto – interviene Mina – debes escoger lo que tu corazón desee, y si, bonita frase Andrew, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Andrew contesta

– gracias, pero en realidad no es mía, fue lo que me dijo Darién cuando dudaba en escoger la carrera y me sirvió, deberías hablar con él, muchos de nuestros compañeros dicen que es muy bueno aconsejando, y como él no esta aquí espero que te sirva el consejo.

-Si lo se –y cruzándose de brazos le dice Serena –aunque a veces se pasa de preguntón, no crees?

-Darien?

Pregunta extrañado Andrew

– no creo, él se caracteriza mas por escucharte que por contarte algo o preguntarte algo, será que le caíste muy bien para que el se abriera contigo.

-Ja, y muy bien, ya hasta la llevo a pasear en su moto – interviene Mina y siente la mirada de Serena y Rei como queriéndola matar ahí mismo.

-Nos tenemos que ir – es la voz de Seiya que se para y toma de la mano a una confundida Serena y al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos dice – prometí a su tía no llevarla tarde y no quiero que se enoje, nos vamos bombón?

-Eh? Si, claro

dice Serena y se despide con un movimiento de la mano de todos.

Yaten los ve alejarse mientras escucha como los demás se empiezan a poner de acuerdo para entrar al cine y sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Rei.

-Vamos Yaten? -Y al ver su mirada - quien pensaría que a menos de un mes de conocerse entre todos ellos sus vidas cambiarían tanto?

Yaten sigue la mirada de Rei que ve a Mina que hace intentos por abrazar a Andrew y a Lita que casi empuja a Andrew para que Mina no lo alcance mientras Ami jala a Mina para que deje de molestarlos sin mucho éxito en el intento, a Seiya y a Serena que se alejan rápidamente de la mano y su mirada regresa fija a Rei mientras dice

-Si, quien pensaría que conocer a alguien te cambiaria la vida.

Afuera del centro comercial Seiya se para de repente y Serena tropieza con él, la mira un momento y rogando al cielo que la respuesta sea "no" pregunta

-Serena, es cierto lo que dijo Mina?

Si – es la respuesta de Serena mientras se muerde los labios.

- Por que?

Una sola pregunta sale de los labios de Seiya mientras la observa, como si acabara de descubrir algo en ella que antes no había visto.

Serena solo mueve negando con la cabeza despacito, no sabe que decir.

-¿La cazadora que esta en tu cuarto de quien es?

Interroga Seiya con un nudo en la garganta, sabe de antemano la respuesta pero quiere oírla de voz de ella, no mas bien que lo niege, si ella lo niega puede fingir que no pasa nada.

Serena aprieta sus manitas nerviosa y lo mira sorprendida

-Subí a tu cuarto por un suéter y la encontré, no sabia que estaba ahí - explica Seiya, - desde cuando?

-Desde cuando que? Pregunta Serena

Seiya la mira y se acerca a ella

- ¡DeSdE cUanDo aNdAs con EL?

Serena aprieta los puños y le contesta de frente

– yo no ando con él, él es mi amigo, nada mas.

-Tu amigo -dice ironico Seiya – si, y yo a todas mis amigas les regalo una cazadora de cuero, seguro.

-él no me la regalo, me la presto cuando fuimos al mirador; - responde Serena molesta pero da un paso atrás al escucharse.

Seiya la mira sorprendido y se acerca más a ella bastante molesto

-al mirador? Cuando?

Serena respira profundo y trata de contestar con calma

- Seiya, por favor escucha, Darién solo es mi amigo, alguien que conozco, por favor créeme, la cazadora me la presto por que me dio un aventón en su moto cuando se descompuso el tren, no hay mas, si no te lo dije fue por que no pensé que fuera importante y no quería tener una pelea contigo.

Seiya mueve negativamente la cabeza, por primera vez desde que la conoce no le cree.

-Entonces por que te ves tan culpable? Por que no le quitabas los ojos de encima en el partido, POR QUEEE? - Termina gritando Seiya

-No me GriTeS¡¡ -lo encara Serena en el mismo tono - no tienes derecho a acusarme de nada, Darién y yo no hemos hecho nada malo, solo hemos platicado, nada mas, no hay mas, no existe nada mas.

-No te creo, - responde Seiya dolido

-No tienes derecho a dudar de mi – le responde Serena furiosa - no he hecho nada para que dudes de mi, cada vez que Él estuvo a mi lado fue un perfecto caballero y yo nunca le di pie a nada.

-Si claro – contesta irónico - él perfecto caballero, gran jugador, magnifico estudiante, estupendo asesor,¿ me falta algo? A si, tiene una NoVia!!

-Eso no necesitas repetírmelo, conozco a Haruka, y yo también tengo novio.

-Si? Pues parece que se te olvida muy fácil - le dice retador Seiya

Serena no puede creer lo que escucha, nunca había visto a Seiya así, siempre había sido un encanto con ella, no pelaban, siempre le cumplía sus caprichos y se adelantaba a sus deseos, la besaba con todo el corazón y ella le correspondía, esto no podía estar pasando. Las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos, mientras una de sus manos se dirige hacia el pecho de Seiya

-Seiya, no, tu siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, no solo mi novio, mi compañero, mi confidente, no puedes pensar así - y sus ojos dejan escapar un lagrima mientras ve el dolor en los ojos de Seiya

Él toma su mano entre las suyas mientras le dice mitad sonriendo mitad valiente y un fino roció empieza a caer sobre ellos.

-Bombón, discúlpame, es solo que…, es solo que no puedo perderte, no quiero dejarte ir.

-No me estoy marchando - contesta ella con una sonrisa triste en la boca.

-No quiero que te vayas, con él menos que con nadie, él no sabría apreciarte, no sabría quererte como te quiero yo.

Serena no contesta, sus labios tiemblan, y sus ojos luchan tercamente por no dejar salir las lagrimas que los hacen ver como dos diamantes.

Una moto azul se dirige hacia ellos, Serena al verlo recuerda a Darién mientras su mirada se queda fija en la moto hasta que se pierde en la distancia.

-MALDITA SEA¡¡

es el grito de Seiya que no necesita ser adivino para saber lo que esta pensando ella al ver la moto alejarse y lagrimas de furia e impotencia empiezan a llenar sus ojos.

-Entiéndelo, -le dice con la voz cortada, - él es un universitario, él nunca se fijaría en ti mas que para jugar contigo.

-Él no es así – es la respuesta de Serena

-Y tu como lo sabes? – le dice retador - tu no lo conoces, no sabes que le gusta o que piensa, como es, si alguien como Haruka no pudo retenerlo, que te hace pensar que una niña como tu lo retendrá, hasta Andrew dijo una vez que él tiene miles de admiradoras en la escuela, como vas tu a competir con ellas.

Serena abre los ojos incrédula ante las palabras de Seiya.

-No puedes pensar así – es su replica

-Diablos, piénsalo, no tienes ni una oportunidad con él, estudiante de medicina, las mejores notas, admirado por muchos y tu? Tú ni siquiera sabes que quieres ser.

Una bofetada suena y Serena mira su mano como no queriendo creer que fue ella la que lo golpeo. Seiya se toca la mejilla roja por el golpe y la brisa se convierte en lluvia que oculta sus lágrimas de furia e impotencia mientras su voz deja escapar la amargura que llena su corazón en ese instante

-no te levantas temprano, olvidas las cosas, repruebas materias, solo eres una niña tonta, mimada llorona y consentida al lado de él, no has madurado lo suficiente

y en el mismo arranque de furia la jala hacia si y la besa, pero el beso le sabe amargo ,al igual que a ella mientras en la mente de Seiya solo se ve una imagen

-_Estas listo? Pregunta Darien a Seiya_

_-Si, dice firmemente Seiya y suaviza la voz para continuar: te prometo que la voy a cuidar con toda mi alma_

_-Así lo espero_

La lluvia se hace mas fuerte al igual que la rabia y la decepción que se apoderan de Seiya y da un paso atrás para separarse de Serena y al ver las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas fundiéndose con la lluvia quisiera morirse en ese instante, le ha hecho daño a la persona que mas ama en este mundo y no sabe como remediarlo, que hacer para borrar la mirada de dolor que llena los ojos de Serena y la voz no le sale, quisiera pedirle perdón pero no sabe como empezar , quisiera decirle que lo que le dijo fue solo por celos, que él no piensa a si de ella, que nada mas importa que ella este a su lado, que solo fueron palabras tontas llevadas por la furia, pero las palabras no llegan a salir y la mano que tiende hacia ella no llega a tocarla, ella se ha dado media vuelta y a echado a correr, él trata de seguirla pero la ya familiar punzada en el pecho se hace presente dejándolo sin aire haciéndolo caer de rodillas por el dolor, pero no le importa, ese dolor no se compara con el que siente ahora en el corazón al verla alejarse de él y solo se queda de rodillas en el suelo con la lluvia cayendo fuertemente sobre él y toda la lluvia por muy fuerte que cae no consigue llevarse todo su dolor

La lluvia cae fuertemente pero Serena no la siente, corre hasta que ya no puede mas tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos pero los malditos saben nadar, cuando se le acaba el aire se queda parada mientras la lluvia cae sobre de ella, no sabe que hacer, no sabe que pensar, adonde ir, sus amigas no la entenderían, su tía mucho menos y esta demasiado molesta para pensar en Seiya, cuando de pronto nota que la lluvia deja de caer de repente, eleva su vista al cielo y ve... ¿negro?, es un paraguas que la esta cubriendo, voltea agradecida para encontrarse con el pecho de Darién

-Hola

-Hola, contesta ella vacilante

-La lluvia no es buena en tan grandes cantidades, y si te sigues mojando te va a hacer daño

le dice él con calma, ella solo asiente con la cabeza

-Estas muy lejos de casa y de noche no es recomendable ¿por qué no traes paraguas?

Ella solo estornuda como respuesta y el mueve reprobatoriamente la cabeza mientras la toma de la mano y la aprieta junto a él, ella lo mira confundida pero el aclara inmediatamente:

-mi paraguas no es tan grande como para dos y creo que ya cubriste tu cuota de lluvia por hoy, vamos a mi departamento que esta cerca para que te seques un poco y llames a alguien que venga por ti.

-Yo se cuidarme sola - es la respuesta de ella

-Supongo que si, pero no sabes mantenerte seca así que gano yo -acto seguido empieza a caminar rumbo a un edificio próximo.

Adentro del departamento Serena esta parada en medio de la sala para no mojar los sillones a pesar de que Darién le dijo que no era problema y lo ve regresar con un par de toallas y le tiende una

-Tu ya te cambiaste - le dice con tono acusatorio

-Si, es la ventaja de vivir aquí, dispongo de ropa para ello

le contesta el guiñándole un ojo, ella se ruboriza un poco y baja la mirada hacia su ropa que gotea agua pero gracias a dios no se vuelve transparente y empieza a secarse con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsa y que esta tan empapado como ella.

Darién la mira fijamente mientras le ve soltarse el cabello que la cubre como una cascada dorada y ciertamente su ropa no se transparenta pero se le pega al cuerpo causándole una sensación inquietante en el pecho. Se obliga a mirar a otro lado mientras ella acaba de secarse dentro de lo posible.

-Que hacías a estas horas?, es muy noche y sin compañía no es bueno para ti.

-Yo se cuidarme sola -vuelve a responder Serena, -y no necesito guardaespaldas, suspira cansada y le dice,- disculpa tuve un mal día y no mereces que la pague contigo después de que me ayudaste.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Algo así -dice ella bajando el tono de la voz

Darién no dice nada, se empeña en ver por el ventanal como cae la lluvia, Serena lo ve y se queda en silencio pero tiene la corazonada que él entre todos la puede comprender, y empieza a hablar antes de pensar en ello.

-Tu realmente crees que solo soy una niña llorona y tonta?, que no puedo llegar mas allá sin importar lo que haga? Tu piensas así de mi.?

Darién no voltea solo pronuncia una palabra

-No

Serena camina hacia el hasta quedar detrás de el y su voz tiembla un poco

-Por favor dime porque

-Te importa mi opinión? Tu y yo somos muy diferentes, porque no se la pides a tu novio? El se parece más a ti.

Serena recarga su cabeza en su espalda de el mientras habla

-Ese es el problema, se parece tanto a mi, que no se si... ella no termina la frase pues Darién se ha dado vuelta rápidamente y ella ha perdido el equilibrio, pero no cae, un brazo de él la toma por la cintura y aunque quedan doblados no caen, nota que el brazo de Darién la aprieta un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario pero no protesta, él parece darse cuenta y la equilibra rápidamente para separase de ella.

-De repente puedes llegar a ser un poco irresponsable, pero es natural a tu edad, tienes en ti la sabiduría suficiente para darte cuenta que eso no será eterno y que cuando madures serás una mujer preciosa, por lo pronto así como eres maravillosa.

Le dice mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole.

Serena lo mira tratando de ver si miente pero el azul de sus ojos le dice que no y solo mueve la cabeza en agradecimiento mientras una lagrima lucha por salir, él la ve y saca un pañuelo, le limpia suavemente la lagrima que cae por su mejilla mientras le dice:

-parece que si fue pesado tu día, espero que no vuelvas a ser la princesita consentida

Ella esta a punto de sacarle la lengua pero nota que en su mirada no hay burla, solo algo que no alcanza a descifrar.

-No, -suspira, -pienso terminar con eso de una vez por todas, crees que hago bien?

-Creo que no hablamos de la misma cosa,

Darién le vuelve a dar la espalda

-Por favor, tú puedes ayudarme, ayúdame a decidir por favor.

-Eso es algo que tienes que hacer tu sola, yo no puedo estar en tus pensamientos.

-No puedes?

Darién se voltea lentamente y clava su mirada en ella mientras responde:

- No

Ahora es el turno de Serena para darle la espalda

-Y Haruka?

La mano de Darién se posa en su hombro y se inclina para hablarle casi al oído.

-Si tienes que pensar en Haruka o en mí para decidir creo que llevas el rumbo equivocado, pregúntate mejor que es aquello que te mueve y te hace feliz y eso contestara tu pregunta y no yo o la lluvia.

-Pero y si ya se pero me niego a reconocerlo?

Le dice mientras da la vuelta y le mira a los ojos, Darién se le queda mirando fijamente a los ojos, Serena contiene la respiración para no romper el contacto y el mundo desaparece a su alrededor, muy lentamente Darién se acerca a ella, su mano la toma suavemente por los hombros y la atrae hacia si, Serena sube sus manos a su pecho de él para empujarlo pero su aroma la envuelve y sus manos aprietan levemente su camisa, sus miradas no se apartan, el abre la boca pero no le salen palabras y la mira tratando de decirle mil cosas, ella pone dulcemente una mano en sus labios y le sonríe como diciéndole "te entiendo, te entiendo sin palabras" él toma su mano y la besa tiernamente casi tocarla pero lo suficiente para que una lagrima brille en sus ojos. Saben que lo que esta pasando es único pero se niegan a tocarse mas, los ojos de él no se apartan de su boca, los ojos de ella fijos en el rostro de él y su respiración empieza a tomar el mismo ritmo, los labios de él bajan a su boca y la roza con sus labios, muy suave, casi como el aleteo de una mariposa y la besa tiernamente, despacio, sin profundizar el beso, solo posando sus labios en los suyos, como veranándola, ella no respira, un aroma dulce le llena el cuerpo y la mente, su corazón sabe que es él, ahora mas que nunca, lo sabe.

Pero antes de que pueda hablar Darién se aparta y se dirige a la cocina mientras le dice:

- creo que un té nos caería bien voy a prepararlo, sobre la mesa de la lámpara te dejo un peine.

Serena se queda parada en la sala, totalmente confundida, preguntándose si lo soñó o realmente paso, fue demasiado rápido y él se nota tan tranquilo, recorre con la mirada el cuarto pero este no responde su pregunta así que empieza a peinarse.

Han pasado mas de 15 minutos y Darién no regresa, ella ya ha vuelto a peinarse y lo espera sentada en el sofá al cual ya le puso una toalla encima para no mojarlo y se encuentra perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oye el timbre de la puerta, no sabe si parase a abrir o no pero Darién sale de la cocina y abre la puerta para darle paso a...

-Seiya¡¡,

dice Serena con voz sorprendida y busca la mirada de Darién pero el no voltea sigue viendo a Seiya que también esta empapado por la lluvia.

-Hola bombón

dice Seiya con voz que intenta ser la de siempre pero titubea al ver la mirada de Serena

-Como me encontraste?- le interroga ella aun sorprendida

-Darién me llamo, me dijo que te encontró bajo la lluvia y me dio su dirección así que aquí estoy, tu apuesto príncipe a tu rescate le dice con voz risueña.

-Te voy a traer una toalla

le dice Darién mientras se dirige a la recamara seguido de la mirada de los dos.

-Bombón?,

La voz de Seiya la saca de sus pensamientos y dirige su mirada a el pero antes de abrir la boca Seiya empieza a hablar

-Por favor bombón, tu eres mi vida, por favor, dame la oportunidad, yo no tengo su sabiduría, su edad o su dinero pero te amo, te amo, soy capaz de lo que tu quiera bombón, por favor, solo dame la oportunidad de hacerte sentir lo mismo

Y toma su cara entre las manos para besarla fuertemente, como si temiese que se le escapase, Serena no reacciona, su boca y su aroma le son familiares y por inercia y costumbre le abraza, y en ese momento entra Darién con una toalla en la mano y se queda viendo la escena

Seiya se separa de Serena mientras toma la tolla y le da las gracias.

-Gracias por la toalla, y por llamarme, esperaremos a que pase la lluvia y nos iremos, verdad bombón?

Serena no contesta, solo ve a Darién quien mira a cualquier lado pero se niega a verla a los ojos mientras contesta

-No importa, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, yo voy a salir, estoy esperando a alguien pero se pueden quedar en lo que para la lluvia

-Con quien?

es la voz de serena que le pregunta con algo mas que curiosidad en la voz Seiya se da cuenta y en su mirada se nota un relámpago de dolor que oculta rápidamente

La puerta se abre y los tres voltean hacia la puerta para ver a una mojada Haruka que va entrando con su propia llave, echo que hace notar Seiya

-Ehhh tortolitos, si hasta llave tienen, que dices bombón ¿te doy la llave de mi cuarto?

Haruka ve la escena y nota que Serena esta demasiado callada con las manos en el regazo y los puños apretados mientras Seiya la abraza como marcando territorio y Darién... él esta recargado en la pared como si nada le importara pero lo conoce demasiado como para no notar los puños apretados dentro de la bolsa del pantalón y la mirada entre dolida y cansada mirándola fijamente y con tantos años de conocerlo casi puede oír su voz en su cabeza que le dice:

-_por favor_

ella niega con un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero su voz se vuelve a oír en sus pensamientos:

- _por favor, solo, por favor, te suplico Haruka_

Vuelve a ver a los tres y la mirada de Darién la convence así que cierra la puerta y avanza decidida hacia Darién mientras saluda a Seiya y Serena

-Hola cabeza de bombón y el apuesto príncipe que la acompaña.

Ellos mueven la cabeza para contestar el saludo y observan como Darién camina hacia Haruka y le da un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que la abraza, ella lo abraza también y le dice sonriente mientras ve y toca juguetona en el pecho la camisa de él.

-vaya con que traía mas agua de la debida, has quedado empapado

-Deberías cambiarte, te puede hacer daño

es la respuesta de Darién

Ella asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a ver a los dos sentados en el sofá al escuchar la voz de Seiya,

-No me digas que también tienes la ropa acá, lo siento bombón, en mi clóset no cabe nada más así que eso no te lo puedo ofrecer.

Seiya aun sigue abrazando a Serena quien parece no percatarse de esto pues ve fijamente a Darién,

Haruka al observar la confusión y el dolor en los ojos de Darién entrecierra los ojos y en un acto sin pensar jala a Darién por las solapas de la camisa, mira desafiante a Serena y lo besa en la boca para sorpresa de todos, aun de ella misma, Haruka reacciona al sentir el sabor de sus labios e intenta separarse pero los brazos de Darién se lo impiden y la abraza mas fuerte mientras corresponde al beso.

-Creo k estamos de mas, gracias por llamarme, abajo esperamos un taxi

dice Seiya mientras jala a Serena que no pronuncia palabra mientras salen del departamento.

Haruka y Darién escuchan la puerta cerrarse pero no se separan sus labios siguen unidos pero ya no hay mas movimiento, solo se separan un poco al sentir el sabor de las lagrimas de Darién que caen por sus mejillas hasta llegar los labios de ella.

Haruka es la primera en separarse solo lo suficiente para poder hablar sin despegarse demasiado de él,

- creo que me gusto mas el de la vez pasada, con publico como que no es lo mismo, habla tratando de hacer un tono burlón sin conseguirlo mientras limpia sus lagrimas con una mano y lo vuelve a abrazar

-Si, supongo que si, ¿hablaste con ella?

Haruka no contesta,

-Así que no te atreviste, supongo que eso nos hace un par de cobardes ¿no crees?

Haruka asiente con la cabeza mientras se abraza mas a él y busca otra vez sus labios, esta ves el beso es mas dulce y muy suave a la vez que breve

-Tu sabes que esto no es real Haruka, que nos engañamos si seguimos con lo mismo, nuestros corazones están en otro lugar y solo queremos fingir que no es así, por miedo o por temor a que no funcione.

-Lo se, maldita sea si no lo se, pero por esta vez, solo por esta vez déjame olvidarme de eso y perderme en ti, tu eres mi puerto y mi paz.

Él le contesta con voz ronca por la emoción.

-No, soy tu amigo de años y tú eres mi mejor amiga, lo más fácil seria dejarnos llevar pero te quiero demasiado como para usarte como sustituta de alguien que no esta aquí, y tú sabes que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más aunque no lo sepa ella y tu te niegues a reconocerlo.

-Aunque tengamos el mundo en contra?, eso no es justo, tu la tienes mas fácil.

-Ummm, separarla de su novio de toda la vida y que sus amigas me odien? si supongo que si.

Y los dos ríen sin humor

-vamos, tienes que cambiarte, estas empapada y ahora yo lo estoy.

-no crees que es de cobardes la salida fácil y hacerles creer que estamos juntos? deberías haberle aclarado que no tengo ropa aquí

-bueno, lo pensé, pero, después de besarte me perdí.

-perdido ya estabas – le contesta mordaz Haruka – o debo decir perdidamente enamorado y dolido?

Darien no contesta y hace el intento de dirigirse a la recamara pero Haruka se para enfrente de él y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos

-Te diste por vencido verdad?,

él no contesta, y ella sigue hablando,

- pero la amas con todo tu ser por que te diste por vencido?

-Ella ama a otro

-Ella te ama a ti, lo se por que si pudiera me hubiera matado con la mirada

-Tenia a Seiya al lado, te equivocas.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no importa a quien tengas a tu lado, bien puede estar el mismo dios y te valdrá lo mismo si amas a otro.

-Haruka no puedo, prometí a Seiya no meterme entre los dos y a si muera en el intento cumpliré.

-A veces tu mejor lado se vuelve en tu contra, te pasas de caballero.

-Si, pero es lo k te gusta de mi, ¿o no?

Le dice en con una sonrisa que trata de ser valiente, de ocultar lo que siente

Haruka lo ve un momento y al ver la tristeza en los ojos de él contesta en el mismo tono.

-No, lo siento, me gustabas, pero encontré a alguien más guapo que tu, y toca maravillosamente el violín y en eso te gana.

-Ah, mujeres, nunca están satisfechas con lo que tienen, te he perdido irremediablemente

Haruka lo mira y se le acerca en pose seductora mientras le pasa el brazo por el hombro y le dice:

- es que ella tiene algo que tu no o es que tu tienes algo que te sobra para ser ella

y suelta la carcajada, Darién la mira confundido un segundo pero al caer en cuenta el significado de sus palabras el también rie y por un momento su corazón es un poco mas ligero.

-Ya paro de llover

-Ya salió tu moto del taller?

-Una carrera en suelo mojado?

-Creo que necesitamos salir de aquí antes de ahogarnos en nuestros pensamientos, que dices?

-Saca dos chamarras del closet en lo que saco la moto del estacionamiento, contesta el y se dirige a la puerta y la abre, antes de salir le dice

-Amigos?

-Siempre, contesta firme Haruka

él la ve y le dedica la mejor de sus sonrisa mientras dice,

-gracias.

-Apúrate o me arrepiento, ¿apostamos la comida?.

Haruka ve como Darién asiente con la cabeza mientras cierra la puerta, ella se dirige hacia la recamara de donde saca dos chamarras y al salir ve en la mesita de centro el pañuelo de Serena y piensa en voz alta

-Si, seria mas fácil perderme en él, pero te ama con locura y yo la amo a ella, no se donde acabara esto, solo espero que él acabe bien. - le dice al aire mientras sale de la habitación para seguir a Darién.

* * *

Un enorme saludo a todos y una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer pero mi

conexión fallaba, pero ya les traigo la actualización, si, lo se, me van a matar por el segundo beso, pero culpen a mi ardilla por ello, yo solo soy su esclava. (a alguien tenia k culpar no? Jaja)

Un agradecimiento muy grande a todos akellos que continúan escribiendo, a algunos les he podido responder a su mail o a sus cuentas de fanfiction, a los k no, mil disculpas, pero créanme k realmente los tomo en cuenta y me alegra mucho leerlos.

Un beso enorme a Agostina (chicamala…. ) por su apoyo al fic y esperemos k descanse viene sta noche para k la clase k tiene k presentar le salga bien.

Un abrazo enorme a todos, ya saben, porras, jitomatazos y anexas, dejen mensajito

Usakochiba01


	18. A tu encuentro, buscando la verdad

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. XVII**

**A tu encuentro, buscando la verdad**

Han pasado cuatro días desde aquella tarde lluviosa.

En la escuela el ambiente se siente raro, Seiya platica mucho con Ami, pero solo de cosas sin importancia a pesar de la insistencia de ella y de las múltiples veces k le ha preguntado que le pasa, Serena platica con Lita y Mina y finge que no pasa nada, las chicas no indagan, solo la escuchan pero no pueden menos que notar el distanciamiento entre Seiya y Serena, como si algo les doliese a ambos, aun salen juntos, pero ahora una fría reserva los acompaña siempre, aunque finjan que no.

Darién no regreso a las tutorías, hablo con Ami y puso de excusa exámenes, y a pesar de las preguntas de Lita a Andrew, este no dice nada, solo repite lo mismo, los exámenes lo tienen ocupado, versión que desmiente sin querer Endo, al decir en la ultima asesoría que Darién logro exentar varias materia, las chicas solo se miraron entre si al ver a Serena bajar la mirada y a Seiya apretar los labios y mirar hacia otro lado.

Haruka y Michiru se ven diario por mas de cinco horas cada vez, Taiki a dicho que la presentación es muy pronto y necesitan tener todo a punto, para tal caso Michiru a pedido ir a ensayar al lugar donde será la función así que cita a Haruka para el día siguiente, lugar: Fundación Takeuchi.

Al día siguiente Haruka llega temprano a la cita y observa el imponente edificio, mitad museo, mitad centro de cultura y se dirige hacia una sala que el vigilante le ha señalado, ahí puede ver a a Taiki, Yaten y Michiru que platican animadamente, Haruka vacila un momento pero al fin se acerca a ellos

-Buenas tardes

Todos asienten con un movimiento de cabeza y continúan platicando.

-Será una magnifica oportunidad – es la voz de Taiki – lanzar el sencillo de Michiru y la reapertura de ala de museo

-Si me lo preguntas a mí – responde Yaten – realmente no me interesa, mi familia podría hacer algo mejor con su dinero que comprar cosas viejas.

-Pero algunas son maravillosas – interviene Michiru-

-Si tu lo dices – responde Yaten encogiéndose de hombros – para mi solo son cosas que alguien tuvo, realmente no creo que sirvan de algo y algunas son sencillamente carísimas, como las piezas que se adquirieron para la exhibición.

-Michiru, puedo hablar contigo un minuto – es la voz de Haruka que interrumpe la conversación.

Michiru le sonríe educadamente pero antes de hablar interviene Taiki.

-Un segundo, prometí enseñarle como primicia las piezas para la exhibición, si nos perdonas en un momento te la traigo; y toma suavemente pero con firmeza a Michiru y la lleva a otra sala.

Haruka los ve alejarse mientras recuerda los últimos días que pasaron juntos.

_tras varias horas de practica, han parado por agotamiento, Haruka se ha ofrecido para darle un masaje en los hombros a Michiru, ella acepta y se deja querer por Haruka y en determinado momento siente como las manos de Haruka rozan levemente su cuello y la toma por la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos _

_Michiru – la voz de Haruka se escucha mas ronca de lo normal y MIchiru no hace movimiento alguno por separarse mientras ve descender la cara de Haruka hasta casi rozar sus labios _

_-por favor – son las únicas palabras que salen de la boca de Michiru, pero ni ella misma sabe si pide por favor detente o por favor no pares. _

_La respuesta quedo en el aire puesto que en ese momento llego Serena y entro en la habitación, las dos se separan rápidamente mientras Haruka toma su chamarra y se despide para salir casi corriendo, dejando a una confundida Michiru ante el piano, y a una Serena que no se ha dado cuenta de nada, otras cosas son las que ocupan su mente_

la voz de Yaten la saca de sus pensamientos

-le va a pedir matrimonio

Haruka solo lo ve como si no entendiera lo que dice Yaten y este continua.

-Ya compro el anillo y dice que a Michiru le encantan las antigüedades, por eso se lo va a pedir en esa sala, supongo que ella le dirá que si.

Haruka solo cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza reprimiendo el impulso de entrar en la sala para impedirlo.

Adentro de esta Michiru deambula por la gran sala mirando aquí y allá las vitrinas con diversos objetos, algunos dispuestos solamente en cojines de terciopelo mientras Taiki trata de llamar su atención.

-Michiru

Taiki se ha acercado por atrás de ella y la toma por los brazos para voltearla hacia el, Michiru se deja hacer y ve sorprendida como Taiki se lleva una mano a la bolsa del saco para sacar una cajita, se arrodilla y abre la cajita y oye como en un eco las palabras que dice él

-¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Michiru no contesta, solo se deja poner el anillo sin resistencia y Taiki toma eso como un si, se para, la besa en los labios y la abraza, Michiru toma aire, sabe que la respuesta debe ser si, pero solo puede pensar en los ojos de Haruka, sus ojos se posan en un objeto que esta un poco mas allá, se separa de Taiki quien continua hablando de planes para la boda y se para frente a una mesa con terciopelo encima, Taiki la ve y se acerca a ella

– tienes buen gusto, es la ultima adquisición de la familia Takeuchi, costo varios cientos de miles.

-Que es?

Pregunta Michiru mientras pasa uno de sus dedos por encima de la banda roja que sostiene el colgante.

-Ummm, si no me equivoco es una insignia real,

-Insignia real?

Pregunta ella sin quitar la vista del objeto que reposa en la mesa

-Si, cuenta una leyenda que en tiempos antiguos existían dos familias reales que gobernaban sobre la tierra, según la leyenda una pertenecía a la luna y otra a la tierra, se supone de acuerdo a la leyenda este símbolo es de la familia real de la tierra.

-Familia real?

Pregunta Michiru con voz temblorosa y sus deditos se acerca a la banda

-Si,

-Y lo que tiene a un costado? Dice señalando un broche dorado que parece una medalla con un símbolo en medio en relieve que descansa junto a la insignia

-Ah, eso? No se sabe con exactitud, fue encontrado junto a la banda en las ruinas, se presume que probablemente pertenecía a la escolta de la familia.

-Uranus- dice Michiru por lo bajo.

-Asi es, muchos geólogos dicen que ese símbolo que lleva se asocia al planeta Urano, Ehh, espera, no creo que a Yaten le guste que toquemos las cosas

Michiru no le hace caso y sostiene el broche dorado con una mano apretándolo fuerte mientras la otra toca la insignia que descansa en el terciopelo y un lagrima corre por su mejilla mientras por su cabeza desfilan las imágenes

_Un hangar en una pista de carreras, Haruka corriendo en una pista de atletismo, un concierto en un crucero, una conversación en la escalera, ella corriendo junto a Haruka, un enfrentamiento, Haruka en el piso y ella avanza, un desafío, una pelea, las palabras de Haruka,_

_-Que importa este mundo si tu no estas en el._

_una despedida en el aeropuerto, una llamada por teléfono y las ultimas palabras_

_-Hola, dice una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea_

_-Michiru_

_-¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-Si tu no estas aquí no hay nada que interrumpir_

_-Ah, y si estuviera?_

_-tendría que ponerme creativa._

_- Ji ji, solo te hablaba para ver como va todo_

_-Bien, todo sigue igual_

_-Todavía siguen peleados el príncipe y la princesa?_

_-te lo contare todo en cuanto pueda_

_-ok, cuídate por favor._

_-Tu también._

Y Michiru abandona la sala corriendo sin escuchar la voz de de Taiki que la llama a gritos.

Llega junto a Yaten y Haruka que se encontraban en silencio, aminora el paso hasta llegar frente a Haruka que se ve desconcertada y el ruido de una bofetada resuena en la habitación.

Haruka atrapa la mano de Michiru que se dirigía nuevamente hacia su cara y no alcanza a comprender lo que ha pasado, con su otra mano se toca el rostro y siente más que ve el hilo delgado de sangre que corre por su mejilla, herida causada por el anillo de compromiso que brilla en la mano de Michiru.

-Donde esta Darien? Exige saber Michiru

-Darien? Repite Haruka

-Donde esta? Vuelve a cuestionar Michiru y se suelta de un tirón de Haruka mientras avanza hacia la salida

-Michiru espera

es la voz de Taiki que la llama, ella no voltea, no contesta solo avanza con paso decidido hacia afuera seguida de Haruka quien no logra alcanzarla pues Taiki le ha marcado el alto cuestionando lo que paso, Haruka lo ignora y pesar de correr con todas sus fuerzas no la alcanza antes de que llegue a su convertible, se suba en el, tome la llave oculta bajo la palanca de cambios y arranca con un rechinar de llantas dejando atrás a un sorprendido grupo, Haruka para un taxi y le da indicaciones de que siga el convertible mientras se pregunta una y otra ves porque, y como diablos sabia ella donde ocultaba la llave de repuesto.

Serena se encuentra en su habitación, fingiendo que hace la tarea, pero su mente vaga por todos lados y de cuando en cuando mira de reojo una cazadora negra de piel que se encuentra colgada en la puerta del closet, muerde la gomita del lápiz pensativa y vuelve a mirar sin ver su libreta, despacito jala hacia si su libreta y su libro dejando ver un papel arrugado

**instituto Motoazabu**

**Credencial de**

Y lo vuelve a tapar, finge seguir estudiando y al fin con un suspiro hace a un lado los libros y toma la credencial, observando fija la foto, se deja caer hacia atrás hasta quedar acostada en la alfombra mientras su memoria vuelve al instante en que Darién la beso, se lleva una mano a los labios, como queriendo atrapar el calor del beso, toma un cojin cercano y se tapa la cara con el. Después de mucho pensarlo toma su celular y marca el acceso rápido, otra vez en la última hora le vuelve a saltar el buzón de voz.

_Hola a todos, por el momento no estoy, seguramente estaré preparándome para cuando lance mi primer disco, déjame tu número y te llamo, bombón, si eres tu sabes k te amo_.

cierra los ojos, suspira y cuelga, no tiene caso dejar un mensaje, no sabe que le diría, el siempre fue su mejor amigo, con quien platicar, con quien contar sus penas y sus dudas, ahora solo existe silencio entre los dos, y después de todo que le diría:

_creo que estoy enamorada de otro ,aconséjame que hago, no quiero perder a mi novio pero no puedo olvidarme de él._

Si claro, cuando ella saque 10 en algebra. Pero las palabras de Darién vuelven a su mente una y otra vez

_deberías pensar en ti misma, no solo en lo que él quiere, tu tienes suficiente luz en ti para brillar por ti misma y no esperar a lo que él quiera._

¿Pero, y si eres tu él que no quiere?, le pregunta a la foto de la credencial, vuelve a mirar la cazadora, suspira, cierra los ojos y al abrirlo un nuevo brillo se refleja en ellos. Se para rápidamente, descuelga la cazadora del gancho de un jalón y sale corriendo del cuarto, camino a la puerta grita:

-ahorita vengo tia, voy a devolver algo

y cierra la puerta sin darse cuenta de la nota que esta en la mesita

Princesa, voy a conocer el lugar del concierto, nos vemos para la cena, cuídate, tu tia Michiru

En su cuarto se oye una melodía y algo empieza a parpadear debajo del cojín, la pantalla se ilumina con un nombre: Seiya, y del otro lado este cuelga al saltar el buzón de voz.

_Por el momento no estoy, seguramente estaré admirando a mi novio viéndolo cantar, deja tu mensaje y si eres tu amor, recuerda que te quiero._

Del otro lado Seiya cuelga el teléfono y una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en su rostro, aun recuerda cuando grabaron juntos esos mensajes, solo para recordarse cuanto se querían, hoy le parece una burla. Ella siempre fue su mejor amiga, su confidente, quien le alegraba el día con solo verlo, ella siempre creyó en él a ciegas, y el le fallo. Puede ver que su mirada cambio, aunque ella intente fingir que no es así, desde aquel día en el departamento. Todavía recuerda la sorpresa al oír la voz de Darién en su celular, después de correr por las calles buscándola, le llama él y le dice donde esta. En ese momento no pensó, solo se alegro de encontrarla, después se entero que Darién llamo a Andrew, Andrew a Lita y Lita le dio su teléfono, no quiere pensar en las razones de Darién para haber echo eso, no si eso significa que Darien esta dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio que él no haría, Lita dice que Andrew se niega a decir nada, pero Mina a logrado sacarle a Endo que Darien se volvió mas reservado aun, que ya no han visto a Haruka y a él juntos, y que parece como perdido. No quiere pensar por que, ya lo sabe pero se niega a reconocerlo, la pregunta de los 64 millones es si algún día decidirá dejar de fingir que no es así, por el momento se niega a pensarlo siquiera, ella es su bombón, ¿o no?, se deja caer en su cama mientras toma un cojin que lanza al otro lado de la habitación mientras su mirada queda fija en la foto que esta al lado de su cama, él abrazando a ella y ella viéndolo como si no existiera algo mas en el mundo. Al fin se levanta, toma el celular y se dirige a la puerta.

Darien se encuentra en su departamento con varios libros y libretas sobre el escritorio, de tanto en tanto se acomoda los lentes que utiliza solo para leer, de tanto en tanto se lleva el lapicero a la boca y lo muerde, sacude la cabeza y sigue haciendo anotaciones en una de las libretas que tiene en el escritorio y finge que el pañuelo que esta encima de uno de los libros no le importa, que no existe, pero sus ojos lo traicionan y a cada instante buscan el pañuelo que dejo Serena en su apartamento y su mente vuelve una y otra vez al beso que le dio en esa noche, en el sabor de su boca y en el calor de su cuerpo, una calidez desconocida hasta ahora le recorre el pecho cada vez que recuerda ese instante, como si hubiera descubierto un vacio adentro de si que solo ese senetimiento puede llenar, un calor que le hace falta para estar tranquilo, recuerda su decisión en su momento penso que seria lo mejor, llamar a Seiya, , él es su novio, con quien ella debería estar, además prometió no acercarse a ella, y lo cumplió, él no la busco, se la encontró en la calle, la idea era solo cuidarla, pero por primera vez en su vida sus sentimientos pudieron mas que su palabra, si ella se hubiera quedado… el final habría sido otro, y ella aun es demasiado joven, al menos para los sentimientos tan intensos que ella despierta en él, y recuerda el tono burlon de Haruka al terminar de contarle lo ocurrido

- a veces de pasas de…. "Amable" Darien, yo que tú…

y por primera vez esta de acuerdo con ella, se paso de amable rayando en lo…… (suspira) al fin se quita los lentes y los deja a un lado, saca el celular y antes de marcar recuerda que Haruka no esta disponible, parece ser que su "sirena" como él la llama le absorbe cada vez mas, se alegra por ella, espera que esa historia tenga un final mejor que la de él, guarda el celular e intenta concentrase otra vez, empieza a ver el libro que tiene delante sacando apuntes, así pasan diez minutos y se detiene a ver lo que a escrito, una sorpresa se refleja en su rostro, pues lo que esta escrito no tiene nada que ver con el libro que esta delante de él, por un momento piensa en arrancarlo, pero su mano en lugar de tomar la libreta toma el pañuelo que esta cerca, lo aprieta y se para buscando con la mirada las llaves del coche, no están, no importa tiene demasiada prisa para ponerse a buscarlas, porque después de todo, no es que este rompiendo una promesa, como bien dijo Haruka

-"prometiste no estar cerca de ella cuando este con él", pero ¿y cuando él no este?,

Sabe que eso es buscarle una vuelta a lo que no tiene, que una promesa es una promesa, pero solo por esta vez no quiere detenerse a pensar mas y sale de prisa del departamento, mientras sobre el escritorio queda una libreta abierta con una carta que aunque la escribió casi sin darse cuenta o sin pensarlo dice muchísimo de él y da una idea de adonde se dirige.

_**En ocasiones observo mi vida y me pregunto si hay algo grande que he hecho, o si la misma vida me ha privado de tantas cosas para merecer que te fijes en mi, eso es algo q no se, y en verdad cualquiera de las dos es lo de menos, pues TU eres lo importante...**_

_**Ciertamente, has llegado en un momento donde pensé que mi vida era hermosa y sin complicaciones, y que asi estaba bien, sin embargo, tu mirada, tu candor, la inocencia en tus ojos y la alegría de tu sonrisa me han hecho olvidar todo lo que soy, hasta mis principios.**_

_**Solo quiero q sepas que no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero existen cosas que es importante tomar en cuenta, tanto en tu vida como en la mia, para que en algún momento estemos juntos y podamos mirar a todos los demás a los ojos.**_

_**Se que hace tiempo no lo había entendido de esa forma, hasta que conoci tu forma de pensar, sin embargo ahora, finalmente lo entiendo y te agradezco que me hayas enseñado a pensar así.**_

_**Pues finalmente, me has enseñado tantas cosas que más que estar en deuda con la vida, estoy en deuda contigo...**_

_**TE QUIERO**_

Serena mira para todos lados antes de cruzar la calle y baja un pie de la acera pero una moto le tapa el paso, un leve escalofrió corre por su espalda al percibir un aroma ya familiar para ella y su boca dibuja una sonrisa al ver al conductor de la moto quitarse el casco y ver los ojos azul mar que la miran intensamente.

-Hola- dice ella un poco ruborizada apretando la cazadora entre sus manitas.

-Hola; le contesta él sin dejar de verla ni un solo instante, -te llevo a alguna parte?

-Pues, me dirigía a tu casa a devolverte esto; y le pone la cazadora enfrente de la cara mientras su cara se viste de un rojo intenso.

Darien con una mano aparta la cazadora para poder ver la cara de Serena

-gracias, me robaste la idea y al ver la cara de confusión de Serena explica – pensaba ir a visitarte y usarlo de pretexto, pero me ganaste.

Un claxon interrumpe la conversación y un coche pasa rozando la moto, al ver esto Darien

-Te invito a dar una vuelta en la moto, que dices, y le tiende la mano sonriéndole.

Serena titubea un poco pero al fin toma su mano y de un salto se sube a la moto colocándose el casco que le da Darien, se pone la cazadora y se abraza a la cintura de él con fuerza al sentir como la moto empieza a caminar y toma pronto velocidad, pasado unos minutos puede ver que se dirigen a las afueras de la ciudad, por un segundo piensa en su tía, que no le aviso adonde iban, pero ese pensamiento pronto desaparece remplazado por la sensación de emoción que la llena al estar cerca de Darien.

Él resiste el impulso de voltear a cada momento para asegurarse que ella esta ahí, detrás de él, pero las manos que aprietan su cintura lo confirman, por un momento piensa en que pasara después, que hará cuando estén solos, y después, ¿será él capaz de pedirle a Serena que deje a Seiya?, él ya tiene claro que lo que siente por ella no es una simple aventura, es mucho mas allá, aprieta el acelerador y la moto avanza mas rápido, tratando Darien de ignorar todo lo que le ronda la cabeza y limitándose a sentir el calor de las manos de Serena que rodean su cintura.

20 minutos mas tarde han llegado a las orillas de la ciudad, la tarde esta apunto de caer y el estaciona la moto a la orilla de la carretera, Serena espera un momento y se baja, se quita el casco y voltea a todos lados, disfrutando de la calma y del paisaje que la rodea, a lo lejos se ve la ciudad, y han dejado atrás el ruido y todo lo demás, sonríe al voltear y ver a Darien que esta sonriéndole parado a la orilla de la carretera, tendiéndole una mano y con el sol empezando a ponerse detrás de él, como si también el sol quisiera estar con ellos, ella sonríe mas ampliamente mientras toma su mano y siente como él la aprieta con delicadeza mientras empiezan bajar por la suave pendiente que esta cubierta de un suave pasto verde y al final de ella, después de una franja de tierra empieza un rio que refleja en sus tranquilas aguas la puesta del sol que empieza a teñir de diferentes tonos dorados y naranjas las nubes, ellos llegan hasta la mitad de la pendiente y él le quita suavemente la cazadora para ponerla en el pasto y pedirle a Serena que tome asiento, él se sienta junto a ella y asi permanecen en silencio por varios minutos contemplando el cielo y disfrutando el suave viento.

-Que hermoso, dice con voz suave Serena contemplando la vista

-Muy cierto, contesta Darien sin dejar de verla

Un suave rubor cubre las mejilla de ella pero no desvía la vista, al contrario, mira fijamente a Darien a los ojos sonrojándose un poquito más.

-Como has estado? Pregunta él pasados unos momentos

-Bien, gracias, le contesta ella un poco nerviosa, -¿como van tus exámenes? Ya terminaron?

-No, faltan dos todavía, son de los más difíciles pero por el momento mi atención esta puesta en otra parte. Y le sonríe

-¿Cuando termines tus exámenes vas a regresar a las asesorías? Le pregunta ella con mucha curiosidad.

Él cruza sus brazos sobre sus rodillas antes de contestar con cierta preocupación en la voz

– si te soy sincero, aun no lo se.

-Me puedes contar? Pregunta en tono amable

Él se queda en silencio meditando una respuesta, se voltea un poco viéndola hacia ella y empieza a hablar.

-No se si después pueda regresar, aun estamos a medio ciclo escolar para ustedes y no se si sea correcto, bueno, se que no seria correcto ir con ustedes si una de las alumnas me gusta demasiado, no seria ético, de alguna forma pensaría que me estoy aprovechando de la situación abusando de mi posición, además de que, después de lo que le dije a Andrew no se como se lo tomaría él, y sonríe pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

Serena baja la mirada y abraza sus piernas apoyando el mentón en las rodillas.

-Por que me invitaste?, pregunta ella sin atreverse a ver a Darien

-Quería verte, por eso.

-Ya no has tenido sueños?, le pregunta volteando su cara hacia él aun apoyada en las rodillas.

-Sueños?, te refieres a nosotros dos?;

Y al ver el leve movimiento de cabeza de Serena contestando afirmativamente se acerca mas a ella y le toma suavemente el mentón con una mano para poder ver sus ojos.

-No, pero esos "sueños" como tu les llamas no tienen importancia para mi, no se de donde vienen o por que, lo que si se es que con ellos o sin ellos te tengo presente en mis pensamientos.

-Leí en algún lado…. Y se le queda viendo como esperando algo.

-Pasa algo? Le pregunta él soltándola pero sin alejarse.

-No, nada.

Y dentro de si recuerda la sonrisa que siempre estaba en la cara de sus amigas o de Seiya cuando decía esa frase, se reprocha por pensar en eso en ese momento y continua.

-Lei en algún lado que a veces son indicios de una vida pasada, recuerdos que llegan por situaciones parecidas o emociones muy…. Y baja el tono de su voz hasta quedarse en silencio al ver su cara Darien le da un suave toquecito en la nariz mientras le dice,

- parecidas a las antes vividas, y al ver su mirada de incredulidad le aclara – yo también lei - y le guiña un ojo.

-Entonces tu crees que?

-Que tenemos una vida pasada tu y yo?, no lo se, no me importa, no puedo controlar que puede haber sido en el pasado, solo puedo controlar lo que soy ahora, lo que siento ahora, lo que voy a hacer o quiero hacer, sobre las vidas pasadas no existen pruebas, así que no dejare que mis sentimientos o pensamientos se rijan por lo que pudo ser, yo prefiero pensar en el aquí y el ahora, y mi presente, mi ahora eres tú,

A Darien le cuesta pasar saliva al ver los ojos de Serena fijos en sus labios mientras la puntita de su lengua se asoma sin darse cuenta, su mirada sigue atrapada en ese movimiento y poco a poco Darien baja su cara hacia la de Serena mientras observa como ella cierra lentamente sus ojos esperando el beso.

Pero a un centímetro de su boca una gruesa gota de agua cae sobre su cara y abre los ojos, Serena siente el movimiento y abre los ojos también, justo a tiempo para ver la gota que cae sobre su nariz, una risa escapa de su garganta sin motivo especial mientras la lluvia empieza a caer sobre de ellos, Darien se para rápidamente y le da la mano para que ella también se levante mientras jala la cazadora de paso y empiezan a subir la cuesta tomados de la mano, pero a unos paso Serena resbala por lo mojado del pasto y jala a Darien en su caída, quien aunque intenta reaccionar jalando a Serena solo logra caer encima de ella, preocupado se alza un poco para ver a Serena que se ha quedado con los ojos cerrados

-Estas bien?

Pregunta preocupado mientras ve como Serena abre un poquito un ojo y lo vuelve a cerrar al darse cuenta que Darien la esta viendo mientras trata de disimular una sonrisa, él sonríe ante la broma pero la sonrisa muere pronto en sus labios al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran, y la lluvia no hace mas que resaltar la belleza de Serena y el calor de su cuerpo contra la ropa mojada, ella abre los ojos que se han vuelto como dos diamantes dejando ver que también se ha dado cuenta de la situación y que el sentimiento que empieza a correrle por el cuerpo es compartido, sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo ella alza solo un poquito su cara hacia la él y el corresponde bajando la suya, lentamente, sin prisas fija sus ojos en los suyos mientras siente cada vez cerca su aliento y los sentidos de Serena se vuelven a llenar con su olor, que predomina a pesar de la lluvia mientras Darien la besa lentamente al principio y un poco mas profundo después de sentir como las manos de Serena tocan su espalda y la lluvia cae sobre sus cuerpos.

Respirando un poco agitado él se separa de ella y tratando de volver a encontrar su cordura ve al cielo que cada vez oscurece mas mientras la lluvia arrecia. Ocupando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le queda se pone de pie tendiéndole una mano a ella que se ve confundida

-Vamos, no podemos quedarnos acá, puede ser peligroso si el cauce del rio aumenta,

le dice mientras empiezan a subir nuevamente, al llegar arriba él le pone la cazadora para cubrirla un poco mas de la lluvia y observa preocupado como lo que antes fue un tranquilo lugar, se ve muy poco por la lluvia que ha aumentado de intensidad y dificulta la visibilidad, solo por ese momento lamenta haberla traído tan lejos, él esta acostumbrado a viajar así, pero siempre solo, no acompañado y no quiere arriesgarse a que le pase algo a ella, se voltea hacia ella y empieza a hablarle.

-Serena, no creo que podamos regresar así, seria muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada , tratare de encontrar un lugar seguro lo mas cercano posible pero… y no sabe como continuar.

Serena recuerda algo – lo mas cerca es…… y su cara deja ver un profundo rubor.

-Lo siento dice él, pero por el momento es la mejor opción. Dice muy serio.

-Lo se, le dice ella, confió en ti, y le brinda una gran sonrisa expresándole toda su confianza. Ahora es el turno de él de ruborizarse, le da un rápido beso en la frente y se sube a la moto , espera que se suba ella y arranca tratando de conducir lo mas rápido en la medida de lo posible.

Tres minutos después que se le hicieron una eternidad frena un poco la moto enfrente de un edificio, la acerca lo mas posible a la entrada y bajan los dos, titubean un momento y ella toma su mano de él para entrar al edificio y se queda parada en la entrada mientras una señora observa a los dos chicos completamente mojados que están en la recepción del pequeño hotel.

-Buenas tardes, les dice mientras les tiende unas toallas que saca detrás del mostrador para que se empiecen a secar, - supongo que los agarro la tormenta a medio paseo?

Y los dos asienten con la cabeza totalmente rojos.

La señora sonríe un poco mientras observa como Darien intenta secar el cabello de Serena con una toalla mientras ella ocupa la otra para intentar secarse la ropa. Complacida por ese gesto de ternura hacia ella dice

-En la habitación hay batas, pueden ocuparlas mientras se seca su ropa.

Las manos de Darien se han quedado quietas sobre una de las coletas de Serena y los ojos de Serena se han abierto todo lo posible, se miran lentamente y al fin ella afirma con un movimiento casi imperceptible. Darien traga en seco, le da la toalla y se acerca a la señora del mostrador para tomar la llave que le tiende, con un levísimo temblor en su mano saca su cartera y le tiende la tarjeta de crédito mientras le pide otra toalla para Serena. La señora sin abandonar la sonrisa de su rostro le entrega dos mas

-Una para ti y otra para ella, segundo piso, tercera habitación a la derecha. ¿Quieren que les avise cuando pare la tormenta?

-Si por favor, contesta Darien, solo estaremos en lo que pase la tormenta y seque un poco su ropa, gracias.

Vuelve a guardar la tarjeta de crédito, toma las toallas y se voltea para tomar a Serena de la mano para dirigirse al cuarto mientras escuchan la voz de la señora que habla para si hacia una foto que esta en un extremo del mostrador.

-¿No se ven maravillosos tan enamorados Kei-kun? Recuerdo cuando tu y yo éramos así, te acuerdas cuando..

Y la voz se pierde mientras suben la escalera y buscan el cuarto

Al llegar ahí cierran la puerta detrás de ellos y Serena se para en medio de la habitación mientras la recorre con la mirada, una cama, una tele, una pequeña salita con una mesita adornada con un ramillete de flores, un mueble con una garra de agua y vasos, al fondo el cuarto de baño. Voltea la mirada para ver a Darien recargado en la puerta y observa que la camisa de vestir azul claro que lleva se le pega totalmente al cuerpo y se ha vuelto transparente.

-Vo, vo , voy al baño.

Dice y aprieta la toalla mientras va casi corriendo hacia el baño, en el camino al baño cuelga la cazadora en un gancho junto a la puerta y Darien cierra los ojos tratando de no ver el vestido que se volvió una segunda piel. Los abre hasta que oye el ruido de la regadera y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se dirige a la pequeña sala y empieza a quitarse la camisa para colgarla junto a la cazadora que no se ha llevado la mejor parte, suspira y se quita el cinturón que también cuelga y.. nada mas. Con la toalla empieza a secar un poco el pantalón, lo mas que puede y se sienta, prende la tele en cualquier canal y empieza a secarse el cabello, se acuerda de la bata pero por mas que la busca con la mirada no hay señales de ella, supone que esta en el baño y él no va a entrar ahí por ella, así que se sigue secando la ropa y medio viendo la tele hasta que se da cuenta que ya no se escucha la regadera, se para a tomar su camisa pero la puerta se abre dejando ver a Serena cubierta solo con la bata, que le queda un poco grande y el cabello completamente suelto, la visión le llega a lo mas profundo de su corazón y se acerca para darle un pequeño besito en la frente, Serena le sonríe y se va hacia la sala.

-Algún programa en especial? Le pregunta él

Ella solo mueve la cabeza y empieza a cepillarse el cabello con un peine nuevo que estaba en el baño, pero el peine es un poco pequeño y su cabello muy largo, lo que le da un poco de trabajo, Darien se acerca a ella

-Puedo? Le dice pidiéndole el peine, y empieza a peinar lentamente su cabello, ella sube sus pies al sofá y se acomoda la bata, mientras él continua peinándola, esta contenta, y a pesar de la extraña situación esta feliz.

-Listo

dice Darien al terminar y le regresa el peine, Serena voltea a verlo mientras le da las gracias.

-Discúlpame un momento,

es su respuesta, se para y cierra la puerta del baño tras de si, recargándose en ella una vez cerrada, abre las llaves de la ducha y espera un momento para después de desvestirse meterse y mientras cae el agua sobre él trata de que esta se lleve todos los recierdos de Serena con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y la blusa transparentándose

Al salir del baño busca su camisa y se da cuenta que aun esta muy mojada, seria inútil ponérsela, y si pone atención todavía puede escuchar la lluvia caer, busca a Serena y la ve dormida en el sofá, con la tele aun prendida, se acerca ella y le da un suave beso en los labios y la ve sonreír en sueños, le acomoda la bata que se ha movido un poco y la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, donde la deja suavemente y la tapa con un edredón, ella en sueños agarra la toalla que cuelga sobre sus hombros y Darien se sienta en la cama mientras se la acaba de quitar, con cuidado de no despertarla abre su manita y se la quita mientras la ve dormir, sin resistir el impulso se recuesta a su lado por encima del edredón y la observa, negándose a pensar en nada mas que no sea la personita que ocupa la cama, hasta que sin darse cuenta el sueño lo vence y se duerme tomando su mano.

* * *

Hola a todos, antes k nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero estuve enfermita, bueno, mas bien sigo enfermita, pero ya menos, (o al menos eso kiero creer XD, mientras no me obligen a visitar el hospital lo seguire negandolo jaja ) y debido a esto se me junto el trabajo hasta el techo, e escarbado un poco entre en el mar de papeles y aki les traigo la actualización, gracias a todos por esperar y lamento no haber respondido a sus mensajes pero a cambio….

les prometo una sorpresa para el prox cap, para akellos k ya leyeron la historia encontraran algo k antes no estaba ahí, y para los nuevos, pues, tendrán k esperar, jaja, pero eso si, es algo entre Serena y Darien.

Espero k este cap. despeje algunas dudas, algunas del por k y las razones del cambio se darán en los cap posteriores asi k.. paciencia amigos.

Un besote y nos vemos pronto.

Con cariño

usakochiba01

P.D

uumm, alguna vez comentaron k a veces era un poco confuso distinguir entre conversacion y echos, k les parece si para distinguir: pongo conversacion en negrita, lo k esta pasando en letra normal y pensamientos en cursiva? opinen, opinen.

p.d. 2

Dejen mensajito please :) k yo prometo ponerme al corriente con los k debo.

ahora si, besos


	19. Una tormenta de sentimientos

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. XIX**

**Una tormenta de sentimientos**

Horas antes en ese mismo día

Un claxon suena y saca de sus pensamientos a Seiya que mira hacia donde proviene el sonido y puede ver como un coche pasa rozando una moto, y su pensamiento va hacia la tarde en que discutió con Serena y la forma que ella se quedaba mirando la moto que se alejaba, mueve la cabeza tratando de despejarla y trata de ver mejor la moto pero un camión le tapa el paso, respira hondo mientras espera que el trafico pare un poco y le permita cruzar para buscar a Serena, de alguna forma presiente que ella no estará en su casa, pero aun así quiere asegurarse, el camión avanza y la moto ya no se ve, observa que el semáforo esta en rojo y cruza la calle a la carrera en dirección a la casa de Serena, saca el celular y marca, mientras salta el buzón de voz, hace acopio de toda la paciencia que le queda para no tirar el celular en el primer bote de basura que ve, piensa un poco y vuelve a marcar, pero las respuestas no son las que esperaba, no importa, no sabe a donde tendrá que ir, o que tan lejos, pero va a encontrarla así tenga que recorrer todo el mundo. Su pensamientos vuelve a recordar el día del partido, y el dolorcito se vuelve mas real, sin dejar de correr se lleva una mano al pecho tratando de opacar el dolor y este cede un poco, por ahora eso no importa, lo importante es encontrarla y decirle que la ama, que por ella seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

Del otro lado Yaten cierra su celular y lo guarda en la bolsa del saco, mientras saca la llave de la cerradura y la guarda en el otro bolsillo, cierra la puerta tras de si pensando todavía en la llamada que acaba de recibir, pensamientos que son interrumpidos por una voz familiar

-Yaten?

-¿Rei?, que haces acá? Pensé que tenias practica de arco, le dice mientras se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, Rei corresponde al beso y lo abraza rápidamente, lo suelta y se dirige a la cocina para servirse agua.

-Pasa algo? Pregunta a l ver a Rei rara.

-No, responde ella con su tono mas normal posible, -¿porque habría de pasar algo?, es solo que hoy no tenia ganas de practicar, y toma un sorbo de jugo mientras recuerda el inicio de la practica

_Toma posición, levanta el arco y fija la vista en el blanco, tensa la cuerda, y un presentimiento la asalta, puede ver a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten juntos, listos para pelear contra Ami, Mina, Lita y ella, paradas atrás de ellas, Michiru y Haruka y en tercera fila Darien, quien cubre con su cuerpo a Serena. Suelta la flecha y esta se clava en el espacio detrás de la pared entre dos blancos, baja el arco, observa la flecha y se dirige al vestidor para cambiarse de ropa, sin __atender al llamado del maestro y compañeras, se cambia rápidamente y toma un taxi hacia el departamento, abre la puerta y puede ver que todo esta igual, suspira, pero la inquietud que la llena cada vez mas no desaparece_, así hasta que 5 minutos después ve llegar a Yaten.

-¿Rei? Le dice Yaten pasando una mano por enfrente de su cara

Rei reacciona y lo observa un poco, después le pregunta

-¿Te pasa algo Yaten?, te ves desconcertado

Yaten toma asiento en una butaca en la barra de la cocina

-Solo vine a cambiarme, parece ser que hoy es día de búsqueda.

-¿Búsqueda? Repite intrigada Rei

-Si, Taiki anda buscando a Michiru y Seiya busca a Serena

-¿La tía de Serena?, pero, me comentaste que iban a estar en el museo, no? Y que paso con Serena.

Yaten se afloja un poco el nudo de la corbata que lleva y se quita el saco del traje colgándolo en el respaldo de la silla -Es lo extraño, estábamos en el museo, y por lo que me comento Taiki, le pidió matrimonio a Michiru, ella acepto y lego salió corriendo en el convertible del amigo de Darien.

-uummm ¿hablas de Haruka? ; Responde Rei extrañada y continua al ver la interrogante en los ojos de é l- la novia de Darien, Haruka,¿ pero como tenia ella la llave? como subió?

-¿La novia? ; Pregunta él alzando una ceja, - en fin, pues no sabemos, yo estaba con Haruka, llego hasta nosotros, lo abofeteo, o la abofeteo, como sea y salió del lugar, Haruka detrás de ella y Taiki siguiéndolos, pero no los alcanzo.

-¿Y que pasa con Serena?

-Parece ser que no contesta el celular y no esta en su casa, como tampoco esta su tía para preguntarle donde podría estar, la esta buscando.

Rei queda un momento en silencio callando la pregunta que le vino a la cabeza _¿ y ya buscaron a Darien?._

Taiki toma el vaso que dejo Rei en la barra, le da un sorbo y pregunta- ¿Tu sabrás donde esta por casualidad?

-No, no sabría decirte, quede con Mina y las otras chicas de ir de compras, pero ella no va a ir, dijo k iba a estudiar.

-Y porque esa expresión de tu cara?

-Es que no se porque, pero no me la imagino estudiando.

-Jeje, te creo, yo tampoco, y eso que no la conozco tanto como tu.

-si lo piensas bien, yo tampoco tengo mucho de conocerlas, pero parece como si fuéramos amigas desde siempre.

-Te entiendo, es lo mismo que me pasa con Taiki y Seiya. En fin, - toma un ultimo trago del vaso de Rei, se pasa una mano por el pelo y da la vuelta a la barra de la cocina para quedar junto a Rei, la ve un momento y despacio le da un suave beso en los labios para luego tomar el saco y despedirse de ella

-Nos vemos en la noche

Rei observa qu se va con la misma ropa¿no se había venido a cambiar? Una extraña sensación la asalta -Yaten, espera.

Yaten va camino a la puerta, abre y se queda un momento recargado en ella, después le dice

-hablamos en la noche, necesito decirte varias cosas que he pensado. Le guiña un ojo y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Rei se queda viendo la puerta cerrada, como esperando que Yaten regrese, después de un momento pasea su vista por el apartamento y se dirige a la entrada para tomar su bolsa y sus llaves, pero al tomarlas le asalta el pensamiento que ya no las va a necesitar, las aprieta en su mano y da una ultima mirada al apartamento queriendo grabárselo en la memoria y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Afuera del edificio para el primer taxi que pasa y pide la lleven al centro comercial, el taxi se aleja sin percatarse que del otro lado de la acera un Ferrari convertible negro observa su partida, espera doble en la esquina y arranca con Yaten manejándolo, tratando de relegar en el fondo de su mente el presentimiento que será la ultima vez que pueda ver a Rei así.

Misma hora, departamento de Haruka

-No puedo creerlo

-No te entiendo, le dice ella siguiéndola por toda la habitación y la mirada de profunda decepción le cala hondo, un dolor se clava en su pecho por que sabe que la ha decepcionado, no sabe como pero lo hizo, y el dolor provoca que sus ojos brillen, las lagrimas luchan por asomarse a sus ojos y con rabia las aparta, a que diablos viene tanto dolor si no ha llegado ni a besarla, ella nunca se ha dejado y esa sirena furiosa que tiene enfrente de si no será la excepción. Respira profundo y toma su mejor pose de" no me importa" mientras la cuestiona

-A ver si te vas explicando, por que no entiendo a que viene tu actitud, te metes a mi departamento, armas un alboroto y yo tengo la culpa? Como que te estas equivocando en algo - y viendo para todos lados - y por cierto, donde dejaste al flamante prometido?

Michiru se voltea furiosa hacia ella y su vestido revolotea alrededor como un pequeño lago moviéndose en una tormenta, Haruka pasa saliva al sentir la furia que emana de ella pero no abandona la pose aun con las manos de Michiru empujándolo fuertemente por el pecho mientras le recrimina

-Tu, tu maldita rata apestosa y traicionera, como te atreviste, como pudiste hacer lo que hiciste, lo que le hiciste a la princesa no tienes…

-Ehh, para tu discurso – la interrumpe molesta Haruka – y yo que diablos le hice a tu "princesa" , a esa niña consentida ni la toque, además a mi que me reclamas, reclámale al tarado que tiene por novio, que no sabe tratarla en lo mas mínimo, - y viendo como la cara de Michiru enrojece por la furia continua – ahh, claro, ahora resulta que ese niñito se ha ido a quejar contigo por haber encontrado a Serena en el departamento de Darien, pues déjame decirte que Darien vale mil veces la pena que él. Claro esta que esta familia se caracteriza por el mal gusto, le dice haciendo clara referencia a Taiki viendo el anillo de compromiso que luce Michiru.

Michiru ve el anillo, como si no recordara como llego a su mano, se lo quita de un tiron y se lo lanza a Haruka pero con una sonrisa socarrona ella lo atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo y arquea las cejas a modo de pregunta

-Donde esta Darien? Pregunta una vez mas Michiru

-Para que lo buscas? Pregunta una vez mas Haruka

-Donde esta? Repite la pregunta apretando los dientes y acercándose a ella – este es el departamento de Darien, ¿Dónde esta él?

Haruka le contesta molesta - este no es el departamento de Darien, es el mio, y aun si asi fuera, como diablos encontraste la llave? Como diablos entraste? Como diablos sabias de la llave del convertible?

Michiru mueve la cabeza, entre decepcionada y furiosa- no puede ser, aun no puedo creer como llegamos a esto, de quien fue la culpa? De la princesa no, ella no lo habría aceptado, entonces de quien diablos fue? Quien es el enemigo tan poderoso que ha logrado crear tanto caos y separar los destinos? Le reclama furiosa mientras se lanza contra ella golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados

Haruka recibe los golpes sorprendida por la furia que despliega, preguntándose a que se refiere con "el enemigo", Michiru y las lágrimas de rabia que corren por sus mejillas le hacen preguntarse que pasa

Michiru se separa un poco de ella, lo piensa un poco y secándose las lagrimas de un manotazo con los ojos lanzando chispas se acerca a ella lentamente con furia en todo su ser, Haruka traga saliva ysin darse cuenta trata de dar un paso atrás pero la pared le bloquea la salida y deja que Michiru se acerca a escasos centímetros de su cara y le vuelve a repetir la pregunta

-Por ultima vez donde esta el príncipe?

-El príncipe? De quien diablos hablas? Le responde Haruka

-Darien – es la única palabra que pronuncia.

Haruka la toma por los hombros y la empuja sin soltarla – Príncipe? Si lo conocieras una milésima de lo que lo conozco, sabrías que odia ese estúpido apodo.

-Ahh, se me olvidaba que lo conoces muy bien - le contesta ella sarcástica y soltándose de un tirón.

-Vaya, dice Haruka viéndola con furia y con algo muy parecido a los celos, por primera vez no le gusta para nada la atención que atrae Darien hacia las mujeres.

-Así que también caíste perdidamente enamorada de el, le dice irónica, lastima déjame decirte que el no anda buscando pareja, ya tiene.

-Tu? Le dice furiosa Michiru

Haruka malinterpretándolo como celos hacia Darien contesta cinica

-Y si te digo que si? Que vas a hacer?

-Vete al diablo, le contesta Michiru mientras sube su mano para abofetearla, Haruka anque sorprendida esquiva el ataque pero jala su muñeca para apretarla contra su cuerpo mientras Michiru lucha por liberarse y los brazos de Haruka no la sueltan

-Déjame en paz, tengo que encontrar a Darien sin perder un minuto mas le dice Michiri.

Haruka la suelta furiosa mientras ve como empieza a alejarse,

-¿adonde vas? Le pregunta

-A Buscarlo, responde ella sin aminorar el paso.

De tres zancadas llega Haruka junto a ella mientras la toma por la cintura le dice viéndola a los ojos

-Antes de que pierdas tu precioso tiempo dejame decirte una cosa , Darien no te hara caso.

-Y a ti si?

-Por que no?, después de todo, somos… muy amigos.

Los ojos de Michiru se abren de sorpresa ante el tono que deja a la imaginación muchas cosas y ninguna de ella le gusta, las lagrimas queman sus ojos y su garganta mientras piensa "hasta donde llega esta maldita pesadilla" ,

-no puedes, no puedes, le dice Michiru como si las palabras costasen para salir - no pudiste haberlo tocado, de ninguna forma, él no te pertenece.

Haruka tragándose los celos y el dolor que la llenan y que la confunden, piensa y trata de razonar como puede ese sentimiento tan poderoso llenarla si nunca la ha tocado, si nunca la ha besado, pero aun así la siente suya y la esta matando que solo pregunte por Darien

Michiru siente que las manos de Haruka la aprietan un poco mas de lo necesario pero no protesta mientras una daga se le clava en el corazón al oir las palabras pronunciadas por Haruka

-Tan no me pertenece que a la ultima persona que bese es a él, aun así quieres ir a buscarlo?

Las manos de Michiru se dejan caen si fuerza alguna a sus costados, signo que interpreta Haruka como rendición y sin poder contenerse la besa con fiereza mientras una lagrima corre por su mejilla al contacto con los labios de Michiru, es como si una película empezase a correr en su mente, capaz de ver un pasado no muy lejano.

_Una luz dorada cubre el cuerpo de Darien quien cae desvanecido, Haruka lo toma entre sus brazos mientras encara a Seiya, quien solo la ve mientras la luz dorada los cubre a los tres, a ella malherida, a Darien a punto de morir y a Seiya triunfante y poderoso._

_Una tarde lluviosa, ella en brazos de Michiru prometiéndole el mundo, Michiru sonriéndole a mientras responde: de que sirve el mundo si ti no estas en el.._

_una despedida en el aeropuerto, una llamada por teléfono y las ultimas palabras_

_-Hola, dice una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea_

_-Michiru_

_-¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-Si tu no estas aquí no hay nada que interrumpir_

_-Ah, y si estuviera?_

_-tendría que ponerme creativa._

_- Ji ji, solo te hablaba para ver como va todo_

_-Bien, todo sigue igual_

_-Todavía siguen peleados el príncipe y la princesa?_

_-te lo contare todo en cuanto pueda_

_-ok, cuídate por favor._

_-Tu también._

Tu también – repite Haruka con voz estrangulada por el dolor mirando los ojos de Michiru, aun puede recordar las ultimas palabras que cruzo con ella por teléfono y las que le acaba de decir a Michiru, deseando que la tierra se la trage para evitar todo el dolor que llena su alma.

Michiru yo..dice titubeante Haruka pero no sabe que decir, al ver a Michiru tan fría, tan vacia, -lo siento. Le dice bajo.

No importa, es la respuesta que le llega – ya me vas a llevar con el príncipe?

Yo, perdo..- la frase no llega a terminar al ver la mirada de Michiru que lo dice todo

-No lo digas, no te creo.

Al ver esto echa la cabeza para atrás, suelta a Michiru tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos y que el dolor no la haga caer de rodillas ahí mismo, hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y vuelve a abrir los ojos para ver la mirada tan fría de ella.

-Vamos,

Toma las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta seguido de Michiru mientras una imagen se repite una y otra vez en su mente: Seiya viéndola triunfante.

En el centro comercial, una pareja se abraza mientras él le da un tierno beso en la boca a ella, ella pasa sus manos por sus hombros y los enlaza alrededor de su cuello, él se separa un poco, la observa, sonríe y la vuelve a besar.

-Me tengo que ir. Le dice él separándose de ella con renuencia mientras le da pequeños besitos en la cara.

-No te puedes quedar cinco minutos mas? Le pide ella

-No, tu sabes que adoro estar contigo Lita, pero prometí a mi papá encargarme de la sala de juegos hoy que Unazuki esta enferma, pero te prometo que te lo compenso mañana.

Lita hace un pequeño mohín fingiendo enfado para después guiñarle un ojo, lo mira un momento y con un favorable rubor en sus mejillas le pide,

-por favor Andrew, al menos quédate hasta que venga una de las chicas, ya no han de tardar.

Andrew sonríe y mientras le da un besito en la punta de la nariz

- 5 minutos nada mas, si no llegare tarde, por cierto, hoy ya te dije cuanto me gusta salir contigo?

Lita se ruboriza un poco mas mientras le contesta juguetona

- uumm, creo que no, y le regala una sonrisa.

-Me encanta tu forma de ser, ese maravilloso contrate que tienes de fuerza y ternura.

-Es mi secreto para atraparte contesta Lita y Andrew le vuelve a dar un pequeño beso.

-Ehhhh, aquiiiii, ehhhhhhh, es la voz de Mina que desde el otro extremo grita y corre para llamar su atención, los dos la ven y sonríen, se separan un poco y esperan abrazados que llegue Mina hasta donde están ellos.

-Hola Lita, Hola Andrew, y se detiene para recuperar un poco la respiración, -tu también nos vas a acompañar de compras?

-Ehhh, no gracias, yo solo venia a acompañar a Lita un momento y ahora que llegaste tu me retiro, le da un beso un poquito mas largo y se despide mientras Lita aprieta un poco mas su mano entre las suyas para después dejarlo ir y quedarse viendo como se marcha para unos pocos metros mas adelante voltearse y despedirse con un movimiento de su mano.

Lita contesta con el mismo movimiento mientras Mina la observa fijamente

-Lita? Lita? Litaaaaaa

-Que? Que pasa?

-Animo mujer, lo vas a ver mañana, no es como si se te fuera a perder o algo asi, le dice mientras se rie un poco de la cara de desconcierto de Lita.

-Si, es cierto dice Lita tratando de recuperar la compostura y esa extraña sensación que le aparece de repente poco a poco se apaga. Mira, ya llega Rei.

-Aja. y Ami por este lado, me alegra haberla convencido de que nos acompañara.

-Tu la convenciste?, no sabia que te llevaras tan bien con ella?

-Pues mas bien Serena nos volvió amigas, cuando estaba platicando con ella la llamo y descubri que me cae muy bien, vas a ver ahora que la conozcas un poco mas te pasara lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, ya me cae bien.

Las cuatro se reúnen junto a la gente de la plaza, todas se saludan un poco nerviosas mientras deciden que harán primero, Mina pide ir a ver aparadores, Ami pide ir a una librería cercana, Lita a una tienda de decoración y Rei trata de llegar a un acuerdo entre todas.

Andrew ya se encuentra fuera de la plaza cuando suena su celular, contesta

-Si?

-Que paso? Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-no, ya probaste en su celular?

-No, lo siento, Lita se va a reunir con las chicas pero Serena no esta con ellas, por que -preguntas por ella?

-Si se algo de Darien te llamo.

-Si, nos vemos mañana Haruka

Cuelga y se dirige al estacionamiento donde dejo su moto mientras unas pequeñas gotitas caen del cielo, Andrew alza la vista mientras piensa ummm, no creo que llueva muy fuerte, será mejor apurarme.

Haruka y Michiru están ante la puerta del departamento de Darien, llevan 2 o 3 minutos tocando y nadie abre, al fin Haruka se agacha y enfrente de la puerta tantea la alfombra que cubre el pasillo hasta encontrar un leve recorte, lo alza y saca la llave de repuesto con la que abre cediéndole el paso a Michiru, ella solo aprieta un poco los labios y entra, la tarde empieza a caer y una fina lluvia cubre la ciudad, entran y observan que el departamento esta en silencio, Haruka se dirige a la recamara y observa que no hay nadie, un pensamiento cruza por su cabeza y regresa a donde esta ella.

-Michiru, espera que le preste atención y continua con voz ronca - , ¿por que lo buscaste primero a él? ¿Por que no a mi o a la princesa?

Michiru la observa unos momentos y Haruka puede observar la desacostumbrada palidez en ella, lo tenso que están sus hombros y el dolor de su mirada, cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que esta simplemente enojada, pero ella sabe que no es así, solo espera que le conteste, puesto que desde que salieron del departamento no ha dicho una sola palabra, después de unos minutos decide ir a la cocina pero la voz de Michiru la detiene

-cuando recordé, mi primer pensamiento fue para ti, que te había pasado, que había sido de todo, pensé que necesita ponerlo al corriente de todo y él llevaría el mando, y sonríe tristemente, pero hasta eso cambio, sobre la princesa pensé que de alguna forma estaría protegida, aunque no me guste la idea Seiya la protegería de cualquier enemigo, y Haruka se muerde los labios para contenerse y no gritarle que Seiya es el enemigo - cuidaría de ella hasta que lográramos organizarnos contra quien nos estuviera atacando, por eso era prioritario encontrar a el príncipe, para ponerlo al tanto de todo y después reunirnos con la princesa, pero por lo visto la historia cambio demasiado y no se que tan grande sea el daño.

-Michiru yo te puedo explicar lo…..

-No me interesa, le dice Michiru mientras avanza hacia ella - no se que haya pasado entre ustedes ni quiero saberlo, pero si te digo una cosa; se para enfrente de ella y la mira fijamente a los ojos que ahora tienen el filo del acero - vete olvidando de Darien, Tokio de cristal se va a fundar y ni tu ni nadie va a separarlos, y si yo tengo que encárgame de eso, así será.

Haruka la mira desconcertada, nunca había sido receptora de esa furia y la situación asi se le hace una pesadilla, no atina a pronunciar palabra y Michiru ya se ha dado la vuelta para abandonar el departamento

-tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar? Pregunta desde la puerta.

Haruka piensa un poco y se dirige al escritorio, abre el primer cajón, revisa un poco y se dirige al librero – se llevo la moto, puede estar en varios lados.

Al ver la mirada interrogante de Michiru aclara – las llaves del coche las guarda en el cajón del escritorio y ahí están, pero no las de la moto que las deja sobre el segundo estante del librero

-Y me puedes decir que camisa traía puesta? Pregunta ironica Michiru.

-Pues si se llevo la moto probablemen…; y su voz se desvanece al darse cuenta la intención con que lo ha dicho Michiru, saca el celular y marca un numero

-Andrew? Hola, habla Haru…

Michiru no espera, sale del apartamento y se recarga de la pared mientras espera que termine de hablar, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que trata desesperada de contener y se limpia con un pequeño pañuelo que saca de la bolsa del vestido furiosa consigo misma por sentir lo que siente con respecto a Haruka y a Darien, trata de razonar, trata de pensar que quizá la situación no es lo que parece y así como a ella le toco cuidar de Serena quizá a Haruka le toco cuidar de Darien, pero aun así no deja de dolerle la familiaridad con la que Haruka se adapto a su nueva vida, respira hondo mientras da unos pasos por el pasillo hasta escuchar a Haruka que cuelga y sale del departamento.

-Andrew no sabe donde esta, las chicas están reunidas en el centro comercial pero Serena no esta con ellas.

Michiru asiente con la cabeza y de la bolsa saca su celular, marca y espera

-Seiya? Disculpa que te interrumpa,¿ sabrás donde esta Serena?

-No, no estoy en la casa, y ya llame

-Si, si, no contesta

-No, ningún problema, solo necesito checar algo

-Taiki? pregunta mientras mira a Haruka y la mano de Haruka aprieta el anillo que aun guarda en la bolsa del saco

-Si, yo le llamo después,

-Ok, gracias, de todas maneras llamame si sabes algo.

Cuelga y se dirige a la salida seguida de Haruka

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con las chicas

Haruka piensa un momento antes de contestar, solo piensa en la vez que la encontró en la cafetería y disfrutaban de una vida normal.

-Quizá debamos esperar un poco, verlas pero no comentarles nada, si sus recuerdos regresan..

-En algún momento será necesaria su ayuda, es inevitable, es lo que somos y no creo que eso cambie responde Michiru

-Lo se, pero hasta que encontremos a Darien o a la gatita no le veo caso, a nosotros no nos fue muy bien al recordar y a ellas no creo que les vaya mejor.

Ahora es Michiru quien no contesta mientras piensa lo que ha dicho ella, la vida que están dejando atrás, pero el recuerdo de esa "vida" no le gusta para nada, evitando dar una respuesta dice

-Ahora a donde buscamos? Y al ver la mirada interrogante de Haruka aclara, -de algo nos tiene que servir tu "amistad" con él, ¿así que donde buscamos?

Haruka resiste el impulso de golpearse con la pared mas próxima, en cambio saca el bluetooh, se lo coloca en el oído mientras le dice,

-tenemos a lo mucho cuatro o cinco opciones, eliminaremos algunas llamando y las otras tendremos que ir a ver. Y por cierto, donde buscamos a la gatita, al ver la mirada de Michiru le dice irónica- eres su tía no? se supone k debes saber donde o con kien esta, esa es la obligacion d elos tutores.

Michiri cierra los ojos, los vuelve a abrir y contesta mientras se sube al convertible sin esperar a que Haruka le abra la puerta - ella siempre estaba con Seiya, el celular no lo contesta, solamente que ya haya regresado a la casa mientras…. La frase se corta al ver Michiru su celular que suena, lo ve y nota que en la pantalla aparece un nombre Taiki

Haruka ya se ha subido al convertible y observa también la pantalla, al momento que Michiru abre el celular para contestar Haruka arranca quemando llanta con el correspondiente ruido que ahoga cualquier respuesta que Michiru haya dado.

Ella cierra el celular de golpe mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y observa a Haruka conducir – que te pasa yo..

Haruka no contesta, se lleva una mano al oído mientras dice

-Mamo-chan llamar; y espera que contesten del otro lado cosa que no sucede.

Del otro lado

Taiki mira el celular antes de volver a marcar hasta que lo manda al buzón de voz, lo guarda y observa a los dos que lo acompañan.

-había mucho ruido.

Yaten que se encuentra recargado en el capo del coche solo sonríe mientras le pregunta a Seiya – ¿y tu ya viste la película de la novia fugitiva?

-¿Pero, no se supone que se escapa durante la boda? Dice pensativo Seiya y se contesta en el mismo tono burlón de Yaten - No durante la pedida de mano que yo recuerde

Taiki responde inmediatamente – no se, será que en la segunda parte la novia se escapa antes de que siquiera le pidan la mano? Mirando a Seiya en clara referencia a Serena

Taiki y seiya se miran y dan un paso hacia el otro pero Yaten se para en medio poniendo paz

– ehh, si se van a pelear mejor déjenlo para otro día, se supone que estamos aquí por Michiru y Serena, no para que se golpeen.

Seiya suspira y trata de recobrar la calma – lo siento, estoy demasiado nervioso, eso es todo, de todas maneras gracias por prestarme el coche, refiriéndose a un Jaguar XK descapotable como el de Haruka solo que en rojo que esta estacionado junto al de Yaten.

-No hay problema, -responde este – pertenece a las empresas Takeuchi y mientras no lo devuelvas echo papilla no importara.

-Pues no se si alguien se de cuenta que falta – interviene Taiki mientras su mirada se pasea por el estacionamiento de la empresa y ve varios coches de lujo, tres camionetas blindadas y varios coches mas, diferentes modelos pero todos ellos bastante caros.

Yaten se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Seiya mira el coche de Taiki, un BMW Z4 Roadster de lujo en color azul marino – pues como que el tuyo no desentona, pasando a otra cosa

-Si, si, ya lo dijimos, contestan los dos a coro – cada uno busca en un lugar Y el que encuentre una pista llama a los demás .

-Perdón. Era para que no se les olvidara, si logramos encontrar a una de ellas nos dará la pista para encontrar a la otra. Responde Seiya un poco cansado.

-Señor Yaten Disculpe; una vocecita tímida los interrumpe, es una chica que lleva el uniforme de la empresa Takeuchi y un portafolio pequeño en la mano.

-Si dime? Le dice muy serio Yaten

-Aquí esta lo que pidió y le tiende el portafolio

-Gracias, le dice Yaten mientras le sonríe, la chica se sonroja y se da la media vuelta para retirarse.

-Señor? Pregunta Seiya alzando una ceja

-Cuestión de protocolo, contesta el aludido mientras pone el portafolio en el cofre del coche y lo abre.

-Pues como que lo de señor le va mejor a Taiki ¿no?, dice Seiya

-Le estas diciendo viejo? Pregunta ironico Yaten

- A ti es a quien le dicen señor, no a mi, responde molesto Taiki.

-Ok, basta ya, dice Yaten, saca algo del portafolio y le da uno a Seiya y uno a Taiki y uno mas para él.

Seiya observa la estrella dorada con una pequeña antena que sale de ella y en sus mente se forman las palabras "poder de curación estelar, transformación" sin darse cuenta alza la mano con la estrella y……

-Como que ya estas grandecito para jugar a los power rangers no crees? Es la voz de Taiki que lo regresa a la realidad mientras Yaten lo mira con cara de "ya madura" Seiya se sonroja mientras Yaten explica

-Son prototipos, ya que es lo nuevo del departamento de ingeniería, son bluetohh compatibles con cualquier celular, además de– les entrega una pequeña alita blanca –radio transmisores, este es el complemento, sirve de antena receptora y se pude colocar en cualquier lugar. En un solo movimiento cierra el portafolio de golpe y lo avienta a la parte trasera de su coche

-Listos?

Taiki y Seiya asienten con la cabeza y se dirigen a sus respectivos coches, se colocan los transmisores y arrancan para salir del estacionamiento.

-Nos vemos a las 11 a mas tardar en el parque . confirmen

-Enterado, responde Taiki

-Enterado- responde Seiya - Yaten?

-Si?

-Gracias por ayudarme,

-No importa, solo encuéntrala, tengo una cita importante esta noche.

Seiya corta la comunicación mientras piensa donde podría estar y recuerda que Serena menciono un mirador, ellos no fueron ahí, así que seria probable que….. acelera un poco mas tratando de negarse a pensar que en algo que no sea la situación mas inmediata mientras busca en el GPS la ubicación del mirador.

Horas mas tarde en ese mismo día en el pequeño hotel la tarde empieza a filtrarse por entre las cortinas y un aire fresco hace despertar poco a poco a Darién, aun con los ojos cerrados se aferra a esa calidez que inunda sus sueños, respira profundo y puede sentir como un suave aroma llena sus sentidos, inconscientemente aprieta los brazos aun adormilado y siente mas cerca de él esa calidez, definitivamente no quiere despertar, esta mejor dormido soñando con el aroma de Serena, con la seda de su pelo contra su pecho y si se esfuerza puede sentir su respiración sobre su piel, aprieta un poco mas las manos y puede jurar que es terciopelo lo que toca, una parte de su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar lentamente y un leve gemido en la voz de ella intensifica la reacción, diablos, si así siente dormido se volvería loco despierto, un sonido le hace abandonar la deliciosa bruma en que esta envuelto, Darién sin abrir los ojos trata de identificar el sonido que viene de la otra habitación, sonido que lo despertó hasta que logra ubicarlo, una canción, suspira mientras escucha la canción con los ojos ya abiertos y la sorpresa en el rostro.

todo cambio cuando te vi  
de blanco y negro al color me converti  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto  
algo que no imaginaba  
fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

despacio baja la mirada, cerrando los ojos por un momento y rezando porque aun este dormido y pueda seguir soñando y se pregunta mentalmente, si su alma y sus principios están en juego, ¿a quien hay que pagar para seguir asi? aprieta el cuerpo que tiene entre sus brazos disfrutando mientras abre los ojos, aparta uno de los cabellos que tenia sobre su mejilla, y puede observar el rostro de Serena descansando sobre su pecho mientras sus cabellos tapan su hombro en una hermosa cascada, lentamente, temiendo despertarla le quita con ternura el pelo que le cubre la cara, Serena se acomoda un poco contra su pecho aun desnudo y lentamente abre los ojos, dos orbes azules se clavan en él mientras su cabello provoca cosquilleos en su estomago y algo aun mas fuerte empieza a formarse en el aire.

todo temblo dentro de mi  
el universo escribio que fueras para mi  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto  
algo que no imaginaba  
fue perderme en tu amor  
simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy

serena abre lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo aun aletargado solo se concentra en el aroma que llena su mente, despacio se moja los labios y fija su mirada en él, mientras se pregunta como ha sabido vivir sin esa sensación que la recorre, puede ver en su mirada que en cualquier segundo él la soltara y la dejara en la cama, y un enorme vacio en el pecho le asalta ante la idea, despacio, baja la mirada y observa su bien formado abdomen desnudo, nerviosa medio se incorpora, acomoda el cabello que le cae atrás de la oreja sin darse cuenta que la bata cae a medio hombro dejando al descubierto con ese movimiento la blanca piel de sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus senos.

antes que pase mas  
tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir  
que eres el amor de mi vida

una punzada recorre el vientre de Darién ante la magnifica visión, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad extiende sus manos para cerrarle la bata, un instante que parece eterno le lleva juntar las dos partes mientras ella tiene la mirada baja y su cabello tapa sus ojos, sus manos se detienen un segundo cuando la bata esta cerrada, las manos de ella agarran las suyas y se aferran a él, un intenso rubor se nota en la cara de Darién mientras baja lentamente la cara y busca los labios de ella tratando de reunir toda la necesidad que tiene en ese beso, lo que encuentra es fuego puro, deseo, pasión y algo muchísimo mas intangible. De un plumazo todo el mundo desaparece, la tierra deja de girar para concentrarse en un punto, dudas, miedos, inseguridades, lo que es correcto o lo que no desaparecen segundo a segundo a segundo mientras ella le abraza sin importarle nada mas, su universo ahora es solo Darién y nadie mas.

antes que te ame mas escucha porfavor dejame decir que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
pero menos notar  
simplemente asi lo senti  
cuando te vi..

le besa despacio, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo, pegándola mas aun a él y su boca empieza a trazar un sendero de besos hacia su mandíbula, su cuello, Darién respira hondo, apoya su frente en la de ella y la cordura parece empeñada en hacerle compañía, es ahora Serena quien se prenda de su boca mientras acarician su cabello, Darién recarga su boca en el níveo hombro mientras sus manos trazan lentamente una filigrana sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda arrancando un jadeo de los labios de ella, un solo movimiento de hombros hacen que la bata se deslice sobre su piel y Darién la carga un poco permitiéndose el acceso y ahora el sendero de besos es en la espalda, pequeños mordisco en el hombro la hacen estremecer mientras su cabello roza sus pezones desnudos lo que provoca otro escalofrío, se voltea a verlo y ahora ella quien le besa, le acaricia, despacio, como queriendo aprender con su tacto cada centímetro de él

me sorprendio todo de ti  
del blanco y negro al color me converti  
se que no es facil  
decir te amo  
yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero asi es el amor  
simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy

despacio y tiernamente la recuesta en la cama mientras acaba de despojarle de la bata y tira esta aun lado de la cama, sin despegar la mirada de la suya su boca recorre sus senos deteniéndose primero en un pezón, pasando su lengua lentamente hasta sentir como el cuerpo de Serena se tensa, una sonrisa permanece en sus labios mientras le toca el turno a otro seno, los labios de Darién recorren su cintura, su estomago mientras sus manos acarician cada parte de su cuerpo y Serena no despega la mirada de él, cuanto esta a punto de bajar un poco mas Serena se levanta y de un beso le jala hacia ella sintiendo su erección a través de la tela de sus pantalón, una sensación de lujuria le embarga, ella desnuda, el medio vestido, los dos excitados, despacio baja el cierre y con manitas nerviosas baja el pantalón de Darién quien a cada contacto se estremece, con un movimiento rápido acaba de quitarse los pantalones yla ropa interior de un solo movimiento, se pone de pie ante Serena que se queda boquiabierta ante el espectáculo, alto, extrañamente tímido y seguro de si mismo a la vez él le mira mientras le tiende la mano, Serena se levanta y le abraza, y es la sensación mas gloriosa que alguien pueda imaginarse, piel contra piel, su evidente excitación apretándose contra su vientre y se abraza mas a Darién mientras sus manos acarician una y otra vez su espalda, las manos de el tampoco descansan, su espalda, su cabello, sus hombros, los besos no se detienen, caen unos tras otro mientras las piernas de ella tiemblan, Darién la carga un poco y su mirada le pregunta algo sin necesidad de palabras, Serena pasa saliva y un rubor cruza sus mejillas, mientras esconde su cara en su pecho

-Serena yo..

- Darién yo.. yo, yo solo quiero que me hagas el amor.

me sorprendio todo de ti  
del blanco y negro al color me converti  
se que no es facil  
decir te amo  
yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero asi es el amor  
simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy

No hay mas palabras, el no necesita mas, la levanta entre sus brazos la deposita en la cama, va besando desde sus pies hasta llegar a su estomago, sus labios queman, las manos de ella le buscan y se tarda un agradable y placentero suplicio en colocarse entre sus piernas, aun así no deja de besarla, de acariciar cada centímetro de piel, ella le mira fijo mientras se muerde el labio y al contacto con su piel sus piernas se abren para darle paso, lento, despacio, es la penetración mientras gotitas de sudor empiezan a aparecer en su frente, de pronto Darién se tensa, una barrera detiene su entrada, Serena respira mas hondo y le sonríe

-te estaba esperando.

le susurro con voz ronca Serena mientras el pasajero dolor empieza a desaparecer y eleva sus caderas hacía Darién quien se había olvidado de respirar y su cuerpo responde por él, el movimiento se profundiza sin despegar los ojos de ella, sus cuerpos se mueven a un solo ritmo y las respiraciones no hacen mas que aumentar la excitación, cada sonido, cada momento es único, ella se abraza fuertemente a el cuando sensaciones nuevas le embargan, el le abraza fuertemente susurrándole palabras al oído mientras le besa, sus cuerpos se tensan por igual, el trata de retrasarlo un segundo mas, solo un segundo mas mientras embiste mas fuerte y se aferra a ella, Serena levanta un poco las piernas y le abraza con ellas, es su perdición, el calor de Serena empieza a envolverle sin dejar un solo hueco de su mente vacio mientras escucha su nombre una y otra vez de los labios de ella

-Darién, ohh, Dariennn

Es lo que le hace estallar mientras deja ir toda la cordura a un lado y se funden en un solo estallido, dejándolos jadeantes, exhaustos, fuertemente abrazados, y el universo completo vuelve a girar solo para ellos.

antes que pase mas  
tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir  
que eres el amor de mi vida  
antes que te ame mas  
escucha porfavor dejame decir que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
pero menos notar  
simplemente asi lo senti  
cuando te vi..

Una pequeña siesta mas tarde hace que una sonrisa ilumine su cara mientras deposita un tierno beso en la frente de Serena, ella despierta y se estira un poco sin apartarse, mientras le sonríe, Darién observa un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sin poder evitarlo con una mano alza la cara aun adormilada de Serena

-te amo, no se me ocurre otra forma mejor de decírtelo, se que debería esperar pero no puedo - y le sonríe - simplemente paso, no te pido nada, solo déjame decírtelo, déjame pensar que no existe otro mundo mas que el que tenemos aquí

Serena sonríe mientras sus ojos brillan intensamente

-Darién yo…

Darién le pone suavemente un dedo en la boca mientras dice

-sshhtt, no digas nada, es solo que no podía callarlo mas, no te pido nada mas que lo que tu quieras darme o del inmenso regalo que me has dado, pero también te digo que si tu decisión es quedarte con alguien mas, simplemente agradeceré a los dioses estos momentos a tu lado y seguiré mi camino, se que estoy siendo egoísta pidiéndote esto, pero quiero poder gritarles a todos que eres mía, solo mía, solamente piénsalo y créeme que yo estaré esperando tu respuesta, sea cual sea y si eso te hace feliz hace, yo estaré bien.

Serena no habla, solo asiente con la cabeza mientras se vuelve a acomodar en su pecho y lo abraza con fuerza mientras siente como Darién acaricia suavemente su cabeza y una lagrima escurre de sus ojos mientras solo piensa una cosa una y otra vez.

_Lo siento tanto Seiya, no te mereces esto, pero te mentiría si no te lo dijera. _

Darién solo la abraza mas fuerte mientras siente las lagrimas de Serena caer sobre su pecho y pasa saliva, sabe que le pidió demasiado, pero por esta vez, solo por esta vez no le importa nada mas que no sea la chica que descansa entre sus brazos, al diablo con todo lo demás piensa mientras busca nuevamente su boca, el mundo aun puede esperar un poco mas pero unos suaves toques en la puerta los hacen separarse.

-chicos, termino la tormenta,

y oyen unos pasos bajar por la escalera, Serena no dice nada, solo se abraza un poco mas a él mientras piensa

_No es así, la tormenta acaba de empezar._

Sin saber que Darién piensa lo mismo.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Estoy entre dos emociones, felizzzz, pork ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews, y digo llegamos pork sin uds no seria posible, millones de gracias por todos aquellos que me acompañan en esta historia y me hacen saber lo k piensan, lo k les gusta. Lo k no, gracias.

Un poco rara,tambien este cap tenia unas ganas enormes de escribirlo, solo k mi ardilla no cooperaba, uno y otro borrador fue descartado buscando expresar lo que pensaba, mientras, mi ardilla a punto de mandarme a pasea cuando borrador tras otro decía yo, ese no, y entonces hasta el colmo ya mi ardilla me pregunta, pues entonces k KieReS??

Mi respuesta : amor

Lo logre? Esa es una respuesta k solo ud tendrán.

Gracias a Dulce27, TAMYMOON, xxx, akela17, fabiolaMoon, maria elisa. ginnyg, annyfansailormoon, agos2911, Alejandra, hoshiharu, pss, Selene Chiba y Astarte Black.., Isis Janet y a todos y cada uno k me han dado cinco min de su tiempo. anahimb8, millo9nes de gracias a ti.

Chicos, podemos con los 200 a k si?

Un beso enorme y recuerden, dudas, preguntas, porras, dejen mensajito, ya saben k me encanta responderle por la pag de fanfiction o a su mail. Un besote

* * *

**_ACTUALIZACION SUPER RAPIDA_**

sorry, se me habia olvidado k hay chicas las cuales no tienen cuenta en fanfiction o no tengo su mail, asi k, mas vale tarde k nunca.

**dulce27:** DIOSS MIOO QUE CAPITULO PARA MORIRSE DE LOS NERVIOSS,LO QUE NO ENTENDI,ES PORQUE DARIEN LE DICE A SERENA,QUE SI A LE GUSTA UNA CHICA MUCHO NO SERIA ETICO,¿QUE VA A DEJAR DE SER TUTOR?¿SE REFERIA A ELLA?  
_cierto, Darien considera k si armo un tremendo lio a A__drew pr Lita __seria hipocrita de su prte hacer el lo mismo, asi k una solucion para él es dejar de ser tutor de Serena._

_**XXX:** lamento la tardanza, si fue en el hotel :p, gracias por lo de innovadoras, cierto, me pàrece una buena sugerencia, nadamas k la ardilla se ponga cooperadora tratare de ponerle pensamientos a Darien._

_**Tamymoon:** si, pobre Haruka, le va a ir bastante mal._

**Marina&** : gracias, gracias

**Lizeth** : gracias, espero continues con nosotros.

a ver, surgen varios coments ahorita y anteriormente sobre lo k paso con Seiya y Serena, ummmm, Seiya aunk tuvo toooda la intencion de tocar a Serena solo logro tocar un centimetro de piel de ella, no llego a tocarla en si, para mi eso significa que él realmente no la toco, y el k llego primis fue Darien (para mí,se vale opinar lo contario)

¿SERENA SI QUERIA HACER EL AMOR CON SEIYA? no, ella solo keria dormir abrazada de él, como buena adolescte se le fue la situacion de las manos, aunk Seiya hubiera kerido y ella no hubiera recordado a Darien no lo hubiera echo con Seiya (yo no se lo hubiera permitido, jajajaja)

¿DE SERENA NO HABER RECORDADO ESA ESCENA DE DARIEN CON ELLA DURMIENDO, HUBIERA HECHO EL AMOR CON ESE CANTANTE DE QUINTA?  
no, no, y milveces no

TITA: dudas resueltas? si checas bien Seiya no le toco los senos, lo intento, lastima para él, apoyo de todo corazon k decidas esperar a tu amor verdadero para hacerlo, es una de las mejores decisiones k puedes tomar, sobre si existen los principes? creo k ya no son azules pero existen, sobre contestar rapido no siempre puedo, trato pero aveces muchas situaciones se atraviesan, lamento no poder4 complacerte en ese rubro, peor velo por este lado, al menos hoy te conteste a la primera va?

_para los k esperaban actualizaciones les comento k voy a publicar dos cap esta semana pork son algo pekes, pro kiero hacerlos sufrir un poco, mañana a mas tardar pasado estare subiendo el primero._

_niñas, me falto alguna? se vale kejarse y jalarme las orejas,_

_un gran beso y abrazo a todas._

_besos_


	20. Pronostico: Huracán en puerta

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaria k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es asi, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP XX**

**Pronostico: Huracán en puerta**

Después de haber visto la película de Batman, caballero de la noche, las chicas se encuentran mirando aparadores mientras la atención de Ami se ha quedado centrada en una tienda de mascotas en el área de peces, Lita y Rei se encuentran en una tienda gourmet y Mina se ha quedado prendada de una pantalla gigante que esta en un aparador, el vendedor le ha permitido el control remoto y Mina pasa frenética los canales hasta que el vendedor le dice que la pantalla lleva su propio teatro en casa y le dice que si gusta una demostración, ni tarda ni perezosa Mina acepta y el chico pone un disco de promoción, la pantalla se llena de un remolino de luces y Mina sube el volumen aunque él chico manotea frenético para que le baje, el sonido atrae la atención de los que pasan pero Mina ya no reacciona, sobre la pantalla se observa un remolino de agua mientras las bocinas reproducen el sonido, seguido de un rayo que parte un árbol de roble en medio del bosque creando un remolino de fuego, Mina pasa saliva mientras su corazón se encoge al ver como las llamas se vuelven un corazón dorado que llena la pantalla seguido de una lluvia de estrellas, para quien ve desde afuera de la vitrina solo observa a una chica parada frente aun televisor gigante embelesada por los colores, pero el chico del mostrador puede ver la cara de desconcierto de Mina. Ahora la visión de un planeta se observa en la pantalla

-Uranus

susurra

Otro planeta se desliza velozmente

- Neptuno

Su voz ha bajado un tono, un planeta mas llena la pantalla

-Plut

El ultimo planeta en tonos purpura alinea los demás con relación a la tierra

-Saturn

Mientras la pantalla oscurece para mostrar un amanecer visto desde la luna mientras en el fondo una música instrumental suena con notas lentas y melancólicas

-Fabuloso sistema verdad?

le dice el chico que atribuye el estado de Mina a la emoción por el aparato.

Ella no contesta, solo voltea lentamente para ver a través del cristal a Rei y Lita que ríen alegremente y a Ami que las observa con una gran sonrisa mientras una lagrima asoma a sus ojos al escuchar la conversación de ellas que aun no la han visto mientras las mismas escenas se repiten una y otra vez detrás de ella en la enorme pantalla

-Entonces –pregunta Rei

-Pues ….

piensa Lita un momento mientras Ami ha llegado junto a ellas

-Admítelo. Lo amas

dice contundente Ami y Rei se sorprende

-¿Cómo? Tu hablando de amor

Ami se sonroja y explica

- cuando lo menciona, su corazón se acelera, por lo que el flujo de sangre cambia de velocidad y sus mejillas muestran un aumento de coloración por la descarga de adrenalina provocada por las emociones.

Lita y Rei la miran un momento confundidas y después sueltan la carcajada que Ami pronto imita

-Si, lo amo muchísimo

dice Lita mientras da una vuelta y llega hasta Rei

-Y tu? Por fin le vas a decir a Yaten lo que sientes

-Ehhh, que te pasa

dice poniéndose colorada Rei

Ami la observa de cerca y dice

-Mismos síntomas mismo diagnostico

Rei las mira un momento y dice

–lo voy a ver en la noche, y si, supongo que si.

Detrás del vidrio Mina coloca una mano como si quisiera tocarlas mientras su mente se llena de imágenes de ella y Yaten, nunca fue nada concreto entre ellos pero siempre estuvo ahí, pequeños gestos, pequeños roces, miradas intercambiadas, solo les falto tiempo, si el no hubiera regresado a su planeta probablemente…. y sacude la cabeza reprimiendo las lagrimas mientras las chicas siguen riendo.

-Lo siento chicas. Y saca un teléfono celular mientras marca un número que ha llegado a su memoria, dos tres llamadas, cuelga, a punto de las lagrimas marca otro numero, otra vez, dos tres timbrazos, buzón de voz, pasa saliva mientras musita

-Príncipe, princesa donde están? Donde estamos todos?,

Mientras se recarga en la pared y oye las voces de las chicas llamándola, sin pensarlo se esconde detrás de un mueble y ve como las chicas pasan de largo aun riendo. Con la mirada localiza la salida mas próxima, gracias a dios esta en una tienda con salida hacia el exterior, camina tranquilamente hacia afuera y al salir de la tienda parte a correr sin ver hacia donde va hasta que topa con alguien quien la sujeta por los hombros para que no se caiga, ella no se había dado cuenta y musita un "disculpe".

-Si corres así te puede pasar algo

le dice la persona que la sostiene aun

-Haruka?

Pregunta mientras levanta la mirada y la ve tan serena y confiada como siempre

-Puedo hablar contigo?

Le dice titubeante Mina al observar un paso más atrás a Michiru parada observándolos

-Que pasa?

-Uranus,

susurra al fin sin fuerzas y escucha la voz de Michiru

-Estas bien Mina?

-Están juntas? -Pregunta con un hilo de voz – ustedes ya están juntas?

Haruka y Michiru intercambian miradas, Haruka le pregunta con la mirada y espera a que Michiru asiente con la cabeza y responda

-Si, la acabo de encontrar, recordaste ya?

Y solo puede ver como Mina tiembla un poco

-Mina respira

es la voz de Michiru que le llega pero que de alguna forma se le hace muy lejana

Michiru espera a que Mina se calme un poco, se acerca ella y le pregunta

- ¿ellas ya lo saben?

-No, no saben, no pueden saber.

Responde frenética Mina antes de que Haruka hable

– Mina por favor dime donde están, necesitamos hablar con ellas

Mina agarra a Haruka del saco mientras le suplica

-No, no pueden, ellas son felices ahora, no han muerto en batallas, no necesitan pelear, tienen una vida, ustedes no entienden, se han enamorado, son felices, no pueden saberlo.

-Lo siento Mina pero es necesario;

la suave voz de Michiru le llega mientras recuerda a las chicas reír

- no pueden saberlo –repite desesperada Mina, - déjame pelear por ellas, déjame ser yo sola quien recuerde.

Haruka le alza la cara mientras le dice con su voz mas suave -Mina lo siento

-No, no entiendes –dice mientras eleva la voz – Lita al fin es pareja de Andrew y él la adora, Rei, Rei esta enamorada de Yaten y.. y .. Ami al fin aprendió a reír y a hacer bromas, no puedes quitarles eso, NO PUEDES., YO PELEARE POR ELLAS, yo… yo buscare a Serena y a Darien y les pediré que con sus cristales dejen sus vidas asi, yo soy su líder y debo decidir lo mejor para ellas, y esto es lo mejor para ellas, solo nosotros pelearemos, tu, tú Haruka puedes con todos, me entrenaras y seré la sailor mas fuerte y .. y Michiru me enseñara a ser lista y refinada y.. y.. y se le cierra la garganta mientras trata desesperada de no llora y oculta la cara en el pecho de Haruka, esta solo atina a acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

-Lo siento Mina- le dice Haruka mientras la abraza y siente como Mina tiembla tratando de parecer valiente sin lógralo - Lo siento en verdad, es mi culpa, yo debí detener a Darién cuando hizo el cambio, no pude, no lo hice, lo siento tanto, discúlpame por favor, pero necesito encontrar a Darién, él regresara todo a la normalidad, el ya esta enamorado de Serena, y estoy segura que ella de el también, entonces, solo déjame encontrarlos y les pediré no solo eso, sino también que tu no recuerdes, que puedas vivir así, lo siento tanto.

Mina sonríe tristemente entre sus brazos y se separa de ella

- no importa, no creo k seria capaz de estar lejos de ellos, siempre estaría pensando si Serena ya hizo la tarea o si va a llegar a tiempo a su cita con Darién, no importa, y tratando de hacerse valiente - Las espero en el centro comercial para hablar, déjenme adelantarme, ok?

-Esta bien - dice Michiru -te seguimos en cinco minutos.

-Ok

es lo último que dice Mina antes de volver a correr ahora hacia el centro comercial en busca de sus amigas.

Haruka y Michiru la ven alejarse hasta que la voz de Michiru rompe el silencio

-¿de que cambio hablas? y que tuvo Darien y lo mas importante tú que ver en esto?

Haruka la observa un momento y le contesta

-será mejor adentro, con las chicas así no tendré k contar todo dos veces

Michiru la observa fijamente, se cruza de brazos y le dice

-Tengo que suponer que no me lo vas a decir a mi?

-Me creerás cuando te lo diga? -Responde Haruka entre molesto y desesperanzado- me creerás cuando te diga que yo nunca quise que pasara esto, que solo quise ayudarlo? Que no soy nada de él más que su "hermanita pequeña", que mi último pensamiento fue para ti y que hubiera dado mi vida por permanecer a tu lado, que la primera vez k te vi no necesite ser una sailor scout ni tener una misión para quedarme colgada por ti, que me pase una noche completa con Darién hablando de ti aunque te había visto menos de un minuto?que no me importo tener una misión o k fueras de otro?, - y termina tomandola por los brazos mientras mira sus ojos y le dice - ¿ Me creerás si te lo digo?

-Pero aun así lo besaste - responde furiosa Michiru- aun así te hacías llamar su novia

Haruka se pasa una mano por el pelo tratando de encontrar las palabras

-Fue un impulso, él estaba en el departamento y Serena y Seiya estaban con el y Darién se veía tan mal que no se me ocurrió otra forma, cierto, no fue la mejor ni la única posible pero que 

quires, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, solo trataba de que … -pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras y después de un momento continua - pero siempre tuvimos claro k éramos solo amigos mas bien hermanos, ese beso no significo nada, nada para ninguno de los dos - dice mientras acerca mas a Michiru hacia ella, toma su cara entre las manos y dice - créeme por favor Sirena, por favor .

y su boca busca la boca de Michiru

-Ujumm

un carraspeo las detiene en seco y Haruka a punto de asesinar a alguien se voltea para buscar al culpable y se detiene al ver a Yaten viéndolas fijamente y Michiru se sonroja.

-Hola

dice tranquilamente Yaten, Haruka no contesta, ve a Michiru y le dice

-te espero adentro con las chicas

y camina hacia el centro comercial y a su paso empuja a Yaten, este no se inmuta mientras le dice a Michiru

-Taiki te esta buscando

-Gracias, en cuanto pueda me comunico con el

y empieza a caminar hacia el centro comercial

-Espera -dice Yaten- normalmente no me importaría, pero si sabes que Haruka es ella? verdad?

Michiru lo ve un momento antes de contestar

–si, lo se muy bien

-Solo preguntaba, comunícate cuando puedas con Taiki ok?

-Algo mas?

Dice seca Michiru

-No nada.

-Por cierto, como me encontraste?

-Casualidad

responde indiferente Yaten mientras adentro de si se sonroja pensando en k la encontró por pura suerte, en realidad venia a buscar a Rei.

-Lo siento -responde Michiru - tengo cosas k hacer, te veo mas tarde.

-No hay problema

responde Yaten y la ve alejarse, se lleva una mano a la cabeza y retira el cabello que le cubre un oído mientras dice

-Michiru localizada en el centro comercial Juban, cambio y fuera

-Recibido-contesta Taiki

-Recibido – contesta Seiya

-Fuera

repite Yaten y se quita el audífono para guardarlo en la bolsa del saco mientras se encamina hacia el centro comercial en busca de Rei.

Adentro las chicas buscan a Mina quien se aparece por una esquina con unas enormes gafas para sol y una pamela.(N.A. un sombrero de ala ancha)

-Ehh, Mina de donde sacaste eso?

Pregunta curiosa Ami

Lita la observa extrañada y le quita la pamela y Rei le intenta quitar los lentes de sol pero Mina se echa para atrás y le die

-Eh, que es mi disfraz de espía

mientras se ajusta nuevamente las gafas que ocultan sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Pues si tu lo dices; responde Lita

-Oigan –dice Rei-ya vieron la pantalla gigante que esta en el otro establecimiento?

-NOOOO. Es el grito desaforado de Mina

Y las tres la voltean a ver con cara de "y esta loca k"

-Lo siento, creo k me estoy desmayando, necesito tomar algo, vamos por un refresco les dice y se cuelga de Ami y Rei y las arrastra hacia una cafetería cercana seguidos de Lita que manda mensajes en su celular.

Al llegar a la cafetería ven a Haruka y a Michiru que están sentadas en una mesa.

Lita Ami y Rei las saludan y se dirigen hacia ellas, Mina con la cabeza gacha las sigue.

Intercambian saludos y empiezan a platicar de todo y de nada, de repente en una parte d la conversación recae en Serena y Darien

-Y como esta el joven Darién? Pregunta Ami

-Uh? Responde Haruka tratando de no sobresaltarse demasiado

-Dejo las asesorías por los exámenes, ¿ya los termino?

-Quien termino que?

Intervine una voz

-Yaten?

Rei se levanta de la silla para saludarlo y Mina solo se coloca un poco mas las gafas mientras Haruka y Michiru intercambian miradas, ellas fueron las primeras en darse cuenta que no solo Serena tenia demasiado aprecio por uno de los integrantes de Tres Luces. Yaten saluda a todos en la mesa, trata de incluirse en la charla general pero la actitud Haruka y Michuru de absoluta fialdrad le desconcierta, al fin decide retirase sin esperar a Taiki y saca su cartera para pagar el consumo.

Mina se ha quedado paralizada al ver el objeto que se cae de la bolsa de su saco y lanza una mirada desesperada a Michiru y Haruka mientras lo recoge y no pudiendo aguantar mas le grita

-donde esta sailor star figther?

-Disculpa?

Le dice Yaten sin comprender y Mina le muestra el localizador en forma de alita.

-No se a quien te refieres

-Tu eres integrante de tres luces, donde están los demás

Le grita mina mientras le enseña el localizador

-Mina calmate

es Rei que intenta sentar a Mina que se lanza contra Yaten pero este es mas rápido y se levanta de la silla.

-No se de que hablas, eso es un transmisor.- y volteando hacia Rei- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?

-Vamos afuera

dice Haruka mientras toma el transmisor d la mano de Mina y sale rápidamente seguido por Michiru y Mina, Yaten solo los mira intrigado y sale detrás de ellos dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa, las chicas desconcertadas buscan en sus bolsas dinero pero la mesera le dice que lo que dejo Yaten es suficiente y corren a la salida.

Al llegar afuera en una parte vacía del estacionamiento ven como Mina, Haruka y Michiru tienen contra la pared a Yaten quien no se deja amedrentar por la situación y conserva la calma.

-Donde esta?

Reclama furiosa Mina

-No se de quien hablas

responde Yaten conservando la calma

-Transfórmate

le dice Haruka y le avienta el transmisor, Yaten lo toma al vuelo y mira desconcertado a Haruka

Ahora es Michiru quien repite la orden

-Transfórmate.

-Que? Hoy es día de jugar a los powers ranger?

Les dice sardónico

Haruka da un paso hacia él pero Michiru la para

-De que hablas?

-De ese juego, primero Seiya y luego ustedes, no sabia k hoy era dia de ponerse infantiles.

-Explicate ,exige Michiru

-No se me ocurre una razón por la cual tenga que explicárselos pero si con eso se calman un poco.- Dice Yaten y se encoge de hombros- Seiya, Taiki y yo estábamos en el estacionamiento

-Que hacia reunidos?

Pregunta Mina

Yaten la ignora y continua - cuando le di el transmisor se puso a jugar

-Jugar? -Pregunta Michiru

-Si, levanto la mano y dijo algo así como poder de doctor estelar

-Poder de curación estelar corrige Michiru

-Si, pero que importa? – dice Yatne ya molesto

Los tres cruzan miradas, y piensan lo mismo: Seiya recuerda mas que ellos si no es que todo,

-Maldita sea

es el grito de Haruka

-No -responde Mina- es hora de acabar con el enemigo -y alza su mano y dice -por el poder del cristal de venus transformación

pero no sucede nada

-Cristal de venus transformación.

Nada

-Mina

es la voz de Haruka que le llama Y Mina sigue su mirada hasta toparse con la mirad de las chicas que se ven desconcertadas.

-Chicas, yo…

habla titubente Mina pero ellas no contestan mientras Yaten las mira desconcertado

-Que pasa?Rei estas bien? , palideciste de repente,

Yaten llega hasta ella y le toca la cara con ternura mientras Rei mira a Mina quien hace esfuerzos por aparentar calma.

Y la mirada de Rei se estremece al ver los ojos de Yaten y empezar a recordar la ultima batalla como sailor scouts, la vez que platico con Mina y le dio ánimos por la partida de Yaten a su planeta, su ultima cita con Nicolas.

-Michiru

Es la voz de Taiki que ha llegado al centro comercial y los ha encontrado

-Michiru estas bien? Podemos hablar? No entiendo por que te fuiste tan precipitadamente, lamento haberte pedido matrimonio así -y le toma de la mano- podemos posponerlos, y hablar un poco, y tu anillo?

-Aquí esta

le señala Haruka mientras lanza el anillo que ha sacado de la bolsa del saco y aunque Taiki intenta atraparlo quien lo toma al vuelo es Ami que mira el anillo mientras repite

-Matrimonio?

Y su mirada se queda fija en Taiki que aun tiene de la mano a Michiru

Ami aprieta el anillo en su mano mientras recuerda las largas platicas con Taiki sobre filosofía, música, la única cita que no le conto a nadie, donde Taiki la llevo al mirador a ver las estrellas y hablaron por horas antes de que regresara a su planeta, su partida como sailor star y su mano deja car el anillo que rueda hasta llegar a los pies de Lita

-No, no lo toques -grita Mina - no lo toques, es mas vete de aquí, vete con Andrew y nosotros llegaremos después.

Lita le sonríe mientras se agacha y toma el anillo mientras dice con pose de lo k intenta ser despreocupacion - no te preocupes Mina, si domino el rayo puedo dominar tu furia no crees?

-Lita

es la voz sorprendida de Michiru

-Si -y sonríe intentando ocultar las lagrimas - ya recordé, cuando buscaba a Mina vi la pantalla y el vendedor me dijo k hay había estado Mina, es por eso que lleva esos estúpidos lentes, aunque déjame decirte que a la diosa del amor no le va todo eh?

-Lo siento

dice Haruka

-No importa -dice Lita mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpia una lagrima - supongo que Andrew no era para mi.

-Que les pasa? -reclama Taiki - de que diablos hablan ustedes?, Michiru sígueme traigo el coche y..

-Lo siento, la sirena se va conmigo

es Haruka que se ha parado entre los dos y toma a Michiru de la mano

-Tenemos que averiguar el por que de esto y localizar al príncipe y a la princesa, interviene Ami mientras saca unos lentes de su bolsa y se los coloca.- Los pleitos sentimentales para después.

-Mira niña, la encara Taiki - no se quien te creas pero esto es entre Michiru y yo, tu no tienes nada que ver

Y Amy palidece por el dolor de las palabras.

Yaten los mira desconcertados a todos, algo lucha por surgir en su memoria pero el se resiste, solo piensa en k tiene a Rei enfrente y este es tan buen momento como otro, que importa que no sea de noche ni la cena romántica que planeo, la urgencia de decirle lo que siente lo llena y busca los ojos de Rei

-Rei yo..

Los ojos de ella se llenan de lagrimas mientras ve a Yaten, le sonríe triste y le dice

-Y como esta la princesa Kakyu?

_Una batalla, ellas cayendo una tras otra protegiendo a la princesa contra sailor galaxia, la muerte de la princesa, las horas de clase, los conciertos de tres luces y su mirada busca a Mina quien voltea para otro lado y lo evita._

-Taiki? Le llama Yaten

-Si?

-Quizá si sea hora de jugar a los power rangers

-Eh?

-Poder de curación estelar, transformación

la mano de Yaten se alza con el alita blanca empuñándola pero nada pasa y Taiki al fin comprende lo que pasa mientras suelta suavemente a Michiru y busca a Ami con la mirada

mientras recuerda la última cita con ella, más bien la única cita, su partida como sailor en la azotea y todas despidiéndolas.

Sin darse cuenta las chicas incluida Michiru y Haruka han formado un alinea y Yaten y Taiki en otra

-Supongo que ya estamos todas así que, si Michiru y Haruka nos buscaron es por que sabían primero q todas no?

Rompe el silencio Ami mientras empieza a analizar la situación.

Michiru asiente con la cabeza pero antes de que hable Ami interrumpe Taiki

-Yaten no logro transformarse, ¿algunas de ustedes pueden?

-Y que te hace pensar que compartiremos esa información contigo?

Le dice Haruka

-Por lo que se puede ver ellos están en la misma situación que nosotros -responde Ami por los dos- podremos sacar ventaja si comparamos información y analizamos lo sucedido.

Yaten y Taiki mueven la cabeza en señal de afirmación y habla Yaten.

-Por lo que sabemos Seiya no recuerda, probablemente por eso no logremos transformarnos, ya que los poderes eran por tres luces, y….

-y se les apago una?

Interrumpe Haruka con su mejor tono irónico

Taiki y Yaten se notan molestos pero comprenden que la situación es confusa para todos.

-Serena no ha recordado –

es la voz de Rei y todos la miran preguntando en k se basa, Rei piensa un momento en la respuesta y continua hablando – Serena fue la primera scout que descubrió luna y ella ahora solo es un gato.

-Entonces pudiera ser que Serena al ser sailor moon fue la que activo los poderes, agrega Lita

-Y ahora que no lo es nosotros no lo seremos?

Pregunta Mina intentando comprender la situación.

-Pero que pasa con su príncipe?

Interroga Taiki, Michiru quien contesta

– Darién no recordaba su pasado hasta que dio su vida por sailor moon

Taiki vuelve a intervenir pensativo

-Pero por lo que conto Seiya él si tenía poderes aun antes de toparse con sailor moon la pregunta es si los tiene aun.

Y todos voltean a ver a Haruka quien los mira como diciendo "y a mi que me preguntan" Michiru ladea la cabeza en claro signo de "tu sabes por que" y al fin contesta Haruka,

- por lo que se no

-Pero Serena si, dice Rei

-Explicate, dice Yaten

-Darien tenia un poder llamado psicometría

-Que ahora tiene Serena, interrumpe Lita.

-Pero solo funciona con Darien - interrumpe Yaten- a Seiya solo le provoca dolor.

-tu crees?, Por que será?

Ironiza una vez mas Haruka

-Basta -interviene Ami - a pelearse a otro lado, ahora necesitamos saber como revertir el daño causado por esto.

Y todos se miran entre todos reconociendo la verdad en las palabras

-Yo digo que si logramos que Serena y Darien se enamoren de nuevo todo volverá a la normalidad

interrumpe Mina.

-Estoy de acuerdo -concuerda Haruka- si logramos que Darién recupere el cristal que tiene Seiya en su poder volverá a ser el príncipe de la tierra y ..

-Es probable que Seiya vuelva a ser una scout

termina Michiru

-Espera un momento -interviene Lita - como LOGRO Seiya conseguir el cristal dorado de Darien?

-Buena pregunta, estoy ansiosa por oír la respuesta, le dice Michiru mirando a Haruka,

Haruka titubea un poco y al fin comienza a relatar a grandes rasgos como se dio todo, la confusión, la pelea entre Serena y Darién, el cambio y puntualiza que la idea era que pasaría si Serena si no fuera sailor moon, si los destinos no estuvieran ya escritos que pasaría con Serena y Darien como pareja..

-No estaría con Darien, se enamoraría de alguien mas, o sea de Seiya termina Taiki

-Y de quien fue esa grandiosa idea?

Casi grita Lita

-De Seiya

responde con un suspiro Yaten.

-Y como DIABLOS acepto esa idea Darien,

interroga Rei

-Digamos que lo agarro en sus cinco minutos

responde Haruka

-Cinco minutos?

Preguntan las chicas a coro

-De pen..

-Ok -la corta Michiru - para resumir la idea general es que si logramos juntar a Serena y a Darien de alguna forma el cristal regresara a él

-Desatando una reacción en cadena -interviene Ami - devolviendo los poderes a todos y regresando las cosas a su cauce.

-Pero y Seiya?

Pregunta Mina

-Tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias de lo que hizo,

responde Yaten serio después de un momento.

-Creo que eso es algo que tendremos que aceptar todos

dice Michiru observando a Haruka.

Las miradas de todos se cruzan por un momento y bajan o desvían la mirada.

-Entonces ahora el objetivo es Seiya, tendremos que encontrarlo a como de lugar, dice Taiki.

-Y quitarle el cristal para volver a cambiar el mundo, interviene Lita

-Pero si? -Habla titubeante Mina –como sabremos que es la fusión adecuada, como sabremos que no vamos a caer en otro destino que no sea el nuestro, si el cristal logro cambiarlo una vez, como evitaremos que lo cambie otra vez y no..

-hhhs, le dice Haruka y le toma con una mano su barbilla- lo haremos, trabajaremos juntos y lo haremos, ok?

Mina le sonríe y se limpia las lagrimas que no llegaron a brotar y todos se ponen de acuerdo sobre adonde irán, al ser Michiru, Haruka, Taiki y Yaten quienes tienen carro irán a los lugares mas lejanos ya que Seiya no contesta el intercomunicador y las chicas buscaran cerca, todos se organizan y parten en diferentes direcciones sin ver la silueta que se sube en silencio a un Jaguar XK descapotable como el de Haruka solo que en rojo y el conductor bota en el asiento trasero un intercomunicador en forma de estrella mientras piensa

"_El cristal puede cambiar nuevamente el destino hacia uno diferente y solo este puede, así que supongo que el dueño puede elegir el destino final del viaje."_

Espera a que todos abandonen el estacionamiento y al fin prende las luces del carro y sale lentamente, ahora tiene una idea de cómo buscarlos después de todo, ahora él es el príncipe de la tierra, vaya, eso supone una tremenda ventaja contra Darién, porque, Serena no podría desprécialo a él, príncipe y soberano de la tierra, y su boca se curva en lo que intenta ser una sonrisa pero solo se vuelve una mueca con una pizca de maldad.

* * *

Ejem, esto ya lo había puesto, pero creo k no salió en la primera publicación, asi k lo repito por si no lo vieron, alguien decía k tenia duda sobre los reviews, sobre al contestación, si los contesto, lo juro.

Ja, no es por k lo escriba yo pero esto se esta poniendo emocionante, todas las piezas están tomando su lugar, y seguramente arrasaran de ultimo con el triangulo amoroso, ¿quien caera de primero?.

Gracias por seguirme acompañando, el trabajo me tiene a todo pero trato de no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

Dudas?

_**ACTUALIZACION SUPER RAPIDA**_

sorry, se me habia olvidado k hay chicas las cuales no tienen cuenta en fanfiction o no tengo su mail, asi k, mas vale tarde k nunca.

**dulce27:** DIOSS MIOO QUE CAPITULO PARA MORIRSE DE LOS NERVIOSS,LO QUE NO ENTENDI,ES PORQUE DARIEN LE DICE A SERENA,QUE SI A LE GUSTA UNA CHICA MUCHO NO SERIA ETICO,¿QUE VA A DEJAR DE SER TUTOR?¿SE REFERIA A ELLA?  
_cierto, Darien considera k si armo un tremendo lio a Adrew pr Lita seria hipocrita de su prte hacer el lo mismo, asi k una solucion para él es dejar de ser tutor de Serena._

_**XXX:**__ lamento la tardanza, si fue en el hotel :p, gracias por lo de innovadoras, cierto, me pàrece una buena sugerencia, nadamas k la ardilla se ponga cooperadora tratare de ponerle pensamientos a Darien._

_**Tamymoon:**__ si, pobre Haruka, le va a ir bastante mal._

**Marina&** : gracias, gracias

**Lizeth** : gracias, espero continúes con nosotros.

a ver, surgen varios coments ahorita y anteriormente sobre lo k paso con Seiya y Serena, ummmm, Seiya aunk tuvo toooda la intencion de tocar a Serena solo logro tocar un centimetro de piel de ella, no llego a tocarla en si, para mi eso significa que él realmente no la toco, y el k llego primis fue Darien (para mí, se vale opinar lo contario)

¿SERENA SI QUERIA HACER EL AMOR CON SEIYA?

no, ella solo keria dormir abrazada de él, como buena adolescente se le fue la situación de las manos, aunque Seiya hubiera querido y ella no hubiera recordado a Darien no lo hubiera echo con Seiya (yo no se lo hubiera permitido, jajajaja)

¿DE SERENA NO HABER RECORDADO ESA ESCENA DE DARIEN CON ELLA DURMIENDO, HUBIERA HECHO EL AMOR CON ESE CANTANTE DE QUINTA?  
no, no, y mil veces no

TITA: dudas resueltas? si checas bien Seiya no le toco los senos, lo intento, lastima para él, apoyo de todo corazon k decidas esperar a tu amor verdadero para hacerlo, es una de las mejores decisiones k puedes tomar, sobre si existen los principes? creo k ya no son azules pero existen, sobre contestar rapido no siempre puedo, trato pero aveces muchas situaciones se atraviesan, lamento no poder4 complacerte en ese rubro, peor velo por este lado, al menos hoy te conteste a la primera va?

_niñas, me falto alguna? se vale kejarse y jalarme las orejas,_

_un gran beso y abrazo a todas._

_besos_


	21. El paso del Huracán

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap XXI**

**El paso del huracán**

Ya entrada la noche una moto llega al parque y se interna por uno de los senderos iluminados, una pareja monta en ella y al llegar a un claro iluminado la moto se detiene poco a poco, al fin frena y la chica que va atrás desciende, se quita el casco y espera a que su acompañante descienda también. Él baja, se quita el casco y la abraza, ella busca su boca para darle un beso que él corresponde mientras la atrae por la cintura, apretándola contra si, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar, después de unos momento se separan, él intenta decir algo pero ella pone una mano en su boca y el aprovecha para darle pequeños besitos en cada uno de sus dedos

- se que no estas de acuerdo Darién, pero necesito hacerlo sola

-Por favor, déjame llevarte hasta tu casa, créeme cuando te digo que después de lo que paso entre nosotros no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-No te preocupes, mi casa esta cerca y probablemente me este esperando Seiya, y si me ve junto a ti sabrá inmediatamente lo que esta pasando, por favor déjame decírselo yo, se que lo que estamos haciendo no es correcto pero aun así no se me ocurre otro lugar en el que deba estar sino a tu lado.

-se que ya lo hablamos pero dejame ser yo quien..

Serena pone una mano en los labios de Darién y mirándolo a los ojos

-no amor, ya será bastante difícil para él y para mi terminar nuestra relación para que encima tu seas quien le diga que todo se termino.

-lo se, -le contesta Darién mientras continua dándole pequeños besos –pero no quisiera que tu pasaras un mal momento por mi culpa.

Serena lo mira a los ojos antes de responder

-Seiya es muy bueno, y si voy a pasar un mal momento quizás sea porque me lo merezco, pero aun así, quiero estar a tu lado.

Y levanta su rostro buscado los labios de Darién quien la abraza fuerte y le besa tiernamente, se separa un poco y Darién le dice despacito

-te amo Serena, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Mientras vuelve a buscar su boca, Darién baja un poco la cara para besarla pero no llega hacerlo, una luz se enciende súbitamente y los deslumbra, Darien automáticamente la atrae un poco mas así si y su cuerpo se tensa un poco mientras trata de localizar la fuente de la luz.

-Hola bombón

-Seiya?

Pregunta Serena a la luz y esta baja la intensidad para dejar ver a Seiya parado junto al coche que ilumina el sendero, la moto y a ellos.Darien observa la postura del joven, el cual normalmente se ve tranquilo y alegre a pesar de la escena de ellos dos abrazados, Darién mira detenidamente a Seiya y observa que no es tan inmune a la escena como parece,la postura es la misma pero esta vez su porte ha cambiado, su actitud es altiva y confiada en sobremanera y su sonrisa no llega a los ojos mientras los barre con la mirada y Darién piensa que el cuadro no se ve nada bien, él trae la camisa por fuera y un poco arrugada, el vestido de Serena aunque seco también se ve arrugado y su cara sin una gota de los colores suaves que utiliza Serena para maquillarse, la trata de apretar un poco mas contra si, pero Serena ya avanza hacia el joven, confiada como siempre

-Espera

le pide Darién negándose a soltar su mano

Ella voltea y le sonríe entre confiada y apenada

-es Seiya, déjame explicarle, él me entenderá, él es mi mejor amigo además de mi novio él entenderá lo que pasa y le debo una explicación por todo, por él, por ti, por todos nosotros.

y se suelta de su mano para ir hacia el joven que la espera tendiéndole una mano.

-Nos vemos mañana, te quiero

los labios de Serena dibujan estas palabras mientras voltea por ultima vez y llega junto a Seiya quien la abraza fuerte sin despegar la mirada de Darién, este se sonroja incomodo por la situación, duda un momento en ir hacia Seiya y pedirle k suelte a Serena que ya es suya, en todos los sentidos pero recuerda las palabras de Serena y frenando el impulso da vuelta hacia la moto, antes de subir mete la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y saca el celular, el cual deja caer dos gotas de agua, Darién lo sacude y espera que sirva, lo abre y ve que la pantalla esta oscura, después recuerda que lo apago cuando llegaron a ver la puesta del sol, lo sacude un poco y lo enciende, el celular destella un poco mientras carga la pantalla de bienvenida, mientras ve de reojo a la pareja que aun permanece abrazada mientras Seiya aprieta a Serena contra si.

-Tiene ud siete mensajes de voz

La voz mecánica del celular lo saca de sus pensamientos mientras ve extrañado la pantalla, 12 llamadas perdidas, 10 mensajes de texto y 7 de voz, observa el primer mensaje

"Darien soy Haruka, comunícate conmigo".

-Seiya yo quiero..

Los dedos de Seiya que se posan suavemente sobre sus labios hacen guardar silencio a Serena

-no hables, no digas nada, no hay nada que decir, no se que ha pasado pero no me importa, vamos te llevo a tu casa y mañana iré por ti para ir a la escuela, tenemos exámenes y no seria bueno que faltaras, ya sabes como Mizuno se molestaría conmigo por eso.

To,a de la mano a Serena y la jala para dirigirse a la puerta del coche sin hacer caso de la falta de movimiento de ella

-No, espera, necesito hablar contigo

Segundo mensaje escrito– Darién donde estas? Necesito hablar contigo. Comunícate cuando puedas."

Seiya se detiene, se queda quieto un momento, se voltea mientras le sonríe y le acomoda un mechón de cabello

- estas cansada y necesitas dormir, mañana cuando te sientas bien y pienses las cosas hablamos, ya es noche y no quiero que te enfermes, sabes el fin de semana iremos al parque y ….

-No estoy cansada, y, y necesito que hablemos Seiya

Seiya parece k no la escucha o se niega a escucharla

-Vamos, Michiru se preguntara donde estas, no te ha visto en toda la tarde y ya llamo preguntando por ti, supongo que habras estado con las chicas, te divertiste?

Tercer mensaje "Darien es Michiru, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, ¿esta Serena contigo? Por favor quédate con ella hasta que hablemos."

Darién mira extrañado el mensaje mientras su mirada se vuelve hacia la pareja

Serena mira entre confundida e incrédula la actitud de Seiya, pareciera que no la oye por completo, voltea nerviosa y observa la cara de Darién quien se nota raro, no quiere provocar una pelea entre ellos pero Seiya esta demasiado extraño

-Seiya yo..

-vamos bombón, te dejo y te llamo cuando llegue a casa para que no te preocupes ok?, creo que necesitas dormir un poco.

-Ya dormí lo suficiente déjame hablar

explota Serena nerviosa y al instante se arrepiente de sus palabras al ver la mirada dolida de Seiya que observa su cara sin un rastro de maquillaje mientras sus manos automáticamente tratan de alisar la arrugada falda, Seiya al ver el movimiento lo sigue con la mirada y Serena no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras intenta hablar nerviosa.

-Seiya, lo siento, yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así pero, no puedo mentirte -se acerca a él y toma una mano entre las suyas sin notar la rigidez y la boca apretada de Seiya, -tu eres mi amigo entiende que no quiero herirte pero….

Darién mira nuevamente a la pareja y le da la espalda, aun siguen tomados de la mano, respira profundo y extrañado marca para consultar los mensajes de voz, escucha tres bajo el mismo tema, cuelga para marcar a Haruka pero una llamada entra automáticamente

-Este es su buzón de voz mensaje marcado urgente mensaje uno -repite la grabación, un segundo de silencio y se escucha la voz de Haruka sumamente nerviosa y con tono apremiante:

_Darién soy Haruka, escúchame, no cuelgues en cuanto escuches esto busca a Serena y llévala al departamento nos vemos allá, no dejes que se acerque a Seiya, escúchame atentamente_

-lo siento Seiya pero no puedo seguir contigo, lamento tanto decírtelo así pero no puedo traicionarte

-extraña frase – responde Seiya con una calma helada – digo, tomando en cuenta que ya lo hiciste -y arqueando una ceja -y supongo que te vas con Darién verdad?

Serena se ruboriza mientras baja la mirada y con voz casi inaudable contesta

-si, lo siento

a pesar que el si fue dicho en un tono apenas audible para Seiya da lo mismo que lo hubiera gritado.

-Lo siento bombón -le dice la oído mientras la abraza – siento todo esto que paso, pero no te preocupes, esta bien, no es que me guste lo que paso pero… no puedo dejarte ir, ni con él ni con nadie, te amo demasiado para perderte, solo vamos a descansar y pronto todo será diferente, ya lo veraz

y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras vuelve a tirar de ella hacia el coche.

_-No importa como se escuche esto, tú eres el príncipe de la tierra y Serena la princesa de la luna, Seiya es el enemigo y tienes que proteger a Serena, ella y tu son pareja desde hace siglos, Seiya logro cambiar el destino y los esta separando, tu eres el príncipe Endimion heredero del trono de la tierra._

Darién se da vuelta lentamente mientras su mirada busca a la pareja que esta cerca del coche mientras como en cámara lenta ve a Serena que se suelta del agarre de Seiya e intenta correr hacia él pero Seiya la agarra nuevamente y la vuelve a abrazar con la mirada fija en el, sin darse cuenta suelta el celular mientras corre hacia ellos

"_Escúchame, no te enfrentes a él, el tiene poderes y tu no, necesitamos buscar la forma de recuperarlos, seria peligroso si.._

y la voz de Haaruka se pierde mientras Darién corre hacia la pareja y los poco metros se hacen eternos mientras observa como alrededor de Seiya el viento empieza a levantar las hojas caídas alrededor de ellos dos y se siente mucha electricidad en el aire.

Serena también siente el cambio en la atmosfera que la rodea y busca con desesperación a Darien a pesar de que Seiya sostiene con firmeza sis cara con ambas manos mientras lucha por soltarse a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Seiya

-calma bombon no pasa nada, Lo siento, el único error que cometí fue dejarlo, pero no te preocupes, mañana despertaras y no recordaras nada y tu y yo volveremos a ser felices como lo eramos antes de que el llegara, todo estará bien, te lo prometo

Son las palabras de Seiya que se niega a soltar a Serena pero un golpe dirigido a el lo desconcentra un poco mientras el aire se vuelve un remolino alrededor de los tres, esquiva el golpe y observa a Darién que esta a punto de soltarle otro golpe pero Seiya solo levanta una mano y Darién es aventado varios metros hacia atrás

-NNNOOO

es el grito de Serena que lucha por soltarse mientras ve a Darién ponerse de pie y le pide a Seiya

-no, tu no eres así, por favor, vamos a hablar y podremos arreglar esto

dice mientras lo mira a los ojos tratando de que no le tiemble la voz.

-Te amo Serena, y por amarte soy capaz de todo,

es lo único que pronuncia mientras baja su cara buscando los labios de Serena, ella solo cierra los ojos pero el beso nunca llega , Darién la ha tomado por la cintura y la pone detrás de su cuerpo mientras ha dado un golpe en el estomago a a Seiya quien cae momentáneamente de rodillas , y alza lentamente la mirada mientras alrededor de ellos el viento es un remolino furioso y un tenue resplandor rodea a Seiya quien se pone en pie lentamente, fija la mirada en los dos, vuelve a levantar la mano y de ella sale un pequeño rayo que busca el cuerpo de Darién quien al ver esto cubre a Serena con su cuerpo mientras recibe la descarga

Seiya abre un poco los brazos mientras una luz dorada empieza a brillar a su alrededor

Darién se tambalea un poco pero mantiene posición cubriendo con su cuerpo a Serena quien lo agarra de la camisa llena de tierra evitando que avance.

Seiya mira el movimiento y alza una mano lanzando nuevamente lejos a Darien que cae abrazando a Serena, aun protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-DeTenTE -es el grito de Serena que se incorpora un poco mientras observa a Darien en el suelo con uno o dos cortes que sangran- detente por favor, lo vas a lastimar.

Darien se pone en pie lentamente sin quitar su mirada de Seiya mientras el azul de sus ojos asemeja un mar en tormenta.

Seiya aprieta los puños y vuelve a lanzar un golpe pero ahora Darién no cae, solo se tambalea,

-NO -es la voz firme de Darién que llena el aire de la noche - no importa lo que hagas, solo muerto me separaras de ella

-Tus deseo son órdenes

Y Seiya lanza un nuevo ataque, ataque que trata Serena de detener poniéndose en frente de Darien pero él reacciona a tiempo y con una leve sonrisa en los labios la carga y le da la vuelta para recibir el impacto en la espalda sin dejar de verla a los ojos

Serena lanza un grito que no llega a escapar de sus labios mientras Darien cae de rodillas aun abrazándola mientras dice

-No te preocupes, no te voy a soltar.

Y las lágrimas de Serena escurren sin control.

El dolor que llena a Seiya no tiene limites, si pudiera destrozarlo con un solo golpe lo haría, pero no puede, Serena esta en medio de ellos dos y un ataque así podría lastimarla. El color dorado se intensifica mientras el viento a su alrededor se agita

Las chicas han llegado corriendo , Haruka y Michiru bajan a la carrera del descapotable mientras la luz dorada ha formado una bola que encierra a ellos tres mientras el coche de Yaten y el de Taiki han llegado por el otro lado alumbrando la escena.

Adentro de la luz Darién una vez mas se pone de pie poniendo a Serena detrás de él esperando el ataque.

Seiya aprieta los puños mientras la impotencia lo llena, de que sirve tanto poder si no puede separarlos, si a pesar de las heridas Darién no cae, si Serena no lo suelta

Afuera de la luz Mina se lanza a la carrera hacia la bola de energía pero solo topa con el pecho de Haruka quien la agarra por ambos brazos

-No, no podrás, no sin el poder de las sailor

-Tengo que intentarlo, ellos están adentro.

-Así no podrás

-Tengo que intentarlo

dice Mina desesperada. Pero Haruka no la suelta.

Mientras del otro extremo Yaten mira hacia Rei que permanece junto a Lita y Ami, ella siente la mirada de el y le sonríe triste mientras mira de Yaten a la bola de fuego y su mirada cambia, ahora solo es una guardiana preocupada por su princesa y su príncipe que están en peligro.

Adentro Seiya se ha acercado a los dos, que están abrazados pero ahora Serena esta adelante con los brazos abiertos tratando de protegerlo mientras Darién la jala por la cintura tratando de ponerla detrás de él pero ella no se deja.

Seiya estira una mano para tocar la cara de Serena pero la mano de Darien que lo toma por la muñeca se lo impide.

-No te atrevas

le dice con fiereza y apretando fuerte la muñeca al mismo tiempo

Seiya con un giro de su mano atrapa la muñeca de él y una descarga de energía corre de uno a otro, dejando a Darién a punto del desmayo

-BasTa, BaStAA -suéltalo dice Serena desesperada mientras golpea el pecho de Seiya una y otra vez en un intento de que suelte a Darién

-Vente conmigo y lo suelto

es su respuesta

-NO –truena la voz de Darién - No, para separarme de ella tendrás que matarme primero

-Que conste que tú lo pides

Dice ironico mientras aumenta la carga de energía

-Déjalo - le dice Serena jalando con desesperación su brazo intentando parar los ataques - me voy contigo, donde quieras, prometo no volverlo a ver pero déjalo.

Michiru se acerca a la energía mientras estira una mano para tocarla pero Haruka la jala a tiempo y solo recibe una chispa que le deja una pequeña quemadura, no así la mano de Haruka que se nota lastimada por el contacto,

-no sirena, no vas a entrar ahí.

Taiki ha llegado junto a ellas y le tiende un pañuelo a Michiru

-Lo siento -dice apenado Taiki -nosotros sabíamos de esto pero nunca pensamos que funcionara, que cualquier de los dos lo pensara realmente.

Michiru toma el pañuelo que le dio Taiki e intenta limpiar a Haruka quien se suelta de golpe le susurra algo al oído a Taiki y avanza hacia la bola.

Haruka se voltea un momento para ver a Michiru y le sonríe y Michiru recuerda esa sonrisa, es la misma antes de entrar a la catedral marina, donde prometieron que quien quedara en pie cumpliría la misión

-NOOOOOO

es el grito de Michiru que lanza al ver a Haruka correr hacia la barrera mientras siente las manos de Taiki detenerla por la cintura y ver como el cuerpo de Haruka recibe la descarga.

El golpe ha sido fuerte y manda a Haruka al suelo y las chicas se apresuran a ayudarla pero antes de que lleguen junto a ella esta se levanta y mira sonriente a Michiru quien trata de soltarse de Taiki, pero este no la deja, impotente solo puede ver como Haruka una vez mas corre hacia la bola mientras el símbolo de su planeta regente brilla en su frente, su cuerpo recibe múltiples heridas al recibir el impacto y desaparece dentro de esta.

Darién abraza fuerte a Serena que observa a las chicas afuera del resplandor y le toma la cara para que lo vea.

-Escúchame, no se muy bien k pasa, pero tu eres una princesa y según Haruka yo un príncipe, espera, escúchame, no se k hay de cierto, pero esto es por nosotros dos, no me importa el pasado ni nada mas, solo quiero estar contigo en esta vida,si hay mas bienvenidas, si no, que mas da, pero si algo me pasa confía en Haruka, ella hará la imposible por protegerte.

La voz de Darién la hace temblar mientras en su mente corren flashes que no llegan a tomar forma pero si unas palabras que se repiten una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza y piensa k es su única esperanza si lo k dice Darién es cierto.

-cristal de plata -dice Serena temblorosa mientras coloca sus manos a la altura del pecho pero nada pasa -cristal de plata -repite una vez mas, rogando ver salir un resplandor de su pecho como en su visión.

-no servirá - dice Seiya señalando a Darién, en este mundo el único cristal que existe es él de, que por cierto ahora es mío.

Dicho esto la toma por la cintura y la jala junto a él al mismo tiempo que nueva descarga mas potente detiene a Darién en su intento por acercarse a ellos al mismo tiempo que hace esfuerzos desesperados por mantenerse en pie y en posición de defensa, al fin lo logra mientras ve las lagrimas de Serena y la actitud de triunfo de Seiya y paso a paso llega hasta el mientras le va diciendo

- si la amaras tanto cada como dices una de sus lagrimas seria el infierno para ti como lo es para mi ahora, si la amaras no la harías llorar y si realmente la amaras pero no es asi.

-No te preocupes -le dice Seiya- la próxima vez me asegurare de que no aparezcas en el mismo mundo y cumpliré la promesa de protegerla.

-No habrá próxima vez

le dice Darien que ha llegado junto a ellos y de un tiron quita a Serena de en medio mientras la lanza hacia atrás

Serena trata de tomar el brazo de Darién pero no puede, solo siente como cae hacia atrás pero antes de tocar la barrera los brazos de Haruka la reciben.

Las chicas y Yaten hacen intento de cruzar la barrera detrás de Haruka pero pareciera que la barrera se ha hecho mas fuerte y solo logran acercarse un poco antes de que esta los rebote y los mande al suelo.

-Haruka

una sola palabra dicha por Darién y un movimiento de cabeza, pero esta no necesita mas indicaciones, en respuesta sostiene mas fuerte a Serena y asiente con la cabeza

-Esto no se usa así, y no contra ella

le dice Darien a Seiya mientras coloca una de sus manos en su pecho de Seiya y siente como el cristal reacciona ante su contacto.

-No va a aguantar

dice Haruka con Serena en los brazos,

-Que?

-La primera vez estaba completamente sano y con todas sus fuerzas, no va a aguantar la fusión en ese estado.

-Déjame, tengo que ayudarlo - dice mientras furiosa trata de soltarse para correr junto al él.

-Lo siento gatita, son ordenes superiores.

Le dice Haruka y le guiña un ojo para después abrazarla y retroceder de espaldas hasta llegar a la barrera k forma la luz .

Del otro lado las chicas han visto el movimiento y con las manos juntas buscan atravesar la barrera mientras observa como Haruka abraza a Serena y retrocede, al observar esto Amy que permanece en medio de la línea ordena

-Lita, Rei a las orillas y cierren el circulo, Mina, prepárate para recibirlos y no se suelten por nada. Orden que es obedecida en el acto.

-Espera¡¡ grita Yaten al ver el movimiento que deja a Rei a unos centímetros de la energía

pero Rei no voltea, solo se concentran

Haruka abraza mas fuerte a Serena

-lista gatita?

Le guiña un ojo a Serena y sin esperar respuesta se deja caer de espalda recibiendo el impacto usando su cuerpo para escudar a Serena

Al mismo tiempo en la frente de las chicas se deja ver el símbolo de su planeta regente mientras va cayendo Haruka logran entra por unos segundo a la bola y rodean a Haruka y a Serena sin perder un segundo cierran el circulo alrededor de ellos dos sacando a todos fuera del alcance de la bola de energía y el resplandor de sus frentes se desvanece dejando a todos en tierra exhaustos, Mina se levanta inmediatamente y toma a Serena por un brazo mientras mitad cargando mitad a rastras la aleja de la luz, Serena sin fuerzas se deja llevar. Lita y Rei jalan a Haruka que se ha desmayado y Ami es ayudada por Taiki y Yaten.

-Despierta princesa, despierta

dice la voz de Michiru que la carga en sus brazos mientras Serena abre los ojos y se para de golpe para observar la luz dorada

-DARIENNNN¡¡

es el grito desgarrador que sale de su garganta

La bola resplandece como si fuera el sol, por un segundo se abre dejando ver a Darién de pie que con la mirada busca a Serena mientras le dice

- lo siento tanto, solo no olvides que te amo

-SEIYAAAA!!

Es el grito de Taiki y Yaten al observar a Seiya que es llevado en brazos por Darién pero no se mueve. Ellos parten a correr al igual que Serena pero la luz vuelve a parpadear volviéndose imposible acercarse y todos solo observan impotentes como la bola crece y los rodea a todos dejando ver por una milésima de segundos un cuadro desgarrador.

Taiki busca a Michiru con la mirada mientras MIchiru abraza a Haruka que yace inerte fuertemente lastimada

Lita solo pronuncia un nombre -Andrew-

Ami detrás de Serena buscando con la mirada a Taiki

Mina abrazando a Rei que se ve fuertemente golpeada

Yaten con la mirada fija sobre ellas dos.

Serena con las mejillas bañadas en llanto viendo fijamente a Darién quien no despega sus ojos de ella mientras empieza a caer de rodillas con Seiya en brazos.

Y la luz se cierra cubriendo todo el planeta.

El amanecer se levanta perezoso en el cielo iluminando lentamente el parque cubierto por una gran polvareda.

Michiru abre lentamente los ojos y solo ve polvo a su alrededor, baja la vista hacia su ropa y puede ver que viste el uniforme de sailor scout

-Uranus

Es el nombre que automáticamente llega a sus labios y empieza a ver como el polvo se empieza a asentar, camina tratando de encontrar algo y a unos pasos notas unas sombras a la distancia, se dirige hacia ellas, estando a unos metros puede ver como dos figuras están como de rodillas, volteando buscando mas referencias y puede ver otro grupo de sombras, se apresura a llegar hasta el lugar y de pronto se queda paralizada. La nube de polvo se reduce y le deja ver a Darién, ahora Príncipe de la tierra vestido con la armadura de combate y a Uranus detrás de él que se ponen en pie , pasa saliva con esfuerzo y voltea para ver del otro lado a las scouts en una fila con la Princesa Serena al frente de ellas, un escalofrió recorre su piel mientras la nube se acaba de asentar y le permite ver a Sailor Star Maker y Healer parados un paso atrás de el Principe y Uranus mientras el cuerpo de Seiya permanece en medio de los dos grupos, inerte, sin movimiento.

Los dos grupos se miran fijamente, pasado un momento las sailor star se transforman en Taiki y Yaten sin dejar de observar al otro grupo pero permanecen detrás de Darién.

Sailor Uranus se acerca por la espalda cruza unas palabras con el Príncipe y su mirada se dirige hacia donde aun yace Seiya, él lo observa un momento y con paso lento se dirige hacia Seiya, al fin Taiki y Yaten reaccionan y se paran enfrente impidiéndole el paso, automáticamente todas toman posición de combate, pero Darien no hace ningún movimiento, solo los mira, algo en su mirada les hace abrirle paso y Darien llega hasta Seiya donde se pone en cuclillas junto al cuerpo, Serena les da la espalda y se refugia en los brazos de sailor Jupiter al ver el movimiento de la mano de Darién donde por un momento se ha quedado detenida en la garganta del chico que aun no despierta, por un segundo, solo por un segundo los ojos de Darien se vuelven hielo y su mano se crispa sin llegar a tocarlo, después baja la mano a la altura de su pecho y de un golpe suelta una pequeñísima luz dorada que se adentra en Seiya haciendo que su pecho empiece a moverme regularmente mientras Darien busca con los ojos a Serena, ella sigue evitando su mirada y se niega a separarse de Jupiter.

Los Kou se han acercado a Seiya que aun continua en el suelo, Yaten lo observa un momento y baja la cabeza mientras oculta su cara entre las manos, Taiki se arrodilla junto a él y se le queda viendo. Las chicas fingen no notar su presencia mientras en la mirada de todos se nota dolor tristeza y cansancio, como si hubieran luchado la mas grande de las batallas

Una lágrima se desliza lentamente por la mejilla de Neptium pero un suave contacto la hace abrir los ojos que había cerrado tratando de controlar todo lo que sentía y su mirada se funde con el dorado de los ojos de Uranus pero la voz de la princesa no les permite nada mas y se acercan rápidamente a la escena.

Darien permanece parado enfrente del cuerpo de Seiya bloqueándole el paso a Serena que se ha acercado para ver como esta, con un leve destello dorado abandona la transformación de la armadura y su mano se dirige hacia la mejilla de Serena pero ella esquiva el contacto

-espéra

Pronuncia Uranos por lo bajo y Neptium solo mueve la cabeza en aceptación viéndola acercarse a la pareja mientras todos permanecen a varios pasos de distancia de la pareja.

En lo que parece una eternidad Serena al fin mira a Darién y las lagrimas brilla en sus ojos, por un momento piensa en quitarse la transformación de princesa pero la presencia de Uranos la hace cambiar de parecer, Darién esta junto a ella ahora y la toma entre sus brazos mientras le dice

-lo siento tanto.

Serena se separa un momento, lo mira un momento, en seguida su mirada recorre a Seiya que aun yace en el suelo, a las scouts que tratan de parecer fuertes pero están a punto de derrumbarse, a Neptium sumamente pálida, a Taiki y a Yaten que se ven tan confundidos y dolido como todos

-ComO pUdIStE¡¡

le reclama dolida, con los ojos como dos diamantes, las lagrimas agolpándose en su pecho y los puños fuertemente apretados mientras se lanza furiosa contra el pecho de Darien

- ¡¡COMO DIABLOS TE ATREVISTE¡¡,

es el grito de dolor que sale de su pecho mientras se lanza contra él ensuciando el blanco vestido de princesa con la tierra que cubre las ropas de Darién.

Darién no responde, no sabe que responder ,lo que en su momento le pareció tan bien, tan correcto, hoy por hoy le suena a estupidez, la mayor estupidez de su vida, la mujer que ama mas que a su vida , la dejo ir, peor que eso, él la entrego, y solo puede observar el dolor de Serena mientras solloza contra su pecho y lo golpea a la vez, llena de furia e impotencia, el mismo sentimiento que lo llena a él al recordarla a ella entre los brazos de Seiya, preferiría morir mil veces a manos de galaxia que recordar esa imagen nuevamente.

Serena se ha desprendido de sus brazos para acercarse a Haruka que se encuentra parada cerca de los dos, Serena con mirada fría se acerca lentamente a sailor Uranus quien se ruboriza intensamente ante su mirada y pone una rodilla en tierra en señal de respeto hacia Serena bajando la mirada

-Párate

es la única palabra que sale de los labios de Serena con una voz rara en ella.

Uranus quiere decir algo pero calla, solo se pone de pie frente a Serena, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada para ver acero en los ojos de la princesa, quien la mira un momento y fríamente le suelta una bofetada a Haruka, el golpe suena en el silencio mientras la mejilla de Haruka enroje por el contacto su mirada acusa sorpresa y resignación y le cuesta pasar saliva.

las scouts dan un paso hacia ellos pero al final solo voltean la mirada, de alguna forma todas ellas comprenden el dolor y la rabia que llena a Serena, saben que no es la forma pero, aun así todo lo que ha pasado no les permite pensar claramente mientras ven como nuevamente la mano de Serena se dirige nuevamente a Uranus quien solo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe; golpe que no llega, puesto que Darién le detiene la mano

-Por favor no - le pide él - no

La sonrisa de Serena solo llega a ser una mueca mientras los celos la llenan recordando la escena en el departamento cuando se besan ellos dos

-Defendiéndola hasta el final?

Responde ella soltándose de un jalón

-Ella no tiene la culpa, el único responsable soy yo

le dice Darien buscando su mano

-Si, seguro, responde ella con voz dolida - y supongo que no disfrutaste el beso en el departamento.

-Lo siento

Dice él cerrando los ojos sin poder evitar ruborizarse, lo mismo que le pasa a Uranus al recordar la escena.

-MALDITA SEA!! Como pudiste - encara Serena a Uranus - tú entre todas eras mi mas fiel guardiana, en la que mas confiaba, a la que le confiaría ciegamente mi vida en sus manos - y volteando a ver a Darién – y efectivamente, te quedaste con mi vida.

-Princesa yo no..

-Basta, no te permito ni una sola palabra - es la voz de Serena que la calla bruscamente

-Basta ya -es la voz de Darién que se hace oír mas fuerte - te lo repito, ella no tiene la culpa, si vas a pelear con alguien que sea conmigo, déjala a ella en paz

y se para entre las dos.

La rabia llena los ojos de Serena al ver a Darién defenderla y ahora es Darién quien recíbela bofetada, pero no se quita de en medio, la rabia de Serena crece y suena otra bofetada, los ojos de Darién no se separan de sus ojos pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, mientras un tercer golpe llega dejándole una fina roja línea en la mejilla y las lagrimas corren por las mejilla de Serena mientras las fuerzas la abandonan y cae de rodillas con el cuerpo estremecido por los sollozos.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto

dice él con voz rota al verla mientras él también cae de rodillas junto a ella abrazándola y hablándole al oído con una voz que trata de ser suave y tierna pero que deja notar el dolor y arrepentimiento que lo colma.

-Por favor perdóname se que no me lo merezco, pero por favor perdóname, entiéndeme, no lo hice para estar con Haruka, lo hice por ti, por que pensé que no serias feliz junto a mi, que te merecías alguien que te amara como a ti te gustaría, que era un destino lo que te ataba a mi, como diablos una niña tan hermosa y llena de vitalidad querría a alguien como yo a su lado, alguien que no importa cuanto te ame, no puede demostrarlo como a ti te gustaría, que solo sabe estudiar y trabajar, que es un estorbo a tu lado para pelear, alguien que te ha visto caer a sus pies por gastar todas tus energías en salvarme, que no sabe hacerte reír, que es demasiado viejo para ti, que solo sabe vivir por ti y para ti, que no importa cuanto sepa o trabaje, siempre sentiré que soy poco para el universo que tu te mereces, mi vida no tenia sentido antes de conocerte, yo naci en el momento que te conocí, el antes no existe, y si a pesar de amarte tanto, aun asi dudabas de mi por que alguien mas decidió fijarse en mi, alguien que ni siquiera mire mas de una vez que podía hacer, pensaba que ya te había demostrado cuanto te amaba, que mas no podía amarte, que no existía otra persona para mi, y a pesar de todo dudaste y no me dejaste oportunidad para convencerte de lo contrario - y le alza su cara suavemente con una manos para verla a los ojos - ¿ tan poco valía mi amor para ti que no fuiste capaz de confiar en mi? Te vi llorar, te vi sufrir por eso, vi como perdías esa maravillosa sonrisa por un engaño que nunca existió, lo siento, se que todo esto que te digo no es excusa o pretexto para lo que hice, ahora se que hice mal en dejarte, pero créeme de todo corazón que si lo hice fue por que pensé que seria lo mejor para ti, que estarías mejor sin mi, y sobre Haruka, -le dice viéndola y dedicándole una sonrisa triste - ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, desde el principio ella estuvo en contra de la idea, fue la que mas peleo por convencerme de lo contrario, y a pesar de todo siguió a mi lado, su lealtad hacia ti fue mas fuerte que su amor - al ver la mirada interrogante de Serena continua – así es, ella estaba a mi lado para proteger a su "príncipe" pero solo por que si yo no estoy no existiría Tokio de cristal , lo se, cuando caímos los dos su ultima palabra sabes cual fue? No? Yo si, llamo a Michiru, pudo mas su deber de guardiana que su amor por ella, y aun en esa vida tuviste la fortuna de rodearte de gente que te ama, que te aprecia, porque ese es tu destino, yo una vez mas estaba solo, y mi única amiga era ella que aun en ese momento sus actos fueron para protegerme, por favor, tu que siempre has abierto tu corazón a todos, perdónala, es a ti a quien quiere por mas de una razón.

Los sollozos de Serena se han vuelto pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su garganta sin poder evitarlos. Mientras busca con la mirada a Haruka quien no dice nada solo se tapa la boca con la mano tratando de no dejarse llevar por todas las emociones que la embargan.

-Tenía miedo

las palabras las dice tan bajo que Darién piensa que las imagino

-Tenia miedo de no merecerte, de no estar a tu altura, y sonríe amargamente- y tu miedo era mi miedo, que solo estuvieras conmigo por el destino, que nunca seria tan hermosa o tan fuerte como tu, tan inteligente o estudiosa como para que te sintieras orgulloso de mi, que no importara cuanto poder tuviera siempre te necesite a ti para llevarlo mas allá, que mi única idea del mundo y su valor se cifraba en ti y tenia miedo que llegara el día en que pensaras que te asfixiaba, que descubrieras que tu eras mi ser y mi todo y que no me importaba la vida sin ti, que nunca seria lo suficientemente madura para merecerte, que no alcanzaría tus gustos y me vieras demasiado niña y que un día decidieras marcharte, y que no importaba cuanto o como lo dijera, sabia que no seria capaz de vivir mi vida sin ti. Por eso era mejor hacerme a la idea ahora, que mas adelante y de cierta forma tuve razón, en otra vida la escogiste a ella -lanzando una mirada triste a Uranus - fuerte, inteligente, comparte tus gustos mientras que yo solo volví a ser la niña mimada que ya era, siempre dependiendo de alguien.

Termina de decir mientras se pone en pie y su transformación se pierde dejando ver el vestido manchado por la tierra y unas gotas de sangre pertenecientes a Darién.

-No- Contesta él mientras sus manos buscan las de ella - no es cierto, era a ti a quien buscaba, era a ti a quien quería, tú eras la que llenaba mis sueños desde el primer momento que te vi, nunca te había visto antes y ya sentía que me pertenecías, por favor cree que ni en esta vida ni en otra fui capaz de amar a alguien mas que no fuera tu.

Serena solo calla mientras sus ojos reflejan todo el dolor de su corazón ahora que la furia la a abandonado y solo siente un enorme vacio en el pecho.

-no puedo, lo siento pero no puedo.

Dicho esto se suelta y se da la vuelta y camina hacia las chicas que también se han transformado y ahora visten de civil mientras la acompañan hacia la salida del parque tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no voltear a ver las figuras de los chicos que dejan atrás.

Darién baja la mirada y aprieta los puños mientras siente como las lágrimas inundan sus ojos con la imagen clavada en la mente de Serena repitiendo "no puedo"

-Lo siento, es la voz de Taiki que ahora tiene en brazos el cuerpo de Seiya que aun no despierta

Darien se aclara la garganta y trata de contener las lágrimas mientras habla – tardará en recuperarse, el cristal le absorbió demasiada fuerza, solo déjenlo descansar.

-gracias -es la voz de Yaten - gracias por salvarlo después de todo lo que te hizo.

-digamos que yo también tuve la culpa por hacerle caso, aunque no se si…

-Lo entendemos -dice Yaten al ver que Darién no puede terminar la frase - Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para ustedes.

Mientras observa la figura de Serena perderse en la distancia.

-Espero que así sea para todos

le contesta Darien viéndolos a los ojos.

Yaten al fin entiende que Seiya nunca podría llegar ser el príncipe de la tierra, no es solo el rango, o el traje, o un cristal dentro de alguien, va mas alla, es la calidez que lo rodea, la fuerza y justicia que forman parte de él.

-regresaremos a nuestro planeta una vez que Seiya pueda hacer el viaje - habla Taiki – se que con decirlo no reparamos nada pero aun así… lo sentimos.

Dicho esto se da la vuelta con Seiya en sus brazos acompañado de Yaten abandona el parque por otro camino.

Neptium observa a Darién mientras sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa al ver un detalle en su camisa.

-Darien¡¡, es el grito que sale de su garganta mientras corre hacia él.

Uranus voltea sorprendida hacia ella y sigue el curso de la mirada de ella clavada en Darién quien se lleva una mano al costado y después ve sin expresión alguna la mancha roja que cubre la palma de su mano, tan solo cierra los ojos y empieza a caer en tanto su camisa empieza a teñirse de sangre en un costado, sin notar ya los esfuerzos de Haruka por contener la sangre o la voz de Michiru llamándolo.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Lamento no haber pasado antes por aca, pero ya estoy aquí, y ya k dije k contestare todos los mensajes , pues va. para k sea mas facil entender, lo k ud me escribieron va en minusculas, mi respuesta ne mayusculas, uumm, esto se me hace conocido.

Antes, les comentare k originalmente estos eran dos cap, uno la pelea y otro el después de la pelea, pero, en vista k los abandone un poco y para hacerlos sufrir menos les dejo los dos juntos, espero les guste.

Por cierto se k algunas odian a Seiya, después de esto… no kiero saberlo, no, si kiero saberlo.

**RBD:**Hola, gracias por el mensaje y espero k este cap haya contestado tu pregunta y sobre lo de k PORQUE TODO LLEGO MUY LEJOS EN ESA OTRA VIDA, SERENA LE ENTREGO SU VIRGINIDAD,SEIYA ESTUVO A PUNTO DE SER UN CRIMINAL Y DARIEN DEJO TODO SUS PRINCIPIOS A UN LADO POR TENERLA A SU LADO Y HACERLA SU MUJER.. me gustaría responderte solo con el titulo del fic, POR AMOR

**CONCHIS:**Hola: Se que no te he dejado ni un solo review en esta historia, pero eso no significa k no la haya leido, por que la estoy siguiendo cap. a capitulo NO PROBLEM, SI DEJAS UNO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO ME ENOJO, JAJAJA... me gusta la manera en la k escribes..GRACIAS y si... soy fan de tus historias... aunque las anteriores hayan sido de un solo capitulo.UUMM, CIERTO, AUNK ACTUALMENTE ESCRIBO OTRA K SE LLAMA DECISIONES, LO MAS PROBABLE ES K CUANDO TERMINE ESTA, EMPIECE CON LA OTRA, GRACIAS Y BESOS. soy 100 Darien, Mamoru, Mamochan... o como se les ocurra llamarlo... YO TAMBIENNNN, ARRIBA EL BELLO VERACRUZ

**maria elisa:** LO CIERTO ES K A TODOS LES VA A TOCAR SUFRIR, AUNK MAS A SEIYA, ESPERO, JAJAJA

**DULCE 27**: SUFRIRA, CREEME K SUFRIRA, DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO, GRACIAS Y BESOS

**DULCE **: GRACIAS A TI POR DARME 5 MIN DE TU TIEMPO, UN BESO ENORME Y SI EN CAP ANTERIOR FUE TIERNO EN ESTE NOS TOCA LLORAR UN POKITO.

**Marina&:** VES, SI SE PUEDE, JAJA, OYE, EMBARAZADA, NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO.

**Konny**: si la manzana da la discordia es serena por que no la quitas del medio... ojo quiero decir con esto es que le des un gran susto a ambos idiotas (si porque no toda la culpa es de seiya darien tambien acepto)mientras esten peleando... serena salga muy herida o pierda ambas memorias que se yo algo que los haga maldecirse y darse cuenta que la unica que pago los platos rotos en todo esto fue serena.: OOOOOHHH, EXCELENTE IDEA, NO SE SI PASE ESO, PERO SI VA A COBRASERLA A LOS DOS., GRACIAS. me agrada que le cambies cosas al fic y no es porque este malo al contrario es genial. pero asi nosotras que ya tuvimos la gran fortuna de leerlo ahora podremos encontrar detalles nuevos. gomen! , GRACIAS. YO ESPERO K AUN ASI MEJORE UN POKITO.

**bonita jiji:** SOBRE K PASARA PREGUNTA CONTESTTADA, SOBRE EL EMBARAZO, SUENA INTERESANTE, Y CIERTO, ZAPE A LOS DOS POR NO TOMARLA EN CUENTA,

osea en relacion a tiempo-espacio, en esa vida cambiada en realidad serena y seiya no son novios de toda la vida, sino llevan de novios el tiempo que lleva de que cambiaron todo, todo esos recuerdos que puedan tener no son mas que ilusiones que creo el cristal no?.UUMMM, A VER, DADO K ES UNA REALIDAD ALTERNA SE SUPONE K SEIYA TUVO DE NOVIA ANTES A…. Y DESPUES A SERENA, PERO SI LLEVAN ALGO DE TIEMPO, X AÑOS, PERO TAMBIEN ES CIERTO K SOLO SON ILUSIONES DEL CRISTAL, EN REALIDADA NO HA TRANSCURRIDO TANTO TIEMPO.

y lo bueno para darien es que se saltaron la parte del noviazgo y se fueron directico a la cama.JAJAJA, VISTO ASI GANO DARIÉN NO?

**Alejandra:** GRACIAS, GRACIAS, ESPERO K ESTE TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO. No puedo creerlo Seiya es ahora totalmente malo, qué pasó con su "amor" por Serena. K PASO? LO CEGO. BESOS

**TITA:** ya quiero que darien se vanaglorie mientras se lo dice en la cara serena ha sido mia! ! ! ! ! ! ! jajajaja AUNK ESO NO SERIA DE CABALLEROS NO LE SENTARIA MAL A SEIYA COMO CASTIGO JAJA, Y NO CREO K SERENA MIENTA, AL MENOS NO CONCIENTEMENTE, ELLA SIEMPRE ESPERO POR DARIÉN, (Y YO CON ELLA, JAJAJA)

m castigaste en este chapter no hubo darien y serena. SORRY, PERO EN ESTE ME REPONGO. BESOS

**agos2911**: XD, SI SE TE PASO LA MANO, EJEM, CREO K UN POKITO, PERO CREO K MAS DE UNA TE APOYA, JAJJA, GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESOS. ADORO A CAMILA

**annyfansailormoon:** SI FUE AL MEDICO, Y A SEIYA NO LO KEMARON VIVO, SOLO LO GOLPERON MUCHO. BESOS

**TAMYMOON**: GRACIAS POR LO DE ORIGINAL Y ESPERO K NO HAYAS PASADO AL QUIROFANO., Y NO IMPORTA LO TARDE, LLEGASTE, ESO IMPORTA, ¿HAY CLAN? DONDE? SI ES DE SM YO LE ENTRO, BESOS

**Melissa:** GRACIAS, TODOS LOS K DEJES SERAN BUENOS.BESOS

**Isis Janet**: NO CREO K SEIYA SE HAYA VUELTO MALO, SOLO PERDIO LA BRUJULA MORAL, EJEM, CREO K SI SE VOLVIO MALO ENTONCES, BESOS

**Ginnyg:** BUENO, LA BONDAD LE SALDRA, PERO NO PÒR AHORA, BESOS

**Darienlover:**OK, QUIZAS NO TODO SALIO BIEN PERO AL MENOS LA SABANDIJA RECIBIO SU MERECIDO, BESOS. Y ESPERO K TU PACIENCIA HAYA SIDO RECOMPENSADA.

**NubiA:** EJEM, NO CREO K MI SUELDFO AGUANTE EL PAGO DEL PSICOLOGO, PERO EMPEZARE A AHORRAR, GRACIAS Y BESOS

**CORAL**: JAJA, CIERTO, QUE DARIÉN SOLO SE PREOCUPE POR SERENA, BESOS

**Luz:** GUSANITO MUERTO, SERENA NO KERIA RELACION CON SEIYA, CLARO K DARIÉN ES OTRA COSA, O NO CHCAS?, ENFRENTAMIENTO PUBLICADO, ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS.

**maria elisa:** JAJA, GRACIAS TAMBIEN EN NOMBRE DEL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA, NO PROBLEM CUANDO LO HAGAS DE TRES HOJAS ENTONCES HABLAMOS PERO YO ENCANTADA.

**akela17:** GRACIAS, MI FRASCO DE MIEL SE HA QUEDADO VACIO, TENDRE K CONSEGUIR OTRO Y LO DE MICHIRU PUES YA ERA JUSTO, SIMEPRE LE TOCABA SUFRIR A HARUKA. GRACIAS A TI.

**Alejandra:** EJEM, NO SOY MUY BUNA CON LAS ABREVIATURAS, OMG, SIGNIFICA UUMMM , NO SE, SOLO ME SALIO UNA MALA PALABRA, JAJAJ. MUCHOS BESOS.

UFFFF, camsada pero contenta, mi ardilla agradece el camion de bellotas y nueces, XD

espero haber contestado todos, gracias miles a todos y nos vemos el próximo cap.


	22. Recuento de los daños

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap XXII**

**Recuento de los daños**

Haruka mira la lluvia caer por la ventana mientras su mente la lleva una y otra vez a la batalla en el parque ocurrida ya hace un mes, se pasa la mano por los cabellos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras recuerda las noches en vela de ella y Michiru cuidando a Darien quien estuvo al borde de la muerte, la primera opción era llevarlo al hospital pero Michuru dijo que no era buena idea mientras le hacia notar el brillo dorado que palpitaba tenue en su pecho, entonces lo habían llevado al departamento de ellas y habían llamado a Andrew, quien sorprendido y aun sin terminar la carrera de medico lo había atendido, y Haruka había agradecido que no preguntar por la causa de el tenue resplandor en su pecho, o la herida del costado, cosa que ni siquiera ella o Michiru estaban seguras de la causa, Haruka recuerda que ene l ultimo instante antes de salir por la barrera Darien tenia sujeto a Seiya por el pecho y la mano de Seiya se dirigía a su costado, pero no seria capaz de asegurar si esa era la causa de la herida, cosa que ahora no importaba ya, Andrew inclusive lo había velado durante el primer día y noche cuidando la herida, al día siguiente se había despedido diciendo que iría a la facultad para justificar la ausencia de él en los exámenes, y dia tras día había regresado a verlo, aun cuando él no había despertado, en determinado momento la llevo aparte y le dijo que Darien no reaccionaba como se esperaba, los medicamentos hacia efecto pero él no respondía, como si no quisiera reaccionar, le pidió llamar a Serena para ver si mejoraba ya que de repente la llamaba en sueños, Haruka solo asintió con la cabeza , aun en el presente y deja caer pesadamente la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana recordando como Serena se había negado a contestar sus llamadas o a verla con las inners como barrera, como le dolió ver la expresión de Michiru cuando aun a ella le negaron la presencia de Serena y como lloro ella en sus brazos ante la negativa de Serena que le hizo llegar a través de las inners, después de ese día Michiru perdió la suave sonrisa que la caracterizaba, y cada dia se aleja mas y mas , el tiempo que paso ella al lado de Darien contándole de las carreras de motos, de autos, de cuando en su "otra vida" compartían anécdotas en la universidad, de cómo se había conocido cuando la había salvado, de sus largas platicas de todo y de nada que duraban horas interminables, habían cobrado su precio, la habían alejado de Michiru por no permitirle estar junto a ella, salvo cuando llegaba Andrew ya entrada la noche después de sus clases en la universidad y de ayudar a su papá en su negocio, para cuidar de Darien mientras Haruka llegaba hasta la cama con Michiru dormida y la tomaba entre sus brazos diciéndole al oído cuanto la quería, cuanto la necesitaba, como mas de una vez había sentido una lagrima de ella mojar su camisa pero nunca cruzaba palabra, asi hasta que los leves toques en la puerta de Andrew para avisarle que se retiraba y dejaba nuevamente en la cama a Michiru para cuidar de Darien.

Serena en su cuarto contempla el cristal de plata quien desde hace una semana volvió a la normalidad, Amy le había echo notar el inusitado palpitar dorado que empezó a brillar desde el encuentro en el parque, lento, muy espaciado, como si le costase trabajo brillar,

-**Como si fuese un corazón herido latiendo**, le había dicho ella,

Serena no había contestado, se había limitado a guardarlo en una caja adentro de su cómoda, caja que sacaba a veces a media noche y observaba en silencio durante horas, pero ahora el cristal lucia igual que siempre mientras lo coloca nuevamente adentro del broche de transformación recuerda la vez que se negó a hablar con Michiru

_En el templo Hikawa Serena se esconde detrás de las puerta corrediza, se odia por hacer esto pero por ahora no quiere hacer mas, afuera Michiru y la inners se encuentran paradas, Rei es la portadora del mensaje al ser la única con la frialdad necesaria para ello._

_- __**Lo siento pero ella no esta disponible**_

_Dice fríamente Rei, Michiru aprieta un poco sus manos enguantadas antes de contestar._

_-__**comprendo que la princesa no este en condiciones, pero aun asi quisiera hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido, Darién esta…**_

_Lita es la que interviene dando un paso al frente con pose enfadada_

_-__**nadie quiere saber nada y mucho menos de ellos dos.**_

_Mina es la que habla intentando ser conciliadora_

_-__**lo siento Michiru, pero ahora no es el mejor momento, se que a ti como a todas nos duele su traición pero Serena no esta bien y no creo que sea el mejor momento**_

_Michiru asiente amargamente_

_**-lo se, pero aun asi..**_

_-__**lamento la parte que te toco Michiru, pero aun asi, la princesa no esta disponible**_

_Afirma rotundamente Rei antes de dar la vuelta con los puños apretados, las demás chicas la miran disculpándose antes de seguir a Rei dejando a Michiru parada a medio patio viendo incrédula la figura de Serena que se trasluce a través de una puerta, al fin derrotada baja la mirada y da vuelta para abandonar el templo._

sabia que había sido injusta, Michiru al igual que todas sufría las consecuencias del cambio, pero su presencia le recordaba a Haruka y a Darien demasiado y se había escudado en sus amigas para no verla, mientras recuerda a toda ellas tratando de disimular que no pasa nada, pero ella sabe que no es así asi, que cada minuto que pasa es un gran esfuerzo para ellas, pero fingen que no para que ella no se sienta mal.

Recuerda como Mina después de mucho animarla a participar en el ultimo concurso de Idol había logrado llegar a las finales y en el ultimo minuto uno de los jueces se enfermo y Yaten tomo el lugar vacante, Mina entro al escenario, se paro lista para cantar pero al observarlo en la mesa del jurado simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del teatro sin voltear, sin escuchar la voz de Yaten que le pedía hablar con ella, Serena vio como Yaten no la pudo seguir por ser llamado por el staff del concurso y como derrotado daba la vuelta.

Vio como Amy fue derrotada en el ultimo concurso de conocimientos por su rival, debido a una pregunta que no respondió a tiempo cuando perdió la concentración al ver llegar al foro a Taiki, que participaría en la grabación del siguiente bloque, Amy solo había sonreído, se había colocado las gafas y le había dicho que era hora de ponerse a estudiar mas, que después de todo ella no necesitaba la beca del primer premio, que fue lo mejor.

A Lita asistir al ansiado curso de cocina impartido por un famosísimo chef francés y abandonarlo al tercer día, después de que preparo un pastel con un hermoso decorado de rosas…. completamente saladas; el chef le había dicho que si no sabia distinguir la sal de la azúcar quizá fuera mejor que empezara por algo mas sencillo, ya que el postre ganador seria platillo oficial de la cafetería del papá de Andrew quienes patrocinaban el curso. Lita había sonreído y se había quitado el delantal para encerrarse en su departamento a decorarlo de nuevo.

Rei se pasaba las horas en el templo meditando ante el fuego sagrado, tratando de que la concentración no la abandone, tratando de encontrar las respuestas a lo que siente, que fue real, que fue mentira, Nicolas no la ayuda demasiado al estar siempre pendiente de ella, llevándole té a altas horas de la noche, permaneciendo en silencio atrás de ella en las horas de meditación, sin preguntar que pasa, simplemente acompañándola.

Sobre Tree Lihgs sabe que suspendieron la gira de reencuentro, un reportero logro colarse en el hospital donde se encuentra internado Seiya y han mostrado fotos de él en cama, a lo cual Taiki y Yaten solo respondieron que el ritmo extenuante de la grabación y las giras tiene a Seiya en ese estado, información que fue desmentida por otro reportero que afirma haber visto el expediente ayudado por una enfermera, el tiene como diagnostico un desgaste impresionante del cuerpo, equiparable al daño ocasionado por un fuerte choque con daños internos pero su cuerpo solo presenta un rasguño en el cuello con vitales bajas pero constantes que lo tiene casi en coma, sin una explicación medica del la causa o una solución, ya que parece ser que el cuerpo de Seiya se esta regenerando por si solo

La puerta del departamento de Darien se abre después de un mes, a pesar de las protestas de Haruka a decidió regresar, ya se siente mejor y no quiere empeorar la relación de ella y Michiri, lo acompaña Andrew que deja la maleta que llevo a casa de Haruka en el suelo y empieza a ventilar el departamento abriendo las ventanas.

Darien se acerca a el estante que esta lleno de libros y toma la foto de Serena y el donde están abrazados mientras su rostro vuelve a palidecer por el dolor.

-**Necesitas descansar** le dice Andrew mientras le quita la foto de la mano y la deja en su lugar.

-**Gracias**, le dice él con lo que intenta ser una sonrisa.

-**No hay porque**, contesta Andrew - **estarás bien**? Mientras mira de reojo la foto de Serena y Darien, lo ultimo que sabia era que Darien y Serena eran novios y se querían mucho, se habían peleado por causa de Angel pero después de eso Darien desapareció y Serena no fue a su lado cuando estuvo herido, Darien aun no le había dicho como sucedió todo, solo confiaba en que las cosas mejoraran para su amigo mientras pensaba que tenia que correr para llegar al local, ¿si llamaba a Unazuki lo remplazaría?

-**Vete, voy a estar bien**, le dice Darien adivinando su pensamiento

**-Seguro? Puedo llamar y…**

-**No, ya has perdido mucho tiempo en mi y te lo agradezco, pero tienes cosas que hacer** le dice mientras lo empuja hacia la puerta.

**-Ok, vendré mas tarde, esta bien?,** y sale disparado mientras suena el celular, era Unazuki que lé pregunta donde esta.

Darien cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella mientras se quita el vendaje que cubre la herida, ahora solo una cicatriz, lentamente pone su mano sobre ella y un tenue resplandor dorado borra la cicatriz, pero el esfuerzo deja su frente perlada de sudor y se encamina con paso lento hacia la recamara mientras toma la foto de Serena y el recargado en su piernas y se queda dormido viéndola.

En el hospital Seiya abre lentamente los ojos, le cuesta unos segundos enfocar pero lo logra y observa a Taiki que esta leyendo un libro.

-**Nunca te aburres de leer?** Le dice con voz rasposa por la falta de uso.

Taiki mira un momento la cama y con un suspiro de alivio se acerca a él

-**Como estas?**

-**Creo que dormí demasiado**

-**Y quizás soñaste demasiado. **Es la voz de Yaten que en ese momento entra a la habitación con un oso de peluche y lo bota en el primer lugar que ve.

-**Otro mas? **Pregunta Taiki

**-Si, creo que deberían ser mas originales con los regalos no creen?.** Responde Yaten y se sienta a un costado de la cama de Seiya

**-Mándalo al pabellón de pediatría**, le dice Taiki

**-Si ya se,** responde un poco fastidiado Yaten - **los peluches a pediatría, las flores a maternidad, los dulces al pabellón de la tercera edad, los globos a las enfermeras ¿no crees que después de un mes ya se me la rutina?**

**-Un mes?** Pregunta Seiya extrañado

**-Estuviste un mes en coma,** responde Taiki parado junto a la cama.

Seiya guarda silencio mientras trata de ordenar sus ideas.

**-Darien te salvo;** responde Yaten a la pregunta no formulada -**Al parecer ese cristal además de voltear las cosas patas arriba también sirve para curar.**

**-Darien? No lo puedo creer,** dice en tono pensativo.

**-Yo tampoco,** dice Yaten mientras se baja de la cama y empieza a pasear por la habitación -**supongo que por algo es el príncipe de la tierra**, termina en tono irónico.

**-Yaten¡¡** le llama Taiki en tono de advertencia

Este lo mira retador y al fin se deja caer en un sillón cercano

**-Y Serena?** Pregunta Seiya

**-Ella esta bien,** responde Taiki que se sienta aun costado de Yaten

**-No le paso nada? No sufrió alguna herida?**

-**Solo la de saber que el amor de su vida la cambio con otro, aparte de eso nada mas**, le suelta Yaten.

-**Yaten basta¡¡,** le llama en tono mas energico el mayor de los Kou.

**-Dejalo, creo k después de todo lo merezco,** responde Seiya mientras deja caer su cabeza en la almohada

**-Crees?** Le dice Yaten poniéndose de pie - **crees que te lo mereces? Ja, eso es quedarse corto, si no fueras mi hermano yo mismo te mataba, cambiaste todo, absolutamente todo, no conforme con tener las cosas como tu querías te empeñaste en destrozar todo a tu paso, y aun dices que crees?, Yo que Darien te dejaba ahí.** Y sale de la habitación dando un portazo

Seiya mira la puerta y vuelve su mirada a Taiki que se ha calado nuevamente los lentes,

**-arruine todo verdad?** Le dice triste

Taiki suspira mientras piensa la respuesta.

-**Cambiaste demasiadas cosas, no solo a ellos, a todos los que lo rodeaban, y no supiste retirarte cuando perdías, realmente no sabemos cuando daño se causo, sabemos que Serena y Darien no siguen juntos, él no ha asistido a la facultad desde entonces pero nadie sabe donde esta, las chicas vigilan a Serena que continua en la escuela, pero no frecuentan a Haruka y Michiru.**

**-Que pasa con Yaten? **

**-No recuerdas?**

**-Pocas cosas, todavía no acabo de hilar bien las ideas-** y con una sonrisa amarga – **quizás sea cierto eso que dice que el poder envilece al hombre…**

Taiki completa la frase

-**y el poder absoluto envilece absolutamente, aunque yo tenia la esperanza de que a ti menos que nadie se te subiera a la cabeza.**

Seiya aprieta los puños y baja la mirada

- **quien dice que los refranes no tiene razon? pero acaba de contar que paso con Yaten**

Taiki vuelve a suspirar y le pasa un vaso de agua a Seiya, espera que acabe de tomar

**-Parece ser que existía cierta atracción entre Mina y Yaten, pero se complico por que en la "otra vida" el vivía con Rei así que en esta ninguna de las dos le habla y el ya no sabe en que hoyo meterse. **

-**Y Ami?**

taiki aparta la mirada mientras acomoda innecesariamente el cojín **- esta con Serena de guardia permanente, ni a Yaten ni a mi nos han permitido hablarles**

**-por Michiru?** Pregunta después de un tiempo Seiya.

-**Mira olvídalo, solo necesitamos que te recuperes para regresar a nuestro planeta, es lo único que esperábamos. Darien dijo que te dejáramos descansar por que el cristal te había robado demasiada energía pero en el camino nos encontró un grupo de fans que nos trajo al hospital,**

**-Lamento todo lo que paso**

Taiki lo mira antes de contestar mientras busca trazas de aquel odio que relucía en sus ojos mientras atacaba a Darién, pero como todo lo demás se ha esfumado, como si nunca existiera, solo tiene sus corazones maltratados de evidencia, así que ganaría con reprocharle tanto daño?, concuerda completamente con Yaten, pero como todos deben dejar eso atras

**-Recupérate pronto, de acuerdo?** Le dice Taiki por respuesta - **voy a la enfermería a avisar que despertaste**

Seiya mira la espaciosa habitación

-**Esta en un cuarto privado, en la parte mas alejada del hospital para evitar a las admiradoras, espérame un momento** y sale de la habitación.

Seiya descansa la cabeza un momento mientras observa la habitación y voltea la cabeza tratando de que la decepción no lo embargue

_**-Y todo esto por amor?**_ Se pregunta lleno de rabia mietras flasahzos llegan a su mente, Serena en sus brazos, la pelea con Darién, el dolor de ella, realmente se volvió loco, por no decir estúpido, cierra los ojos tratando de saber cuando exactamente dejo de pensar cuerdo.

Taiki termina el papeleo mientras ve venir a Yaten por la puerta del ala

**-Mas calmado?** Pregunta Taiki

**-Si, lo siento,** es la respuesta de Yaten

**-Olvídalo, solo saquemos a Seiya y olvidémonos de todo.**

**-Espero se pueda,** responde Yaten mientras se dirigen a la puerta de la habitación

-**Seiya ya podemos … irnos;** le dice a la habitación vacía.

Un par de horas mas tarde un ruido despierta a Darien, por un momento recuerda el despertar en la habitación del pequeño hotel con Serena en sus brazos pero un movimiento de cabeza lo hace regresar a la realidad mientras el toquido en la puerta lo acaba de despertar, un poco mas recuperado se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta.

**-Puedo hablar contigo?** Dice Seiya al abrirse la puerta

**-Olvidalo**, es la respuesta de Darien quien hace ademan de cerrar la puerta, Seiya pone un pie y evita que la puerta se cierre mientas se cuela al departamento. Darien lo mira un momento y se dirige hacia el sofá

**-Que quieres?**

**-Darte las gracias por salvarme,** responde cortado Seiya

**-Algo mas?**

**-Pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ocasione**

**-Olvídalo,** le contesta Darien mientras se pasa la mano por los cabellos

**-NO**, responde este – **No. desde que me desperté es lo único que escucho**

Darien se levanta de un golpe del sofá y se para junto a el viéndolo con acero en los ojos.

-**Mira, te salve por el aprecio que te tiene Serena, no me hagas cambiar de opinión.**

-**Quiero arreglar esto, todo lo que cause, quiero…**

-**Quiero Que Te Calles De Una Vez**, le dice Darien levantando la voz -**QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS DE MI VISTA, QUIERO NO HABERTE ESCUCHADO NUNCA, QUIERO DESAPARECERTE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO, Y QUIERO HACERTE PAGAR CARO Y LENTAMENTE CADA UNA D ELAS LAGRIMAS DE SERENA **le dice muy cerca de su cara.

Seiya no baja la mirada **- lo siento**

-**Vete de aquí**, le dice Darien mientras le da la espalda

**-No, quiero reparar**…

-**Basta, cometi una vez el error de escucharte, error que no cometer dos veces.**

-**Mira lo siento, la experiencia me hizo madurar y**

-**Madurar? Tu? La experiencia? Sabes como esta Serena ahora? No? Yo si, con el corazón destrozado, has visto a sus amigas, no? Yo si, no se hablan, has visto a Haruka o a Michiru? No? Las separaste, te metiste con todos, arruinaste la vida de todos y yo te lo permití pero estas muy equivocado si crees que dejare que les vuelvas a hacer daño.**

**-Realmente lo siento**

**-ENTIENDELO, que lo digas una y otra vez no cambiara nada, nada**

-**Aun así…** frase que no acaba de terminar por que Darien lo a agarrado por las solapas del traje y lo a aventado, Seiya cae de pie debido a que el golpe no fue fuerte y se encamina lentamente hacia Draien, este decidido saca una pequeña luz de su mano izquierda y le mira queriéndolo matar, Seiya ve el movimiento y da otro paso hacia el, Darién aprieta el puño al máximo mientras vuelve a oir la voz de Seiya

**-lo siento**

El reflejo es intitivo, Seiya cierra los ojos mientras ve venir el puño de Darién hacia el y el calor de la luz en su mano, por un segundo su respiración se detiene y espera el golpe, al final la luz se ha estrellado en algún lugar de la pared.

**-maldito el dia en que decidi escucharte, ahora marchate antes de que cambie de idea sobre dejarte con vida**

Darien lo observa y solo le señala la puerta mientras se da vuelta para regresar a la habitación.

Seiya solo ve como camina hacia la habitación con paso cansado y se da la vuelta para salir del apartamento, tiene otro lugar que visitar y espera que con mejores resultados que este.

Serena sale de clases con la cabeza en otro mundo, Molly le habla pero no la escucha mientras ve en la esquina a las chicas que ahora no la dejan a sol o asombra, se despide con un ademan de Molly y se encamina hacia ellas mientras se pregunta por milésima vez que ha sido de Darien sin atender el saludo de las chicas, de repente nota como todas se ponen en guardia y respira antes de voltear cruzando los dedos para que no sea Michiru o Haruka

-**Hola bombón,** le saluda apenado Seiya

Las chicas ya han formado fila delante de Serena y lo miran con ganas de matarlo.

-**Que quieres?**

**-Puedo hablar contigo?**

**-No,** es la respuesta de Rei.

**-Por favor?**

Serena mira a las chicas que dan un paso atrás pero no abandonan la postura de guardia.

-**Quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo.**

Serena solo lo mira

-**Se que hice mal y que no debí haber echo todo ese cambio pero créeme que lo hice con la mejor intención, y Darien también, el solo**..

Y una bofetada cruza su rostro, lentamente se lleva la mano a la cara mientras mira a Serena enfadada por primera vez desde que la conoce

-**Yo no necesito tus disculpas y mucho menos que me traigas recados de él.**

**-no me mando, yo solo quiero decirte que lo siento y que quiero arreglar las cosas.**

**-Pues eso debiste haber pensado antes de desbaratarle la vida a mis amigas, a tus hermanos, a Michiru, a todos lo que te rodeaban, como diablos se te ocurrió que "su maravilloso plan" resultaría, y mi opinión? Acaso yo no contaba?,** le dice mientras se acerca mas a el con no muy buenas intenciones, **- acaso no te importaba nada mas?.**

**-No, realmente no**. Le responde muy serio

Serena le vuelve a lanzar la bofetada pero Seiya atrapa su mano y la jala hacia si mientras las chicas se apresuran a llegar junto a él.

-**Yo se que no es la respuesta que querías oir, pero es la verdad, solo me importaba tenerte a mi lado, saber que estabas enamorada de mi, pensé que si Darien no existiera me amarías, pero no es así bombón.**

**-Suéltame**, le dice ella con la boca apretada mientras otra bofetada suena en la cara de Seiya quien acusa el golpe y la mira nuevamente con una imagen que es nueva para el, nunca la había visto odiar pero parecer se eso lo único que brilla en sus ojos ahora

-**bombom yo..**

Serena tira el golpe hacia su cara sin que Seiya lo evite, ahora una gota de sangre luce en su labio debido al golpe, serena lo mira y mira la sangre como sis fuera una sorpresa como paso, al final asqueada da la media vuelta y Seiya intenta seguirle

Las chicas se vuelven a parar enfrente de Serena bloqueándole el paso.

-**No te vuelvas a acercar a ella,** le dice Lita muy molesta.

**-Ni Se Te Ocurra** interviene Rei.

Serena lo observa un momento y se da la vuelta, las chicas miran a Seiya y un segundo después la siguen.

**-Espera**, grita Seiya al grupo que se aleja – **Darien todavía esta herido.**

Serena se para un segundo y sigue caminando.

**-Realmente lo siento bombón, pero créeme que encontrare la forma de remediar todo esto** mientras para si recuerda que prometió pagar con sangre si era necesario y se limpia la boca sorprendido aun por la fuerza de la rubia.

Esa misma tarde las chicas se han reunido a estudiar en casa de Rei dado la cercanía de los exámenes finales.

Lita se encuentra con la mirada fija en el cuaderno en blanco mientras sus ojos ven sin ver, sin darse cuenta de los 4 pares de ojos que la observan insistentemente y que no le quitan la mirada de encima mientras se dan codazos entre ellas y hacen muecas tratando de comunicarse. Después de un duelo de miradas la perdedora es Serena quien empujada por las demás rodea la mesa de estudio y se coloca junto a Lita mientras su dedito tembloroso se dirige hacia su hombro para llamarle la atención y todas las demás le hacen señas de ya lo haga, Serena sonríe temblorosa mientras su mano se posa suavemente en el hombro de Lita cerrando los ojos y temiendo lo peor. pero, al contacto con la mano Lita se sonroja mientras quita la mano de Serena y la coloca en su mejilla mientras le dice

-**no Andrew . sueltame para que me pueda parar, tengo que irme**

**eehhh?** Dice Serena mientras se sonroja y Lita al fin regresa a la realidad mirando a las chicas que la miran con una cara enorme de ¿Qué?

Con pose de interrogatorio se le acerca Rei por un lado y Serena por el otro y Mina la acorrala por el frente.

**Chi – chicas yo.. yo,** balbucea Lita sin saber que decir

**De que hablas Lita?** Le dice Mina mientras se le acerca

**Si queremos saber** –presiona Serena

**Como que suéltame?-** Le dice Rei

**Aja¡¡** expresa Mina con un dedo acusador apuntando a una muy roja Lita - **o sea que Andrew ya se aprovecho de ti.**

voz interrumpida por Amy que le ha dado con el clásico papel doblado en la cabeza para callarla

**Mina, como se te ocurren esas cosas,** -le dice regañándola- **no creo que el joven Andrew haga eso, él se ve muy correcto**

**Pues, no se** -dice Serena pensativa - **él es mayor que ella, y los universitarios ya piensan en cosas distintas.**

Rei se le acerca con ojos de sospecha – **eso quiere decir que como Darien es universitario ustedes ya?**

**Ya que?** -Dice Serena con cara de "no se que me hablan" aunque recuerda los momentos pasados con Darién en el hotel y lucha por seguir fingiendo demencia

Amy solo mueve la cabeza con una gran gota de sudor en ella mientras Mina, Lita y Rei les han salido cuernitos y miran a Serena

**Hay Serena¡¡** -dice Amy- **pues que ustedes ya**.

**Ya que? No entiendo lo que me dicen -**responde Serena con ojos llorosos ante la presión, confesar o no, ese es el dilema, un suspiro de alivio escapa al escuchar la voz de Mina -

-Mina se voltea hacia Lita y le dice – **no creas que te escapas, hablabamos de ti y de Andrew, que quisiste decir con eso? **

**Eh? Yo? Pues….** -y mira a todas que no le quitan la vista de encima y se voltea hacia Serena – **por cierto, aun no nos has dicho donde estaban tu y Darien la tarde de el cambio, te buscamos por todos lados y ni tu ni el aparecían.**

**Eh? Es que estábamos paseando y nos agarro la lluvia,**

**Pero no contestabas el celular**- interviene Amy

**Tampoco Darien** – interviene Rei

**Uummm **-Serena piensa un momento sobre contarles lo que paso entre Darién y ella, quizás lo único bueno de toda esa "vida", aunque se supone que ella no deberai en ese momento estra con el y mucho menos hacer lo k hicieron, al final decide guardarse ese hermoso momento para ella sola y contar solo lo indispensable – **el mio se quedo en mi casa, creo y el de él, pues, quizás no lo oyó cuando se estaba bañando **- continua sin notar las caras de ella que están con la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo –**y después, pues como nos quedamos dormidos.**

**Espera,** dice Lita**, pero se supone que tu eras novia de Seiya, porque estabas?…..** - y se detiene al ver la cara de mortificación de Serena y la mirada de las restantes queriéndola asesinar

-**Lo siento Serena, no quería…., lo siento.**

Serena guarda silencio un momento mientras se sienta en un cojín en el suelo, se abraza a sus rodillas y empieza a hablar.

**Ese día fui a devolverle la cazadora de cuero que me había prestado, y me invito a pasear, de alguna forma yo sabia que si aceptaba esa invitación aceptaba mas que eso, y no pude evitarlo, quería estar con el, me gustaba demasiado, y no pensaba en Seiya, solo en Darien, fuimos a ver la puesta de sol me beso y yo le correspondí pero empezó a llover así que fuimos a un pequeño hotel que estaba de camino y esperamos que terminara la tormenta, como estábamos empapados por la lluvia decidimos bañarnos y en algún momento me quede dormida después de bañarme y el me acostó en la cama**

**Y que paso?** -Dice Mina a punto del infarto-

**MINA¡¡** - es el grito de todas por cortar la narración-

Serena solo sonríe un poco triste y continua **– él también se quedo dormido junto a mi y cuando despertamos estábamos abrazados los dos, me despertó un sonido, y cuando abrí los ojos el estaba mirándome – **se queda callada por un segundo, ¿Cómo continuar sin decirles la verdad? Sin esperar que ellas no la juzguen duramente conociendo como piensan ella o lo que acaba de pasar con Darién?, cierra los ojos y al final las mentiras y las medias verdades surgen naturalmente de ella para proteger ese momento** - y empezó a cantar una canción para mi.**

**Darien cantando?** -Dice extrañada Ami-

**Uju,-** responde apenas Serena-

**Que canción era?** - Pregunta Lita-

**La nueva de Camila**

**Todo cambio?** -Dice Amy pensativa-

**Esa, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me canto esa parte que dice todo tuyo ya soy,**

**Espera déjame acordarme** -dice Rei-

Y todas empiezan a tararear tratando de ubicar la canción.

**Ya** -dice Mina con los ojos brillantes – **antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**

**Déjame decirte que eres el amor de mi vida** – termina Ami-

**Antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor** - dice Lita tratando de agarra la tonada sin lograrlo-

**Déjame decirte que todo te di** -canta Rei-

Y todas voltean a ver a Serena al comprender el significado. Serena no dice nada, solo se deja caer de espaldas con las manos atrás de la cabeza.

**Y que mas paso?** -Le dice Amy con voz suave-

**Me dijo que me amaba, que comprendía que yo estaba con alguien mas pero que le diera una oportunidad, cuando quise contestarle él no me dejo, me dijo que si yo decidía quedarme con Seiya él lo aceptaría y se hacia a un lado pero que quería estar conmigo.**

Todas guardan silencio al ver las lágrimas brillar en los ojos de Serena mientras piensan en la situación.

**Y no has vuelto a saber de él?** -Pregunta pasado un momento Rei-

Serena cierra los ojos mientras recuerda la llamada que le hizo cortar toda comunicación con Haruka y por ende con Michiru

_Tres días después del cambio y con el cristal aun latiendo dolorosamente Serena mira las estrellas en al madrugada, el celular permanece estatico sin llamada alguna que no sea de las chicas, lo toma y lo deja 100 veces hasta que la fin decidida marca un numero, dos tres timbrazos y uan voz conocida contesta dejando impactada_

_**-si, hola, quien habla?**_

_Serena cierra los ojos los vuelve a abrir para revisar el numero que marco. Si es el de Darién pero entonces por que contesta Haruka?_

_**-si bueno?**_

_Repite Haruka al otro lado de la línea Haruka, pero un movimiento en la cama la hace soltar el teléfono sin darse cuenta que no ha colgado_

_**-Darién no te muevas por favor…**_

_Serena pensó que no se podría sentir peor después de todo lo vivido, acaba de descubrir que se equivoco y cuelga el celular._

_Del otro lado Haruka revisa el vendaje que inconscientemente Darién a movido provocando un pequeño sangrado y el teléfono queda olvidado_

**No, le llame después en la madrugada pero contesto Haruka y no le volví a llamar después de eso.**

**Por eso no quisiste hablar con Michiru?** - Pregunta Lita-

Serena no contesta, solo se acuesta de costado con su cabeza sobre sus manos.

**Y no has pensado que Darien no anda con Haruka? **- Pregunta Amy, al ver que Serena se voltea a verla continua – **de alguna forma nada quedo igual, y todos sabemos que Haruka tiene…. otros gustos, todas cambiamos en algo, pero a fin de cuentas seguíamos siendo las mismas, yo no creo que Haruka olvidara tan fácilmente a Michiru.**

**Cierto **– interviene Rei,- **Yaten me conto que Taiki estaba molesto por que continuamente Haruka estaba con Michiru una vez que la encontró.**

**Y Darién te busco a ti** – es la voz de Lita - **Andrew me conto que desde que te conoció Darien cambio y empezó a hacer cosas que antes no hacia por estar a tu lado.**

Mina interviene también en la platica – **además, lo ultimo que dijo Seiya es que Darien "todavía" estaba herido, ¿que pasa si todo este tiempo no te ha buscado porque no ha podido hacerlo? Por que ya paso un mes de la batalla y si dijo "todavía" es que pudo ser algo grave.**

**No lo se** – dice pensativa Serena – **lo cierto es que cuando Haruka me saco de la bola digo que no creía que Darien aguantara nuevamente la fusión.**

**Ya vez** – le dice Mina – **pudiera ser que no te ha buscado porque esta muy herido.**

B**ueno** –responde después de un momento Serena –** es que si me ha buscado**

**Como? **–dicen todas a coro

**Pero solo por teléfono y le pedí a mamá Ikuko que no me lo pasara.**

**Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad** – dice Lita – **por lo que sabemos aun en la otra vida ustedes decidieron estar juntos a pesar de todo, supongo que si no hubiera sido nuevamente el cambio tu habrías dejado a Seiya por Darién no?**

Serena solo asiente con la cabeza

**Si, yo estoy de acuerdo** – le dice Mina

**Y yo** –dice Rei

**Yo también** – dice Amy de última

Serena las ve un momento mientras piensa la respuesta – **pero no creo poder perdonarle el daño que les hizo a todas ustedes, incluyendo a Michiru.**

**Buenoooo,** - interviene Rei – **en primera recuerda que no fue solo Darien, sino también Seiya, en segunda pues mucho mucho daño no hubo**

Mina va a hablar pero Amy y Lita le tapan la boca

**Estoy de acuerdo con Rei –** dice Lita – **a mi me dio la oportunidad de estar con Andrew, cosa que hasta ahorita no había logrado, y no cambiaria eso por nada.**

**Ves como tengo razón** – dice Rei – **yo fui hija de millonarios y tenia chofer y limosina a mi disposición. Asistía a grandes fiestas y la escuela fue la misma.**

Mina manotea desesperada y al fin se zafa de Amy y Lita y empieza a hablar – **pero Sere..**

**Pues yo tengo algo que confesar interviene Amy** –Mina la ve con ojos de "me interrumpes" pero el sigiente comentario la deja en silencio – **yo tuve novio**

**QUE?** -Saltan todas y rodean a Amy-

**Cuéntanos **– dice Rei-

**Como fue** – dice Mina-

**Quien fue** – dice Serena-

**Cuando **– dice Lita-

Amy enrojece completamente y empieza a hablar **– fue Seiya**

Y todas se quedan con el ojo cuadrado.

**En esa vida el y yo nos conocíamos de años, el fue mi primer novio y lo quería mucho, pero después de un tiempo comprendimos que le me gustaba por que era todo lo contario que yo y que nos queríamos mas que de hermanos que de novios, terminamos y después fue cuando conoció a Serena y se hizo novio de ella.**

**Entonces Lita tenia razón **– dice Mina viendo a Amy – **tu si estabas enamorada de Seiya y no te gustaba Serena**

Amy le da un coscorrón en la cabeza a Mina quien se agacha por el golpe -**tonta, a mi me preocupaba que Seiya la mimaba en exceso, y por eso ella no estudiaba, me gusto andar con el pero no me cortaba las venas por que anduviera con Serena.**

**Fue cuando hiciste que Darien y Serena se conocieran** – interviene Rei

**Solo fue casualidad lo del tutorado y Darien siempre fue de los mejores en la escuela, es por eso que el llevaba ese programa.**

**Yo solo iba a decir que que bien por ti Amy**– dice llorosa Mina mientras se soba la cabeza **– y Sere que Draien te quiere a pesar de todo por eso en la ultima batalla te defendió hasta el ultimo minuto aunque no tenia poderes.**

**Es cierto** -dice Serena – a**un en medio de la pelea me dijo que no le importaba el pasado.**

**Ya vez **– le dice Lita mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros – **animo amiga, yo se que tu lo quieres y el a ti, y si tu lo perdonas nosotras también, ¿verdad chicas?**

Y todas asienten con la cabeza.

-La cara de Serena dibuja una sonrisa por primera vez en semanas – **ok chicas, pero con una condición**, - y todas se le quedan viendo - **que ustedes también hagan el esfuerzo por tratar de entender y perdonar lo que paso. ¿es un trato?**

Mina se cruza de brazos y voltea la cara y Serena le vuelve a hablar **– trato Mina?**

A lo que contesta Mina – **pues solo que Seiya me pida perdón de rodillas, es imperdonable que a la diosa del amor la haya dejado sin pareja** - y les reclama en broma – **todas ustedes tenían novio y yo no.**

**Jaja, algo tenia que cambiar no crees?** Le dice Rei.

**Ok**, -contesta Mina y le guiña un ojo a Serena mientras forma la v con sus dedos **-va, si tú perdonas a Darién yo también.**

**Y a Yaten**? –Pregunta Lita-

Mina no contesta, su mirada se dirige fugazmente a Rei y se vuelve a cruzar de brazos pero al ver la mirada de Serena rápidamente cambia de expresión y dice bromista – **pues. No se. A la diosa del amor no se le desprecia tan fácilmente, pero como yo soy muyyyyy buena amiga, pues se lo dejo a Rei.**

**Oye que te pasa** – le dice furiosa Rei - **me lo dejas, como si fuera tu perro o tu gato**, -ella también se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a Mina – **además es muy pretencioso para mi, aun sin ser un Takeuchi.** –y le saca la lengua a Mina-

A las demás les escurre una enorme gota de sudor al ver como se sacan la lengua mutuamente para terminar rompiendo en carcajada general todas.

Chicas¡¡ les llama la atención Amy al fin, **recuerden que tenemos que estudiar.**

**Lo siento Amy** – le dice Lita viendo su reloj - **tengo que llegar temprano a casa para hacer unas compras **– y al ver la mirada de ogro de Amy le dice – **pero prometo terminar de estudiar en casa, vale?** Y se despide con un movimiento de mano de todas y sale.

**Yo también me tengo que ir** – dice Mina mientras empieza a recoger sus cosas - **tengo un progra.. ejem, un noticiero educativo sobre la caza de ballenas asesinas.** – resiste el impulso de reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de incredulidad de todas y se despide para salir sin darse cuenta que Rei va detrás de ella y le llama unos metros mas adelante.

**Espera Mina** – le dice Rei alcanzándola – **quiero hablar contigo sobre Yaten**

Mina no contesta y tampoco se da la vuelta para ver a Rei, solo se nota su tensión en sus manos que aprietan los libros que carga.

**Se que todo lo que ha pasado nos ha puesto de cabeza, pero, estuve pensando mucho y podremos culpar mucho a Darien o a Seiya de lo que paso, pero en esta vida solo nos corresponde a nosotros aceptar o remediar lo que paso, y yo quiero remediarlo, quiero decirte aquí y ahora que Yaten no significa nada para mi**

Mina se voltea verla sorprendida al oírla pero baja un poco la cabeza para que su copete oculte sus ojos al responder con lo que trata de ser una voz alegre - **lo que dije lo dije en serio, si te gusta puedes andar con él, después de todo a la diosas del amor le sobran pretendientes. **– le dice sonriendo –

**Yo se que si** – le contesta Rei - **pero me di cuenta de que Yaten me gusta, pero nada mas, las circunstancias, el momento, me hicieron pensar algo mas, pero después de meditarlo me di cuenta que él no es para mi, esa vida nos junto por que teníamos papás igual de desinteresados en nosotros, los mismos medios económicos y la misma soledad, pero ahora que todo eso se ha perdido no queda nada, y es justo que tú le des una oportunidad a Yaten de hablar contigo, si aun sientes algo por él – y al ver la indecisión que llena la cara de Mina- por favor, hazlo por mi, no quiero cargar eternamente con la culpa de que mi belleza y mi porte haya echo caer mas de uno a mis pies **– le dice socarrona-

Mina la mira con cara de "y esta loca que" , lo piensa un momento y al fin asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa – **que conste que le voy a dar la oportunidad solo por ti**, y se despide para irse corriendo.

Rei se queda viendo como se aleja mientras piensa –_**espero que se reconcilien Mina, lamento no haberte dicho la verdad, pero es mejor así**_ y su mirada se desvía hacia un árbol cercano donde ve a Nicolas tratando de escribir algo con un montón de papeles regados alrededor suyo. Mientras Rei piensa que vale la pena el sacrificio si tiene que escoger entre Mina y Yaten, y sabe que la elección es la adecuada aunque el recuerdo de Yaten aun la persiga

Un par de horas mas tarde Amy camina hacia su casa, esta vez la reunión de estudios dio frutos que no tienen nada que ver con la escuela pero es bueno que las cosas empiecen a componerse.

**Buenas tarde Amy** – le saluda una voz de hombre y ella solo se queda parada viendo a la alta figura que esta frente a ella.

* * *

Hola a todos , una disculpa por la tardanza pero h tenido problemas con el inter así k apenas aki estamos, como ven he cambiado un poquito la forma de presentación, lo k dicen en negritas y lo k hacen en normal, lo que piensan o recuerdan e cursiva, espero mejoremos esto, ahora si los mensajes, ya saben lo de uds en minúscula, lo de yo en mayúsculas, XD.

**Alejandra:** NECESITO ESTUDIAR INGLES, SORRY). Me encantó, como si lo estuviera viendo, huy creo que todos esperamos éste momento mucho tiempo en donde se dijeran lo que pasó; lo de Seiya si que se... bue volvió malo, y según el tanto que "amaba" a Serena, se equivocó. Fue muy triste la reacción de Serena contra Darien pero creo que lógica, después de todo no la tomó en cuenta, hay pero las palabras de Darien fueron tan lindas (creo que mis ojos se empañaban un poco snif) YO LLORE CUANDO LO HICE QUE TRAGICA SOY, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS

**Darienlover:** DARIEN NO MURIO PERO PARECE QUE LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN PARA QUE ELLOS DOS VUELVAN A ESTRA JUNTOS. BESOS

**Nubia** NO O O O O O!, que bárbara, te volaste la barda, todo el chap estuve en un grito, primero de emoción, después de dolor (pensé lo peor durante la pelea)luego de risa (si, lo acepto los celos de Serena me dieron risa, cómo puede ser tan tonta y sentir celos de la pobre de Haruka y además cachetearla, no es posible UUMM, YO SI HE CONOCIDO DOS QUE TRES QUE SON ASI O PEOR, JAJAJ) Y DARIÉN YA ESTA UN POKITO MEJOR. Y NALGADAS A DARIÉN, SOLO YO EH?, SIII, TARDO, LO SIENTO, TRATO DE K NO PERO NO SIEMPRE PUEDO.

**Ginnyg **GRACIAS GRACIAS, CIERTAMENTE ESE CAP ES UNO D EMIS FAVORITOS, MUCHOS BESOS

**Cindy:** HOLA, GRACIAS, ESPERO NO SE HAYAN CANSADO TUS OJITOS, SI EGRESAN A SU REALIDAD, AUNK PARA DRESGRACIA DE TODOS REGRESAN CON LOS RECUERDOS INTACTOS, BESOS

**maria elisa:** CIERTO A SEIYA LE FALTA LO GUAPISIMO Y DIVINO K ES DARIÉN, NO PROBLEM, SOLO AVISAME PARA PREPARAME PARA LAS TRES HOJAS, UN BESO

**agos2911**:JE, ME SONROJAS, GRACIAS

**Ginny Potter W**: HOLA, GRACIAS Y ESPERO TE GUSTE EL NUEVO FORMATO, CUALQUIER COSA ESTOY A TUS ORDENES, Y SI NO ES MUCHA CURIOSIDAD A KIEN LE PUEDO AGRADECER K TE HAYA PASADO EL LINK? BESOS

**Marin&** : SI, SI TE VISTE ALGO MALA, PERO AUNK SEIYA SUFRIRA DARIÉN SEGUIRA SIENDO TODO UN CABALLERO, UN BESOTE

**DULCE 27** :PASO POR MI CABEZA, PERO SI MORIA NO SUFRIRIA CON LO K VIENE, JAJA, UN BESO

**TAMYMOON:** AHORA RESULTA QUE ME SOY MALA PARA LA SALUD? NADAMA SPROCURA NO MANDARME LA CUENTA VALE? YA PIDIERON MANO PARA EL PSIQUIATRA, JAJA, POR CIERTO EL LINK NO APARECIO, ESPERO ME LO PASES DESPUES, BESOS

**FabiolaMoon:** HOLA, GRACIAS POR LA INVITACION, AUNK EL LINK NO FUNCIONO, ESPERO ME LO PASES PRONTO Y PLATICAMOS DEL TEMA VA?, UN BESO

**Hoshiharu:** JAJA, BUEN CHISTE, LE PASO LA GALAXIA ENTRE ENCIMA, JAJA, TODOS ESPERAMOS QUE REGRESEN, UN BESO

**Conchis**: PERO EN REALIDAD LOS DOS SON CABEZA DURA, UNO POR DUDAR Y EL OTRO POR PERDONAR NO CREES?, GRACIAS, BESOS

**Isis Janet**: TEMO DECIRTE K SI LE PASO ALGO MALO, BASTANTE MALO, ESPEREMOS SE RECUPERE, BESOS

**FabiolaMoon:** GRACIAS, GRACIAS NO HAY PEOR CIEGO K EL QUE NO QUIERE VER Y ESE ES SEIYA, Darien, no se en que estaba pensando cuando acepto hacer el cambio con Seiya tal vez creia que el en verdad amaba a Serena tanto como lo hacia el... nunca se imagino la verdad... EL REALMENTE CREIA QUE HACIA LO MEJOR PARA ELLA, YO TAMBIENE SPERO LO PERDONE, BESOS

**sere&darien:** TE PROMETO K NADIE VA MORIR VALE? GRACIAS POR LEER

**annyfansailormoon:** OOHHH, GRACIAS, NO MARTIRIZAR, SOLO TORTURAR UN POKITO, JAJAJA, OK, NOS ENVIDIAMOS MUTUAMENTE VA?, ESPERO ACT TUYA EHH?, BESOS

gracias mil por seguir acompañándome, les mando un beso enorme y ya saben, cualquier duda, jitomatazo o porra estoya sus ordenes.

besos


	23. Reparando destrozos

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap XXIII**

**Reparando los destrozos**

Un par de horas mas tarde Amy camina hacia su casa, esta vez la reunión de estudios dio frutos que no tienen nada que ver con la escuela pero es bueno que las cosas empiecen a componerse.

**Buenas tarde Amy** – le saluda una voz de hombre y ella solo se queda parada viendo a la alta figura que esta frente a ella.

**Puedo hablar un minuto contigo** - le dice Darien serio-

**Conmigo no es con quien tienes que hablar** - es la contestación de Amy y sigue caminando pasando de lado a Darién

**Mizuno** **¡**- le dice Darién sin alzar la voz pero firme y con autoridad

Amy entrecierra los ojos y se para, hasta ahora Darién nunca había usado su autoridad de príncipe con ellas, pero claro, tampoco había desbaratado la vida de todas, asi que se da la vuelta y lo mira de frente mientras se inclina levemente

**A sus ordenes príncipe** – es la respuesta con un leve dejo de burla-

Darien la mira un momento y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro que luce un poco palido aun.

**Es bueno saber que aun no has perdido tu sangre fría** – le dice Darien-

**Tuvimos tanto que perder que era necesario perder lo menos posible**- le dice ella fría-

Las mejillas de Darien enrojecen levemente ante la puya pero asiente con la cabeza - **me parece justo, lo siento por haberte hablado así.**

Amy titubea un momento ante la reacción de Darien, esperaba arrogancia en él y no la encuentra, cosa que la confunde.

**Puedo hablar contigo?** Le dice él mas suave.

**Tengo que llegar a casa, ya se esta haciendo de noche** –

**Me permites acompañarte y de paso hablamos? Por favor?**

**Esta bien** -es la contestación de Amy mientras caminan y él toma la mochila llena de libros con un "me permites" mientras le sonríe y se hecha la mochila al hombro.

Amy se sonroja confundida a cada momento, bueno, en realidad no tanto, tanto en esta vida como en la "otra" Darien siempre fue muy atento con ella, inclusive casi fueron amigos a pesar de las diferencia de edades.

**Quisiera disculparme contigo** – y al ver que Amy abre la boca – **si, ya me dijiste que no era contigo, pero creo que les debo una disculpa a todas ustedes, especialmente a Serena y a ti. Tú siempre confiaste en mi como guía y te falle, lo siento.**

**Esta bien** –le dice Amy con voz baja **–¿ como has estado?** le pregunta al recordar el comentario de la herida.

**He estado mejor**. Le dice él sonriente mientras inconsciente mente se lleva la mano adonde estuvo la herida y Amy nota el movimiento.

**¿Como esta Serena?** Le pregunta Darien después de unos metros

**Herida, triste, confundida, dolida, como todas supongo**. Le dice Amy y ve la sombra que cruza los ojos de Darien.

**No he podido hablar con ella** –le dice serio

**Por teléfono no cuesta tanto trabajo como en persona, pudiera ser eso un detalle**, - le dice seria ella también.

**No había estado disponible,** es la respuesta de Darien.

Amy se para un momento mientras Darien sigue caminando para después alcanzarlo y plantarse frente a él.

**Por que no fuiste a buscarla? Por que contesto Haruka tu teléfono a deshoras?** **Por que , dejaste esta vida?** le dice ella tratando de parecer tranquila sin logarlo.

**Lo siento** - le dice el triste- **podría darte mil razones para justificar lo que hice pero ninguna te serviría como tampoco me sirven a mi ahora, solo déjame decirte que pensé que Serena seria mas feliz sin mi. **

Amy solo baja la cabeza y la mueve en señal de negativa – **por que me búscate a mi?**

**Estoy buscando a todas, quiero hablar con todas, pero quería hacerlo especialmente contigo, siento que te he fallado y me disculpo por ello, también quiero que sepas que lo que paso con Taiki**…

**Eso no me interesa** – le dice Amy dando la vuelta -

**Si, si te interesa** – le dice Darien dejando la mochila en el suelo y dándole la vuelta suave pero firme – **yo se que ustedes siempre pensaron que sus vidas me eran indiferentes, por que toda mi atención estaba centrada en Serena, pero no es asi, y por eso se que a ti te gustaba Taiki, mas bien te gusta, y que todo esto les dolio a todas, y a ti por lo que paso con Michiru, pero, me creerías si te digo que Taiki nunca sintió por Michiru lo que siente por ti?**

**Tu no puedes saber lo que él… siente** –termina un poco cortada ella al ver un brillo en los ojos de Darien, pero mueve la cabeza tratando de matar esa llamita que empieza prenderse en su corazon – **tu no lo sabes todo**

**Asi es, pero en esta ocasión si lo se, se que tu lo quieres y que él…. , bueno, hay cosas que yo no soy el indicado para decirlas.**

**Ahhggg, me sacas de quicio** - le dice Amy con una expresión muy parecida a la de Serena y después se tapa la boca avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar-

**Es bueno estudiar, pero recuerda que son mas importantes las personas que las calificaciones** -le dice el sonriente mientras le da un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo - **no lo olvides por favor, has madurado mucho con todo esto, pero no dejes el corazón en el camino, te lo digo yo que me costo demasiado la lección.**

**Darien yo.. **

**Mizuno **– le dice firme nuevamente Darien – **habla con Taiki, dale la oportunidad y dátela a ti también **- le dice sonriente y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla- **cuidate y cuida a Serena por favor **– recoge la mochila del suelo y se la entrega a Amy quien aun desconcertada la toma.

**Lamento no acompañarte el resto del camino, pero aun tengo varias cosas que arreglar.**

**Vas a hablar con todas nosotras?** Le pregunta Amy al ver que hace ademan de retirarse

Darien suspira y piensa un momento la respuesta – **temo la furia de Rei y de Lita y Mina no se que vaya a hacer conmigo pero aun asi lo hare, gracias por escucharme, cuidate**. Y se despide mientras un coche muy parecido al convertible de Haruka se acerca a él y sube rápidamente mientras Amy solo se lleva la mano a la mejilla sintiendo se extraña con ese rarísimo beso por parte de Darien mientras observa alejarse el coche, _¿ quien manejaba era…?, no. No podría ser_, tantas emociones no la dejaban razonar bien y continua el camino a su casa mientras piensa en lo afortunada que será Serena si llega descubrir la nueva personalidad de Darien.

En el interior del coche…

**Y bien?** Le pregunta el conductor ansioso.

Darién se recarga un momento en el asiento y después de unos segundos le responde

**uumm.** **Creo que eso solo se lo voy a contestar a Taiki**, le dice serio.

**Que?** la expresión del conductor es un punto ridícula, abre la boca para protestar pero la ceja arqueada de Darién le hace guardar silencio.

Y unas risas sofocadas se oyen de los asientos posteriores, el conductor se muerde los labios

**Mira si crees**... empieza Seiya pero la mirada de Darién lo hace callar inmediatamente y continua manejando tratando de no golpear a Yaten al oírlo

**Pues para mi que lo agarres de tu "ayudante personal" es poco castigo** – dice Yaten – aunque **en algunos lugares le dicen " tu gato personal"** y una carcajada irónica se escucha

**No quiero parecer cruel pero yo opino lo mismo** –dice Taiki –

**Pues la verdad me encantaría agarrarlo a patadas por haberme mentido, pero tengo que reconocer que también yo tuve la culpa por hacerle caso así qué no seria justo con el, y espero que con eso aprenda una lección muy importante, el poder no es fácil, no es un regalo, es mas bien una responsabilidad. **Es la seria respuesta de Darién,

**Antes de aprender a mandar tienes k saber obedecer**, concuerda Taiki, Yaten se recarga en el asiento de adelante mientras le pica el cuello a su hermano

**O sea, hermanito, por querer ser príncipe te volviste lacayo** – y guiñándole un ojo a Darién – **excelente ironia Darién, yo te apoyo.**

Darién mira un momento a Seiya quien levemente ruborizado solo agacha la cabeza aunk se nota a leguas que se muere por decir algo se contiene, Darién asiente para si mismo y continua.

**ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer** les contesta serio Darién mirando a Seiya para después voltear hacia un mapa y dárselo a Seiya

**A casa de …**

**Oye, ya se. Ya lo hablamos mil veces, ok,?** -Dice Seiya mientras continua conduciendo y no sabe si que Darién ayude a sus hermanos sea todavía una buena idea, pero ya que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para pedírselo y después de todo lo que hizo, -suspiro- le debe mil veces mas a Darién, así que mejor ni quejarse, por que después de todo una nueva oportunidad no se da dos veces y pensándolo bien, de que vale ya su orgullo si no logra que Serena vuelva a ser feliz.

Una hora mas tarde se encuentran parados en la puerta de un edificio, Seiya y Taiki se encuentran unos metros mas allá de donde hablan Darién y Yaten quienes mantienen expresiones serias mientras conversan, Seiya se pasea nerviosamente mirando de tanto en tanto a los dos , hasta que da un paso hacia ellos pero un firme

**-No**

Pronunciado por Taiki lo detiene y lo mira pidiendo explicación.

**Es natural lo que el esta haciendo** – le dice Taiki que esta recargado en el coche con los brazos cruzados- **solo quiere asegurarse de estar haciendo lo correcto**.

**Pero ya llevan mucho tiempo hablando y la condición era que los ayudara a ustedes, no que los sermoneara** –replica molesto Seiya –

Taiki observa a los dos que siguen platicando pero ya en un tono mas relajado- **Darién quiere asegurarse que los sentimientos de Yaten son los correctos, después de todo le va a ayudar a conquistar a una de sus amigas, si fuera Serena, tú quisieras que la persona que se le acercara lo hiciera con buenas intenciones, y es justo dudar que ahora busque reconquistar a Mina, Después de que en la otra vida Yaten solo tuvo ojos para Rei **

Seiya va a contestar pero la llegada de Yaten lo evita mientas Darién entra al edificio ayudado por una ancianita que le guiña el ojo mientras pasa. Darién solo le sonríe en agradecimiento y cierra la puerta de vidrio tras de si mientras el trío lo observa.

**Y bien?** –Pregunta inmediatamente Seiya

**Bien que?** –le contesta Yaten –

**Seiya quiere saber de que hablaste con Darién** – le dice Taiki como respuesta

**De cosas** – contesta lacónico Yaten

Taiki suelta una leve risa mientras Seiya lo mira extrañado, Yaten solo arquea una ceja y los mira interrogantes.

**Es que te oíste muy Takeuchi** – es la explicación de Taiki

**Como?** –pregunta confundido Yaten

**Pues si, muy… de tu otra vida** – le dice Seiya mas serio - **espero que eso sea lo único que conserves si vas a hablar con Mina.**

Yaten no contesta se recarga en el coche y mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras mira el cielo.

Seiya y Taiki intercambian miradas y al fin se encogen de hombros al ver que Yaten no contesta y miran en silencio el edificio.

**Dude al principio** – corta el silencio la voz de Yaten - **conocer a Rei de esa forma me hizo dudar de lo que sentía por Mina, son muy diferentes las dos, una temperamental como el ****fuego que la caracteriza y otra suave y dulce como la diosa del amor que es, si tienen algo en común ellas es la tenacidad de luchar por lo que quieren y la gran capacidad de amar.**

Seiya abre la boca para preguntar algo pero la mirada de Taiki le dice que no es momento y esperan a que siga hablando.

**Pero si existe algo que me fascina de Mina es la capacidad de disfrutar la vida, de gozar cada momento y conservar el buen humor aun a pesar de las circunstancias , con todo y lo despistada que puede ser a veces, Rei me gusta mucho, pero creo que fueron las circunstancias las que nos unieron, ella es una gran mujer y lo único justo es amarla como ella se merece, yo no podría, siempre estaría pensando que hubiera sido si Mina….. y eso no es justo para nadie, ya si Mina me dice que no esta de acuerdo, simplemente dejare las cosas como están.**

Adentro del edificio Mina se encuentra en pijama viendo una telenovela con una caja de pañuelos al lado, un vaso de leche y un plato de galletas por compañía,(Artemis aparentemente andaba de paseo con Luna) cuando los protagonistas están a punto de besarse en la pantalla un toquido en la puerta congela a Mina con una galleta en la boca y el grito de emoción en la garganta. Y voltea hacia la puerta queriendo fulminarla con la mirada.

_Quien podrá ser?_ Se pregunta Mina mientras echa vistazos a la tele pero ya se perdió el beso, enfadada avienta el cojín y se dirige a grandes zancadas a la puerta para abrirla de un tirón mientras exclama

**Quien sea que haya sido me debe un beso y me lo paga ahora mismo¡¡**

Y ve a Darién parado en la puerta y enrojece profundamente mientras él se inclina hacia ella y la mira a los ojos, se acerca un poco y Mina contiene la respiración mientras pasa saliva y ve la mano de Darién dirigirse a su cara, cierra los ojos y se encoge de hombros hasta que siente como una mano rosa su mejilla y espera en silencio, hasta que se arriesga a abrir un ojo y lo ve sonriente que le enseña la mano con una migaja de galleta que le quito de la mejilla mientras dice

**Buenas noches Mina, puedo pasar o es necesario el beso?**

Mina se repliega contra la puerta con cara de what? Y mira una y otra vez a Radien tratando de buscarle algo raro pero no tiene nada diferente, bueno, quizá esa leve sonrisa que solo reservaba para Serena pero ahora esta dirigida a ella, piensa un momento y al fin se hace a un lado dejando pasar a Darien y volando para quitar el plato de galletas y la caja de pañuelos del sillón y toma asiento en la mesa de centro enfrente de Darien mientras le ofrece una galleta y Darien la rechaza

**Disculpa por venir a tu casa pero necesito platicar un momento contigo.**

Mina corrige un momento su postura mientras mordisquea la galleta tratando de pensar que es lo que querrá él con ella, y por su mente corren mil imágenes, _¿será que Darién cambio nuevamente y ahora….? Y ahora ella es el objeto de su deseo….? _Y se sonroja ante tal pensamiento y Darién ahoga una risa tratando de no molestar a Mina que perdida en sus pensamientos hace gestos muy extraños.

**Darien**- le dice muy seria mientras pone la mano en su hombro – **yo se que como diosa del amor soy irresistible pero, antes que nada soy amiga de Serena y tengo que velar por ella… por eso… por eso…. **

**Por eso te aprecio** – le dice Darien suave – **por el cariño y la lealtad que tienen para con Serena, por que a pesar de todo estuviste a su lado para cuidarla, y quiero pedirte disculpas por haber causado tanto lio con todo lo del cambio, sobre todo por lo sucedido con Yaten**

Ante ese nombre Mina se pone seria y toma nuevamente asiento en la mesita abrazando un cojín**.**

**Has sabido algo de él?** - pregunta después de un momento de duda-

**Si** – responde este **- esta bien, al principio un poco confundido como todos pero esta bien, y quisiera pedirte de favor que si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con él lo hicieras, por favor.**

Mina levanta apenas lo suficiente la mirada para ver a Darien y asiente despacio.

**Puedo preguntarte algo?** –le dice-

Darién asiente con la cabeza y Mina continua

**Aun no se por que hiciste el cambio con Seiya, tu amabas a Serena y ella a ti con todo su corazón, y la dejaste ir, pero aun así la distancia no fue suficiente por que te volviste a enamorar de ella, pero ahora no la has buscado y ella esta sola y confundida, ¿ya no la amas?**

**Con todo mi corazón** –es la respuesta de Darién – **pero algunas circunstancias no me hicieron posible buscarla.**

**Y Haruka?** Pregunta Mina

**Esta con Michiru, y si tu pregunta es si estoy o estuve con ella la respuesta es no, ella solo fue mi hermana pequeña y lo seguirá siendo por que se ha ganado un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.**

Mina busca los ojos de Darién tratando de ver si miente o no pero solo ve verdad en ellos y asiente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se forma en su boca y su expresión cambia

**¡pero que haces aquí cuando deberías estarte disculpando con Serena¡.**

**Quería disculparme con ustedes por todo lo ocurrido, y creo que les debo una disculpa personal.**

**Nada, nada** – dice Mina mientras lo levanta del sillón y lo empuja hacia la puerta- **aquí la prioridad es Serena, no pierdas el tiempo con nosotras** –y lo sigue empujando – **lo primero es Serena y que estén felices, todo lo demás déjalo para después, corre y búscala - **y le hace la v con sus dedos mientras están parados junto a la puerta.

**Sin rencores?** –le pregunta Darien a punto de salir

**Mmmm**, es la respuesta de Mina – **pues.., es k…**

Y Darién arquea una ceja interrogante al ver como a Mina le salen cuernitos y una sonrisita traviesa se dibuja en su boca antes de contestar

**Pues… aun no me has pagado el beso** – le contesta mientras recuerda como Darién ante las demostraciones de afecto se vuelve mas rojo que un tomate mientras se paraliza, seria muy divertido verlo ahora piensa mientras trata de ahogar una risita , pero claro k es un precio mínimo a pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Sere y a ella mientras sigue tratando de gozar su venganza sin soltar la risita que le cosquillea la garganta, risa que muere de golpe al sentir la mano de Darien tomar su cara y besarle despacito en la mejilla mientras le guiña un ojo y los colores se le suben a la cara a Mina.

**Gracias, no te olvides lo que me prometiste**

y se despide para desaparecer en el elevador y Mina mira para todos lados tratando de reaccionar ante la desacostumbrada muestra de afecto mientras recuerda las palabras de Serena diciéndolo que él es muy cariñoso, vuelve a tocar su mejilla mientras cierra la puerta, se deja caer en el sofá con una galleta en la boca y suelta un gritito cuando al fin reacciona mientras corre a la ventana para ver partir a Darién y observa que alguien mas esta con él, pero nota a alguien mas y al ver un reflejo plateado se esconde tras la ventana, será posible que? Y despacito se vuelve a asomar a tiempo de ver desaparecer el coche con cuatro pasajeros mientras se restriega los ojos y se vuelve a dejar caer en el sofá mientras devora otra galleta pensando en Yaten solamente.

**No. No te voy a decir**, son las palabras que pronuncia Darién nada mas llegar al coche.

**Y quien te dijo que te voy a preguntar** – le contesta Seiya mientras maneja.

Darien lo ve de reojo mientras mueve la cabeza tratando de no sonreír, sabe que Seiya hace su mejor esfuerzo y quizás en otras circunstancias…, si no hubiera intentadi quitarle su vida y a su novia, no, probablemente ni aun así, pero algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar.

**Ok, vamos a la siguiente parada.** –dice Darién-

**Yo pido cena** –contesta Yaten - **ya tengo hambre**

Pero las miradas de Darien, Taiki y Seiya lo callan mientras dice - **bueno, era una idea no se enojen, Darién ya dejo claro k tengo k esperar a k Mina tenga tiempo de pensar y como tampoco me permitirá hacer guardia en su balcón..**

**Si, se veria lindisimo el titular… integrante de tres luces arrestado por fisgón – **le replica Seiya

**Quieren que los dejemos en su casa antes de seguir?-** les pregunta Darién a Taiki y a Yaten, al ver la mirada de Taiki añade – **no hoy no vamos ahí, si vamos a esta hora Ruka te mata y a mi por llevarte.**

**Por mi esta bien** – es la respuesta de Yaten- **de igual forma lo que sigue me toca a mi, y tu Taiki?**

Taiki piensa un momento y al fin concuerda con Yaten - **creo que lo mejor será ira descansar un rato, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y quiero hacerlo bien por todo lo k esta en juego. Jaime, Jaime** - repite Taiki mientras chasquea los dos y mueve la manos en señal de avance Darién y Yaten contiene la risa mientras Seiya los mira con cara de "no entiendo a quien le hablan" y al fin Darién se pone serio y le dice

**Por favor vamos a dejarlos y luego continuamos.**

Seiya al fin mira a Taiki con ganas de matarlo mientras le cae el veinte, asi le llaman e broma a los choferes en algún país, guardándose sus palabras se encamina al departamento.

Una hora después el coche se estaciona frente a las escalinatas del templo y Seiya mira las escaleras preguntándole con la mirada a Darien si desea que lo acompañe, a lo cual este niega en la misma forma y empieza a subir las escaleras.

Rei se encuentra en la sala de meditación cuando siente una presencia, termina su oración y voltea para ver a Darién en la entrada que la observa en silencio. Rei cierra los ojos y se levanta despacio, se alisa los pliegues de la ropa y sale de la habitación ignorando completamente a Darién quien la observa salir de la habitación y la sigue fuera hasta llegar a medio patio donde él observa que no hay nada ni nadie alrededor, como lo pensó esto no iba a ser fácil, pero eso no significa que se vaya a echar para atrás y la mira de frente.

Rei lo observa en silencio tratando de no dejar entrever el asombro y la confusión que le provoca la presencia de Darién, por un lado quisiera agarrarlo a golpes por todo lo que hizo, por todo aquello que ocasiono y que le quito noches enteras de sueño, por las lagrimas de sus amigas, pero por otro recuerda las veces que "salió" con él, la forma en que defendió a Serena hasta el ultimo momento, la forma en que se comporto amable con ella, y decide esperar a que él pronuncie la primera palabra para no delatar su nerviosismo.

**Como estas?** –es la pregunta de Darien que no contesta Rei –

**Espero no molestarte viniendo a estas horas** – continua Darien con voz tranquila- **pero queria hablar contigo sobre lo que paso, saber como estas y como te sientes, pero sobre todo para disculparme contigo por todo el dañe que cause y que te cause a ti.**

Rei sigue sin contestar pero Darién nota como ella aprieta los puños contra la gruesa tela de la falda, única señal de que lo esta escuchando.

**Se que si te dijera lo siento o las razones por las que creí estar en lo correcto al hacer lo que hice no seria suficiente y yo lo se, por favor disculpa mi comportamiento y tomes en cuenta que el único culpable fui yo, los demás solo tuvieron intervenciones desafortunadas.**

Darien espera a que ella le conteste, respuesta que no llega y después de unos minutos solo le dice **discúlpame** y derrotado se la da la vuelta, avanza dos o tres pasos pero la voz de Rei lo detiene

**Seiya tampoco tuvo la culpa?** - lo interroga rei mientras avanza hacia él – **Nunca pensaste en Serena?, no pensaste en nuestras vidas? En el daño que podrías hacer? En que dejaste a tras a aquella que te amaba con todo el corazón?, cuando Serena descubrió que Darien era Tuxedo Mask me hice a un lado para que ella fuera feliz aun sin importar cuanto me gustabas y que salias conmigo, después de eso solo tuviste ojos para ella y nunca me había arrepentido de eso, hasta hoy** – a llegado frente a Darien y lo encara cada vez mas furiosa - **si hubiera sabido que después de todo ibas a hacer esto nunca te hubiera permitido que te acercaras a ella** - y su empieza a quebrarse por puntos mientras las lagrimas se agolpan en su garganta - **si hubiera sabido que me romperías el corazón mas de una vez nunca, óyelo bien, nunca habría volteado a verte mas de una vez, pero supongo que no te fue suficiente la primera, no, claro que no, tu otra vez me hacías dejar lo que quería **–y en tono amargo mientras le da un empujon– **por que a diferencia de ti para mi primero están las personas que quiero y si tengo que dejar pasar algo simplemente lo hare.**

**Rei lo siento** – es la respuesta de Darién –

**Lo sientes** – se mofa ella molesta – **ja, supongo que eso sirve de mucho, supongo que eso hará que me duela menos, supongo que con eso te sentirás mas tranquilo**.

**No** – es la respuesta firme de Darien – **no funciona así, yo se que con disculparme no te dolerá menos, probablemente no hará que cure tus heridas o no te sientas mal, pero si hay algo que te has ganado es una disculpa de mi parte, no son palabras vanas, tu sabes que para mi esto no es fácil pero no con eso estoy haciendo menos tu dolor** – y extiende una mano para limpiar una lagrima que escapo del ojo de Rei pero ella de un manotazo le quita la mano y Darien continua hablando – **lamento que las cosas hayan pasado así entre tu y yo, pero sabes que te aprecio y que…. y que tú como todas las chicas son una parte importante en mi vida aunque hasta ahora no lo haya demostrado, todas ustedes me han apoyado y siento que no hayas sentido lo mismo de mi parte, lo siento. Se que quizá no puedas disculparme y lo entiendo.**

Rei vuelve a guardar silencio tratando de no estallar frente a Darien y se cruza de brazos mientras mira hacia otro lado, cualquier lado, lo único es que no quiere ver a Darien.

**Rei **– le dice suavemente Darién mientras se acerca a ella y le toma su cara entre las manos viéndola fijo a los ojos – **yo menos que nadie soy el indicado para decirte que debes hacer en tu corazón, pero si amas a Yaten no deberías…**

**Basta** – le grita Rei mientras intenta separarse de Darien pero el no la deja, sin lastimarla pero firme la sujeta -**eso es algo que a ti no te importa, lo que yo haga…** - y guarda silencio tratando de no llorar.

Darien la abraza y la aprieta contra su cuerpo a pesar de las protestas de Rei mientras le habla – **lo siento tanto, siento haber provocado tus lagrimas, tu dolor, tu angustia, lo siento, se que decidiste hacerte a un lado con respecto a Mina y a Yaten** – y al ver que Rei lo mira interrogante continua – **acabo de ver a Mina y esta feliz, volvió a sonreír y eso solo puede ser por una causa, tu lo hiciste posible, no yo.**

**Es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, no podría ser de otra forma** –dice sin fuerzas Rei –

**Si, si podría ser** –le dice él mientras vuelve a tomar su cara con una mano para que lo mire - **pero tu decidiste que no, y te admiro por eso, tu tienes el valor que a mi me falto, solo espero que el dia de mañana no te arrepientas de esa decisión** - y le limpia con su mano una lagrima que resbala por su mejilla - **lamento no haber estado antes para ti, pero te pido que por favor de ahora en adelante confíes en mi para cualquier cosa.**

Rei no contesta solo lo abraza mientras gruesas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas mojando la camisa de Darién mientras él le acaricia la cabeza murmurando palabras de consuelo

**Fue lo mejor** – dice Rei entre sollozos - **no podía ser de otra forma, es mi amiga y la amo, y Yaten la ama a ella, yo, yo puedo vivir sin él, Mina no, además yo tengo a Nicolas, lo quiero muchísimo, desde siempre, pero he sido muy terca para reconocerlo.**

Darien no sabe que contestar a eso, solo la abraza mas fuerte contra si y guarda silencio esperando que Rei recupere un poco la calma, cosa que sucede después de varios minutos y saca un pañuelo de la bolsa del pantalón y se lo tiende a Rei que lo recibe con un "gracias" casi inaudible y se toca la cara sintiendo las lagrimas y se las limpia con el pañuelo

**ya estas mejor?** – le pregunta Darien sin dejar de verla

ella asiente con la cabeza - **gracias por tus disculpas**

**gracias a ti por escucharme y confiar en mi** – es la respuestas de él -

**solo un favor** – le pide Rei mientras se aclara la garganta –

**lo se** – responde él serio y compresivo a la vez – **quieres que no le diga nada a las demás de lo que me acabas de decir de Mina y Yaten** – y Rei abre los ojos asombrada - **por que pìensas ****que Mina se haría a un lado nada mas saberlo y no sabes si las demás lo entenderían, además de que no quieres que se sepa para que no te acribillen a preguntas y te molesten todo el tiempo con eso**

**co.. como lo sabes?** –pregunta ella-

y por primera vez desde que llego a este lugar Darien se atreve a sonreir mientras contesta medio en broma – **el príncipe de la tierra lo sabe todo **y le guiña un ojo.

Rei entrecierra los ojos y le da un golpe en el brazo con el puño mientras le dice "en broma" –**ah que chistosito me salió el niño.**

Darien resiste el impulso de sobarse el brazo ya que el golpe no fue nada en broma, pero bueno, al menos no fueron tantos como esperaba pero la sonrisa que le dedica Rei bien vale la pena, le sonríe mientras se despide con un movimiento de la mano pero Rei lo llama por lo que él voltea para verla y Rei se lanza a sus brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras le dice

**Gracias, después de todo si eres un amor como dice Serena**

Y un leve rubor cubre las mejillas de Darién mientras le devuelve el abrazo y pasado unos momentos se vuelve a despedir de ella para bajar las escaleras del templo.

**Cuida a Serena, si no te las veras conmigo ¡!** -es el grito de Rei que escucha cuando va por la mitad y en respuesta sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras continua bajando.

Seiya espera recargado en el coche a que regrese Darien y lo ve venir sobándose el brazo mientras camina hacia él.

**Y eso?** –le pregunta señalando el lugar donde Darien se toca

**Pues, ya vez** –es la respuesta de Darien mientras abre la puerta y adentro del coche se levanta la manga de la camisa para observar el moretón que empieza a formarse en su brazo

**Eso te lo hizo Rei?** Pregunta intrigado Seiya observando el golpe

**No, eso me lo hizo mi propia estupidez** - es la respuesta seca de Darien mientras se baja nuevamente la manga – **lo siento, solo estoy cansado y esto no esta resultando nada fácil**

**No hay problema** –es la respuesta de Seiya e impostando la voz le dice - ¿**adonde llevo al señor?**

Darien lo observa un momento y contesta serio – **a nuestro siguiente destino Jaime **es la respuesta un poco amarga de Darién, quizás no fue tan buena idea tener a Seiya en ese plan, debería darle dos o tres motivos para partirle la ca…., respira y cambia el rumbo de sus pensamientos al volverlo a escuchar

**¿puedo sugerirle al señor que paremos para que se alimente? No ha comino nada desde la mañana**

Al fin Darien sonríe mientras se recarga en el asiento y le contesta – **gracias Seiya, pero ahora lo que necesito es alimentar mi alma, mi cuerpo puede esperar.**

**Ok, supongo que ahora vamos con Lita?**

**Si, ya vimos a Amy, a Mina y a Rei, solo nos falta Lita**- responde Darién mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

**No te olvides de Serena** – le dice Seiya mientras arranca

**Nunca** – es la única palabra que pronuncia Darién mientras cierra un momento lo ojos e inconscientemente se lleva una mano a la herida que ahora no se nota para nada en su bien formado estomago pero que aun causa molestia de tanto en tanto, menos cada vez, pero molestia al fin y al cabo.

Seiya observa el movimiento pero no dice nada, sabe que no es bueno que Darien no haya comido después de estar enfermo, pero también sabe que tiene razón Darien, ahora existen otras prioridades aparte de la comida y enfila hacia el último destino de la noche.

Lita se encuentra limpiando un aparador, solo a ella se le ocurre a estas horas de la noche ponerse a limpiar precisamente ese que esta lleno de miniaturas pero de algo tienen que servir las noches de insomnio no? Piensa mientras vuelve a pasar el plumerito por la delicada figura de cristal que tiene en la mano y un toque en la puerta la hace observarla extrañada mientras echa un vistazo al reloj de pared para observar la hora ya avanzada de la noche y se encamina a la puerta aun con la figura y plumero en mano.

**Buenas noches-**

Lita mira sorprendida a la persona que esta del otro lado de la puerta y deja caer la figurita de cristal que sostiene en la mano.

Darien da un paso y con un rapido movimiento toma al vuelo la figura de vidrio mientras con la otra mano trata de que Lita no se golpe con el marco de la puerta en su intento de rescatar la figura ocasionándose una levísima cortada en el dorso de la mano.

**Oh **

Dice Lita mientras se incorpora y toma de la mano de Darien la figura y se para enfrente de él bloqueando la entrada a su departamento y lo observa fijo.

**Disculpa que venga a estas horas, ¿podemos hablar un momento?** -Le pregunta Darien-

**Habla **- le dice secamente -

**La puedes romper así** – le señala él al ver como su mano aprieta la figurita-

Lita baja la mirada como si no recordara que tenía en la mano y se da la vuelta para dejarla sobre un aparador cercano

**Puedo pasar?** - Pregunta Darien desde la puerta-

Su respuesta es un encogimiento de hombros que él toma como un si y entra al departamento.

Lita suspira y se dirige a la cocina para volver a llenar la taza de té que ya se había enfriado hace mucho y le da pequeños sorbitos mientras observa por la barra de la cocina a Darien que esta parado a media sala mirando a su alrededor mientras hace conjeturas sobre que querrá a estas horas y por que no pudo esperar hasta mañana, _¿le habrá pasado algo a Andrew? _Y se da un zape ella misma por pensar en eso, _aun si a Andrew le hubiera pasado algo nadie tendría un motivo para avisarle a ella, para Andrew lamentablemente ahora solo es una conocida mas de su amigo de la escuela, lo que no acaba de aclarar que hace Darien ahí, ¿se tratara sobre Serena?, si, probablemente si, pero Darien piensa que va a interceder por él ante Serena esta muy equivocado, después de todo lo que hizo, primero se muere que interceder por él, vuelve a suspirar, bueno si algo salió de todo esto es que como le dijo a Serena tuvo la oportunidad de salir con Andrew, lastima que todo eso solo quede en su memoria, _y con un golpe seco deja la taza en la barra y se dirige hacia Darien.

**Veo que esta muy bien decorado tu departamento, tienes muy buen gusto.**

Lita arquea una ceja ante el comentario y le contesta **– supongo que no vienes a esta hora a hablar de decoración ni mucho menos, así que al grano.**

Darien abandona la postura relajada y se para firme sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lita

**Cierto, vine a hablar contigo.**

**Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo** - es la respuesta seca de Lita mientras se da la vuelta para abandonar la sala -

**Pero yo si**

-Lita se detiene un momento y continua su camino –**cierra la puerta al salir** – es su única respuesta

**Kino** –la voz de Darien la para en seco

Lita se voltea lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo retadora.

**Y se supone que haga que**? –le contesta

**Escucharme** – al ver que nuevamente hace intento de marcharse – **no es una petición, es una orden.**

**Una orden?** –pregunta Lita

**Sigues siendo una scout**, -es la sencilla respuesta de Darien

**Y se supone que por eso tengo que obedecerte?** – lo reta Lita con ganas asesinas en la mirada- **se supone que por que eres el príncipe de la tierra debo escuchar cualquier tontería que se te ocurra? A la hora que quieras? Ese derecho lo perdiste ya cuando renunciaste a Serena**

**Acaso quieres rendirle cuantas a Seiya?** – le pregunta fríamente – **por que si es así te lo traigo, pero no antes que hable contigo.**

Lita libra rápidamente de un salto la mesita de centro mientras le dice – **vete al diablo **

Darien sabia que de todas las sailor Lita siempre fue la mas impulsiva de todas en cuestiones de pelea, por lo cual de alguna forma esperaba eso, pero no adentro del departamento y mucho menos a esa hora de la noche, ponerse a pensar a media pelea le ha costado caro, el puño de Lita ha rozado su costado mientras esquivaba el golpe , al vuelo toma el brazo de Lita y con el mismo impulso la hace girar hacia él con lo que espera controlarla, pero no se debe subestimar a una mujer furiosa y mucho menos a la sailor del trueno quien aprovecha el impulso y su codo busca el estomago de Darien, movimiento que evita soltándola y dando un paso hacia atrás viendo por el rabillo del ojo que no haya nada detrás de él mientras ve venir de lleno a Lita quien salta nuevamente impulsándose con la mesita de centro y gira al aire buscando colocar una patada que Darien bloque con una mano tomándola por el tobillo y cambiando su centro de gravedad, Lita aterriza atrás del sofá utilizado este para no perder el equilibrio mientras toma aire, luchar en pijama no es su fuerte pero no se va a dejar vencer a si tan fácil piensa mientras ve a Darien parado a media sala y lleva sus manos al pelo para fijársela coleta, pero,

_¿ahora donde esta Darien?_

Se pregunta al ver vacio el sitio donde estaba parado y por instinto voltea a su izquierda a tiempo de ver la mano a Darien que la rodea buscando aprisionarla contra su pecho y permite el movimiento pero con el mismo impulso lo avienta sobre el sofá, lo que no contaba es que Darién la iba a llevar entre los brazos en el movimiento y se iban a resbalar con los cojines que atiborraban el sofá mientras la mesa de centro le parecía ahora demasiado cerca y cierra los ojos esperando el impacto mientras él nota lo mismo y con el pie trata de empujar la mesa pero el peso de Lita lo desconcentra, y modifica el balance para caer con Lita encima sin lograr esquivar del todo la mesa que lo golpea en la espalda y cae al suelo aun apretando a Lita el tiempo suficiente para ver como la mesa se tambalea y el jarrón con flores que estaba encima se viene al suelo, justo encima de la cabeza de Lita, haciendo gala de su fuerza y destreza rueda sobre si mismo colocando a Lita debajo de él y recibiendo al mismo tiempo el golpe del jarron con su correspondiente baño de agua helada y un golpe de Lita en el estomago que aprovecho la posición en la que estaba, Darién jala aire y de un movimiento toma por las muñecas a Lita y las coloca sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras recupera el aire.

Lita al fin pasa saliva, nunca pensó que Darién le diera pelea así y mucho menos que la dejara en esa posición mientras observa su camisa y se da cuenta que en la pelea se desabrocho y que encima esta mojada y no puede apartar la vista de una gota de agua que corre del cuello de Darien hacia su pecho, y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo busca la cara de Darien que trata de analizar la situación y Lita nota el suave rubor que cubre sus mejillas por el esfuerzo de la pelea, el negro cabello un poco despeinado, los ojos brillantes y alertas y el peso de su cuerpo que se siente firme.

Darien nota como Lita deja de poner resistencia y baja la vista hacia ella tratando de saber que es lo que provoco el cambio.

**Lita por favor déjame explicarte a que vine** – le dice Darien tratando de buscar su mirada que Lita evita- **quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo sucedido con el cambio**

**Darien** - dice Lita con voz estrangulada

**No espera, se que no medite bien las cosas y que saliste lastimada en el intento, lo siento mucho, no razone bien las cosas y lastime amuchas personas**

**Darien yo** – interrumpe Lita pero él no le hace caso –

**Solo te pido que me permitas volver a ganarme tu respeto, que me dejes demostrarte cuanto te aprecio a ti y a todas las chicas, por favor, lamento haberte lastimado.**

**Parate por favor** – le dice Lita muy seria y evitando su mirada-

Darien lo piensa un momento y lentamente se levanta y tiende una mano a Lita para ayudarla a pararse, Lita mira un momento la mano y al fin la toma para después dejarse car en el sofá Darien se pone en cuclillas enfrente de ella y la mira a los ojos mientras le dice

**Por favor discúlpame, se que lo que mas lamentas es haber perdido a Andrew y yo también, ustedes dos harían un pareja maravillosa**

**Tu crees?** -pregunta Lita y se tapa inmediatamente la boca-

Darién sonríe mientras se sienta al lado de ella y le acaricia el cabello fraternalmente - **no creo, estoy seguro de ello, ustedes harían muy bonita pareja.**

Lita solo lo ve de reojo y nota que sus palabras son sinceras, respira profundo y al fin le dice –**discúlpame por atacarte**

**No, discúlpame tú a mi por venir a esta s horas, y sobre atacarme, pues, ya me hacia falta hacer ejercicio.** – y le regala una sonrisa –

**Darien…. Dijiste en serio lo de la disculpa?**

**Si, así como también dije en serio que harías buena pareja con Andrew.**

**Ese es un tema que quiero olvidar** - es la respuesta de Lita mientras observa muy entretenida las orillas de encaje de un cojín.-

**Quizá no debas descartarlo tan rápidamente**- es la respuesta de él y al ver la sorpresa en los de Lita aclara –**eh, que conste que yo no se nada, pero si te busco fue por algo, no pierdas la fe tan fácilmente **– y le da un suave golpecito en la nariz con su dedo - **confía en ti y si puedes de paso confía un poco en mi, vale?**

Lita solo asiente con la cabeza y ocupa el cojín para ocultar su rubor al ver a Darien de pie, mientras por su cabeza pasa la conversación con Serena sobre el cuerpo de Darien y agita la cabeza en un intento por abandonar esos pensamientos y lo ve con la mirada fija en ella

**Estas bien?** Le pregunta él

Lita solo mueve la cabeza y no hace movimiento alguno mientras él la sigue observando y se pasa una mano por el pelo al darse cuenta que una gotita de agua caia de su pelo y pierde un poco el equilibrio al sentir como Lita se acurruca en su pecho y levanta su mirada hacia él mientras le dice a voz en cuello

**¡Abróchate la camisa de una vez por el amor de dios¡** - Mientras pelea con los botones que parecen tener vida propia-

Darién baja la mirada y observa su lucha con los botones y al mismo tiempo suelta la carcajada mientras un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas y las de Lita de paso.

**Acabo de descubrir la forma de derrota a la poderosa Jupiter** -le dice el entre risas mientras se abrocha la camisa y le da un besito en la frente a Lita- **cuídate mucho y piensa en lo que te he dicho y se encamina a la puerta.**

**Darien?** – le llama Lita y espera a que la vea para decirle- **solo no olvides que amas a Serena y te perdono.**

Darien asiente con la cabeza y se detiene un momento al ver la mirada de duda en ella y espera Lita lo piensa un poco y al fin dice

**Lo siento, pero nadie le gana a Jupiter** - y acto seguido le avienta una tanda de cojines que van a car a medio pasillo y en la puerta mientras Darien levanta algunos y se los avienta de regreso dándole al blanco con mas de uno mientras sonriente replica – **pero al menos perdiste con el príncipe de la tierra.**

Lita le saca la lengua por respuesta y se despide desde el sofá con un movimiento de mano que corresponde Darién desde la puerta y sale por ella para dejar a Lita con la mirad fija en la puerta hasta que un cojín vuela hasta ella y oye la voz de Darién que le dice

**aun queda unos afuera, nos vemos **

y escucha el ruido de sus pasos bajar por las escaleras mientras piensa que si ese es el Darién que regreso, que envidia le tiene a Serena.

Aun acomodándose la camisa y quitándose una hojita del cuello Darien se dirige hacia el coche estacionado donde ya lo espera Seiya impaciente y arquea una ceja al ver la camisa mojada, una hoja en el pelo y un botón abrochado incorrectamente.

**Es un cuento largo, te lo contare camino a casa** – le dice él mientras se sube al coche.

**Donde me llames otra vez ese estupido apodo una vez mas choco el coche** -le advierte Seiya –

**Ok, es un trato, pero recuerda que el coche pertenece a los publicistas de tres luces, que quien lo dijo fue uno d etus hermanos y por ultimmo que no es mío así que si lo quieres chocar pues**…. Y se encoge displicente de hombros, Seiya al ver lo tonto de su postura s erelaja y trata de pensar en el siguiente movimiento k lo haga sentir menos incomodo. Seiya lo ve reír y se le figura que al fin Darién lleva un peso menos en el corazón, eso es bueno, así podrá hacer feliz a Serena , reflexiona camino al departamento de Darién.

Ya ahí después de un leve refrigerio Darién se marcha a su habitación después de contarle a grandes rasgos la patoaventura y de pedirle que se quede a dormir pues ya es muy noche para que regrese a su departamento, además que la tarea que se impusieron aun no acaba, Seiya a aceptado y trata de conciliar el sueño mientras piensa en las diversas fotos que adornan la casa de Darién, todas ellas de Serena ya sea sola o con él y el sonido del celular lo saca de sus pensamientos.

**Bueno** –contesta

**Ya encontré lo que me pediste** – le contesta Yaten adormilado –

**Que bien, supongo que** –

**Si, si tenías razón, estaba registrada en el club de fans, aunque se me hace raro que una universitaria este en el club de fans** – dice Yaten –

**Eso no importa ahora, solo dame su teléfono** - le dice Seiya –

**Estas seguro?** –le pregunta Yaten –

**Solo dámelo** – es la respuesta –

**espero que sepas lo que haces** –le dice Yaten mientras Seiya toma una pluma y anota el teléfono , cuelga y empieza marcar el numero a pesar de la hora mientras espera impaciente a que contesten y una voz de mujer adormilada le contesta

**Bueno?´**

**Buenas noches disculpa que te moleste a esta hora estoy buscando a la srita Angel Garrido, estudia medicina en el instituto Motoazabu**

**Quien la busca?** Contesta aun adormilada la voz

**Seiya Kou integrante de…**

**Tres luces**-grita ya totalmente despierta – en que te puedo ayudar

* * *

Hola a todos, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero tengo a un familiar enfermo, empezaron las clases y se me fue la luz, alguna otra tragedia?, uumm, se me borro el archivo con los cambios. Jajaja, no será k atropelle a un gato negro?

Lamento no contestar hoy sus mensajitos, en la primera oportunidad lo hare, lo prometo, les comento k Darién se esfuerza por reconquistar a Serena, y Seiya por hacerse perdonar, aunk la llamada a la causante inical d etodo el lio nos hace desconfiar un poco, ¿lo perdonamos?

Un enorme beso a todos y gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto.


	24. Solo dame una oportunidda

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaria k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es asi, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**Cap XXIIII**

**sOLO DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Darién se encuentra en la cocina preparando un leve desayuno mientras Seiya se termina de arreglar, después de tomar un baño a decidido ponerse la misma ropa de ayer ya que la que él le presto le queda grande y al fin entra en la cocina mientras lo ve desayunando, y una duda lo asalta, _¿realmente estará haciendo lo correcto con respecto a la cita que tiene mas tarde?_

**Ya listo?**

Es la voz de él que lo saca de sus pensamientos mientras le tiende un plato con hot cakes y le señala la silla frente a él en la barra, Seiya solo asiente con la cabeza y lo observa en lo que empieza a desayunar lentamente

**él día de hoy te vez mucho mejor.**

**Así es,** -es la respuesta de Darién – **será que las cosas se empiezan a resolver, además de que ya me siento recuperado, necesito estar al cien por cien para hoy** – da un ultimo bocado y se limpia con una servilleta de tela mientras da un vistazo a su reloj – **hoy vamos a buscar a Serena y si queremos verla antes que salga para el colegio necesitamos salir ya.**

**Vamos a su casa?** –pregunta Seiya- **pero no creo que le guste la idea a su papá**

**Lo se, pero quiero hacer todo como se debe, y eso incluye hacer que el papá de Serena me acepte** – _cosa que no será fácil,_ piensa para si-

**Y si…?**

**No, en esta ocasión no hay y si…** -es la respuesta mientras se dirige al baño para lavarse los dientes-

Mas tarde en casa de la familia Tsukino el coche de Darién se para enfrente y espera a que Seiya estacione detrás el otro y acto seguido se dirigen a la puerta, tocan el timbre y esperan un momento mientras escuchan la voz de mamá Ikuko responder, pero el que habré la puerta es papá Kenji que se nota a leguas que no le gusta para nada la visita.

**Buenos días señor** –le dice respetuosamente Darién – **se encontrara Serena?**

**Buenos días** – es la respuesta entre dientes de papá Kenji – **no, no esta, ya se fue para la escuela, hoy es el penúltimo día de clases y salió temprano, además de que no me parece correcto que un universitario venga a molestar a mi inocente hija.**

Seiya reprime la risa al escuchar al papá de Serena pero se gana también una regañina-

**Aja, y tú también, no creas que por ser más jovencito permitiré que perviertas a mi hija, ese pelo largo y ese arete no son de un joven decente.**

Ahora es el turno de Darién de ahogar la risa al ver como se ruboriza Seiya ante el regaño cosa que enfada mas a papá Kenji y les empieza a soltar un sermón sobre las buenas costumbres y el respeto a los mayores, diatriba que es interrumpida por mamá Ikuko.

**Darién buenos días** –le saluda sonriente – **Serena ya salió para el colegio, una de sus amigas paso por ella, parece ser que mañana es el baile de graduación y van a ultimar unas cosas aunque** – y ve a Seiya y piensa un momento – **tú también eres amigo de Serena no? Es raro verlos a ustedes dos juntos, pero es bueno que se lleven mejor **– y les sonríe a los dos,

Darien la mira un momento y también le sonríe- **muchas gracias señora, que tenga un buen día.**

**Mamá como puedes sonreírle asi, se va a robar a nuestra hija, además es cosa de locos hacer primero el baile de graduación antes de terminar las clases y tú deberías ayudarme a vigilar a nuestra hija, ella ya es una señorita que esta a merced de todos los malos de este mundo.**

Seiya mira como mamá Ikuko saca un cucharon de la nada y amenaza a papá Kenji para que guarde silencio pero no termina de ver la escena pues Darién ya lo ha jalado para la calle y se han perdido el desenlace de la pelea.

Ya en la acera comentan los planes del día, Darién propone esperar a la salida de clases para continuar con lo que están haciendo y Seiya comenta que aprovechara para cambiarse de ropa y ver a sus hermanos mientras checa distraído la hora.

**Tienes algún compromiso?**

es la pregunta de Darién al ver que es la tercera vez que mira el reloj

**Eh?, si lo siento, algunas cosas no se pueden evitar** – es la respuesta de Seiya **- ¿y tú que harás?**

**Ire a ver a Haruka, con todo esto no he visto como esta, y posiblemente haya encontrado una forma para juntarlas nuevamente.**

Se despiden y abordan sus respectivos carros que enfilan en direcciones opuestas.

Mas tarde en la escuela es la hora del almuerzo y las chicas comen sin ganas pues sus pensamientos están en otras partes, para ser mas precisos la vista de Darien dela noche anterior y Serena, pues solo piensa en Darien, pero una voz saca de sus pensamientos a todas

**Hola disculpa niña, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?** – es la voz melosa de Ángel que esta parada frente a ellas-

A Serena se le atraganta la bola de arroz que estaba comiendo y las chicas dejan a un lado su almuerzo mientras miran a Ángel una y otra vez, la microfalda que parece cinturón ancho, la camisetita que parece pintada y el pelo suelto detenido únicamente por unas gafas de sol completamente innecesarias hacen que mas de uno de los varones se quede babeando ante la presencia de tan desacostumbrado personaje en la escuela, claro que la reacción de las alumnas no están favorable ante la visita. Serena se pone lentamente de pie y el contraste entre las dos se hace más latente con el uniforme de la escuela que esconde el cuerpo de Serena, las chicas se han puesto de pie pero un leve movimiento de cabeza de Serena les ha indicado que no se metan. Amy solo puede pensar que Darién no es el único que cambio, Serena también ha madurado mucho y se nota en la actitud calmada que tiene frente a la que considero su rival de amores.

**Dime** – es la única respuesta de Serena

**¿Aquí?** – dice Ángel mirando a las chicas y la bolita que observa fingiendo demencia - **yo esperaba un sitio mas privado **–se encoge de hombros y se pasa una mano por el pelo en actitud fanfarrona – **pues yo solo venia a decirte que no te preocupes por que mi belleza atraiga a Darien, ya entendí que le gustan las niñas bobitas como tú y que es inútil desplegar mi belleza ante él, así que lo dejo para ti, que el sea tan guapo y buen partido no le quita el mal gusto** - y barre con la mirada a Serena , se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta para abandonar el lugar pero la voz de Serena la detiene –

**Gracias por el aviso, mas no lo creo necesario** – es la respuesta firme de Serena, no libre de un toque de malicia que extraña a todas aquellas que la conocen - **Darién sabe muy bien lo que quiere, y eso por supuesto no eres tú, claroooo que alguien como Darien fácilmente puede tener muchas admiradoras, lo que tampoco quiere decir que les haga caso**, - y con vocecita sarcástica – **aunque algunas lo piensen así, y por mas que lo sueñen Darien ya tiene novia, que soy yo, le guste a quien le guste** – termina con una sonrisa triunfal dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta ante la actitud de Serena

Ángel enrojece completamente, nunca pensó que alguien como ella pudiera ser tan segura de si misma, _¿donde diablos había quedado la niñata insegura que la tiro de la silla?_ Haciendo gala de su mejor actitud de "no me importa lo que dices" se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar pero una voz la detiene

**Serena tiene razón** – es la voz de Darien que esta parado junto a ella – **es mi novia y así me gusta** – y para reafirmar sus palabras se para detrás de ella y la abraza mientras besa su mejilla sin despegar la vista de Ángel, Serena aprieta su mano y le devuelve una sonrisa triunfante ala molesta chica, Ángel ante tal escena abandona furiosa la escena sin hacer caso de la voz sarcástica de Lita que le dice

**Pues yo no seré universitaria, pero si se que no se deben traer tacones en pasto.**

Ángel la mira con cara de "no te metas" y da dos pasos para caer estrepitosamente al atorársele un tacón en el pasto ocasionando que caiga encima de sus lentes que se rompen, la blusa se manche de verde y gana una mascarilla de lodo gratis ante la carcajada general de los presentes.

Seiya sale detrás del árbol en el que estaba para ayudarla a pararse pero ella manotea negándose a que la ayude y vuelve a caer de sentón, furiosa ante las risas de todos incluyendo 

a Serena y a Darién se levanta lo mejor que puede, le avienta un poco de barro que se quita de la cara a Seiya y lo mira con cara de "ya me las pagaras" para después retirarse.

El silencio envuelve al grupo tras la partida de Ángel y Serena se suelta de un tirón de la mano de Darien y se cruza de brazos mientras mira de tanto en tanto a Seiya y a Darien

**Serena yo…** -le dice Darién al ver que se ha separado de él pero ella no lo deja hablar -

**No, no te atrevas. Solo lo hice para darle su merecido a esa presumida** – y se voltea hacia Seiya – **y tu tampoco te salvas, escúchenme bien los dos, ni crean que los voy a perdonar así de fácil, nunca ninguno de los dos me tomo en cuenta, lo que yo sentía o quería, y, y… ¿Qué diablos hacen los dos juntos?**

Los dos abren la boca para explicarle pero ella no los deja hablar

**no quiero oírlos, déjenme en paz **– dice con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y con la mirada furiosa y confundida, los mira por última vez y se da la vuelta para marcharse con un rotundo "**no me hablen"**

Las chicas miran su partida y se miran entre ellas sin saber que hacer, pero Serena voltea y las aniquila con la mirada por no seguirla, las chicas se encogen de hombros y van tras ellas no sin antes sonreírle a Darién quien les contesta la sonrisa y las ve partir mientras suspira.

**No crees que deberíamos ver como esta Ángel? Después de todo vino a disculparse con Serena** – es la pregunta de Darién a Seiya –

**Pues yo no creo, además ella no lo hizo por buena gente, lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí, y aun así me pidió boletos para el próximo concierto y discos autografiados, así que esa mascarilla se me hace poco para ella**. – y sonríen ante el recuerdo y Darién lo ve un momento y al fin dirige su mirada hacia el lugar por donde se fue Serena-

**Ciertamente no pensé que fuera tan fácil, pero..**

**No te preocupes, la recuperaras, confía en mi**, -le dice Seiya y Darién lo mira de soslayo- **por favor, si hubiera tramado algo malo no te hubiera avisado de la vista de Ángel a la escuela no crees?**

Darién piensa un momento y asiente lentamente para después marcharse en compañía de Seiya.

Desde una ventana del segundo piso en un edificio cercano varias alumnas murmuran sin darse cuenta de la llegada de Serena y compañía

**¿Viste como la trato?**

**Pues para mí que no se merecía menos**

**Yo opino igual, pero mira que despreciar a esos dos galanes**

**Si, que me los mande si nos los quiere**

**Yo me quedo con Seiya**

**No, yo prefiero al otro, se ve guapísimo**

**Hay, pues si Serena no lo quiere yo me lo quedo**

Y un frio helado invádela habitación al voltear y ver a Serena con cara asesina a tiempo que les dice

**Pues les informo que Darién es MI NOVIO, mío y de nadie mas, así que váyanse olvidando de él.**

Las chicas se miran unas a otras y se encogen de hombros ante la actitud de Serena, abandonan las ventanas y se dirigen a la salida del salón.

- Amy se acerca a ella y le pregunta**- ¿porque dices eso y no le hablas a Darién?**

Serena suspira y se sienta en su butaca, donde como ya es tradición, año con año esta grabado en la paleta un dibujo de ella y Darien y mira nuevamente le dibujo antes de contestar- **porque aun no puedo perdonarlo**

**Aun?, eso significa que tarde o temprano lo vas a perdonar no?** - ahora es Mina quien pregunta

Al ver que Serena no contesta Lita interviene – **¿entones por que no aprovechaste para hablar con él ahorita?**

**No lo se** - contesta Serena - **me gano la rabia de ver a esa tipa otra vez, además yo, aun no se que decirle.**

**Hay serena tonta, pues que aun lo quieres** – es la voz de Rei que se oye desde el marco de la puerta- **claro, tienes que esperar a que el se disculpe primero, pero yo creo que no hay mas que decirle **– al ver como la miran todas aclara – **yo ya acabe las clases y quería ver como estaban y alcance a escuchar su conversación, ¿y entonces que vas a hacer?**

**No lo se, me da pena ir a buscarlo a su departamento, supongo que esperar a que me hable.**

Todas se miran entre si y se preguntan con la mirada si deben o no contarle a las demás la visita de Darién, al final deciden callar y se sientan junto a Serena para hacerle compañía.

El sol se empieza a poner lentamente mientras Darién y Haruka se encuentran paseando en la playa, Haruka no se ve para nada a gusto con el paseíto, pero la insistencia de este y la desaparición de Michiru por varias horas después de una llamada a su celular, llamada que no logro saber de quien era o que pasaba la ponía de nervios, ya que era raro que su sirena saliera tan deprisa y casualmente había olvidado el celular al salir, después de borrar el numero de donde la llamaron claro esta, tenían a Haruka en otro planeta sin prestarle atención a Darien o a lo que le decía mientras la misma pregunta pasaba una y otra vez en su mente ¿Dónde se había metido Michiru y porque no había llegado a la casa aun?

**Entonces estamos de acuerdo**

**Eh?** –dice Haruka tratando de recordar la ultima frase que dijo el pelinegro -

**Ok, nos vemos después** - dice Darién mientras le quita las llaves del coche y se aleja sin mirar atrás, Haruka lo observa un momento y después piensa que para estar en recuperación se movió demasiado rápido, lo ve llegar hasta el coche y subirse en el, al fin reacciona y arranca a correr pero el convertible se ha perdido de vista ya y Haruka solo mira sus pies descalzos, sus zapatos se han ido en el convertible, a punto de soltar una palabrota marca el celular de **Darién!!-**

**¿que paso?** - Le contesta él-

**QUE PASO? Me dejaste botada en la playa!!,**

él la obliga a llevarlo en su convertible a la playa cercana, a pesar de que el ya maneja aun así la obligo. Ya en la playa le a echo bajar y caminar por la orilla del mar quitándose los zapatos Haruka lo ha acompañado a regañadientes mientras las olas solo le recuerdan a Michiru, el eplinegro se ha pasado media hora divagando sobre mil cosas pero ella no lo escucha, sus pensamientos están perdidos en Michiru. Al final, se encontraba en la playa, sin zapatos, sin coche y con Darién que la había abandonado en medio de la nada, pero la voz de él la regresa nuevamente al presente

**Ruka -** le contesta el con voz seria – **te dije que nos veíamos en la caleta cercana, pero que yo estaba ya cansado por lo cual llegaría a ella en coche y tu estuviste de acuerdo, no se por que te quejas.**

Haruka tuerce la boca pero antes de contestar él habla

**Claro si crees que la sailor del viento no es capaz de llegar en poco tiempo hasta la caleta pues…**

**Nos vemos en 10 minutos** responde Haruka y empieza a correr hacia el lugar que se divisa a un par de kilómetros.

Al llegar ahí se detiene a respirar un poco y observa el paisaje, el mar al fondo, las olas que acarician la arena y la suave brisa que rodea su cuerpo, cierra los ojos mientras siente como si el aire la acariciara

**Michiru**

susurra y se dirige al mar donde deja que le moje los pantalones hasta las rodillas mientras disfruta el embiste de las olas y su mente se llena de recuerdo de su sirena, hasta que casi jura oírla tocar su violín, con ese singular toque de maestría que solo posee ella, Haruka no piensa en abrir los ojos, si es un sueño que continúe, la extraña tanto, poco a poco la música se hace mas fuerte como si el sonido se acercase, como si las notas la buscasen, entre la esperanza y el miedo abre los ojos para ver como despacio, con los ojos cerrados Michiru camina hacia ella con el violín en movimiento, se para a un metro de ella sin dejar de tocar y abre los ojos para que Haruka se pierda en ellos mientras continua tocando, Haruka no se atreve siquiera a respirar por miedo a que ella se desvanezca , poco a poco la melodía va desvaneciéndose y ella baja el violín a un costado.

**Haruka?** Le dice suavemente

**Dime…** le dice ella a punto del desmayo

**Se me esta mojando la orilla del vestido** - le dice risueña Michiru-

Haruka la observa n momento desconcertada y su mirada se dirige hacia el ruedo del vestido que es acariciado por el mar, sin pensarlos de dos pasos llega hasta ella y la carga por la cintura para evitar que el agua la moje mas, Michiru pasa sus brazos por el cuello y deja caer el violín al agua, Haruka cargándola con una mano trata de asir el violín antes de que toque el agua pero Michiru se lo impide tomando su mano que lleva hasta su mejilla, Haruka besa su mano y sin poder contenerse la besa con todo el amor que es capaz rogando al cielo que este no sea su ultimo beso. Michiru le corresponde con igual intensidad y se deja llevar por todas las emociones que la embargan, al fin rompe el contacto y aun riendo se suelta de Haruka y hace el intento de regresar a la orilla

**No, ahora no** -es la respuesta de Haruka y la toma nuevamente por la cintura-

**Ahora si** - le dice Michiru y con un rápido movimiento de su piecito hace que Haruka caiga al agua con ella en brazos y ríe mientras deja que las olas que llegan a la playa las acaben de mojar-

**Quisiera ser el viento** - le susurra al oído Michiru-

**Para poder acariciar el mar-** completa Haruka, mientras la besa una vez más y da gracias al cielo por volver a escuchar esa frase, la primera que escucho de los labios de Michiru al despertar en la primera mañana de su vida juntas-

En lo alto del acantilado a orilla de carretera Darién observa a la pareja por medio de unos binoculares hasta que comprende que es mejor dejarlas solas, se da la vuelta y se sube al coche de Haruka botando los binoculares en el asiento trasero, deja caer su cabeza contra el volante y se permite quitarse al fin la preocupación de que esto no resultara, de que la conversación horas antes con Michiru no diera frutos, hablo y hablo con ella por horas sobre Haruka y aunque al principio ella se enfureció con él por todo lo sucedido en la "otra vida", pasado el tiempo se fue calmando y hablaron sobre muchas cosas, él le conto de la vez que Haruka llego al departamento de él y hablo hasta altas horas de ella, a pesar de haberla visto solo una vez, le pidió que pensara las cosas, que sobre todo confiara en ella si realmente sentía algo por ella, antes de que Michiru se fuera le hablo de esta cita, que lo tomara como una oportunidad mas y agradeció que ella hubiera aparecido, y sonríe recordando a Haruka dormida entre sus brazos, después de todo a el no le gustaría que su "hermanita menor" siguiera sufriendo por amor. Arranca el coche mientras empieza a pensar como resolver la historia de Serena y él.

Varias horas después Haruka abre la puerta del departamento y deja las llaves en la mesita, en la mano lleva un ramo de rosas y en otra una bolsa con comida italiana que deja en el suelo mientras trata de no hacer ruido al ir en busca de Michiru, aun no puede creer que entre ellas las cosas hayan regresado a la normalidad apenas hace unas horas, si no es que a echo su conexión mas profunda, ya tiene rato que han regresado de la playa yal fin se han separado para que ella fuera a buscar algo que comer ya que no quiere que su sirena cocine, no si pueden ocupar el tiempo en algo mas provechos, pero la sonrisa se le borra al observar a media sala a Taiki y Michiru de pie tomados de la mano, suelta el ramo de rosas y se dirige hacia ellos, dispuesta a arrojar por la ventana a Taiki al ver como abraza a Michiru.

**Ruka contrólate** -le dice Darién que se ha parado enfrente de ella cortándole el paso-

**Eh?** -Le dice sorprendida de ver a Darien ahí-

Este solo mueve la cabeza y mira hacia el otro lado de la sala

Haruka se confunde al ver a Yaten y a Seiya sentados en el sofá con una taza de té en la mano.

Michiru la ve y se suelta de Taiki para ir a pararse junto a ella.

**Gracias por las rosas, es un lindo detalle, me las prestas?** -le dice Michiru llamando su atención ante las rosas que han caído al suelo-

**Disculpa es que…** - trata de disculparse Haruka pero no le gusta nada la presencia de Taiki y compañía cuando recién acaba de reconciliarse con Michiru

**Haruka**- le llama Taiki por su nombre cosa que hace la chica que avance hacia él con las ganas asesinas que no disimula mientras Michiru toma la solapa del saco evitando que avance más -

**Quiero disculparme contigo por todo lo que paso, espero que tu y Michiru sean felices, es una gran mujer, cuídala mucho, les deseo lo mejor.**

**Gracias, pero no me dices nada nuevo, eso ya lo se, y mejor que tú** – es la respuesta de Haruka mientras atrae hacia su cuerpo a Michiru, la abraza y le da un rápido besa en la oreja, todo eso sin dejar de ver a Taiki, Michiru solo se deja querer mientras la mente de Haruka trabaja a mil por hora, aun no entiende que hacen ellos ahí, por que esta Darién con ellos y la respuesta se la da Yaten-

**Vinimos primero a que Taiki hablara con Michiru para aclarar la situación.**

**Si** -dice sonriente Michiru y con un leve toque de burla en la voz - **y llegamos a la conclusión de que si nos hubiéramos casado abríamos acabando divorciándonos por lo que fue un buen momento para el cambio.**

Eh? –dice Haruka ante el intercambio de frases -

**Si, Taiki tiende a ser muy molesto cuando se pone en plan erudito** - interviene Seiya-

**Y cuando estuviera escribiendo o leyendo no le gustaría que Michiru tocara, así que salieron ganando** - le dice Yaten mientras toma con calma su té-

Haruka esta a punto de explotar pero se contiene a un viendo la sonrisa que tiene Darién en la cara, después de todo tiene mucho que su amigo no sonreía.

**Te preguntaras que hacen aquí** – interviene el pelinegro sacándola de sus pensamientos - **si te sientas te lo explico**

Espera a que ellas dos se sienten juntas, que Taiki tome asiento y empieza a hablar.

**La situación con las chicas ha mejorado solo un poco, aun faltan varias cosas por resolver** –dice esto viendo a Taiki y a Yaten que asienten con un movimiento de cabeza - **pero con Serena no ha sido así.**

Haruka no dice nada, hasta ese momento no había pensado más que en Michiru y quizás a veces en Darién y Serena, pero no se acordaba de las chicas, cosa que la hace ruborizarse un poco y asiente con la cabeza sin saber que mas decir y sigue escuchandolo

**Necesitamos resolver esto de una vez por todas, para bien o para mal. Asi que..** –y aquí Darién hace una pausa dramática, cosa que saca de quicio a Haruka y le contesta molesta -

**Que?!**

**Seiya tiene un plan** -termina Darién-

**Yo si te pateo** - le contesta furiosa Haruka mientras se levanta del sofá y lo encara - **primero te parto la cara y después a él** -dice señalando a Seiya - **¿que no te basto con el primer y fabuloso plan?¿ Que quiere ahora el niño?, ya se, le vas a prestar tu cristal para que él hable con ella y te mande al..**

**Ruka¡¡** -la corta tajante Darién y los demás sonríen por lo bajo incluyendo Michiru, Darién se acerca hasta donde esta sentada y se pone en cuclillas enfrente de ella-

**No, no es eso, y creerme que si algo aprendí de esto es que a veces la nobleza no lleva a nada bueno, y no, no pienso perder a Serena pero eso lo decide ella.**

-Haruka se cruza de brazos, se recarga en el sofá antes de lanzar una mirada desafiante a Seiya y contestarle con su mejor tono irónico**- Y bien? Cual es tu maravilloso plan S e i y a ? **

**Haruka,¿ que te hace pensar que estoy dispuesta a perderte de nuevo?-** le dice Michiru al oído- Haruka suspira y se dispone a escuchar "el maravilloso plan" después de todo Darien parece saber lo que hace y espera que así sea, pues ella no esta dispuesta a perder una noche 

mas al lado de Michiru, y mucho menos volver a separarse de ella, pero, por lo que pintan las cosas, parece ser que así será, al menos por esta noche.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Serena se encuentra acostada en su cama mirando al techo y viendo de reojo el teléfono que permanece silencioso y se tapa la cara con la almohada tratando de no pensar, unos suaves toques en la puerta anuncian al entrada de mamá Ikuko quien lleva una caja en los brazos.

**Serena todavía no estas lista?** –le regaña cariñosamente mamá Ikuko – **anda flojita, parate de una vez y mete a bañar que vas a llegar tarde**

**No quiero ir** – es la respuesta que llega debajo de la almohada con voz triste –

**Por que no quieres ir?** – le cuestiona mamá Ikuko sentándose a la orilla de la cama y dejando la caja a un lado – **todos están emocionados por el baile de graduación.**

**Es que ninguna de las chicas va a ir, Amy va a presentar un examen especial para evaluación nacional, Mina salió de excursión, Lita va a asistir a un curso expres de cocina y Rei como no va en la misma escuela pues no va, y yo no quiero ir solita.**

**Y ninguno de tus amigos va a ir?** – pregunta pensativa mamá Ikuko – **supongo que a eso vinieron ayer, pero como no estabas….**

**Vinieron?, quienes vinieron?-**pregunta Serena quitándose la almohada y sentándose en la cama-

**El joven Darién y tu otro amigo, él que es cantante.**

**Seiya? **

Mamá Ikuko piensa un momento y después afirma con la cabeza y se acerca a ella como contándole un secreto – **pero te diré que mi preferido es el joven Darien** – y le giña un ojo.

Serena se ruboriza ante el comentario de su mamá mientras piensa _el mío también_ y siente como mamá Ikuko la jala de un brazo para sacarla de la cama

**Anda, vamos de una vez que vas a llegar tarde flojita.**

**No mamá, no quiero ir, además no tengo que ponerme**. –le dice Serena haciéndose la remolona -

**Pues si es por eso….** – y le pone la caja enfrente **– asunto solucionado.**

Serena mira un momento la caja, la voltea para todos lados y la agita, mamá Ikuko la observa con una leve gota de sudor en su cabeza y al fin se la quita de las manos, abre la caja y saca un hermoso vestido rosa palido con tela iridiscente, Serena se queda sin habla pues el vestido es muy parecido al su vestido blanco como princesa, solo hay dos diferencias, una el color y otra es que en lugar de los aros dorados que marcan el talle tiene pequeñas rosas de tela , de hay en fuera es idéntico.

Anda, anda que se te hace tarde y es un vestido demasiado hermoso para desperdiciarlo – le dice mamá Ikuko mientras la empuja al baño sin escuchar las protestas de Serena que antes de entrar al baño le pregunta-

**Oye mamá, ¿y de donde salió ese vestido?, acaso lo compro papá?**

-Mamá Ikuko que ya esta por salir del cuarto la mira un momento y después le guiña un ojo mientras le dice- **eso es un secreto, apúrate que pronto viene un coche por ti.** – y sale sin decir una palabra mas, Serena mira el vestido, suspira y se mete a bañar pensando que su mamá tiene razón, es un hermoso vestido para desperdiciarlo, pero esto seria mil veces mejor si estuviera Darién esperándola, dándose un coscorrón mental se mete a bañar rogando que el baño le levante un poco el animo-

A esa misma hora en otro lado de la ciudad Amy abandona un edificio profusamente iluminado donde se llevo a cabo el examen de evaluación nacional, por un momento piensa que quizás hubiera sido mejor haber ido al baile de graduación, pero, después de todo, que haría un raton de biblioteca como ella en medio de un baile, y sin pareja además, vaya idea interesante la suya, y se encamina al parque que esta enfrente mientras las luces de las lámparas iluminan el parque y las bancas que están vacías, de pronto un destello llama su atención, por el rabillo del ojo observa un movimiento a ras de suelo y se voltea, pero no hay nada, da otro paso y ahora del otro lado se repite el movimiento que logra captar esta vez, se queda inmóvil para confirmar su teoría y el movimiento se repite, un pequeño arco de agua parece surgir de entre las baldosas del piso para desaparecer en el siguiente extremo, Amy se agacha y observa a ras de suelo unos pequeños tubos que salen apenas uno o dos centímetros que es por donde brota el agua, observa mas atentamente y puede ver que esta rodeada por ellos y al frente de ella un arco de agua surge nuevamente corriendo de baldosa en baldosa rodeándola, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Amy al observar el movimiento y un pequeño grito de sorpresa surge de su garganta antes de que pueda evitarlo, ahora son dos los arcos que corren en direcciones contrarias mientras del piso surgen pequeños destellos de luces de colores mientras pequeños saltos de agua empiezan a rodearla, por un momento piensa en salirse para evitar que el agua moje su ropa, pero un vistazo alrededor le confirma que no hay nadie y extiende los brazos mientras el agua empieza a brotar en chorros cada vez mas altos que van de un lado a otro acompañados por las luces, Amy eleva su cara la cielo mientras siente el agua caer encima de ella y una risa aflora a su garganta, en ese momento las luces del parque se apagan quedando como única iluminación las que acompañan los movimientos del agua, rápidamente voltea al sentir una presencia en su espalda y el agua se abre para dejar ver a Taiki parado enfrente de ella, pareciera que a cada paso el agua se abre para acercarlo mas, las gotas de agua escurren por el cabello y cara de Amy, una sonrisa de Taiki, un chorro mas que cae y ha llegado hasta ella, alza la mano y Amy se fija que en ella lleva un control remoto, presiona un botón y pequeños chorros brotan a diferentes alturas alrededor de ellos mientras se acerca mas a ella, toma su cara con una mano y con la otra limpia una gota que corre por su mejilla y le sonríe, Amy le devuelve la sonrisa y se separa un poco de el, extiende los brazos y el agua parece obedecerle siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos, una muralla de agua se levanta frente a Taiki quien da el paso atravesando el agua y mojando el traje que viste mientras toma a Amy por la cintura, vuelve a quitarle una gota de agua y lentamente baja su cara para besarla, Amy pone un dedo entre sus labios y los suyos.

**Taiki yo…-** son las únicas palabras que pronuncia **–**

******-Taiki la mira a los ojos mientras habla-**** Lo siento, se que una disculpa no basta pero déjame decirte que no me interesan las sirenas ********- es la respuesta de Taiki sin soltarla – ****definitivamente prefiero verme reflejado en el azul profundo de tus ojos al palido aguamarina, mira dentro de mi y veras que te digo la verdad cuando digo que solo tú y nadie mas eres el agua que conforta mi alma y sacia mi sed por vivir, déjame estar a tu lado ahora y para siempre.**

******Amy lo mira a los ojos y acerca su cara a él como respuesta mientras el agua se vuelve alzar alrededor de ellos como festejando su encuentro y mojando a Taiki y a Amy quien le echa los brazos al cuello y lo besa intensamente. **

A esa misma hora en otro punto de la ciudad Mina se encuentra adentro de una galería de arte observando las pinturas ahí expuestas, una fina llovizna ha hecho desistir de su paseo por el parque y se arrepiente de no haber acompañado a Serena al baile, pero, al igual que Serena no tenia pareja y ese fue el factor decisivo para no ir, la diosa del amor debe ser capaz de conseguir pareja en el ultimo segundo, o deja de llamarse Mina, y mira su reflejo en una escultura de vidrio, eso significa que ahora se llamará pánfila?, no, quizás mejor Camila, y mueve la cabeza riéndose de si misma mientras observa la sala de exhibición, una escultura colocada en medio de ella llama poderosamente su atención y lee la plaquita

_Estatua romana de mármol representando a la diosa Venus, diosa romana del amor._

Mina la observa un momento y se mira a si misma después, modela un poco y vuelve a ver la escultura mientras piensa con un dedito en su barbilla " _definitivamente soy mas hermosa cada día"_ y la sonrisa muere en sus labios mientras piensa en Yaten, quizá hoy por hoy la diosa del amor no esta en su mejor forma pero una voz se cuela en sus pensamientos

**Para mi ****la única diosa del amor es la que tengo ante mis ojos**

Mina abre los ojos que había cerrado sin darse cuenta y enfrente de la estatua ve a Yaten que esta parado frente a ella muy serio, las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y la cabeza un poco baja, lentamente alza su cara, fija su mirada ella y le dice con una voz un poquito ronca **perdona a esta humilde estrella por haber olvidado por mas de un minuto a tan magnifica diosa.**

**Quizá esta diosa no esta dispuesta a perdonarte** – es la respuesta de Mina y ella misma se sorprende de la respuesta, pero las palabras están dichas, solo queda esperar la respuesta de Yaten-

**Se que poco merezco tu perdón, aun cuando muchos de los hechos no hayan estado en mis manos, ni fueran mi voluntad, pero aun así quiero a soñar con que algún día podre estar a tu lado, solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que solo se brillar cuando tú estas a mi lado.**

Mina no responde, su corazón late a mil por hora mientras observa a Yaten quien de pronto muestra una sonrisa traviesa y saca la rosa amarilla que trae en la solapa, se la ofrece y se pasa una mano por el copete mientras le dice,

**claro que si no te apuras te puedo ayudar a decidirte**

Mina lo mira preguntándose que pasa y de momento siente los brazos de Yaten rodearla mirarla un segundo a los ojos y besarla muy despacito, rozándole solo los labios, después de eso recarga su frente con la de Mina y le dice

**olvida mi fanfarronería, es solo mi miedo a perderte, si tu no quieres estar conmigo lo acepto, pero aunque yo me vaya mi corazón se quedara contigo, con nadie mas, no importa cuantas galaxias cruce, cuantas vidas cambie, mi corazón solo sabrá latir por ti**, y vuelve a buscar su boca besándola muy tiernamente, pero las manos de Mina rodean su cintura mientras profundiza el beso y siente la mano de Yaten tocar su cabello y apretarla mas junto a el, una lagrimita corre por su cara y Yaten se separa para limpiarla y la mira interrogante.

**También las diosas lloramos de felicidad**, es la respuesta de Mina a la pregunta que vio en sus ojos y se abraza fuertemente a él mientras murmura pegada a su pecho

**¿en verdad me amas?**

Yaten la separa de él, toma su cara entre las manos, la mira a los ojos y le responde antes de besarla:

**Ahora y por siempre.**

En otro punto de la ciudad Rei mira el agua caer desde la puerta de su cuarto y una pequeña luz que ve en el cuarto de meditación la hace ponerse en guardia, se supone que no haya nadie, su abuelo se ha ido a un seminario y Nicolas, pues Nicolas no sabe, Rei casi no ha hablado con él, todo lo que ha pasado le ha hecho olvidar muchas cosas, pero la presencia constante de Nicolas le ha impedido olvidarse de él, lo que a dificultado mas aun aclarar sus sentimientos, se recarga en el marco de la puerta mientras piensa en lo que Nicolas le provoca, un suave sentimiento que cobija su alma, una fuerza callada que siempre esta a su lado para darle fuerzas, pero, ¿será eso suficiente para algo mas? ¿O todo aquello que sintió al lado de Yaten pesara mas al final?, no lo sabe, y tampoco va ir a preguntarle, piensa decidida mientras toma una bata y se cubre la cabeza para averiguar que es la luz que se observa al otro lado de la casa, corre los 10 metros que separan una habitación de otra y llega totalmente empapada y abre la puerta de golpe para observa pequeñas velas que rodean el cuarto y en medio de este una mesita baja con una rosa en un florero y servicio para dos, un chasquido de dedos le hace voltear a un extremo del cuarto y ve a Nicolas que nuevamente chasquea los dedos y mira alrededor como esperando algo, Rei ríe por lo bajo y chasquea ella los dedos y una suave música empieza a llenar la habitación, una gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza de Nicolas pero se repone inmediatamente y toma una toalla seca y se la pasa a Rei quien la toma y se empieza a secar el cabello mientras Nicolas prende una vela mas y le indica 

que tome asiento ante la mesa, Rei se sienta sin perder de vista a Nicolas quien toma una charola de una esquina del cuarto y le sirve la infusión de hierbas favoritas de Rei, después de eso se sienta al lado de ella viéndola tomar el té y le pasa una servilleta de lino cuando ella baja el tazón, ante la mirada de extrañeza de ella al fin pronuncia palabra.

**Te conozco desde siempre, se que estas pensando, a veces puedo suponer que estas sintiendo, piensas que soy demasiado callado, tímido o débil para ti, y no es así, se necesita mas fuerza de la crees para ser de esa manera, es tan solo que no quiero abrumarte con lo que siento, en estos últimos días has cambiado, algo te preocupa, no te deja dormir y no sabes lo que siento al no poder ayudarte, quisiera ser tu héroe y salvarte de todos tus miedos, poder decirte palabras hermosas a cada instante o llenarte de regalos, lo siento pero si lo hiciera así no seria yo quien te amara, sino alguien que pretende ser así, y yo no necesito eso, te amo ya con todo mi ser, con todas mis fuerzas, cada pensamiento, sentimiento y respiración es para ti, ya no hay mas en mi que pueda quererte mas de lo que ya te amo, no espero que te arrojes a mis brazos en este mismo instante, seria el hombre mas feliz si lo hicieras, pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte, hasta que tu corazón sepa sin duda que me amas solo a mi, y yo se que ese día llegar, por que yo voy a hacer que suceda mas tarde o mas temprano, solo créeme cuando te digo que mi corazón estará siempre abierto a ti, sin preguntas, sin dudas, te estaré esperando, en silencio, siempre tras de ti.**

Los ojo de Rei se ha llenado de lágrimas que no quiere soltar al escuchar a Nicolas mientras su corazón se llena con ese sentimiento ya conocido de paz, pero que ahora abraza su alma con una increíble fuerza al verse desde los ojos de Nicolas y el movimiento que él hace para abrazarla la sorprende, al igual que el tono ronco de su voz.

**Rei, te amo con todo mi corazón**

y la besa mientras cualquier duda desparece de la mente ella y el recuerdo de Yaten se disuelve en el aroma de Nicolas mientras las velas parpadean iluminando las dos figuras que se funden en un beso que busca recuperar los días perdidos.

Lita camina rápidamente mientras la lluvia cae fuertemente sobre ella y lamenta una vez mas haber olvidado el paraguas, quizás lamenta no haber ido también al baile de graduación pero hoy no esta de humor para ver a los chicos en busca de su "adorado sempai" además que ese ya tiene un nombre: Andrew, y leva su mirada al cielo en espera de ver un rayo cruzarlo, lo cual seria totalmente acorde a su humor y un charco de agua la hace resbalar y caer en la acera, maldiciendo su suerte mientras ve la bolsita de galletas que no se mojan pero se rompen, genial, lo primero sabroso que cocina en días y ahora esta roto, mojado no, pero roto en pedacitos si, un trueno retumba en sus oídos mientras alza la mano esperando oir otro retumbo y siente o mas bien deja de sentir la lluvia, alza su mirada y observa el interior de una sombrilla que sostiene ¿Andrew? Y el rubor cubre su cara mientras Andrew sonriente le ofrece una mano y le pregunta

**¿estas bien?, creo que estuvo duro el golpe, por que no pasa un momento y tomas algo caliente mientras termina la lluvia, ¿te parece bien?**

**Eh?, yo.. pues… creo que si.**

Es la cortada respuesta de Lita que al pararse observa que se encuentra enfrente de la sala de juegos y se sacude la falda tratando de quitarle un poco de agua y entra mientras Andrew levanta la bolsita de galletas envuelta en celofán que quedo en el piso y entra detrás de ella, se mete en un cuarto que hay detrás de las maquinas y regresa con una toalla en la mano y una camisa de el en la otra.

**Disculpa, pensé que habría ropa de mi hermana Unazuki pero me equivoque, si no te molesta puedes utilizar mi camisa**

Lita mira la camisa que tiene en la mano y recuerda cuando en la "otra vida" estaban descansando acostados en el parque y la camisa de el se mancho con el pasto, se ofreció a lavarla y fue la primera y única vez que vio a Andrew sin camisa.

**¿Pasa algo?,** -le pregunta el al ver la forma en mira la camisa y un poco apenado le dice **- te prometo que esta limpia, la traigo por si no me da tiempo ir a casa a cambiarme para ir a la universidad, puedes cambiarte en el baño si gustas.**

Lita se dirige al baño sin decir palabra, se cambia rápidamente y regresa en silencio mientras mira el local vacio y la taza de té que tiene enfrente junto a un platito donde están colocadas cuidadosamente las galletas rotas.

**Es en pago a tu rescate** – le dice Andrew - **Darien me ha dicho que res una excelente cocinera y hasta ahorita podre comprobarlo**, se sienta enfrente de ella con una taza de te en la mano y guardan silencio mientras beben a sorbitos.

**¿Y tiene mucho que conoces a Darien?**, preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo y ríen al darse cuenta.

**Fuimos juntos desde la primaria** – es la respuesta de Andrew- **el es muy buen estudiante y amigo, me ayuda a estudiar y de vez en cuando me echa una mano aca.**

**Eso no sabia** – le dice Lita – **si sabia que es muy bueno estudiando, a diferencia de mi amiga** –piensa Lita mientras recuerdas las calificaciones de Serena y una gota de sudor aparece en su cabeza-

**Te parece mal que andes los dos por la diferencia de edad?-** pregunta Andrew al ver la expresión de Lita –

**No, no, nada de eso, al contrario, pienso que Serena es muy afortunada por haberse encontrado a alguien como él, que envidia me da.**

**En verdad?** – le dice Andrew mientras recarga sus brazos en la mesa y la mira fijamente lo que hace que Lita se sonroje –

**¿en verdad te gustaría andar con alguien como Darien?**

**Bueno, no exactamente como Darien, ni siquiera Darien, yo solo decía un universitario, bueno alguien de mas edad que yo, bueno no tiene que ser universitario, solo tiene que ser… cállame por favor, no se ni lo que digo**

**Jaja, no hay problema, se lo que dices, a mi me gustaría tener una chica con quien salir, no como Serena, solo alguien que me guste mucho.**

**Ah, y ya sabes quien es la afortunada?** –pregunta como queriéndole no darle importancia pero con el alma en un hilo esperando la respuesta-

Andrew toma un trago de té y se toma su tiempo antes de contestar- **pues si, pero aun no se lo digo.**

**Ah, y la conozco?**

**Si, se podría decir que si, es una amiga de Darien** –es la respuesta que le da Andrew mientras la observa desde el borde de la taza-

**Ah, que bien** –dice Lita mientras debajo de la mesa tuerce con fuerza una servilleta-**si, es normal eso, andar con las amigas de los amigos.**

**Y viceversa** –dice Andrew y antes de que ella pregunte a que se refiere le dice – **y tu tienes novio?**

**Si, no, no realmente, tuve pero él ya se olvido de mi**, -dice ella bajito mientras recuerda sus momentos con él-

**Pues a de ser muy mal partido si ya se olvido de ti ¿no crees?, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Si dime** – le dice Lita cabizbaja-

**Te gustaría salir conmigo?**

**Eh?** Dice Lita extrañada ante la pregunta

**Lo siento, creo que fui muy brusco y no es el mejor momento, pero la invitación sigue en pie, me encantaría salir contigo.**

**Pero, pero a ti te gusta una amiga de Darién no creo que sea correcto que salgas con dos chicas a la vez.-**le dice Lita totalmente confundida-

**Y créeme que Darién me mataría si lo hiciera, a él no le gustan esas cosas, pero, ya que la amiga de él que me gusta eres tú, no creo que me mate por eso** – le dice mientras toma su mano por encima de la mesa-

**Yo tampoco creo que te mate** - le dice Lita mientras titubea para tomar su mano y en el movimiento tira la taza de té, por lo que se para rápidamente para evitar se riegue mas y Andrew la ayuda a recoger el pequeño destrozo -

**Si, si me gustaría** - pronuncia Lita mientras lo observa-

**Eh?** – es el único sonido que emite Andrew concentrado en limpiar la mesa-

**Salir contigo, si la invitación sigue en pie acepto encantada.**

Andrew la mira un momento, se acerca a ella y le da un pequeño besito en la mejilla mientras le dice –**gracias, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir**

**Lo se, lo se muy bien** –le dice Lita sonriente y observa a Andrew que la mira fijo en los labios y al darse cuenta que ella nota su mirada se sonroja

**Disculpa, no quería molestarte, es solo que no quiero que pienses que voy demasiado rápido o que me aprovecho de ti.**

**Se que no lo harías, y, te pido que por favor no piense tú mal de mi.**

**Por que?** –le dice Andrew extrañado

Lita no contesta, se acerca mas a él, se muerde un segundo el labio, lo mira a los ojos mientras mentalmente le dice a Andrew "_te extrañaba, no sabes cuanto" _y lo besa muy suavemente, Andrew se paraliza un momento por un segundo pero después sus manos rodean la cintura de Lita mientras cierra los ojos y la besa un poco mas profundo mientras algo dentro de él piensa que ya tenia mucho tiempo sin besarla. Se separa un poco extrañado ante el pensamiento ya que es la primera vez que besa a Lita, pero, algo en su corazón le dice que al fin encontró lo que buscaba y la vuelve a besar muy tiernamente mientras la lluvia continua cayendo afuera del local.

Dos horas después Serena se encuentra al frente de la puerta del gimnasio, después de que una limosina la recogiera de su casa y la deja en el mismo lugar donde se encuentra parada desde hace cinco minutos, reuniendo valor para poder entra mientras ve a las parejas que entran tomadas de la mano, cosa que la hace dudar a un mas sobre entrar o no, después de un momento su corazón empieza a latir mas rápido cuando le parece ver a Darien entre la gente, se acerca al joven que esta parado en las escaleras, se arma de valor y extiende temblorosa la mano para tomar la esquina del saco del joven quien se voltea a verla con una mirada llena de confusión y el chico da un paso atras soltandose de su agarre.

* * *

Hola niñas, antes k todo aclaro k ando media perdida por los rewievs, asi k si me falto alguno.. GOMEN, pero pásenme su queja y prometo resarcirlos vale?.

Otra cosa, aunk se ke muchos me kieren matar por no poner aun la reconciliación con Sere estoy tratando de hacer lago muy especial asi k chicas, paciencia.

Les comento k solo kedan dos cap más. Lo k hara Darién por serena y el epilogo, asi k espero me acompañen hasta el final, merecen un enorme beso por k llegamos a mas de 200 rewievs, las kiero a todas.

Ahora si, lo importante: uds.

**AnnyFanSailorMoon: **Gracias por lo de impredecible, creo k eso es bueno en un escritor, gracias por la admiración y espero te guste lo k sigue. De las chicas? Mas bien yo creo k media población femenina lo quiere de príncipe, jaja. K dices matas a Seiya o lo perdonas?

**Malkav**: gracias, gracias, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, un enorme beso

**Ginnyg**: una lucha? Ummm, eso habría k considerarlo, aunk ya tengo una sorpresa para la reconciliación, cierto, todo en al vida pasa, gracias y un enorme beso.

**serena ramos**: no has oído eso de k lo mejor se deja al final? Asi k estoy guardando a Sere para el final, jiji, un beso.

**Isis Janet**: ni modos, toda acción tiene consecuencias, y ciertamente tratara de conquistar con todo a Sere.

**Cyndi**: planes descubiertos, aunk aun keda uno por descubrir, será efectivo? Ejem, si tuve un pokito, pero ya paso. besos

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF**: bienvenida, aunk ya casi acabamos no importa, gracias por el esfuerzo de échatelo de corrido, te ganaste un masajito personalizado, jaja, no problema, entiendo lo de estresante, y espero k nos leamos pronto mutuamente, siempre es bueno tomar tiempo para divertirnos, un enorme beso.

**Nubia**: creo k lo mas genial es una sola palabra: DARIÉN, jaja, yo también me rei cuando se me ocurrió lo de Jaime, gracias por lo demás, solo tu? Formate mujer, kien no quisiera echarse un round con este guapismo niño. Oye lo de superior no se me ocurrió, diablos XD, sobre Seiya, uumm, pues yo aun no confio mucho en el, jaja, y sobre lo de Haruka k te pareció?

**sere&darien: **temome k tendrás k esperar un poquito mas aun por la reconciliación, espero hacer k valga la pena la espera. Muchos besos.

**serena ramos:** : gracias, siempre es lindo k alguien aprecie tu trabajo, espero me acompañes hasta el final. Besos

**cyndi**: ejem, yo con gusto te agrego, solo vuélveme a pasar el dato pork a despistada no hay kien me gane, jeje, lo siento, besos

**maria elisa**: quieres saber lo k sintió? Yo kiero sentirlo, jaja, espero satisfacerte pronto ok? un enorme beso

**alejaym:** mujer la fin y al cabo Serena imagina solo lo peor, un beso

**Amsz88**: hola, creeme k trato de sacar tiempo, la verdad me encanta esta historia, y si, se merecen cachetadas guajoloteras los dos por tarados, besos

**DULCE 27**: je, pues creo k Lita almenos is se kedo con las ganas de comérselo.. a besos, y sobre Seiya, uumm, a veces pienso k es un caso perdido, jaja, muchos besos

**Alejaym:** cierto Haruka es muchísimo mas wapa k Taiki, wuapisisisma, muchso besos, ati y a Haruka, jaja.

**Alejaym**: ejem, como veras solo lo mate momentáneamente, asi k me perdonas?, gracias por tus comentarios. Muchos besos

**maria elisa**: oh, gracias, me ruborizaste y me sacaste una enorme sonrisa, aunno has oído eso de k el mañana nunca llega? Conmigo casi se aplica, jaja, un enorme beso

**mariaelena83**: gracias por la invitación, tratare de estar ahí lo mas pronto posible vale?, y ahagmso changitos pork la perdone o yo me lo kedo, muchos besos

**TAMYMOON**: si eso fue capaz de hacer por las chicas k te imaginas k seas capaz de hacer por Serena?, UN enorme beso

**Cindy**: creo k en ese caso solo correspondía justificarse con Serena, pero les dio lo suyo a cada kien, pienso yo. Y Seiya sufrirá, de eso me encargo yo, juar juar, muchos besos

**agos2911:** es k Darién en si es todo un amor de caballero, dime kien no se impresionaría con un Darién asi.? Gracias, muchos besos.

Algo k se me olvide?

Uumm, no lo se, espero nadie haya quedado fuera, por cierto, hay una niña que me acuerdo kien,( sorry) me invitaba a un grupo para publicar, gracias por la invitación, pero siento k deberíamos platicar mas de eso, la mejor parte de escribir los fics es saber lo k los demás sintieron con ellos, asi k.. veremos a k se termine. okis? K conste k no me estoy negando, solo aguántame tantito.

Se valen coscorrones, ideas, halagos y amenazas de quedarse con Darién, un enorme beso y nos vemos pronto.


	25. Aquello que nunca hago, 2 songs for you

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP XXV**

**Aquello que nunca hago**

**Dos canciones para ti**

Mientras Serena va llegando al baile en la limosina Haruka cruzada de brazos se encuentra en una habitación mientras Michiru le hace mimos, ella enfadada la ignora.

**Este plan no me gusta para nada en lo absoluto**

Michiru no dice nada, hace media hora se le acabaron las razones para calmar a Haruka, solo se limita a pasarle la mano por el cabello color arena mientras sonríe escuchando a Haruka y sus quejas que son interrumpidas por la llegada de alguien.

**Todo listo, el plan esta en marcha**

**Estas seguro que fun..**

**Si Haruka, mil veces si**

Responde un poco enfadado Seiya por el tono mandón y altivo de Haruka

**Él no hace eso, no esta listo para esto**

**Lo estará y lo hará, hemos trabajado sin descanso para llegar a esto y tiene un motivo muy fuerte para hacerlo**

**Y si falla? Digo, no seria la primera "genialidad" que se te ocurriera, y si… **

**No hay y si Haruka** Darién habla calmadamente entrando a la habitación, **es todo o nada, reconozco que tienes razón pero no dejare que mi cobardía estropee todo nuevamente, prefiero morir en el intento.**

Seiya pone una mano en su hombro mientras le dice

**Sabes que para ti no será fácil, estas seguro?**

Darién solo asiente con la cabeza mientras avienta el saco de Haruka y esta lo atrapa al vuelo

**Que dices Ruka? El que se eche para atrás paga la cena?**

Michiru ladea la cabeza ante la sonrisa de complicidad que aparece en los labios de Haruka y entrecierra los ojos mirando de uno a otro, Haruka eleva los ojos al cielo mientras la toma en sus brazos y la besa hasta quitarle la respiración

**Eh tortolos, ya es hora**

Los interrumpe Seiya al recibir una llamada por el celular, **Darién?**

**Si?**

**suerte**

Darién asiente con la cabeza y mira a todos mientras respira profundo y con ellos detrás abandona la habitación

Serena se encuentra al frente de la puerta del gimnasio, después de que una limosina la recogiera de su casa y la deja en el mismo lugar donde se encuentra parada desde hace cinco minutos, reuniendo valor para poder entra mientras ve a las parejas que entran tomadas de la mano, cosa que la hace dudar a un mas sobre entrar o no, después de un momento su corazón empieza a latir mas rápido cuando le parece ver a Darién entre la gente, se acerca al joven que esta parado en las escaleras, se arma de valor y extiende temblorosa la mano para tomar la esquina del saco del joven quien se voltea a verla con una mirada llena de confusión y el chico retrocede un paso.

El corazón de serena se acelera ante la mirada del chico que la mira confundido mientras otra chica se cuelga de su brazo.

**Armand esta todo bien?**

Serena mueve la mano en señal de disculpa y se da la vuelta rápidamente ante de que sus ojos se inunden de las lagrimas que luchan por contener, Serena no sabe que decir, no sabe que hacer, su corazón no resiste mas y sale corriendo hasta la calle tratando de respirar, de que el corazón no se le pare con tanto dolor por la ausencia de Darién, él no esta por ningún lado y levantando levemente el ruedo del vestido apresura el paso para alcanzar la limosina que ya se retira sin hacer caso de su llamado dejando ver la figura de un joven que la mira intensamente mientras ella mueve negativamente la cabeza.

**Hola bombón**

Es la voz de Seiya que llega junto a ella y la toma suavemente del brazo al ver que Serena hace intento por retirarse

**se que piensas que no tengo derecho a llamarte asi**, le dice Seiya con una sonrisa agridulce **y estoy de acuerdo contigo pero para mi desgracia es el único placer que tendré a tu lado, siento tanto por lo que te hice pasar, por favor perdona a Darién, cualquier cosa que haya echo él fue solo por amor hacia ti.**

Serena respira hondo antes de contestar

**Pero a un así no esta aquí, vinieron todos menos él.**

Seiya se queda callado ante eso pero en cambio saca una carta que le tiende a Serena.

Serena la observa un momento y la mira interrogante.

**Disculpa, originalmente llevaba una rosa pero con todo el ajetreo se me olvido, no sabes lo difícil que fue hacer algunas cosas de ayer para hoy, por favor lee la carta, no es mía, es de Darien y no se si la hayas leído o no anteriormente, pero realmente vale la pena que lo vuelvas a hacer**

Serena toma la carta indecisa y al fin pregunta

**Lo has visto?**

**A Darién?**

Serena mueve levemente la cabeza, la sonrisa agridulce no abandona los labios de Seiya al responder

**Si, y te extraña no sabes cuanto, solo confía en él quieres?**

Le dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja pero a unos metros se detiene y se lleva la mano al oído, da unas instrucciones y se voltea para decirle

**Leela y si crees k aun sientes algo por él entra al salón ok?**

Y se va definitivamente mientras Serena abre el sobre con la letra de Darién y empieza a leer. Después de unos minutos dobla cuidadosamente la carta y la mete en la bolsita que acompañaba al vestido en la caja, toma aire y con paso decidido entra al gimnasio.

******Adentro del salón los chicos se han inquietado al ver movimiento en el escenario y Serena al fin entra al salón buscando a Darién, por lo que le dijo Seiya él debería estar aquí, su mirada barre el salón buscándolo pero no lo ve, las cortinas de escenario se abren mientras un sonido llena el aire y la mirada de todos se dirige al escenario para observar una hermosa chica al violín acompañada de un guapo chico que toca al teclado, entran con una instrumental que cautiva a los chicos**

******Serena observa fascinada la pareja en el escenario, como si se enamoraran con la música mezclando las notas a un nivel de intimidad increíble.**

**Los siento chicos tengo que.. **

le dice a Haruka y a Michiru que se encuentran sobre el escenario aunque sabe que desde donde están no alcanza a oírla-

**No, no te vas,**

dice Seiya que ha llegado hasta ella

**Seiya yo..**

**Lo prometí, prometí que no te dejaría ir hasta el final y esta es una promesa que debo cumplir, solo quédate por favor.**

Serena se da la vuelta hacia el escenario para ver como Michiru finaliza la canción entre aplausos de todos y Haruka la busca con la mirada.

Seiya le hace una discreta seña a Haruka señalando Serena.

Haruka sonríen en respuesta y le hace una seña a Michiru quien levanta el violín y hace una breve introducción de 20 o 30 segundos, baja el violín y continua Haruka unos 20 o 30 segundos también, termina y el silencio llena la sala por unos segundos hasta que la gritería general pide mas. Michiru y Haruka toman posición cuentan tres y dan la vuelta señalando a quien sale detrás del escenario Todos se miran confundidos el chico toma el micro que le tiende Haruka, el reflector lo ilumina y él se aclara un poco la garganta antes de hablar

**Pedir perdón no es fácil, que en tu corazón haya suficiente bondad para hacerlo eso si, lo se, te conozco desde siempre, mi corazon lo piensa así, pero cometí el error de darlo todo por sentado, hoy solo quiero demostrarte que después de perderte se que soy capaz de muchas cosas por recuperarte, hasta de hacer aquello que nunca hago. Princesa, esto va por ti**

Serena permanece pralizada al ver como la luz del reflector la ilumina a ella también, Darién le sonríe desde el escenario y voltea hacia Haruka haciéndole una seña, ella aprieta la mano de Michiru quien con un floreo de su mano da la señal y la música empieza a llenar el auditorio, Serena se tapa la boca con ambas manos al ver a Darién quien sonriéndole empieza a cantar.

_**Shareta koto ienai keredo** Quiero Abrazarte_

_**Sotto soba ni ite ageru** Aún a pesar de que no digo cosas elegantes_

_**Diary moji azayaka ni** por favor, quédate a mi lado._

_**Kimi to ashita egakou** En mi diario, está claramente escrito_

_**Moshi mo kagayaki wo motomete** que quiero construir mi futuro contigo._

_**Ai no monogatari** En caso de que estés buscando brillo,_

_**Yomioete mo samishii naraba** puedes leer Historia de amor si estás sola._

El murmullo general de las chicas es quedarse babeando al ver al apuesto joven pelinegro que baja por las escaleras del escenario vestido con un esmoquin negro con una rosa roja d tallo largo en la mano con los ojos mas azules que hayan visto en su vida, mirada que se enfoca en un solo lugar

Serena no respira solo observa como Darien camina hacia ella cantando con aparente facilidad, solo ella que lo conoce puede notar el leve rubor que cubre sus mejillas y el esfuerzo que hace por permanecer sereno ante la multitud de chicas que literalmente babean ante su gallarda presencia.

_**Yume iro DORESU kisete** Ponte un vestido que tenga los colores de un sueño_

_**Hitomi toji ai wo kome kuchizuke wo sasageyou** cierra tus ojos, amor, dame un beso._

_**I do love you ore no inochi** Yo si te amo, con toda mi vida,_

_**Pretty baby dakishimete ageyou** "pretty baby", abrazame._

Darien ha llegado hasta ella iluminado por la luz de un reflector que también ilumina ahora a Serena mientras toma la rosa de la mano de él y este aprovecha para tomar su mano y seguir cantándole viéndole a los ojos

_**Kidorigao dekinai keredo** Aun si mi rostro no te quita la respiración,_

_**Atsui manazashi okurou** mis ojos te mostraran una cálida diferencia._

_**Lonely night hoshikuzu atsume** Una noche solitaria, recolectando polvo de estrella,_

_**Kimi wo hikariterasou** la luz te iluminará solo a ti._

Los ojos de Serena se llenan de lagrimas al ver a Darién sacar un antifaz de la bolsa del saco mientras canta, se lo coloca un segundo y se lo entrega a Serena, todos los miran extrañados pero Serena sabe que con ese gesto le hace ver que su amor no se limita a tuxedo mask, sino a él como Darien y a toda su vida. Seiya no dice nada, solo los observa con una sonrisa triste

**  
_Moshi mo tokimeki wo sagashite_**_ En caso de que estés buscando un latido de corazón_

_**Sora ni negai kake** por favor, escríbelo en las estrellas,_

_**Uranatte mo setsunai naraba** y adivina el futuro, si no estamos en contacto_

_**Tenshi no tsubasa tobashi** Volando en las alas de un ángel_

_**Afurederu namida fuki kuchizuke wo sasageyou** y desbordante de lagrimas, por favor bésame!_

_**I do love you ore no inochi** Yo si te amo, con toda mi alma,_

_**Pretty baby dakishimete ageyou** "Pretty Baby", abrázame_.

La canción ha terminado, todos aplauden como locos pero el silencio se hace presente al ver como Darién ha puesto una rodilla en el suelo y saca una caja negra de su bolsa, Serena contiene la respiración al reconocer el contenido, el anillo que le dio en el aeropuerto y que ella perdió en el cambio de "vida", no sabe si es el mismo y no le importa, solo le importa el amor que puede ver en los ojos de Darién

**Por esta vida, por la que viene, por ser tu quien ilumina mis días, por que no concibo una vida sin ti, por que te amo por sobre todas las cosas, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?**

y tratando de no llorar Serena contesta

**si acepto, por que yo también te amo. **

Y se lanza a sus brazos, Darién la recibe y la besa apasionadamente en medio de la bulla general, la alegría de las chicas, la sonrisa de los chicos y de pronto Darién le separa un poco

**Me seguirás princesa?**

**Donde tú vayas ire yo**

Es la respuesta de Serena, Darién sin soltarle la mano la saca del auditorio entre aplausos y felicitaciones, de paso le avienta el micro al chico más cercano.

Afuera la limusina los espera y Darién le abre la puerta a Serena, antes de entrar se para un momento y con movimiento de mano se despide de Seiya que los observa metros atrás, Seiya le devuelve el saludo y con una mirada de infinita tristeza observa a la limusina marcharse antes de abandonar el lugar.

mas tarde una puerta de la habitación se abre, Serena camina despacio guiada por Darién ya que lleva los ojos vendados, aunque la curiosidad la mata trata de contenerse y seguir las indicaciones de Darién

**Llegamos**

Es la única palabra que dice Darién y le quita la venda de los ojos, Serena con sorpresa reconoce la habitación del pequeño hotel donde se guarecieron de la lluvia, y donde fue la mujer más dichosa del planeta, para su sorpresa hay dos cambios, un pequeño equipo de música y pétalos de rosa que llenan la habitación a un movimiento de la mano de él.

**Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, quisiera poder borra de mi mente todo lo que paso, pero no lo hare por dos razones, para recordarme siempre que tenerte es un regalo maravilloso que debo ganarme cada día y porque me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo en esta habitación, aun sin tener derecho a ti, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz, fuiste mía,**

Serena le pone en dedo en los labios y mientras el besa despacito su mano ella le dice

**lo que nuestra mente no sabia nuestro corazón recordaba, hoy solo quiero tener una sola cosa adentro de mi corazón, a ti.**

Los pétalos han dejado de caer dejando una alfombra por todo el cuarto Darién le sonríe y antes de tomarla en sus brazos prende el equipo de música

**You look into my eyes **_miras dentro de mi mirada_  
**I go out of my mind** _escapo de mi mente_  
**I can't see anything** _no puedo ver nada_  
**´Cause this love's got me blind** _porque este amor me ha cegado_  
**I can't help myself** _no puedo ayudarme_  
**I can't break this spell** _no puedo romper este hechizo_  
**I can't even try** _no puedo intentarlo siquiera_

Despacio saborea sus labios, lentamente baja su boca por el cuello de ella, para volver pronto a su boca mientras sus manos aprietan su cintura, muerde suavemente el labio inferior de ella arrancándole un pequeñísimo gemido mientras las manitas de ella le despojan del saco que cae en cualquier lugar y continúan con los botones de la camisa, Darién se separa un poco para quitarse el moño y lo avienta al otro lado de la habitación, Serena sin dejar de besarle se inclina para soltar la trabe de la zapatilla y él detiene el movimiento cargándola y dejándola en la orilla de la cama

**I'm in over my head** _estoy tan confusa_  
**You got under my skin** _estas debajo de mi piel_  
**I got no strength at all** _me encuentro indefensa_  
**In the state that I'm in** _en el estado en el que estoy_

Con dedos firmes y tiernos quita una zapatilla y después otra mientras sus labios recorren el mismo camino de sus dedos recorriendo con un sendero de fuego sus piernas sintiendo cada estremecimiento de ella ante el contacto. Al llegar un poco mas arriba de la rodilla se levanta y se coloca a medias encima de su cuerpo mientras empieza a besar su cuello sin dejar de acariciar cada parte de ella y llenarse de los pequeños suspiros que ella da.

_**Te amo, te amo, te amo princesa**_

_**Yo también te amo Darien, eres mi mundo**_

**And my knees are weak** _y mi rodillas tiemblan_  
**And my mouth can't speak** _y no consigo hablar_  
**Fell too far this time** _esta vez caí demasiado bajo_

Se levanta de la cama y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, los pétalos caídos hacen pequeñas caricias en los pies desnudos de Serena y ahora ella toma la iniciativa, termina de quitarle la camisa y la avienta a cualquier parte, con una mano acaricia lentamente su pecho, despacio, lento, y sus ojos brillan al ver como los pezones de el se yerguen ante su contacto, sonriente empieza a besarle la mandíbula, el la abraza y con manos diestras suelta el vestido, Serena retrocede un paso y con los brazos evita que caiga

_Me equivoque? Fui muy rápido?_

Es el pensamiento de Darién al ver el movimiento, pero sus dudas se borran al ver como Serena lo mira, da un paso atrás y suelta los brazos dejando caer el vestido en un remolino a sus pies, Darién observa el precioso conjunto de seda y encaje y en un instante esta a su lado abrazándola y besándole los senos sobre la delgada tela, ella busca la hebilla del pantalón y la suelta rápidamente rozando su erección sobre la tela

_**Chorus:**_  
**Baby, I'm too lost in you **_baby estoy demasiado loca por tí_  
**Caught in you** _atrapada en tí_  
**Lost in everything about you** _perdida en todo tu ser_  
**So deep, I can't sleep** _tan profundamente que no puedo dormir_  
**I can't think** _no puedo pensar_  
**I just think about the things that you do **_solo pienso en lo que haces_  
**I'm too lost in you** _estoy demasiado loca por ti_

_Es infinitamente hermosa_

Es el pensamiento de Darién al observar los senos que se yerguen ante su contacto, lo cremoso de su piel contrastando ante la seda y se va agachando mientras besa sus senos, baja lentamente hacia su estomago y le acaricia con la mano la entrepierna sobre la seda que aun la cubre, Serena se aferra a sus hombros mientras besa el azabache cabello y permite que la ultima prenda que la envuelve caiga junto a los pétalos regados en el piso mientras la boca de Darién acaricia su entrepierna buscando aquel húmedo botón que se esconde, al encontrarlo le separa un poco más las piernas y deja que su lengua recorra palmo a palmo ese lugar. Las piernas de ella tiemblan un poco ante la embestida.

**When you whispered to me** _cuando me susurraste_  
**And I shiver inside** _temblé entera_  
**You undo me and move me** _me desarmas y me mueves_  
**In ways undefined** _de indefinidas maneras_  
**And you're all I see** _eres todo lo que veo_  
**And you're all I need** _eres todo lo que necesito_  
**Help me baby (help me baby)** _ayudame baby (ayudame baby)_  
**Help me baby (help me now)** _ayudame baby (ayudame ya)_

El la carga y la deposita en la cama nuevamente y sus ojos acarician cada centímetro de piel desnuda, Serena hace amago de levantarse pero Darién no lo permite, parado ante la cama donde yace Serena él termina de quitarse el pantalón sin dejar de mirarla y deja al descubierto los bóxer negros que cubren su erección, lentamente se los quita sin apartar su mirada y Serena sonríe orgullosa ante el espectáculo, muslos firmes y gruesos, estomago perfectamente marcado, la piel clara y suave, el cabello levemente alborotado por sus caricias, los ojos brillantes de deseo y la muestra mas clara: la erección que lo hace temblar por completo cuando ella lo acaricia con ambas manos

_Dios, si sigue así voy a explotar, la traje aquí para amarla como solo ella se merece y me esta volviendo loco con solo tocarme_

Y el pensamiento se pierde al sentir como la boca de Serena abraza su pene y con suaves movimientos lo acaricia de arriba abajo mientras la mente de Serena repite lo que su boca no puede por estar ocupada.

_Te amo, te amo._

**Cause I´m spilling away** _porque paso desapercibida_  
**Like the sand to the tide** _como la arena entre las olas_  
**Falling into your arms** _cayendo en tus brazos_  
**Falling into your eyes** _cayendo en tu mirada_  
**If you get too near** _y si te acercas demasiado_  
**I might disappear** _quizá desaparezca_  
**I might lose my mind** _y pierda mi mente_

Con un pequeño rugido de excitación Darién se separa de tan exquisita tortura y la coloca al centro de la cama y se coloca encima de ella cuidando de que la humedad no lo toque mas o será su perdición, con un movimiento de su mano aparece una pequeña rosa roja en botón y ante la mirada sorprendida de Serena empieza a deslizar esta por sus senos, sus estomago, los muslos y detiene el camino en su húmedo sexo acariciándolo con los pétalos, Serena esta gimiendo por la sensación mientras empieza a pedir por el.

**Por favor Darién, por favor**

El no deja de mover la rosa mientras con la otra mano traza el contorno de sus labios inflamados de tantos besos

**Por favor que amor?**

**Por favor entra en mi, por favor**

**I'm going in crazy in love for you baby** _me estoy volviendo loca de amor por tí_  
**(I can't eat and I can't sleep)** _no puedo comer ni dormir_  
**I'm going down like a stone in the sea** _me estoy hundiendo como una roca en el mar_  
**Yeah, no one can rescue me** _Yeah nadie puede rescatarme_  
**(No one can rescue me)** _Nadie puede rescatarme_  
Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

Ante el ruego todos los planes se vuelven aire, el deseo es mas fuerte y se acuesta en la cama llevando a Serena en brazos quedando él boca arriba.

**Hazme el amor Serena**

Pide el con voz ronca por la pasión, Serena observa la dura excitación y se coloca encima de él haciendo que la penetración sea lenta, centímetros a centímetro se llena de el mientras la manos de Darién acarician sus senos, el movimiento es acompasado, fuerte segundo asegundo, los gemidos llena el aire mientras ella busca si boca y las manos de el se mueven a sus caderas apretándola y guiándola en el ritmo, el sudor recorre la piel de ambos mientras el con un movimiento la coloca debajo sin perder el contacto y Serena deja caer la cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados y la piel ruborizada mientras las embestidas continúan.

_**Nunca, nunca mas te perderé princesa, lo juro, ni la muerte me separara de ti**_

Es el ultimo pensamiento coherente de Darién quien no supo si lo pensó o lo hablo antes de abrazarse a ella y dejarse llevar por la humedad creciente que lo abraza en el interior de ella y seguirla al mismo cielo.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yo quiero un DARIÉN así,

Chicas, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, trate de cumplir sus fantasías y las mías, quizás lo único que lamento es no poder plasmar en palabras el Darién que yo veo en mi mente haciendo el amor, cualquier descripción se queda pálida ante lo que yo me imagino: Darién conmigo en sus brazos, jaja.

Chicas dos canciones que son unas de mis favoritas, la primera una de las poquísimas que canta mi amado mamo-chan: **Dakishimete itai** y la otra que se llama **TOO LOST IN YOU** de un grupo llamado _SUGABABES,_ a la que guste se la paso, realmente perfecta para el momento y que me la paso una gran niña que aunque no se reporta aquí tiene todo mi agradecimiento y corazón: pandora no rea, una excelente escritora y maravillosa persona.

Un millón de besos al grupo gamberrie, niñas, esto va por ustedes, anahim, no sabes cuanto agradezco tu apoyo incondicional.

Lo se, quizás me pase de azúcar y miel en el cap, pero culpen a un fin de semana de películas rosas, pero aun asi, me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también.

___**Kaoly: **____Cierto, kien con dos dedos de frente se escondería de Darién? Yo no, jaja, y sobre el cambio de Nick pues creo k si fue bueno, algunos angelitos no tienen tan buena reputación. Jaja_

___Por cierto, como veo k tu camino apenas empieza amiga creo k vas a sufrir un poquiton con los conflictos y malentendidos de esta parejita, pero la buena noticia es k podras aventártelo hasta el final, (jaja, k sencillita me leí) y gracias por comentra todos los cap, te mando besos_

___**maria elisa, **____ejem, mejor mas yo k Serena y tu no? Jaja, ahora ya sabes k un ingrato desconocido rechazo a Serena._

___**liebende Lesung:**____ oh, realmente me encanto tu rewiev, tus palabras fueron muy lindas, asi k supongo k tu también eres una maravillosa escritora, espero poder disfrutarte pronto, besos_

___**cyndi: **____gracias, ya lo agrege, espero podamos conversar pronto, un enorme beso_

___**Marina&:**____ SORRY, SORRY, lo siento, gomen, e sk de repente no me sube el agua al tinaco y me hago bolas, en compensación puse lemon en ests chap, me perdonas?_

___**SILVERMOON88**____: gracias, realmente trato de no tardarme demasiado, y agradezco mucho k te tomes 5 min para comentar la historia, espero k te guste como finaliza. besos_

___**Cyndi: **____bueno, casi casi el final, jiji, boda? Uumm. Prometo pensarlo. un beso enorme._

___**TAMYMOON **____bueno, creo k si te ekivoscaste un pokito, pero no era mala idea en lo absoluto, solo k no se me ocurrió, je, un beso_

___**Cindy: **____para este cap me atiborre de películas rosas, asi k espero k al menos romántico me haya quedado, gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y la gratitud es mía por dejarme 5 min de tu tiempo, besos_

___**patty ramirez de chiba **____mi ardilla dio lo mejor de si, espero k sea suficiente para k sea inolvidable mira k al menos ganas le eche. Un beso _

___**agos2911 **____tu y mi ardilla sufrieron juntas, mira k le exprimi hasta la ultima neurona, jaja y angel se gano su merecido, gracias gracias, besos_

___**PsS: sorry, sorry, GOMEN, lo SIENTO, PERDONNNNN, me disculpas? besos**_

___**Ginnyg: **____jejem lo bueno k no sabes donde vivo, jajajaja, gracias, también están entre mis favoritas, gracias a ti por compartir tus ideas, al final no kedo con la tuya, pero espero aun asi te guste este cap. Gracias por tus buenos deceos. besos_

___**Darienlover: **____LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOO, en serio lo siento, gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos y tu paciencia espero sea recompensada con creces, un enorme beso_

___**AnnyFanSailorMoon **____vaya, tu eres la mamá de Serena? Bueno, yo me conformo con el papacito de Darién, jaja, uff, Angel es una pesada, oye excelente idea, lastima d elastimas k no se me ocurrió, imaginate a Seiya en pleno ataque con bolsita en mano, jajajaja, ejem, mira k si esa cosa le llega a tocar un solo cabello a mi adorado por muy cantante le parto su cuadricula yo y mil mas, jaja, vamos, k tu sexto sentido no anda tan mal, un beso enorme._

___**Amsz88Chiba: **____hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aunk lamento decirte k mas bien ya vamos por el final, pero igual espero disfrutes la historia. besos_

___**Malkav: **__a ke destile miel no?, era justo k después de tanto batallar y sufrir sus corazoncitos se recuperaran un poquito, gracias por todos rs comentarios, Seiya? Uum, veremos, creo k después de lo k hizo… será justo hacerle un final feliz? besos_

___**sere&darien: **____ahhh, ese seria el suño dorado de toda niña, presumir un novio asi ante toda la escuela, y Serena también debe hacerle ver a Darién que tendrá que sufrir un poquito para k lo perdonen, favorito de mamá Ikuko y de todas . k dices? Fue especial y valió la pena? , un enorme beso_

___**Susy Granger: **____gracias, gracias, me halagan enormemente tus comentarios, cumpli, reconciliados están, y ciertamente trate de hacelo lo mas parecido al manga, ahí es donde este niño se robo mi corazón. besitos_

___**Nubia**____: mas largo, me encanta, jaja, pobre de mi Darién,esta bien k es irresistible pero con Seiya? Puaf, jajaja, digo, mamá Ikuko tiene buenos gustos, a k si? Darién siempre es lindo y hermoso._

___Si, esa personalidda me sonaba, ya decía k se me hacia conocida, jaja, nadamas no me vayas a cobrra por la participación, jajaja, gracias, gracias., vaya, no lo había visto desde ese angulo pero ciertamente era un buen momento, ohhh. (me infartas con los puntos suspensivos XD ). Oye, entre Haruka y el violin yo también escogía a Haruka. Plan descubierto, si, el le compro el vestido y mando la limosine, otra al baile? Nada, el solo tiene ojos para Serena y para mi, jaja . opiniones? besos_

___**Isis Janet: **____reconciliación entregada, espero te haya gustado. Besos_

___**Alejaym: **____un imbécil desconocido, juju. Si, k le cueste, k vea k el amor del bueno no es fácil. Un enorme beso._

___**Cindy : **____espero k el colapso nevioso no te haya dado y hayas disfrutado de la reconciliación, y aunk Draien sufrió en parte también fue su culpa, pero a el le perdonamos todo no? Quizás no fue tan largo como esperabas, pero espero te haya gustadoUn enorme beso_

___**Ginny Potter W : **____yo con guso te los paso, solo dime donde vale? Y descansa, no te desveles mucho, solo k sea leyendo el fic, jaja, un beso y otro a AnnyFansMoon por la recomendación, gracias._

___A todas y cada una de ustedes por sus palabras, sus porras y jitomatazos han hecho posible muchas de las cosas que pasaron en este fic que aunque ya lo había publicado con anterioridad ustedes le dieron un nuevo sabor, espero que hayan gozado al igual que yo las que lo volvieron a leer con los cambios._

___Chicas, el final del camino ha llegado, solo queda un solo capitulo, pero mi agradecimiento nunca terminara._

___Nos vemos pronto_

___Un enorme beso a todas._


	26. por siempre te amare

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Que serias capaz de hacer, hasta donde serias capaz de llegar, y que tanto estas dispuesto a perder en el camino:**

**POR AMOR**

**CAP. FINAL **

**POR SIEMPRE **

Un año después

Darien observa por la ventana que da hacia el patio y ve a las chicas preparando el almuerzo, y sonríe al sentir los brazos de Serena alrededor de su cintura, se da la vuelta sonriente y la inclina mientras la besa disfrutando de la risa de Serena, toma el platón con ensalada de las manos de Serena y la abraza mientras caminan hacia las chicas que pelean por ver quien controla el asador de carnes.

**Chicas, chicas,**

es la voz de Serena pero nadie le hace caso con tanto alboroto.

Hasta que Darién se aclara la garganta y deja con un fuerte golpe el platón sobre la mesa, todas detiene la pelea y el cuadro se congela dejando ver a Rei luchando por la espátula del asador con Mina, a Ami observando horrorizada la carne completamente tostada que sostiene en un tenedor y a Lita que mira la carne incrédula.

Darien suelta la carcajada ante el espectáculo y todas rien recordando que ahora Darien es muchísimo mas abierto y cariñoso con todos especialmente con Serena

**_Sabes que te necesito..._**

**_Sabes que te necesito..._**

**_que no solo eres parte de mi vida, eres mi vida entera,_**

**_que me haces falta aunque a veces no te lo diga,_**

**_que te amo aunque parezca no demostrarlo,_**

**_que me haces muy feliz aun cuando mi rostro no lo delate así,_**

**_que estas en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos._**

El timbre suena y todas se ruborizan, miran sus respectivos relojes y corren como locas a la cocina mientras Serena le da un beso en la mejilla a Darien y las sigue

**-supongo que me toca abrir la puerta**

dice él hablando al aire.

De ante mano ya sabe quienes son y el por que de las carreras de las chicas, por un momento se detiene en la puerta y mira la mesita esquinera, donde ve la cartera de Usagui y su celular, ocho meses de vivir con ella y aun no se hace a la idea.

**_NO NO NO Y NO_**

_Grita papá Kenji mientras mamá Ikuko le jala de una manga antes de que salte hacia Darién, este le mira firme y abraza mas fuerte a Serena quien esconde la cara entre su pecho_

**_lo siento señor, es el deseo de ella y sobre todo mi deseo, quizá no sea lo que ud quiera pero es lo que ella y yo queremos, y yo no voy a perder un minuto mas de mi vida sin ella_**

**_primero muerto¡¡_**

**_creame señor, ni la muerte me arrebatara de su lado, por favor, ella y yo queremos hacer bien las cosas y eso incluye su aprobación _**

**_ja, ni loco permitiré que mi hija se case tan joven, primero terminara la universidad, he dicho_**

_Serena se tapa la boca con ambas manos, mamá Ikuko trata de calmar a papa Kenji, Darién la mira un largo momento antes de contestar_

**_es un trato_**

_Papá Kenji sonríe complacido, los ojos de Sena se llenan de lagrimas, mamá Ikuko golpea repetidamente en el brazo a su marido quien sonríe complacido hasta que escucha a Darién_

**_me casare con Serena una vez que termine la universidad pero desde mañana ella se muda conmigo._**

Darién sonríe ante el recuerdo, claro que mamá Ikuko ayudo bastante, después de todo ella fue quien le hizo llegar el vestido rosa regalo de Darien para la graduación y quien despidió a Serena en al puerta con un enorme beso y un cuidala mucho dirigido a él. Unos toquidos tumban casi la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos abre la puerta y saluda a los recién llegados mientras escucha los gritos de las chicas tratando de arreglarse por quinceava vez en la ultima hora, Serena incluida

**_Ciertamente, habrá ocasiones en que no demuestre muchas cosas, _**

**_sin embargo, no quiere decir que mis sentimientos por tí hayan cambiado,_**

**_al contrario, el tiempo (pero sobre todo tu), _**

**_me han permitido fortalecer todo aquello que desde el inicio siento por ti._**

Yaten, Taiki y por ultimo Seiya entran y le dan un abrazo de bienvenida, los tres se ven nerviosos, es la primera vez que regresan a la tierra.

_**Un año!!", eso es demasiado tiempo**_

Es la exclamación molesta de Yaten

_**Pero no puedes …**_

Lo encara Seiya

_**Puedo y lo hare**_

Responde sereno Darién y Seiya lo enfrenta

_**Oye no es justo que te desquites con ellos, yo ya pague mi parte de culpa y..**_

_**No, te equivocas, ni tu ni yo pagaremos nunca esa que hicimos, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, se trata de ellas**_

_**Por dios, Taiki di algo**_

Reclama molesto Yaten

Taiki mira largamente a Darién antes de hablar

_**Quizás tu consideres que solo son aventuras pasajeras, para mi no, Amy es mi vida entera**_

_**Solo les pido arreglen todo, piénsenlo bien, y si después de ese tiempo aun piensan igual yo mismo las entregare.**_

_**Ellas no son tus hijas**_

Responde aun molesto Yaten

_**No, pero les debo demasiado para permitir que alguien las lastime**_

_**Un año para dejar todo arreglado en el planeta y vivir con ella?**_

_**donde ellas decidan**_

_**Que si, en ocasiones me desesperas, pues si, es verdad, y también en ocasiones te lo he dicho, **_

_**pues... que mal plan, pero no lo digo por ofenderte o molestarte, **_

_**es para que lo sepas, y no te comportes así, se que también puedo ser molesto y cuando me lo dices,**_

_**pues a veces no me cae el veinte, pero con el tiempo te aseguro que si.**_

Una conocida voz lo trae de vuelta

_**y luego porque pierden y les toca invitar la cena, andas en la luna**_

es el comentario ironico de la recién llegada Haruka que lo mira burlona ante la cara de Darién, este sonríe con cariño hacia su "hermanita consentida" mientras saluda a Michiru de beso

**Donde mas quisiera estar Ruka, si no es en la luna?**

**Jajaja buena respuesta Darién**

Intervine Michiru sin despegarse del abrazo de Haruka quien finge una mueca y la abraza mas fuerte antes de contestar con voz ronca

**Dejalo ser, quien quiere estar en al luna cuando puedo sumergirme en el mar? **

**Ehh tortolos no coman pan enfrente de los pobres, hola Michiru, hola Haruka, cuando dejen de saludarse podrían ayudar a cargar lo que falta a Andrew y Nicolas**

**Hola Mina, si supongo, aunque pobre pobre no estas, o me pareció ver a cierto cantante de segun…?**

**EHHHHHHH!!**

Responden a gritos Amy y Mina

_**Ok paz, se me olvida que ya son de la familia**_

Responde Haruka antes de besar nuevamente a Michiri y ayudar a Andrew y Nicolas que descargaban la camioneta con las provisiones necesaria para alimentar a todo un regimiento

y todos entran en tropel a la casa dirigiéndose al jardín donde esta puesta la mesa

Una vez mas el chiste general es la reprobación de Darien en el curso de medicina, por milésima vez Darien explica que debido a la herida que sufrió en la batalla no le fue posible presentar los exámenes y peor aun cuando se salta los extraordinarios ante el asombro de sus maestros por tener listo a tiempo la canción para Serena, obviamente asesorado por Seiya, quien si bien no se lleva de maravilla con Darien le tiene un gran respeto, todos festejan el comentario pero Darien puede ver el rubor que cubre las mejillas de Serena al recordar la sorpresa que se llevo al enterarse de eso y como lo regaño por una semana por haber reprobado.

**_ciertamente hay cosas que conocemos, o pensamos que conocemos del otro, _**

**_ahora creo q no es así, que cambiamos, que hemos madurado mucho _**

**_y que de cierta manera sabemos lo que queremos (aunque no lo demostremos). _**

**_No es poco, ciertamente, sin embargo, _**

**_es un tiempo en el cual he disfrutado de cada momento agradable que hemos tenido, _**

**_y también he sufrido contigo algunas cosas no tan agradables, _**

**_sin embargo, así es la vida, así son nuestras vidas y de una u otra forma hemos logrado sobrellevarlas._**

Andrew aun se saca de onda cuando mencionan las batallas y los planetas, vidas pasadas y eso, pero el amor que siente por Lita es mas fuerte que la impresión y poco a poco se ha ido integrando al grupo gracias a Darien que lo ayudo muchísimo en eso, aunque de repente piensa que es raro que él ya supiera lo mucho que le gustaba ella aun cuando no se lo había dicho a nadie, al preguntarle a este, él solo sonrió y como respuesta le dijo que las decisiones del príncipe de la tierra no se cuestionan, pero aun se le hace raro que llamen "príncipe" a su mejor amigo. Finalmente se encoge de hombros y disfruta de la compañía de todos pensando que efectivamente Serena y Darien parecen príncipes

Mina y Ami presumen los anillos de compromiso que les has dado momentos antes, Lita solo mira nerviosa su mano, donde según Serena , con información sonsacada a Darien claro esta, Andrew le entregara el anillo de compromiso al terminar la comida.

Haruka y Michiru disfrutan la conversación de los demás, por el momento Michiru realiza pocas presentaciones una vez al año y el resto permanece junto a Haruka, ya habrá tiempo de volver a los conciertos además de k Haruka ya no viaja tanto tampoco. Rei le ha pedido expresamente a Nicolas aun no le entregue el anillo, aun tiene mucho que estudiar para poder manejar el templo y él le ha contestado que no necesita ningún anillo para mostrarle al mundo que ella lo ama, le basta con que se lo demuestre a él. La tarde a caído en medio de bromas y risas en general, la comida a sido un éxito cortesía de los dos excelentes cocinero de la familia Andrew y Lita. Las parejas están sentadas mas juntas y aunque hay una platica general cada pareja tiene su propia charla, Serena se levanta un momento para ir a la habitación que comparte con Darien

**_Sabes... TE AMO, y no me da pena decírtelo, ni escribirlo,_**

**_TE AMO, y quisiera decírtelo más seguido, no con palabras, _**

**_tan solo decírtelo para que lo recuerdes, para que lo sepas... _**

**_para que tomes en cuenta que me tienes a tus pies, _**

**_para que cada día, cada momento, sepas que hay alguien que te AMA,_**

**_alguien que CREE en ti, alguien que CONFIA en lo que tenemos y que quiere, a tu lado, hacer su vida más feliz._**

Serena observa la recamara, aun le parece un sueño despertar cada mañana en los brazos de Darién, sonríe con los recuerdo y abre la cajita que esta junto a la cama de donde saca una hoja que se ve sumamente doblada mientras una sonrisa aparece en su cara, se sabe de memoria el contenido y aun asi le produce tanta emoción como la primera que vez que la leyó la noche de la graduación, al principio pensó que pertenecía a Seiya, al terminar de leerla no le cupo duda que pertenecía a Darién y era la mas hermosa de todas las que había dado hasta la fecha, simplemente no se cansaba de leerla una y otra vez, como si en ese papel estuviera el principio de toda su felicidad,

**Otra vez leyéndola?**

Los brazos de Darién la rodean y las palabras de él solo dejan traspasar ternura

**Siempre, nunca me cansare de leerla**

**Como nunca me cansare de tenerte entre mis brazos**

Una sonrisa picara aparece en los labios de Serena y sus manos se dirirgen hacia le primer botón de la camisa de Darién

**Solo en tus brazos?**

**En mis brazos.. y** la besa suavemente,** entre mis piernas,** y la levanta un poco,ella se cuelga de su cuello con una risa ronca**, en mi vida,** y su boca baja hacia el arco de su cuello

**ahhh, y en tu cama?**

Pregunta ella con la respiración levemente acelerada mientras empieza a desabrochar su camisa

**No necesariamente**

Responde él juguetón mientras la alza un poco mas y hace que ella lo rodee con las piernas mientras la aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared

**Señor Chiba, que tenemos invitados**

Dice Serena en el mismo tono mientras empieza a besar su mandíbula en tanto le acaricia el cabello

**Seras capaz de negarme cinco minutos?**

Es la respuesta del pelinegro mientras le baja un tirante con los dientes y besa la piel que la tela del vestido deja al descubierto encontrándose con el encaje rosa del sujetador y acaricia suavemente la orilla con la yema de uno de sus dedos, Serena se muerde los labios mientras pega mas su cuerpo al de el y sonríen complacida la sentir la potente erección que se pega a su bajo vientre

**Prometo ser niña buena, te lo dejo en veinte minutos**

Y baja las piernas mientras va besando a Darién por todo el pecho mientras sus manos desatan el cinturón y lo acaricia sobre la tela del pantalón

**Si sigues así no llegare ni a tres**

**Acaso no te gusta ¿?**

pregunta ella con mirada nada inocente mientras le baja el cierre sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y el abre la boca para decir algo pero solo contiene el aliento al sentir la caricia de su boca lo que provoca que cierre los ojos un segundo para después ponerla de pie frente a si y recorrer si piel a besos mientras la despoja de su tanga y la bota para que caiga encima de la cama ante la mirada entre complacida y ruborizada de ella, el le sonríe y mientras la besa despojándola del vestido besa sus senos, su cuello, recorre con su lengua los rosados pezones y deja caer el pantalón que le hace compañía en el suelo al vestido mientras la toma entre sus brazos y la carga para penetrarla lentamente mientras la cabeza de ella se apoya en el arco de su cuello que lame despacio provocando un fuerte gemido de parte de el quien acelera un poco el ritmo mientras busca su boca y muerde su labio inferior provocando que el interior de ella apriete mas su virilidad, las gotas de sudor brillan en la piel de ambos y sus miradas se encuentra una mes mas mientras murmuran entre beso y beso

**te amo, te amo.**

Su respiración se acelera presagiando el momento cumbre, él la abraza mas contra si mientras ella clava sus unas en su espalda sin poder evitarlo, el la besa mientras embiste mas fuerte y mas rápido y el cuerpo de ella responde a su calor llevándolos al mismo tiempo a un sitio que solo sus cuerpos y sus corazones saben el camino.

**Oigan y bombón?**

Pregunta Seiya en una pausa de la conversación todos miran alrededor al dase cuenta de que tiene rato que Darién fue por hielos a la cocina

**Creo que ya encontró otra forma de bajarse la temperatura y no con hielos**

Dice socarronamente Mina

**Amor!!**

**Hay Yaten, temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso**

Dice Lita con tono apesadumbrado y los demás la observan con una gruesa gota de sudor en la cabeza dándole la razón.

**Mas bien diría que ya es hora de empezar a recoger **

Habla Amy mientras se levanta de la silla con Taiki agarrado a su mano

Mina abre la boca y Yaten la besa rápida y largamente

**Que yo decía para irnos a hacer otra cosa, no para "eso" necesariamente**

Mina sin despegarse de Yaten solo mueve la mano y Ami enrojece por completo ante la mirada atónita de los demás

**Yo no decía por "eso",hay Taiki, yo solo decía…..**

**Jajaja, mejor dejalo Mizuno, hoy si le quitaste la palabra de la boca a Mina**

Intervine Rei dándole una palmada en el hombro y Taiki sonriente le da pequeños besos a Amy tratando de quitarle el sonrojo

**Chicos hora de marcharnos, quiero llegar pronto a la casa y creo que alguien mas también**

Expresa Haruka mientras su mirada recae en Lita y Andrew que están en su propio mundo y le hace un discreto movimiento a Michiri señalándole la ventana del cuarto de Serena donde la silueta es de dos personas abrazadas**.**

**Dejen todo, mañana alguien recogerá.**

Ahora es Seiya quien literalmente los empieza a empujar hacia la salida

Todos voltean a ver a Mina quien alza las manos y solo besa una vez mas a Yaten mientras van dejando las copas o las tazas en el jardín y se despiden afuera de la casa tomado distintos rumbos, Seiya regresa sobre sus pasos pretextando haber olvidado algo, solo para dar una excusa a sus hermanos de no sentirse obligados de invitarlo a acompañarlos, ya en el patio recoge el saco y da una ultima mirada a su alrededor y escucha murmullos y risas apagadas, sin perder de vista la ventana abandona la casa y sonríe mientras se despide de nadie en particular con un solo pensamiento en al cabeza

**_Que siempre seas feliz bombón. Rezo por su amor eterno, rezo por que siempre sean felices._**

**_Siento mucho no decirte tan seguido que TE AMO, _**

**_pero créeme, cada vez que te veo, mis ojos te lo gritan y mis labios... _**

**_mis labios ya los has sentido demostrarte cuanto TE AMO._**

**_Cuidate amor mio, cuidate mucho y recuerda... pase lo que pase... TE AMO!_**

**_F I N_**

**_Fanfic "Por amor"_**

Creado en abril 2007

Reeditado y finalizado en octubre 2008.

No me despido de uds, mañana contestare todos sus mensajes, solo k sentía k les debía el cap final. Me enjuago una lagrimita y les mando Un enorme beso

* * *

**ACTUALIZACION:**

chicas, mil gracias a todas la k leyeron este fic y me acompañaron en todo el camino, es extraño k despues de tanto decirles lo mucho que me importan sus mensajes no haya contestdo los ultimos, lo cierto es k no me he perdido ninguno, pero tengo el tonto sentimiento de que contestarles por ultima vez da fin a este maravilloso capitulo de mi vida, el cual no kiero cerrar.

uumm, algien preguntaba por el epilogo, la mala noticia es k este es el epilogo, aunk lo titule mal, ya no hay mas.

si escribire pronto? si

si escribire otro como esta historia? simplemente dificil, todos los sentimientso que me llevaron a escribir esto ya no son los mismo.

si kisiera volver a escribir algo asi? sienpre, este fic es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

un enorme beso y nos estamos leyendo

**_usakochiba01_**


End file.
